One Piece The Bandana Pirates!
by Miruto21
Summary: The great Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy has been executed and once again started the great pirate Era! Now Pirates from all around have been searching for the second One Piece but now with a new era must come a new rookie can he and his crew be able to handle the Marines, the World Government, Shichibukai, and Yonkou while sailing towards the Raftel? Read and find out!
1. The start of a new era!

**The start of a New Era!**

* * *

(Logue Town Plaza)

In the rainy streets of logue town two soldiers holding long saber like spears walking to the sides of a grinning man wearing a straw hat a captains coat with his jolly roger on the back. The man wasn't showing fear as he took his final steps down the rainy streets of the town of beginning and end. Crowds of people watched as as a group in hooded cloaks watched in silence as the man walked up the steps to the gallows.

But on this joyous day of the marines two girls ran around playing marines and pirates a girl with dark skin and short black hair while wearing glasses a blue dress with black boots as she was pretending to be a marine. As the other girl had curly blue long hair shoulder length wearing a red vest, gray shorts and brown shoes she yelled, "I am the greatest pirate in the world!"

"Hah not if I the marine fleet admiral has anything to say about it!" laughed the other girl pretending to be a marine.

The two girls ran through the crowd to be in the front rows of the pirate king the blue haired girl said, "Cool!"

"I'm glad that criminal gets to die right Donna." the other girl growled.

"I guess but I want to say something first to the guy just wait here Shauna I have some business to take care of." Donna grinned.

"What wait what are you going to do!" Shauna asked.

Donna ran to be in front of the gallows where the pirate kneeled down ready to be executed Donna yelled "Hey Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy!" The man looks down to see the young girl breathing heavily as Donna yelled "Where is that great treasure of yours you must have hid it somewhere I know it!"

The pirate king grins and said "I'm glad you asked little girl well I left it all in a special place where all the riches I have collected have been left in that one place go search for as my final breath shall change the era!" A voice from a marine captain yelled " NO STOP HIM BEFORE HE-!"

Luffy yells, "THE TREASURE DOES EXIST SEEK IT FOR IT IS NOW YOURS FOR THE TAKING I LEFT IT ALL IN ONE PIECE!" The soldiers took this as an advantage to strike down the man and stabbed their blades through the Pirate kings hearts ending the 2nd greatest pirate in history's breath. Donna grins and looks up in the rainy sky the straw hat that was on his head flew over to a roof where the figures stood it landed next to the feet of a female figure who grabbed it and looked down at it as a tear drop fell on it she said "Idiot."

Donna said, "I will find it just you wait." Shauna ran behind her friend and slapped her head and said, "You idiot you just help cause another Pirate Era!"

Donna looks at the sky as the rain only poured down harder and said, "Yeah you know what I wanna be one and find the great One Piece."

"what that's a terrible idea become a marine so you can put these criminals behind bars!" Shauna gasped.

"Nope marines have no sense of adventure and they have no freedom but after seeing the pirate king alive in front of my eyes experienced that he had that freedom until the end and I want to be like that too!" Donna smiled giving a similar look like the now deceased Pirate King.

Shauna groans and said "Fine once I become a marine I will capture you and make sure you don't make another threat to them."

Donna said hah try that and I won't go easy on you! Shauna grinned and said "Hah I never expected you to go easy on me!"

Donna and Shauna then laughed as the people who witness the pirate kings death looked at them in shock seeing two 8 year old girls laughing after seeing a man die in front of them some thought it was madness but it was a start for a new era for both pirates and marines alike.

From afar a small figure wearing a hooded cloak was crying he said, "Now what?" A man figure said we leave it to the next generation of course a woman figure sighed and said, "Will the world be the same after this". A huge bulky figure shook his head and stated, "No but it will change differently some of the greatest pirates experienced the 1st pirate kings death and they changed the era everything from now on will be SUPER!"

Another tall man groans and said, "That idiot always loved trouble and he caused a new trouble for the world government to handle."

A skinny figure said, "After experiencing this I can feel my blood pump with excitement oh wait I don't have any blood YOHOHOHO Skull joke!" The group kept quiet as the man kept laughing.

The group departed towards the port since their business was over here was completely over.

"Huh I wonder who those people are?" Shauna stopped her laughing once she spotted the figures heading for port.

"Could they be-" Donna muttered as she ran after them.

"Donna where are you going your parent's don't want you to be wandering town by yourself." shouted Shauna.

"Wait I just want to see something real quick I will be back in a jiffy!" Donna answered as she ran around the corner of a building to stop to see no one was there she breathed heavily and shouted, " Hey I know who you guys are I just wanna tell you this the one who will find the One Piece will be none other than me so you'd best just retire and leave the rest to me got it!" There was no answer the alley was silent.

"Heh good." Donna smiled as she ran back to her friend probably worried about her by now.

On the rooftop of a nearby building the figures watch the girl run away to her friend and they each smiled seeing their captain in her a little and were eager to see the new generation take over.

"Oi lets be going we don't want the marines knowing we are here!" shouted the figure with 3 katana's on his left hip. The figures nodded before they all disappeared. Now all that was left to do was wait for the next age and watch them create their names and dreams to let them be truly free to dream with no fear. This was the age of a renewal no a new age of pirates striving to find the ultimate prize that shall stain history forever it is the "One Piece"!

* * *

**The new age has started and new pirates have begun to appear including new marine officials the new age may have started but our hero wasn't born just yet but stay tuned and watch out for the next chapter Peace out!**

**I do not own One Piece Eiichiro Oda does!**


	2. The boy who lived in the wild!

**The Boy who lived in the wild!**

* * *

**32 years later**

* * *

**Nihojin Island**

* * *

In a jungle island named Nihojin island in the east blue a 5 year old boy (who has dark skin brown eyes with black choppy hair with bangs lengthen to his neck he wore a leopard loincloth with a wooden pole on his back) was climbing from climbing from tree to tree he spoke gibberish like a monkey while grinning alongside him was many monkey's. The boy landed on a tree branch and saw a giant red pirate ship the sail had a jolly roger with blue long curly hair and a red x scar on its eye. The boy grew excited and jumped off the branch to the ground he suddenly let out a burst of energy behind him and ran towards the ship in happiness.

Next to the islands shore was a pirate crew a buff teen with white hair and a broadsword behind his back while wearing a dark skin tight shirt and baggy sweatpants saw a dust cloud and the small boy creating it by rushing down the trail he said "Captain Donna the brats here again". From the deck of the ship a woman with a curvaceous figure and has blue long hair pale skin with brown pupils she wore a red bandanna tied on her head and a blue shirt with black leather pants with red sandals on her right eye was a "x" scar she had a belt holding her sheathed cutlass with a blue hilt. Donna was now the captain of the Donna Pirates.

Donna yelled "Well if it isn't my little boy Michael." The boy jumped on the mans head and bounces off of him the man growled "Brat stop doing that" Michael jumps into the arms of Donna the woman said "I missed you too." the boy spoke gibberish as Donna scolds him and waves her finger at him and said "What did I say about monkey talk that's bad."

Michael coughs and said, "o...k Mo...mmy so..wwy." Donna said "yeah that's better." Michael nods and the two hug each other again. Then later in the bar of the ship Michael was watching the crew having a party he said Ry...u do you dance too. The man sighed and said "No that's for unintelligent blokes like them." Then Donna sat down next to Michael and said "okay time to teach you more English words." Michael nods as Donna words English words for him to easily understand.

Michael yawned from boredom and saw a chest with a light green banana like fruit with swirls on it Michael picked it up and swallowed in one bite he grabbed his neck in disgust and fell down the whole thing the crew huddled around him and watch the kid faint from disgust Donna shoved through the crowd and screamed, "Michael are you alright!" Ryu looked at the small treasure chest and gasps he said, "he didn't-"

"what spit it out man can't you see my son needs help!" Donna panicked.

"That brat ate the devil fruit!" Ryu exclaimed as he pointed at Michael.

Donna's eyes widened and said "Really that's bad we need to force it out of him before-". Then out of nowhere a brown monkey tail sprouts out from Michaels bottom half. All the pirates except for Donna screamed like girls shocked at what happened. Until a fat man wearing yellow sunglasses while wearing a white and blue stripped shirt and black pants with green boots he held a giant piece of a turkey drum stick in his hand he was named 'Shocking' Dite. Dite grinned and said "Its too late he's cursed." Ryu growled as Dite started to laugh and said "Fat bastard why are you so happy about this that devil fruit could have gotten us millions but now its in the boy's colon by now!"

"Because now he can become stronger and that's what the captain wanted right." Dite laughed.

"I suppose so?" Donna trailed as she rubbed her chin.

"Am I the only sane one here this boy just ate the devil fruit that would make us rich," Ryu glared at the passed out Michael and said, "Lets cut him open!"

"Hell no if you even try to raise your blade against him I will kick your ass little boy." Donna grimaced.

"I'm not a little boy old hag!" Ryu growled.

"You little- I'm only 40 years old!" Donna growled.

"Well excuse me for not being an old elephant like you!" Ryu laughed.

"That's it I'm gonna murder you!" Donna grew a blue demonic aura around herself and towered over Ryu whose face paled.

As the commotion went on Michael had woken up and groaned "Ugh what happened and why does my mouth taste like vomit."

"Michael?" Donna ignored Ryu and ran back to her son and kneeled down next to him, "Are you okay?"

"Wait did you speak a complete sentence Mikey." Donna gasped.

"yeah why wouldn't I." Michael nodded.

"Maybe the devil fruit had an unknown effect on your vocabulary that's perfect it looks like it won't be a hassle to teach you how to speak the crew phew I thought I would go through pronouns with you." Donna gave a cute smile as she tilts her head.

"We thought you loved helping him speak?" ,sweatdropped the crew.

"Okay I have no idea what's going on but that fruit was horrible yuck its still in my mouth." Michael whined as punched the floor and creates a huge hole shaking the ship the pirate crew held onto something as the boat rocked back and forth. As the ship stopped moving Michael was sitting down and looks at his hand he saw that it was normal he said, "Whoa what was that!"

Ryu picks him up by his collar and yells, "You idiot you just swallowed a cursed devil fruit now you can never swim again!"

"WHAT!?" Michael asked.

"I said you can never swim again!" Ryu shouted.

"Oh swimming yeah I could never have done that before anyways if I wanted."

Donna separated the two and said, "Its okay lets just adapt to this situation okay Michael you ate the Saru-Saru no mi model: partial monkey you have the strength the senses the speed and the tail of a monkey or ape."

"Okay what do I do with this though." Michael nodded.

"Well train you silly." Donna grinned as she pats Michael's hair and ruffled it.

"Really for what?" Michael asked.

"For what you want to be when your the appropriate age." Donna smiled.

Well I really I wanna be a-!" Michael breathed in filling his lungs with air.

"Oh no please don't say it." Ryu begged.

"PIRATE!" Michael the whole pirate crew laughed as Ryu face palmed his head Donna pats Michael's head and grinned along with the boy.

* * *

**Nihojin Island: Entrance to Jungle of the King!**

* * *

In the island Michael was now dressed in appropriate clothes he wore yellow shorts with a green shirt with a banana logo in front Michael said "Momma why are we here?" Donna said, "Well like I said we are training but this is more like a family outing for both of us so I will help you for 7 months I really don't have any more business in the new world for awhile." Michael said, "Really so we are spending time together!" Donna grinned and nods Michael jumped in the air and screamed "Wahoo!"

Donna grew serious and turned to a pitch dark entrance of trees she points to it and said, "Look there" Michael turns to see a pair of giant red eyes glaring at them. Michael sweats rapidly and gulps "What is that!?" Donna smirks and said "The King has shown himself to you he will be our main opponent we have to do everything in our power to defeat him!" Michael turned to her and was shocked he couldn't fight the animals he lived with Donna sighed "I know its hard to fight the creatures you lived Michael but in this world you have to do anything to survive." A giant prime ape with black fur a giant monkey red eyes and had a muscular body on its back is a aqua blue jutte with dark blue wave designs and a white handle Michael staggers back and said "That weapon!"

Donna grins and said "yes he uses a weapon similar to your staff but this one is special then your wooden one its made from sea stone a strong stone that nulls the effects of all devil fruit users." Michael was being intimidated by the challenge he had his head down while thinking about his choice. Donna said "This may be your last chance to see the light if you choose to enter I may not be able to save you if he begins to get too into it I can understand if you choose to back out so do you accept this challenge or not?"

Michael breathes in and looks up while glaring at the beast he yelled "I accept...the challenge!"

The giant ape jumps after Michael with the intent to kill Michael lunged himself at the beast and brings out his staff Donna grins and said "good answer!"

Michael swings his staff at the beast but the king ape dodged to the left and slammed his fist in Michael's stomach. Michael coughs out a large amount of blood and crashed into a tree. Michael stood up and rubbed the blood off his lip and thought, 'Man that punch felt like being hit with a iron fist wait that's a perfect move okay here I go!'

Michael charged at the beast and cocked his fist back and smiled, "Momma watch this!" Donna yelled, "Don't take it head on its strong in melee attacks!"

Michael grins and said "Don't worry it won't even land a blow once I use this attack!" Michael closes in as the King ape jumped towards him Michael swung his fist at him and yelled "Monkey Iron Fist!" Michael's fist made contact with the ape's muscles but his move was deflected and he punched himself in the cheek. Michael fell down to the ground and gripped his cheek in pain Michael screamed "AAAAH! It hurts!"

Donna sweatdropped and said, "You can't just use a move you haven't perfected yet." "Darn that hurts how come it didn't affect it at all." Michael breathed heavily.

The king ape pounds his chest while screeching causing Michael covered his ears and grinds his teeth he said "Gugh! Make it stop!"

The King Ape charges at Michael and drew it's jutte and swung it at the boy Michael slowly looks up to see the terrifying animal engage him until a shockwave knocked the ape through the entrance of its jungle Donna walks to Michael and said, "Are you okay?" Michael nods and said "But what about the monkey is he okay?"

"I didn't put my all in that attack." Donna sighed.

"That was scary." Michael groaned.

"Well lets go back to the ship." Donna said.

"Awww what why!?" Michael whined.

"We can't enter yet we aren't prepared." Donna explained.

"Well I am and I can handle this by myself until you return tomorrow" Michael glared at the dark forest.

"Really well if you can survive without my help then I will show you how to fully use your devil fruit and even give you a surprise while your at it." Donna smiled.

"Really what is it?" Michael asked as his eyes gleamed like stars.

"Well its a surprise silly you have to work for it!" Donna giggled.

"Okay I better man up and kick he monkey's ass!" Michael laughed.

"Language young man." Donna scolded.

"Sorry well anyways I'm off Haha!"

Michael ran into the pitch dark jungle and disappeared from sight as Donna smiles and looked at the area.

"Grow stronger Michael then you will finally see this world and its amazing lands waiting to be explored by you." ,Donna begins to walk down the path and thought, "Your training begins now!"

* * *

**Now that we have seen the main character and his origins we will now begin his life of adventure! But first he needs friends to achieve his goal of being a true pirate! Please review and/or give me ideas for other crewmates I can use!**

**Captain-Buster D. Michael**

**First Mate-?**

**Navigator-?**

**Cook-?**

**Swordsman-?**

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Monkey's Quest for One Piece begins!**


	3. The monkey's quest for One Piece!

**The Monkey's quest for One Piece!**

* * *

**East Blue- Nihojin Island: Cliffside**

* * *

**10 years later**

* * *

"Well today is the day I set sail I'm sorry for leaving you like this." Michael said as he was now 15 years his hair was now short, spikey with bangs neck lengthen with his monkey tail now longer with a dark brown color. He now wore a black vest with yellow buttons, aqua blue trouser shorts, and black sandals he now wears a red bandana given to him by Donna captain of the Donna Pirates. He bowed down in front of a grave with white marble and a gold plaque with the name of the specific person but Michael was standing over it while looking at the photo which he was holding in front of himself.

"Well wish me luck!" Michael smiled looking back at the grave as he was now walking down the hill towards the jungle.

* * *

**East Blue-Nihojin Island: Coast**

* * *

"Its finally time to set sail I can't wait to experience the many adventures I will have tchihihihihihi!" laughed Michael.

"I will miss this place I had a lot of good times here getting beat up and having my food stolen by random animals." sighed Michael.

"Too soon." cried Michael holding in his tears.

"Well better get going before I cry." sighed Michael as he walked towards a poorly built raft.

"Hey you know I think something is missing hmmmm." Michael said as he rubbed his chin.

"That's right duh how can I be so stupid I forgot the most important thing a ship needs." Michael said as he slapped his forehead. Of course he forgot something supplies without them he would be starving to death.

"The captain!" yelled Michael as he carelessly forgot the supplies left on the shore of the island boarded as he boarded floating raft.

"Bye! Island I will see you when I become the Pirate King!" Michael yelled while waving to land he is drifting away from.

"Okay I now have to do the most boring thing every starting pirate must do wait." Michael yawned as he laid down on the raft.

"I hope something fun happens soon or I might die of boredom!" Michael yelled as he saw a geyser of water appear before him.

"Me and my big mouth." Michael groaned as he saw a giant sea king roar at him with the eyes of a hungry predator.

"Okay since you want a fight I will give you one but if I win you have to give me a ride to a nearby island!" ,Michael grinned as he got into his battle stance.

The sea king growled and lunged its head towards him. Michael jumped in the air dodging the attack he looked down and saw the sea king devour his raft.

"Hey that was my ship that's it eat this!" Michael grinds his teeth as he was slowly falling towards the beast as he cocked his fist back.

"I have been perfecting this move for 10 years so get so get ready **"****Monkey Iron Fist!"** Michael swung his fist down as a powerful punch was landed on the Sea Kings cheek causing the beast to fall into the ocean.

"Oh no I can't swim somebody help me!" Michael yelled as he flailed his arms around trying to fly.

Then the sea king returned roaring with its mouth wide open. Michael's eyes widened and started to flail his arms around more quickly thinking he could still fly but he was still dropping like an anvil.

Until the sea king closed its mouth and let Michael land on his head while giving a grin.

"Huh you want to help me?" Michael questioned as he looked at the beast.

The sea king nodded as it started to swim to a nearby island Michael grinned and chuckled as he made his first friend outside his home.

Oh yeah you better watch out world because Buster D. Michael has just arrived tchihihihihi! laughed Michael as he held onto the sea king for dear life.

"Anyways I should give you a name hmmm you look more like a dog and that black dot on our right eye I got it I will now call you Spotty do you like that boy!" Michael suggested as the Sea King rapidly shook its head and thought, "But my name is Maverick."

"Yeah I know you love the name Spotty boy now onwards to adventure!" Michael shouted as Spotty thought, "Why am I helping this guy again?"

* * *

**East Blue- Sera Island: Marine Base**

* * *

In a private office a marine captain was reading files that were updated to inform him on rookie pirates stirring up trouble in the east blue. He has orange spikey hair, green eyes, and 3 diagonal scars across his right eye. He wore a purple double breasted tuxedo with black dress shoes.

"These pirates never give me a break do they I just wish nothing bad will happen!" The captain groaned as he puts down the files on his desk.

"Captain Crusher! We got him, we got him!" A marine soldier shouted as he barged in the room.

"Ugh! What now report soldier." Crusher groaned as glared at the soldier for ruining his moment of peace and quiet.

"We captured " FK master" Cole Yamada!" the marine stated as he saw his captain immediately get up from hearing the name.

"How did you catch him he is a man of stealth and cunning!" Crusher shouted.

"We found him sleeping on the beach sir." the marine stated as Crusher gave a disappointed look.

"Really did he at least fight back at all." Crusher sweatdropped as the marine shook his head.

"No we just captured him while he was still asleep." the marine stated.

"Fine just lock him up and make sure he doesn't escape by tightening security." Crusher sighed

"Yes sir!" saluted the marine as he left the office.

"Okay that's one criminal down but every time a new one takes his place I feel like something terrible is coming our way but why though." Crusher groaned as he looked out the window.

* * *

**East Blue- Sera Island: Coast**

* * *

"Finally made it thanks Spotty I hope we meet again!" Michael waved to his friend as the sea monster sinks to the water swimming away. Spotty thought, 'I hope not.'

"Okay I need a first mate but who hmmm maybe I can find him there." Michael stated as he pointed at a marine base towering over Sera town.

"Lets Go!" Michael yelled as he ran toward the town in excitement.

* * *

**It seems like our hero has made it to his first island while befriending a sea king but can he fit in with civilization without causing trouble of getting the attention of the marines stay tuned and fine out!**

**Next Chapter- The First island!**

**Captain-Buster D. Michael**

**First Mate-?**

**Navigator-?**

**Cook-?**

**Swordsman-?**


	4. The First Island!

**The First Island!**

* * *

**East Blue: Sera Island- Town**

* * *

"Wow this place is incredible look at all the people here!" yelled Michael as he was experiencing his first interaction with civilization. He starts to walk down the street seeing children playing and parents gossiping.

"Man this place is different than Nihojin Island." ,Michael said "but enough about that where do I find a first mate who can fight and has a ship hmmm."

As he continues to walk down the street he enters a bar by mistake not knowing what each building represented. Inside he saw a group of marines drinking sake or rum dancing around and abusing their power by having their food for free and harassing the female bartender.

"Hey baby why don't you and I find a quiet place to relax!" slurred a drunk marine.

"No thanks I have no time for a bumbling fool like you." the bartender stated. She has short blue hair, brown eyes who wore a black dress with an apron and red high heels.

"Hey woman you can't talk that way to me I am the guy making sure you don't get killed or raped by pirates so you'd best respect me!" shouted the marine as he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me you brute you marines talk all high and mighty but your just officers with big ego's!" shouted the bartender trying to break free from the marine's grip.

"Haha your not going anywhere sweetheart your going to have to try and repay for what you said!" the marine grinned as he brought her closer to him until the bartender kicked him in the kiwi's.

She huffed while clapping her hands together cleaning the dust from her hands. From the doorway Michael was awed he never knew a woman can overpower a man like that. As another marine saw his fellow soldier down he grew angry and ordered his other comrades to get the bartender until a monkey tail tripped the incoming threats. The bartender looked to her right to see Michael grinning from ear to ear standing there with his arms crossed.

"You were awesome you have a lot of courage to take on these guys." Michael stated as the bartender looked behind him seeing a marine about to ambush the teen.

"Watch out!" screamed the bartender. Michael looked back to see the marine about to impale him with a table knife.

"Excuse me for a second please." ,Michael calmly said as he turned around and punched the marine in the face sending him through the wall he said "I was in a middle of a conversation!".

"Okay now about what I said before you are brave!" Michael smiled as the woman looked at him in shock.

"How could you do that who are you!?" questioned the bartender.

"Well I am Buster D. Michael and I am going to be the next Pirate King!" yelled Michael as he pointed at himself with his thumb grinning.

"Uhm okay but thanks for rescuing me from those guys." said the bartender.

"No problem so what's your name huh my mom says its polite to give your name and expect someone to tell you theirs." Michael smiled as he puts his head closer to the bartender. Who stumbles back blushing.

"I am May S. Yuriphie I am 17 years old nice to meet you Michael." May smiled as she puts her hand forward as Michael took it and shook it.

"Anyways do you know where a guy like me can find a ship!" asked Michael.

"Well not exactly the only ships here are the marine's so you can't just try and buy it or steal it or you will be put to prison or executed." stated May.

"Okay then I will have to kick their asses and get a ship right easy as pie!" Michael grinned as he banged his fists together.

"What are you serious the marine captain will kill you he is ruthless and a murderer if not for his title he would be the most wanted man in the east blue!" stated May trying to persuade the teen from doing a reckless stunt.

"Oh well when you put it like that-" sighed Michael as he puts his head down. As May smiled thinking she stopped the boy from causing trouble. She was dead wrong once she saw the teen grin. "I only want to kick their asses even more than before!" shouted Michael. May staggers back at the sudden outburst.

"You see if I am a pirate and I won't let no captain scare me so don't worry I will be safe in the end." Michael said.

"Fine do what you want I won't stop you anymore but please don't get hurt or do something stupid that will affect the town." groaned May as she saw Michael was gone already she sweatdropped for the teens lack of patience. Until she saw the teen come back in with a confused expression and questioned, "Um where is it again?" May groaned and pointed to the giant base near the island's mountain and forest terrain. Seriously how can he miss something like that can he really defeat a marine captain with his sense of thinking.

Michael bowed and said, 'Thanks May!"

"Haha to battle haha!" shouted Michael as he charged to the marine base headfirst. May groaned as she saw Michael now heading off in the correct direction. Behind her she saw the marines groan in pain. She slowly turned around and brings out a white steeled whip and growled, "I will now teach you how to treat a lady!" The marines shiver in fear as May slowly walks to them with red glaring eyes and a evil smile.

* * *

**East Blue: Sera Island- Marine Base; Prison**

* * *

"I can't believe we caught FK Master Cole." yawned a marine holding a riffle he was stuck on prison duty to make sure the man doesn't escape.

"Yeah it wasn't so hard to but we need to interrogate him later for why he is even here in the east blue then the south blue he is a dangerous man that can wipe out the island itself with one blow so lets be careful and watch him closely." stated the marine.

"Yeah anyways even if he did escape captain crusher would kill him in a instant with his devil fruit powers." the marine laughed as the other joined in imagining Crusher standing on a pile of any pirate who challenges him. The laughter stopped as they heard a voice say a technique.

**"Hundred Brick Fist!"** shouted the voice as the cell door bursts through the wall hitting the two marine soldiers. As the smoke settles a man walks out yawning loudly.

"Note to self never sleep on the beach you may get captured by the marines if you do." the man stated as he walked out the cell the man was tall has a skinny but muscular body, white, tall spikey hair blue pupils and sharp teeth he wore a black shirt, white Gi pants with a yellow sash tied around it but with a blue sweater, On his wrists were yellow armbands, and finally he has on black sneakers. A group of marines ran down to see the man walk towards them rubbing his eye while yawning.

"Halt Criminal you are to go back to your cell or-," the marine stated while cocking his riffle, " we will use force!"

"Hah karate is stronger and packs more of a punch then a cannonball what makes you think your flimsy little bullets can hurt me." The man stated as he walked over to the marines with a smirk.

"Wait is that "FK Master" Cole!" shouted a terrified marine.

"It is we can't win we have to inform the captain immediately!" shouted another marine.

"You won't escape since all of you will be unconscious with this attack." Cole stated while he stopped walking and cocked his fist back.

"What is he doing he can't attack us from there?" a marine sweatdropped.

**"Arabesque Brick Fist!"** Cole punched the air causing the water vapor to turn into a shockwave instantly sending the marines flying in every direction.

"Well that was fun but now I have to find a way out of this place before more show up" said Cole as he ran up the steps leading to the first floor of the base.

"I hope nothing stupid happens to me while escaping." Cole stated while running up the stairs.

* * *

**With Michael**

* * *

"Achooo man where did that come from oh well prepare to meet your worst nightmare marine bastards!" Michael yelled still dashing towards the base.

* * *

**Well it seems that Michael isn't the only one causing trouble for the marines but can they both handle Crusher who has a reputation as a cold blooded murderer stay tuned and watch out for the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter- Run away!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael **

**First Mate-?**

**Navigator-?**

**Cook-?**

**Swordsman-?**

**Side Note- Should I let May join Michael's crew just review and give me your opinion. Also please review and give me your ideal crewmember for the story. The required stuff is in the character sheet. Thanks again for reading my story peace out!**


	5. Run Away!

**Run Away!**

* * *

**East Blue: Sera Island- Marine Base**

* * *

"Move out of the way you marine scum!" shouted Cole as he slugged a marine in the face sending him flying into the others.

"Damn where is the exit I have to hurry before the marine captain gets here?" sighed Cole as he continued running through the base aimlessly with no sense of direction.

(Meanwhile in the front gates of the base)

A couple of marines were standing guard at the gates looking forward staying focused. Until they saw a trail of dust heading towards them.

"What the hell is that?" one marine questioned.

"I don't know but its heading right towards us!" shouted the other soldier.

Then suddenly Michael was appeared and ran past them and knocked them in opposite directions.

"Strike!" laughed Michael as he stopped in front of the gates.

"I wonder how to get in?" Michael questioned as he looked at the guards and saw keys hanging from his hands.

"I got it!" Michael smiled as he picked up the guard and backed up, "Charge!"

The teen rammed through the gates multiple times denting it also the poor marine now covered in bumps and bruises.

"Okay I feel confident about this one I feel it through my tail." Michael grinned as he wagged his monkey tail he backed up 50 feet away from the gate and charged at it.

GO GO GO! shouted Michael as he rammed the marine's skull through the gate causing it to open from to much damage.

"Thanks Mr. marine I will remember your kindness well bye!" shouted Michael as he ran and threw the marine into some bushes. The marines legs were twitching.

"*Cough* is anyone there man down anyone please I seriously need medical assistance here." Coughed the marine.

(With Cole)

"Damn it another dead end seriously where is the exit to this place!" shouted Cole as he looks back to see more marines preparing to engage him.

Don't let that man escape men if he gets free Crusher will have our heads!" shouted a marine as the others roared charging at Cole with swords and riffles.

"Humph weaklings don't bother." Cole smirked as he cocked his fist until he heard screaming. "What the hell" he muttered.

Suddenly Michael bursts through the door and said, "Prepare for a great ass kicking you jerks!"

The marines saw the teen and stepped to the right seeing the boy still running and heading towards Cole.

Hey stop your gonna-! shouted Cole but before he could finish Michael headbutts the teens balls. "Uaaaah!" Cole shouted as he was now in indefinite pain.

"Whoops sorry hehe." Michael nervously laughed as he stood there looking at Cole gripping his manhood in pain on the ground. The marines start to tense and shiver seeing that a normal child made a criminal fall on his knees in pan

"Hmm why are you guys scared is there something wrong." Michael questioned while blinking multiple times. The marines pointed behind him.

"Hmmm wonder what it is?" Michael turned around to see a pissed off Cole holding his fist up in anger. Michael smiled and said," Oh hi nice to see your okay."

"Idiot!" Cole shouted punched Michael's head causing a bump to grow.

"Hmm what is it." Michael smiled while ignoring the punch.

"You just headbutt me and you say "What is it?" what's wrong with you!" Cole yelled at the boy who scratched his head yawning.

"Well if you want to know then I'll tell ya it all started once I was dropped on my head countless times as a baby." stated Michael about to go on about he got his messed up personality.

"I don't care it was a rhetorical question." Cole shouted at the teen who was rubbing his chin thinking of what to say. "Hey don't they use that for train engines." Michael questioned as Cole face palmed alongside the marine soldiers that are just watching the spectacle go on.

No you idiot that is charco- You know what never mind why are you here anyways?" questioned Cole since seeing a child breaking into the marine base is the first for him.

"Well I came to get a ship and to also kick the captains ass while I'm at it to see if I am stronger then one." said Michael who cracked his knuckles while smirking.

"Are you stupid you will get killed taking on a captain for your age." stated Cole.

"No I am curious there's a huge difference you know." sighed Michael while looking at the marine soldiers unable to move.

"What about them they will get in my way to fight the captain." Michael groaned while stepping towards them.

"Your still thinking about that moron you will get killed don't you know that?" Cole sighed failing to see how he can dissuade Michael from his decision.

"As a pirate I won't back down I will get stronger by fighting that guy!" Michael shouted surprising Cole and the marines.

A few seconds passed until everyone but Michael laughed in the room making Michael furious.

"Hey its not funny just watch I can take down those marines with my strength right now." cried Michael as he flailed his arms around pouting his lips.

"Fine then if you somehow manage to take down that group of marines I will join your crew then but we all know that will never happen." Cole finished laughing while blows were made he decided to look up saw Michael was on top of a pile of beaten marines.

"Lets go first mate and defeat the marine captain!" shouted Michael as he pumped both of his fists in the air then started to pound his chest like a monkey.

"Impossible how did you do that?" questioned Cole whose jaw dropped to the ground.

"Haha your in my crew now no take backs!" laughed Michael jumping on the heads of the marines while clapping his hands together over his head.

"Damn it I should have known not to make a bet fine I will join as your first mate." Cole submitted before Michael jumped towards him and stuck out his hand and spat in it.

"Well to just make it easy for you to understand I am Buster D. Michael the man who will be the pirate king!" laughed Michael as he still stuck out his hand covered in spit.

"That's gross I'm not shaking that hand man." Cole stated.

"As your captain I order you to shake it captain's order is law!" Michael grinned as Cole groaned and looked at the hand.

"Fine then I am Cole Yamada Fishman karate master level 30 my dream is to be the strongest human to ever use Fishman karate in the world bringing coexistence to both humans and merpeople. " Cole sighed as he shook his new Pirate captain's hand while breathing in ignoring the fact he touched his snot covered hand.

"Cool now that we have the introductions out of the lets find that marine captain shall we." Michael grinned as he ran down the nearby hallway.

"Man why do I have to make bets like this it only screws up my life as it is." Cole sighed as he walked down the hallway only to stop seeing his captain running back.

"So what you chickened out already huh?" Cole laughed until he stopped looking at an entire army of marines chase after Michael.

"Run Away!" ,shouted Michael now running with Cole.

"How did this happen!?" Cole shouted as he stared at his captain just grinning.

"Well I pressed the alarm by accident and they all appeared." Michael nervously laughed as Cole glared at him.

You idiot why would you do that now all the marines will know we escaped! Cole shouted.

"Because..." Michael answered as Cole stared at him thinking he may have done it to lure the captain out.

"It was shiny." Michael stated while his eyes turned to stars Cole smacked his head with the back of his hand repeatedly. "You moron that's not a reason oh why did I join with an idiot like this!?" Cole shouted as both he and Michael still ran down the hallway.

(With Crusher)

"These pirates seem to know how to test my patience oh well I'm sure my subordinates are handling them as we speak." Crusher sighed hearing screams of pain throughout the building.

"Hahahahaha yeah my men must be causing some mayhem to them as we speak." Crusher laughed ignoring the wails of pain from his low ranking officers.

* * *

**It seems Michael got himself a first mate who is excelled in fishman karate but can it help them fight against Captain Crusher and his marine soldiers stay tuned and find out!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael **

**First Mate-Cole Yamada**

**Navigator-?**

**Cook-?**

**Swordsman-?**

**Rigger-?**

**I do not own One Piece Eiichiro Oda Does!**

**Next chapter- Pirate Captain vs. Marine Captain!**


	6. Pirate Captain vs Marine Captain!

**Pirate Captain vs. Marine Captain**

* * *

**East Blue- Sera Island: Marine base**

* * *

In the hallways of the base marine soldiers were looking around for our two heroes searching frantically. Since they would rather be after criminals than face their captain and report to him on how they failed the mission. They ran past a closed door leading to the storage room.

"Hmmm I guess those bastards are gone for now anyways Michael why not just escape then fight the strongest marine on the island." Cole questioned as he watched Michael eating an entire crate of apples.

"Well I already told you I just want to fight him for fun that's all." Michael answered still stuffing food in his mouth.

"Okay another question what's with the monkey tail I'm sure humans shouldn't have that? Cole sweatdropped seeing that the boy had a tail wagging around.

"Well that's easy to answer I ate the ape ape fruit model: partial monkey I can use the strength, agility and instincts of the animal making me a monkey man." answered Michael as he stood up and flexed his arms.

"Oh that's sorta cool anyways what now?" Cole questioned again annoying the monkey boy.

"Well I don't know I can't answer everything I didn't think I would get this far?!" Michael shouted.

"Quiet idiot if we keep yelling we will get caught!" Cole screamed.

"Then lets stop then!" yelled Michael waving his arms in the air.

"Fine!" Cole grunted as the two breathed in and out calming down. Then Michael had a light bulb flash over his head.

"Okay I got a plan we go through this air vent and get to the marine captain easy as pie am I right?" Michael grinned while pointing to the air vent above them

"Hmmm that might be crazy enough to just work good plan captain." Cole smiled as he complimented his captain for the very first time.

"Yosh lets go!" Michael said as he jumped up and entered the vent alongside Cole. As the marines charged in the room they saw that no one was their and retuned to their search.

"Okay now where do we go to find that captain huh?" Michael groaned already tired of crawling through the vent.

"Maybe we should take a right ahead?" Cole guessed as they both turned right to find out they are not the vent but over a dark chute.

"Um Cole?" Michael gasped looking at his friend in shock.

"Not a word Michael not a word." Cole groaned as they both fell down the chute screaming.

(With Crusher)

Crusher enters the training chamber in the base meditating breathing in and out calming his rage he was in total bliss peace nothing can ruin this moment for him. Until he heard screaming above him. He looked up to see the air vent and the two teens falling towards him.

"Holy sh-!" was all Crusher could utter before Michael and Cole fell on him.

"hah not a scratch on me whose laughing now Isaac Newton gravity ain't got nothing on this!" Michael laughed as he heard Cole growl. He was apparently sitting on top of Cole who was on top of Crusher who was Conked out on the ground.

"Would you mind getting off my back please!?" Cole pushed Michael off of him and stood up rubbing his head. Once he looked down he saw Crusher he froze for a second as Michael lazily crawls towards him.

"Who is this geezer Cole?" Michael questioned as his eyes appeared closed looking at the guy.

"Th-this is the marine captain Crusher." stuttered Cole as he slowly backed away.

"Really sweet now I can fight him!" Michael gasped with excitement as his eyes got replaced with stars.

"Uhm captain maybe we should rethink this fighting right Captain?" Cole questioned until he gasped seeing his captain breathe in.

"Wake up you stupid marine so I can kick your ass all the way to the ocean!" Michael shouted in Crushers Ear causing the man to jump up in pain gripping his ear.

"Why do I even bother?" Cole groaned as he saw Crusher glare at Michael with his bleeding ear.

"What the hell why did you do that for kid?!" Crusher shouted at Michael trying to intimidate him.

"Well you seem tired so I waked you up to fight me so how about lets go one round come on I feel pumped." Michael grinned while jumping back and forth in his battle stance. Until he stopped hearing Crusher laugh.

"Should have known this marine would underestimate him." Cole thought while staring at the man.

"You wanna take me on kid do you know who I am!" Crusher laughed.

"If he won't take me seriously then better get him angry then." thought Michael as he uttered, "No a guy who should probably use a mint because man your breath reeks phew."

"What was that little punk!?" Crusher growled as he stood up towering over the boy.

"Uh-oh captain has done it now!" Cole thought as he saw Crusher cock his fist back about ready to knock Michael out in one blow.

"You better apologize kid before I decide to send your wrapped body to your parents." Crusher threatened.

"Well I won't you see pirates don't have to ever apologize especially to you marines so Nyyah!" Michael shouted as he stuck out his tongue at the man.

"Oh your a pirate then this will be easy knowing no one care when you die!" Crusher yelled as he swung his fist towards Michael. Who stood there and watched the fist come closer to him.

"You moron move or you will die by the impact!" Cole warned as he watched Michael stood there grinning.

"Finally I can fight someone all out." Michael whispered to himself before he caught the fist.

"What the hell!" shouted Crusher shocked seeing that the teen caught the fist with ease.

"If you want me dead you have to do better then that **"****Monkey Iron Fist!"** Michael shouted his move as he swung his fist down towards Crushers face sending the man to the ground creating a small crater.

"What the hell is happening!" Cole screamed seeing the spectacle in front of him.

"Gugh that really hurts who are you brat!" Crusher growled as he coughed up a medium amount of blood picking himself up.

"Well if you wanna know I am Buster D. Michael the man who will be the next Pirate King!" Michael announced as he looked at Crusher with a grin.

"That was a interesting statement and technique I'm impressed but will you keep up with me while I use my stone stone devil fruit powers." Crusher grinned as his arms turned to stone.

"Captain do you need help or what?" Cole questioned as Michael turned back to face him.

"Nah just take care of those other marines alright dude." Michael grinned as Cole nodded as he headed out the exit.

"Oh no you don't Fish master your not going anywhere." Crusher shouted as he charged at Cole with great speed.

"Damn he's too fast to dodge what now?" Cole thought as he cocked his fist back but saw Michael in front of him.

**"Monkey Spiraling Bullet!"** Michael cocked his fist and twists it a few degrees to the right and made a tough blow to Crusher gut sending him flying while spinning uncontrollably.

"Guaagh!" Crusher coughed out a huge amount of blood from the impact after crashing into the wall.

"Go now I got him!" Michael grinned while pointing at himself. Cole nodded as he left the room in a rush to take out anyone that would interfere with Michael's battle.

"Okay now lets get started." Michael laughed excited with his battle.

"Your really in a hurry to die brat oh well I won't refuse to send you to hell!" Crusher charged at Michael while he swung his fist at him but then Michael's tail wrapped around his fist and held him back.

"Hmmm come on is that all you got because my mom told me marine captains are stronger than this?" Michael yawned as Crusher grew furious with that question.

"That's it prepare for this **"Stone hammer!"** Crusher swung his stone fist directly to Michael's stomach sending him flying.

"Urgh!" Michael grunted as he was sent flying to the ground.

"Haha I bet that took you right out!" Crusher laughed until he saw Michael on all fours. Crusher slowly approaches him and laughs, "Are you crying wish you never messed with me huh brat well let me kill you and you might not have to fully suffer!"

"Hahaha this is so much fun I'm glad I can fight someone like you." Michael grinned ear to ear as he jumped up and lunged himself towards Crusher.

"What you want more?" Crusher surprised that the boy was still anxious to fight him.

"Yeah a single punch doesn't decide a match only when I die or when we both pass out that the match his over!" Michael heel kicked Crushers torso making the man skid back in pain.

"Now eat this **"****Monkey Frenzy!"** Michael rapidly thrusts his arms at Crusher with a combination of fists, Knife hands and scratches.

"Not so fast **"****Stone Body!"** Crushers body turned to stone as the attack was showing no damage.

"Darn it didn't work." Michael retracted his arms and breathed heavily.

"Your attacks won't mean a damn thing if you can't break through my defenses now try and block this **"****S****tone Boomerang!"** ,Crusher's arm releases a stone in the shape of a boomerang hurtling towards Michael.

"Uh-oh!" Michael gasped as he ran away but the boomerang still followed him.

"What the why won't it leave me alone already!" Michael thought out loud as he still ran away.

"You fool this attack will pursue you even if you do manage to dodge." Crusher explained.

Then the boomerangs speed caught up to Michael and stabs into his arm. The teen fell on one knee and gripped his bleeding arm.

"Hah gotcha stupid monkey now **"****Stone Machine Gun!"** Crusher fired stone spikes at Michael.

The teen stutters back and dodged the barrage of spikes headed towards him. As he got up he saw Crusher raise his hand in the air and shout **"****S****tone rain!"** He fired stone spikes in the air heading towards Michael. "Oh no that's not good either!" ,screamed Michael as he took the attack head on the spikes strongly strike down on him and stabbing into his body. As the attack was over Michael stood in his defensive form breathing heavily before looking up to see Crusher in front of him the man reached out and grabbed his head.

"You really thought you could defeat me!" Crusher Kneed Michael's stomach causing the boy to cough and try and breath for air. "Your a weak child who never knew his place just accept fate and die already." Crusher sighed as he picked him up by the his and headbutts him with his stone forehead then dunked his head into the ground. Michael coughed out a moderate amount of blood as he was pulled out the rubble. Crusher then simply threw Michael towards the ground skidding towards the wall.

"Nope I will not give in I have a dream to fulfill and I have a crewmate whose dream I have to help come true now!" Michael chuckled before standing up and pulled the boomerang out of his arm as blood streamed from his forehead.

"How can you stand up from taking so much damage!" Crusher growled trying to think of a way to end the boy quickly as possible.

"I promised somebody that I won't die until I become the pirate king even if it risks my life I won't let my dream end here so bring it on!" Michael jumped in the air and threw the stone boomerang at Crusher who stood there and simply caught it then crushed it with a strong grip.

"Pirates should never dream they should have knew that before becoming one themselves!" Crusher charged at Michael.

"Everyone gets the right to dream its the way of life!" Michael yelled as he also charged at Crusher.

The two sent a barrage of punches at each other. While Michael tries to block each one sent at him but each time a punch fired he would still feel pain from Crusher's stone fists. His blood started to escape from his fist from each blow he could make at Crusher's iron body.

"It's pointless your gonna die here little man just give up!" Crusher shouted getting more intense with his attacks.

"No way this is getting even more fun for me!" Michael smiled as he shouted, **"Monkey Iron Fist!"** He landed a strong blow against Crusher's body cracking his stone armor.

"Almost!" Michael thought before he saw Crusher start to send his forearm towards Michael.

**"Stone Hedge!"** Crusher crashed his arm towards Michael's chin and sent him flying in the air.

"Raaah!" shouted Michael as he screamed in pain while being launched in the air.

"That had to finish him no one can survive a head on collision like that." Crusher reassured himself as he fell on one knee breathing heavily.

In the air Michael was shown beaten but the teen suddenly spins horizontally towards Crusher in great speed. Crusher felt a strong presence come towards him he looked up to see the boy still able to attack. "Heh still alive impressive but your attacks won't have any affect on me now **"****Stone body!"** Crushers yelled as his entire body was covered in stone.

"This will end this battle its been fun but I can't lose **"****Monkey Spinning Axe Kick!"** Michael sent the heel of his foot and made contact against Crusher's body creating a large crater.

"See that attack won't affect me at all weakling!" laughed Crusher not realizing his stone armor was crumbling off.

"Impossible how did you do this I can't move!" Crusher shouted unable to turn back to his form.

" Haha it wasn't hard its like cracking an egg dude once the tough layering is gone its weak yolk is revealed." laughed Michael as he lands a few feet away from Crusher and charged at him.

"Now your body is too fatigued to even move so now here is my final attack **"****Monkey Double Buster!"** Michael cocked both his fists beneath his shoulders and sent them both towards Crusher.

"Impossible how could I lose to a child like this I am Crusher!" Crusher shouted before having the attack make contact with him causing him to spurt out large amounts of blood from through his teeth and nose.

"YEAH!" Michael shouted putting more pressure into the attack suddenly sending Crusher through 5 walls.

"I did it I really did it I beat a marine captain!" Michael yelled declaring his victory.

"Oh yeah I forgot about something but what is it I can't put my finger on it." Michael groaned while punching his forehead.

(With Cole)

**"Three Hundred Brickfist!"** Cole shouted as he sent a marine flying back into more marines as they fell down.

"I hope Michael's coming because I can't handle these guys all day that bastard better have not forgotten my predicament !" Cole groaned as he panted loudly as more marines start to surround him.

"Bring it you weaklings!" Cole shouted as he punched a charging Marine in the face then another in the neck. But a marine sneak attacked him and slashed his sword against Cole's back only grazing him since it was a little impact.

Yargh! Cole growled as he fell on all fours completely tired.

"There he is down get him!" The marines shouted as they charge at him.

"Damn I failed to handle this I have to run before-." Cole thought before he saw a whip take down a couple of marines in one strike.

"What just happened?" Cole said to himself before he saw a woman in front of him.

"Aren't you gonna stand up and help fight or what!?" shouted the female.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"Well I am also a friend of your captain too just call me May!" May shouted.

* * *

**It seems an ally has decided to help out the guys but why is May risking her life to save some guy she met a few hours ago stay tuned and watch out for the next chapter!**

**Next chapter- Can I join your crew!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada**

**Navigator-?**

**Swordsman-?**

**Cook-?**

**Please Review and tell me your character you want to include in the story with these occupations.**

**Musician-?**

**Doctor-?**

**Shipwright-?**

**Sniper-?**

**Archeologist-?**

**Chronicler-?**

* * *

**Okay peace out everybody and may the straw hat be with you!( I know I suck at telling jokes deal with it.) =_[**


	7. Can I join your crew!

**Can I join your crew!**

* * *

**East Blue-Sera Island: Marine Base**

* * *

"Okay and your here because your worried about Michael?" Cole questioned as he punched a marine in the face sending him flying.

"Yes is he okay I brought medicine just in case he survived?" said May as she used her white whip to lash down a couple of enemies charging at her.

"Yeah! I kicked his ass all the way down!" shouted Michael as he jumped out the hallway tackling down many marines.

"There's your answer for ya and captain shouldn't you focus on leaving then fight till you exert yourself even more." Cole sweatdropped.

"Hi Michael are you okay oh no your body is injured we have to take you to the hospital!" May gasped as she frantically search Michael's body for injuries.

"Huh oh hi May-May why are you here I don't need help can handle myself." Michael told his friend as he struggled walking towards the entire group of marines.

"Well excuse me for worrying the next time you guys want help don't ask me at all!" huffed May.

Michael didn't bother to turn back as Cole looked at the woman dumbfounded. They both sweatdropped and thought, "We didn't even ask for it in the first place."

"Okay you guys its over I defeated Crusher but if there is anyone who still wants to fight then step forward." Michael grinned as the marines froze in shock. "You defeated Captain Crusher?" one marine asked.

"Yeah he shouldn't be able to move for a few months so you guys still wanna fight us." Michael groaned as he weakly got in his battle stance and breathe heavily already at his limit.

"He can barely move if he obtains anymore damage he will die." thought May concerned for Michael for some weird reason.

"I won't let you take them on your own dumbass let me at 'em too" said Cole as he also got in his battle stance.

"Whoa he really did beat Crusher this is so... WONDERFUL!" shouted the marines throwing their weapons in the air and dancing.

"Uhm guys you do know what comes up must come-?" stated Cole as the weapons came down and injured the marines. The 3 friends wince after seeing the marines get shot or impaled by their swords.

"Well it looks like they were afraid of their captain you guys might have done them a favor." May laughed as Cole looked at her. Then a loud rumbling was heard Cole and May look at Michael who chuckles.

"So anyone up for a free meal because its all on May here." Michael chuckled as he pats May's back.

"What no way I only came here to help!" shouted May.

"Oh come on please I will repay you back for how much we spend." Michael whined while doing the puppy dog look.

"He really is a cheap little bastard isn't he?" Cole smirked holding in his laughter.

"Oh ugh fine I will pay for your meals at the bar." May submitted to the teen who jumps around while cheering.

"You hear that Cole we are eating good tonight!" cheered Michael as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah yeah captain that's great and all but what about a ship when we leave?" Cole asked.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Cole I have my ways if you know what I mean huh right am I right my dude." Michael smirked while nudging Cole who crossed his arms.

"Fine I get it you can stop nudging me now!" Cole yelled at Michael hoping he would stop but the teen kept going.

"Hey if you guys don't hurry Crusher might wake up and catch up to us if you "know what I mean?" May giggled.

"Oh no not you too don't let me be the only sane one here!" cried Cole.

The three friends laughed as they left the marine base and headed towards the town. But in the marine base a green tornado enters the room where Captain Crusher was defeated. A Figure dressed in a cloak only revealing a green opened sleeveless coat, and a black long sleeved t-shirt, and black jeans, with blue military combat boots.

"It seems he has really grown now lets see how far he can go to make it against the grand line." laughed the figure as he walks out the room.

"Wait you bastard who are you!?" grunted Crusher as he regained consciousness.

"Oh I'm just a guy who is only testing the measures of that young boy you lost to oh and how does it feel that a mighty captain like yourself lost to a child like him hmm?" mocked the figure.

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" Crusher screamed as swung his fist at the figure.

"Hmph that all no wonder you lost." The figure caught the fist with no trouble.

"Impossible!" groaned Crusher as he felt a giant gale of wind surrounds them.

"Disappear." whispered the figure as he sent Crusher flying through the marine base with no effort.

(With Michael and friends)

"GUAAGH!" shouted Crasher as he lands outside the base in the nearby forest.

"Whoa what happened?" May gasped.

"That must've been the marine captain but who was the one that caused him to explode through the base like that." Cole questioned.

"Look!" Michael screamed as he points to the roof. Everyone looks up to see the figure standing there looking down on them.

"Hey you come down here and fight me!" Michael shouted.

"Shut it you moron this guy seems totally strong to defeat that marine with one blow." Cole whispered as he covered Michael's mouth.

The figure laughs as he vanished. Everyone stared at the area he was standing. Questions flowed through their minds wonder who was the cloaked figure and why did he suddenly attack that marine captain.

"Well why are we standing here lets go and eat already man!" Michael cheered as he forgot the weird moment they experienced. Cole groaned as May giggled at his impatient behavior. They continued walking to town behind their friend.

* * *

**East Blue- Sera Island: Bar**

* * *

As they returned to town the town thanked them for their hard work of taking down the feared marine captain Mary took them to the hospital to get patched leaving Michael and Cole's upper body in bandages. Once they entered the bar Michael ran to the counter and banged his fists rapidly against it chanting "Food". As Cole followed behind and ordered something then chant something then his idiot captain. Michael ordered everything on the menu putting the amount of belis on Mary's tab.

"Man this stuff is great I am so happy I saved you!" shouted Michael as he stuffed food in his full cheeks.

"Um thanks anyways how much did you spend?" asked Mary.

"Um I dunno?" Michael sweatdropped as his body became pale. "It can't be that much so relax." ,May giggled until she saw the bill her jaw dropped and yelled, "You ordered everything on the menu that costs like a total of 30 thousand belis!" May glared at Michael who was still eating thinking of a way to avoid the problem

"Um I forgot how to count?" ,Michael sweatdropped trying to avoid getting hit.

"Oh you did huh let me teach you then!" ,growled May as she clenched her fist with a vein popping out of it.

"Uh-oh!" ,Michael's jaw dropped as May approached him with a dark aura around her.

"One Two Three Four Five and Six there count that you pig!" ,May huffed as she sat down in front of a beaten Michael on the ground with 6 bumps on his head steaming. In the background Cole was laughing his head out while drinking some juice until he starts to cough rapidly and pounds his chest trying to catch his breath.

"Anyways what are you guys doing now?" asked May still mad about how much money she has to pay off now.

"Well I we are going to the grand line to find the one piece. Then I will finally become the pirate king Tchihihihihihi." Michael laughed as he grinned.

"*Sigh* I just want to find someone and kill him to finally see who is the strongest between us that's all but why do you ask?" Cole sighed as May smiled while bringing a backpack from out of nowhere.

"Well can I join your crew!" May asked smiling at both teens.

"Okay sure." Michael plainly accepted the request. Until Cole hits him over the head and yelled," Idiot don't just let anyone in your crew just because they asked out of get go!"

"Ow! haven't I been abused enough today!" Cried Michael as he held his head in pain.

"No now shut up." Cole growled as he now looked at May. He coughed and said," Why do you want to join the crew?" Cole questioned.

Well you see I kind of wanted to see the world too and create a map indicating every island in the world unlike the old one created by the "Cat burglar" Nami I want to scout for more islands never discovered ever since the pirate king died 39 years ago new island settlement's have been made so I want to create a improved version of the world map and maybe-" May turned around in her seat and grew beli signs for eyes, "Score some treasure along the way."

"Oi that killed the moment!" Michael and Cole sweatdropped while looking at the woman in disappoint.

"Anyways can I join?" May asked again making a puppy dog face thinking it will persuade them but was failing with Cole not Michael though the kid was entranced with the cute face and said, "Aww of course you can join." Cole face palmed his forehead.

"Great now lets go see if we can nab a marine ship!" May said as she left the restaurant.

"Oi what about the bill!" Michael and Cole shouted as May turned around and winked she said, "Oh yeah Michael could you handle it for me please."

"Of course I c- wait a minute I don't have money May come back here you told us it was all on you!" Michael yelled as he chased after her.

The chef came out and said, "Well someone has to pay me for all the food I made." He stares at Cole who sighs and brought out his wallet and said, "Can I get a bottle of rum to go too I may need it for later to dull out the stupidity."

* * *

**It seems Michael has found 2 crewmates in one day and was able to get a free meal his luck seems to be growing but will it run out when he encounters more challenges along the way. And who was the figure to effortlessly and he somehow knows Michael. Stayed tuned and prepare to see the crew head out to see together for the first time can they survive each other or to a higher extent Michael. Peace out and thanks for reading.**

**Next Chapter- The Shichibukai finally appear!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Cook-?**

**Swordsman-?**

* * *

**Until Next time everybody So long!=]**


	8. The Shichibukai Finally Appear!

**New World: Marine Ford**

* * *

"It seems we have to deal with those annoying pirates again man this will be a pain in my butt today I wanted to do manly things like go swim around the west blue or go to Punk Hazard and train in 2 climates at once." whined Vice Admiral Alonzo R. Huggins( Alonzo " The Manly Hunter) is a tall muscular man who has red pupils, short, salmon pink hair he has on a teal suit with, brown dress shoes and a red tie on his shoulders was a marine coat that has the words Man in black.)

"I know this is going to be boring I want to kill pirates not converse with them but Kazu has to be a kiss up to the fleet admiral and make us volunteer to this crappy meeting in the end." whined Admiral Carter D. Michelle( Michelle "The 9 Tails of Justice" is a 24 year old woman who is tall and has dark skin, long curly hair reaching down the her shoulders, brown pupils and has the whiskers of a fox on her cheeks. She is wearing a orange suit with the sleeves rolled up revealing a gear shaped birthmark on her arm, she wears blue sandals and blue sunglasses on her forehead.)

"Oh will you just shut it Michelle be thankful that I volunteered you would have just been in your office sleeping anyways." sighed Vice Admiral Kazu Bower.( Kazu " The Blade of Righteousness" Kazu is a short 18 year old who has purple, spikey hair yellow pupils and a scar on his right eye. He wears a red tuxedo, with black dress shoes and a red dual edged sword is strapped to his back.)

"Okay I would have done that but its better than just listening to a bunch of Pirates threaten each other." Michelle groaned as she followed behind her fellow marine.

"You should be thanking me the fleet admiral excused your punishment for taking on a Yonkou without order. So just quit being lazy and do an order without complaining for once." Kazu sighed as Alonzo walked ahead and said "lets get this over with so I can go back to do my manly training Hyah!" Kazu punched down the giant door in front of them.

As the door fell down Kazu starts to scold Alonzo as Michelle just claps for the entertainment of ruining Kazu's day.

As they entered they saw no one was there until a silhouette ran around the three admirals. Kazu groaned and stuck his foot out and tripped the figure as it fell down and hits the ground head first.

"Nice try Barry but your still to weak to take all 3 of us on you know even though you are a Shichibukai." Kazu laughed.

"Oh well next time for sure you guys are going down you hear me!" Barry growled. ( Barry Hoshigaki "The Dash Maniac" The male has blonde spikey hair that looked like a lightning bolt, and blue pupils wore a red and blue striped jacket with a white t-shirt inside and black jeans with red sneakers Former Bounty of 250 million beli.)

"Yeah yeah just get in line with the other failures hehe." Michelle giggled only making Barry grow even angrier. Then suddenly a dark aura surrounds the meeting room.

"It looks like he is here I'm surprised he never comes to the meetings even if it was mandatory." Kazu gulped as Michelle grinned knowing who it was behind them was Alonzo kissing his muscles admiring how "manly" they were. The dark aura creates a portal in front of everyone. A man steps out of it while tossing a silver pocket watch up and down he has spikey, jet black raven hair, and red pupils. He wore a black coat that has a black sleeveless shirt with black leather jeans and red boots. On his back was a scythe wrapped up in bandages.

"So he is here Deist "The Reaper" with a former bounty of 670 million beli!" Michelle grinned as she lunged at him with her fist cocked back.

"No wait you idiot you can't engage the Shichibukai their the allies." Kazu sighed as he saw Deist look up with no emotion and effortlessly use the back of his hand and swiped it horizontally at Michelle creating a air blade heading straight towards her.

"Guh! That's too fast to dodge!" Michelle gasped as the air blade closes in on her.

"You disgraceful reaper don't hurt lady Michelle!" shouted a man who jumped into the room and used a katana to redirect the attack.

"Whoa that was some fast reflexes Kagato." Barry complimented his fellow Shichibukai.

"Shut up bastard you just sat there and watched as lady Michelle almost get hurt so don't try and get on my good side!" Kagato growled as he sheathed his Katana in its sheath by 3 more katana's.( Kagato Ronen "The Drunken Samurai" He is a buff, man with black hair put in a bound, and brown pupils he wears red pants a gray jacket opened revealing a Cross shaped scar and a loose brown belt holding 4 katana's on his right hip He has a former bounty of 310 million beli.)

"Lady Michelle are you okay." Kagato bowed down to the admiral as Michelle stutters back and says ," Y-you don't have to do that Kagato."

"If I wasn't here on time you wouldn't have to be afraid of that attack I must do what must be done-" Kagato brings out a small dagger and points it to his neck and says," I must commit suicide for my failure!"

"You idiot how many times do I have to tell you that's not necessary!" Michelle groaned as she slapped the dagger out of his hands and destroyed it with a strong stomp.

"Well now that that was out of the way Deist you know you shouldn't assault a admiral unless you are willing to give up your status as a Shichibukai." Kazu stated as he had his hand on his sword ready to unsheathe it and take on the man if he was really ready to relinquish his title. Deist just sighed and shook his head not really in the mood to argue with the man.

"Okay that's what I thought now we shall get down to business before anymore show up." Kazu asked until a 12 year old boy came into the room listening to his headphones dancing and doing backflips to his seat.

"Oh yeah we forgot about Beat &-." Kazu groaned as he points towards a door being turned to dust. To reveal a woman about the age 26 walk in while smoking a cigar.

"Fiona nice of you two to finally join us I hope nothing horrible happened to you." Kazu sarcastically said annoying the woman.

"Piss off shorty I am already angry at someone as it is." growled Fiona ( Fiona Darian "The Pirate Prodigy" She has black hair, blue pupils and a vertical scar across her face she wears a fur coat draped over her shoulders a brown vest with a white dress shirt underneath, a black dress skirt and white high heels and has a former bounty of 210 million beli.)

"What did you call me flat chest!" Kazu growled as Fiona clashed foreheads with his and growled, "Flat chest?! your paying for that little punk!"

"Ahem can we get this meeting over with I have another concert in the New world I can already hear the fans chant my name." grinned Beat as he took off his headphones. (Beat D. Tunes "The Rhythmist" he is a 12 year old boy with a short black hair, emerald colored eyes, and has freckles he wears a red jacket which is zipped open to reveal a black shirt that has a song note in green he wears gray camouflaged cargo pants and Jordan sneakers he has a former bounty of 110 million belli.)

"We can't yet we have to wait for the other 2 before we can start." Michelle said as Deist looked at the woman and uttered the word "Daichi."

"Hmmm what about that Yonkou?" Michelle questioned with a glare towards the man remembering what he did to her a couple minutes ago. Deist looked away with a little sigh not caring what the woman thought of him and ignoring the question.

"He is trying to tell you that Reye and Xavier are holding one of his commanders back from making contact with the east blue's logue town." Kagato explained happy to be a help to Lady Michelle. "But why did he sent his commander there of all places that sea is weak." Kazu growled as he clenched his fist in both anger and confusion.

"Oi oi you best watch your mouth I was born in that sea squirt." Michelle growled at her fellow soldier who got mad at the comment and the two clashed heads telling each other insults. As everyone sweatdropped once they saw that Alonzo was still kissing his muscles forgetting about the situation at hand.

"Anyways where are the other 5 admirals I thought they would be here for today's meeting?" Barry asked excited to see all admirals together at the same time. (Yes there are 6 admirals in the story it was better than just 3.)

"Oh you don't want that to happen." Michelle sighed as she stopped her argument with Kazu.

"I know they hate us Shichibukai but I still don't understand why?" Barry sweatdropped.

"No what she meant was that the admirals technically don't get along at all. They can't be in the same room ever again." Kazu explained.

"Really why?" Barry was curious he'd thought all marines treated each other like family.

"Lets just say if they did then Marine Ford will have to be remodeled for 2 years." Kazu groaned.

"Even my muscles tremble at the thought!" Alonzo patted his muscles thinking they were terrified.

"Wow that's amazing." Barry gasped.

"I technically don't mind them I actually like being their friends but the one I hate the most is that ice cold bitch Yukimaru. She would always be one step ahead of me in everything and I'm sick of it!" Michelle growled as she grew claws.

"So if you guys hate each other then how do you report missions to the fleet admiral together at all?" Barry asked.

"Asking too many questions could get you killed newbie." Deist commented he was annoyed with Barry's constant questions. He might've just joined the ranks of the Shichibukai but he should at least know the basics.

"What was that!?" Barry growled.

"He's right if you keep asking questions like these you'll lose your life to one of the 6 monsters of Marine Ford." Kagato shook his head.

"It seems the newbie just got told!" Fiona laughed.

"Damn you all I'll show you one day that I'm no regular rookie!" Barry growled.

"As much fun it is to pick on the newbie here lets just focus on the meeting at hand." Michelle stated.

"Anyways we will discuss the Daichi commanders later we will now start the meeting." stated Kazu as he sat down with his 2 fellow marines and said, " Today we will discuss about-."

* * *

**East Blue: Marine Ship- In the middle of the ocean**

* * *

As the Bandana Pirates left town they were given a 2 months supply of food and provisions while stealing a marine ship now they are off on their voyage out on the sea. Our heroes have gone and separated on the ship as Cole was training in the cargo room May was in her room reviewing over maps as they forgot about their reckless captain doing the most horrible thing he could ever do.

As May walked out on deck getting from fresh air and peace until her eyes widened from seeing the horrible thing mentioned before "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" shrieked May as she saw her captain on deck Conked out with all the remains of food near him. "What the heck Michael what happened here!" May screamed as Michael sat up and groaned he grumbled, "Morning already but mommy I want to stay in bed for a few more hours." The glutton of a captain fell down on deck and slept again.

"Whoa what happened I was in the middle of my training and I heard a freaky scream who was it are we under attack?" asked Cole as he jumped through the door creating a hole through it frantically looking back and forth.

"He a-ate all our food the dirty little monkey ate all the food I'm gonna kill him!" May growled as she was about ready to throttle the boys neck. Until Cole stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder and gave a mischievous grin. "Wait I have a better Idea to handle this guy."

"Like what?" May asked as she raised her eyebrow. "Oh lets just say its an old saying called don't pass out when theirs markers about." Cole chuckled as he brought out a marker and uncapped it.

"Oh yeah I get it hehehe" May giggled as the two approached their captain with evil grins and gleaming read eyes while they hold their uncapped markers in front of them. After this Michael will learn not to be greedy and eat all the food to himself.

* * *

**Now that the Shichibukai have made an appearance now we can get back to the bandana pirates who are now pranking their captain that doesn't show much loyalty by eating all the food but wouldn't you do the same. Anyways what Island will they explore next and who will they meet stay tuned and read the next chapter of One Piece The Bandana Pirates!**

**Next Chapter- The Island of dojo's Shimotsuki Island!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie **

**Swordsman-?**

**Cook-?**

* * *

**Michael: thanks for reading everyone have a nice day and wish me luck for I will become the Pirate King you watch!**


	9. The Island of Dojo's Shimotsuki Island!

**The Island of Dojo's Shimotsuki Island!**

* * *

**East Blue- Marine Base: Middle of the ocean**

* * *

"Haha very funny guys." Michael sighed as his face was covered in embarrassing drawings from mustaches to dimple's and even eyeballs drew on his eyelids.

"That's what you get Michael you don't eat all the food for yourself." May laughed as she was on the ground rolling around.

"Okay I learned my lesson now is this permanent." Michael groaned.

"Sorry bro but its not washable." Cole laughed as he patted Michaels back.

"What are you serious ugh fine I will try to find a way to clean this off." Michael groaned as he entered the cabins.

"Aha we sure got him good right Cole." May giggled as Cole nodded and gave her a high five.

(2 hours later)

"Ugh why won't it come off!" Michael shouted inside the ship's bathroom.

"Yeah keep scrubbing buddy." Cole sighed as he was now doing one handed push ups .

"Man is he really still at it." May looked at the cabin door while putting down her newspaper.

"Yeah anyways when are we getting to the next island anyways I'm getting cramps from just training on this ship?" Cole asked as May brought out her compass and said," In a couple of minutes looks ahead."

Cole went to the railings of the ship to see a feudal Island up ahead. He said, "We may have to hide the ship to make no suspicions towards us right May." Cole asked but there was no answer but silence.

"May what's wrong?" Cole questioned feeling worried until he turned around and saw May was on the ground passed out. Cole ran over to her and said, "What happened who did this!" Cole checked her pulse and sighed in relief once he knew she was okay.

"Reveal yourselves you can't hide forever you know." Cole groaned as he heard footsteps surround him. 5 swordsmen dressed in purple ninja outfits walk out the shadows of the ship and surround Cole. The teen grinned ready for the challenge he was about to face. The 5 enemies brought out their weapons and slowly advance towards him. "Hmm swordsman never fought them before this will help me in the long run!" Cole cracked his knuckles as he shouted, " Hey captain better get out here before I decide to kill of them!""Yeah that's great Cole but I got to get this stuff off my face first." Michaels voice sighed.

"Idiot oh well come at me guys lets see if you can leave a scar." Cole taunted as 1 swordsman ran up to him and swung his blade at him. Cole simply steps to the right and punched the swordsman in the face then picked him up by the collar and threw him in the ocean."Anyone else want some or you want me to come to you." Cole grinned as he saw that another swordsman disappeared and felt the presence come closer to him. Cole grinned as he grabbed the blade with his bare hand not wincing one bit that his hand was bleeding. Cole threw the blade up and cocked his fist back and said," Hundred brick fist!" Cole swung his fist and landed a powerful blow against the swordsman knocking him into the ships mast almost breaking it.

Cole felt more blades be swung at him he used his forearm to block the attacks he saw that 3 of the swordsman struggle trying to cut him in half. Cole quickly swept his feet under them and said, "Two hundred brick fist barrage!" Cole fired off many strong punches at the swordsmen and blew them through the railings then into the ocean.

"Well if that's it then I am disappointed I need a real match!" Cole whined as he felt footsteps walk towards him. He turned around to see a 48 year old man with brown pupils and was a bald man with a purple coat and black samurai garments. "You are dead marine scum." the man brought out a red Nodachi and held it with one hand and points it at Cole. The teen grinned and cracked his knuckles and said, "Finally!" Cole charged at the man and swung his fist at him the man used his blade to block the attack and swung the blade upwards and slashed Through Cole's chest. The man screamed in pain as he hits the ground.

"Grr damn this guy is strong but that won't stop me I have to protect everyone wait a minute where is captain does he even know we are under attack?" Cole sweatdropped as the man charged at him and said crimson assault. The man swung his blade and was already behind him Cole screamed in pain as he was rapidly cut by the attack. "Gugh how is he even moving this fast!" Cole growled as he swept his leg towards the man who had his blade sheathed. The man used his sheathed blade and blocked the attack recoiling from pain.

Cole gripped his leg and growled he quickly stood up and lunged at the man he said, " Three hundred brick fist!" Cole swung his fist down at him but the man dodged to the left and screams," Crimson Ascent" The man coats his blade with a red aura and did a upper slash attack against Cole's chest. The man groaned in pain before passing out against the deck. The man walked towards the man and checked his pulse he said," Target still alive."

"We have subdued 2 out 3 marines Red handle the last one." The man ordered.

"Yes Mar Sensei." answered a 15 year old swordsman with a medium body with a muscular figure blonde, short, spikey hair, blue eyes and wore a opened purple coat with a symbol of hebi king cobra image inside was a black long sleeved shirt with yellow stripe designs, with blue jeans and red sandals on his torso was a traditional yellow sash carrying 3 swords in it. The teen went ahead towards the cabin doors as the man named Mar carried the defeated May and Cole of the ship into a small boat and sailed towards Shimotsuki Island.

(In the bathroom)

"Ugh finally got it out by using that gross stuff darn it why did people invent soap it burns!" Michael shouted while washing his face off. But suddenly Red approached Michael from behind and was about to unsheathe both of his blades. "Hmm" Michael said as he quickly swept his foot at the man using his reflexes and sent the teen back to the ground as his sheathed blades were in the air. Michael caught each one and said, "Hey its my lucky day I got swords I wonder what I should do with them." Red glared at Michael and shouted "give it back!" He lunged at the teen who simply jumped over him and ran out the room he said, "haha try and catch me!" Red growled as he chased after the teen annoyed not in the mood to play around. The ship immediately crashed on the beach on shore Michael laughed, "Haha lets play tag our it!"

"Damn it I'm not playing around here Mar Sensei will kill me if I can't accomplish this mission!" shouted Red as he chased down Michael who was heading into the village.

* * *

**It seems our friends have found themselves in a predicament well except for Michael who is playing around instead of worrying about his friends. Who was the man that attacked them and why is Red so intent on finishing his mission. Find out by reading the next chapter and thanks for reading!**

**Next Chapter- Try and Catch me if you Can!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie **

**Swordsman-?**

**Cook- Taken by CSpacian**

* * *

**Michael: Time to finally begin the Shimotsuki Island arc I have been waiting for this moment now lets go Yosh!**

**Miruto21: Aren't you forgetting something.**

**Michael: No why I'm just having fun playing Tag!**

**Red: Get back here!**

**Michael: Whoops got to go Tchihihihihi!**

**Red: Damn where did he go.**

**Miruto21 points to the direction where Michael ran away.**

**Red: Thanks get back here you thieving bastard!**

**Miruto21:(groans) What a Baka he doesn't know his friends are kidnapped anyways thanks for reading and peace out!**


	10. Try and catch me if you can!

**Try and catch me if you can!**

* * *

**East Blue- Shimotsuki Island: ? Dojo**

* * *

"Master we have the captured marines like you have ordered." Mar stated while bowing down to a shadowy figure sitting down on his knees.

"You have done well but I thought there were more than just 2 on the ship?" questioned the shadow figure.

"Yes we have Red capturing the captain as we speak master." Mar answered with distrust in his voice.

"Mar are you still not confident in the boy he has managed to accomplish more than any ordinary follower trust him since if he does fail it will be on your head for giving him the order." The figure said before a katana was put inches away from Mar's neck and said, "literally do you understand."

"Yes sir I understand." Mar answered with no facial expression for fear as the blade in front of him slowly withdraws back into the shadows. The figure laughed and said, "Do not worry old friend that boy won't fail I say he already dragging his target away as we speak."

(In Shimotsuki Village)

"Hey get back here those are mine!" Red yelled as he chased Michael through the village.

"Nah Nah you can't catch me!" Michael taunted as he turned around and pulled down his eyelid.

"Is this guy for real he looks like he is having fun no must stay focus he must be trying to piss me off on purpose." Red thought as he tried to remain focus and calm.

"Hey for a guy trying to get me you suck maybe I'm doing your blades a favor by not giving them back to you tchihihi." Michael laughed only enraging the pursuer. "You jerk I will kill you once I get them back!" Red exclaimed as he lunged at Michael who simply jumps to the side and lands on a roof of a house as Red face plants into the ground. Michael mocked Kai who was twitching from pain. "Haha you fell on your face your hilarious but the game ain't over yet come on lets keep going at least if you can catch me!" Michael jumped off the roof and landed on the other side of the road where he then proceeded to run off again.

"Damn it that really hurts." Red groaned as he stood up only to have a tomato thrown at him.

"Who threw that!" Red growled as he turned around to see a couple of adults behind him. "Get out of here Cobra trash we don't want your kind here!" shouted a man who then again threw a tomato at Red's but missed. "Yeah you think your all better because you all have muscle and suck all our hard earned money for your so called dojo!" screamed a woman who then threw a Tomato straight at Red's face. The boy wiped his faced and thought, "Darn without my swords I can't teach these people a lesson the only thing to do is get that guy and capture him.

Red ran away as the people cheered and yelled," Thats right run away that'll show ya!"

(In the mystery dojo)

"Ugh what happened?" May groaned as she finally regained consciousness. Once she looked around she questioned herself ," Where am I and-?" She looked to her right to see a bandaged Cole next to her. She screamed," Cole what happened to you!" She checked the room and said "I sure know this room isn't in the ship but where are we though?" May sighed as she opened the sideways door to look at a buff chest she gulped as her eyes look up at a giant swordsman wearing purple samurai armor.

The swordsman pushed her back in the room and slammed the door shut. "Geez could have said go back in your room!" May growled as she rubs her butt in pain."

She got up and walked towards her bed and laid down on it while groaning she said, "I hope Michael comes to save us."

"Idiot, Moron, Stupid." Cole mumbled in his sleep.

"You really think of him that way huh I still wonder why you decided to join him in the first over a single bet*Sigh*?" May groaned.

But Cole wasn't talking about Michael he was having a deep dream.

(Cole's Dream)

"Momma when are we gonna get to shore I'm tired of staying on the ship already." a young 8 year old Cole whined as he tugged on his mother's dress he wore a dirty torn brown shirt and brown baggy pants, with no shoes.

"Sorry Cole we only have 3 more hours before arriving to the next island so be patient okay." Cole's mother smiled. She has white hair, and brown pupils while wearing a dirty peasant dress.

"Alright Momma." Cole smiled as he hugged his mother. The two were refugee's in the south blue trying to find a place to call home. Cole's father was killed when he was just 2 years old when he owed too many debts the debt collectors sent the marines after the man and executed him for his refusal to pay(of lack of money). Ever since then Cole was taken care of his poor mother. Until a cannon was fired at their transportation ship.

"What's happening!" Cole shouted as more cannons assaulted the ship.

"Cole get to the cabins!" yelled Cole's mother.

"But Momma-." Cole muttered before looking down.

"I said go!" Cole's mother shouted as Cole looked at her in shock then suddenly nodded and ran into the cabin. but kept the door open to just a peek.

Outside he saw Pirates surround his mother. The sound was not audible but all Cole saw a pirate slap her down as another one brought out a flintlock pistol while giving of a big grin. Cole's eyes widened as he saw his mother look over to him and mouthed the words," I... love... you." Before the pistol was fired. Cole cried," Momma!"

As the pirates heard the noise they walk towards the door with malicious grins blood thirsty for more blood. Cole was against it clutching his head between his knees he kept saying, "please don't kill me please don't kill me I don't wanna die!"

Then suddenly a figure bursts from the side of the ocean and into the ship. He shouted "Arabesque fist!" a shockwave sent the pirates flying along with their ship crashing to the merciless ocean. The figure was turning around about to leave the destroyed ship until a hand grabs onto his foot. He looks down to see Cole's beaten mother on the floor and her head covered in blood. She weakly said," Please you must help me my son take are of him please I beg you." The figure kneeled down and looked at the direction she was pointing. The figure nodded but Cole's mother stuck out her pinky and said, "Promise me." The figure stuck out a yellow webbed hand and locked pinky's with Cole's mother and said, "I promise."

Cole's mother smiled and slowly closed her eyes she said, "I am relieved now I will have no regrets." Cole's mother breathed her last breath and passed on. The figure dropped a tear as he walked towards the door and opened it to see Cole in shock. The figure said, "Don't worry lad Uncle Webster will take care of you from now on." The man picked up the boy and mother's dead body and jumped off the ship.

(Back in reality)

"Whoa what happened!" Cole gasped as he immediately wakes up.

"Yah! That was out of nowhere don't do that." May screamed.

"Sorry." Cole apologized as May looked concerned and pointed at his tears and said, "Was the pain from your wounds too much to bare?"

"No I'm fine we just need to find a way out of here before that bald guy finds us." Cole walked towards the door.

"Wait you shouldn't do that." May warned as Cole continued walking to the door.

"Don't worry my wounds heal fast I'm fine it takes like a whole assault to put a scar on me." Cole stated as he opened the door and saw the giant swordsman. He chuckled nervously and backs away slowly until May shouted, " Hey how come he gets to get off easily and I get pushed in like an animal that's what I call sexist mister!"

The swordsman nodded in agreement as he approached Cole the teen said," "Wait you wouldn't hit a guy when he is injured right?"

"But I thought you said your wounds healed fast and they don't bother you anymore?" May questioned as Cole gave her a glare before the swordsman pushed Cole into the room with his great strength before shutting the door. "Okay that's better."

"For you maybe but not me damn it!" Cole groaned as he slid off the wall and onto the ground headfirst.

(In the plains)

"Hmmmm I wonder where that guy went off to but that dojo looks cool I wonder what's in it probably treasure." Michael grinned as he looks at an old dojo.

"Finally found you now give me back my swords!" Red growled finally catching up with Michael.

"Haha so the games still continue on huh well lets see if you can catch me still okay." Michael laughed while running off towards the dojo.

"You jerk this isn't a game we will both be killed if you don't give me those blades." Red shouted as Michael looked back and said, "Stop lying your not getting these babies back that way!"

"Damn it I ain't lying!" Red yelled again as the two 15 year olds enter the building named Shimotsuki Dojo.

* * *

**It seems we learned a little about Cole's past and seeing how Michael decides to play around with his failing captor. Now they are entering the depths of the dojo where the greatest swordsman once trained to find out more stay tuned and read the next chapter Peace out!**

**Next Chapter- The challenges of the Shimotsuki Dojo!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie **

**Swordsman-?**

**Cook- Taken by CSpacian **

**Doctor-?**

* * *

**Michael: Thanks for reading until next time Peace out!**

**Miruto21: That was my line Idiot!**

**Cole: Can't you do anything right?**

**May: I know just stick to your instructions already!**

**Michael:*sniff* you guys are mean!**


	11. The Challenges of the Shimotsuki Dojo!

**The Challenges of the Shimotsuki Dojo!**

* * *

**East Blue- Shimotsuki Village**

* * *

(Shimotsuki Dojo)

"Hmmm nothing here at all I wonder where the treasure is at?" Michael wondered as he looked around the entrance of the dojo. "Okay I got you know phew!" panted Red as he was on the ground on all fours sweating. Michael looked down at the his age mate and smiled he had his fun but gave back the swords to him by putting in front of him. "Thanks for the game of tag I hope we can play again." Michael laughed as he started to walk towards the door next to it was a sign that had the words "The trial". "Haha finally my babies are back daddies got you don't worry shh shhh you don't shiver its me." Red cried hugging his 3 blades until looking back at the entrance Michael entered he sweatdropped and said, " Did he really enter this place who cares once I capture him I will bring him back to the boss."

Red entered the entrance to see shuriken and daggers stabbed to the walls of a long hallway on the other side he saw Michael smiling at him and frantically waving. "What happened here?" Red questioned as Michael warned hey dude don't take another step without thinking this place is booby trapped. Red groaned and thought, "Okay stay focus they may have been here the whole time by looking at the skeletons but I doubt this guy could make it all the way there without a scratch." Red took a step forward and stepped on a tile which sunk deep into the floor. Red looked to the right and saw a dozen kunai hurling towards him.

Red quickly brought out a green katana with a green blade a white hilt and a octagon hand guard. Red quickly deflects the many weapons sent at him. He breathed heavily as he finished he was exhausted from pursuing Michael for over 2 hours as you all may know this guy is focused till the end. As Red breathed heavily he looked over at Michael glaring at the teen he thought, " He wasn't kidding this place is booby trapped. Michael yelled, "Oi come on your starting to look slow I expected more from my Nakama!"

Red growled and thought, " Slow huh how about this filthy monkey!" Red pulled out his other 2 katanas one that was a katana with a blue blade a black hilt a gold ocean current like hand guard in the shape of a square was put in his mouth and the other was a standard purple hilt katana in his right hand. He dashed down the hall and activated many traps hurling kunai, shuriken and needles at him. Red said as he twists his body, **"Demon hurricane!"** Red creates a red tornado stopping the incoming projectiles hurtling towards him.

Michael claps wildly and cheers as Red walked towards the teen with a grin as he feels proud for being acknowledged for his strength. Michael said, "Wow that was amazing your so cool!" Red scratched his head while nervously laughing until realizing his goal to capture Michael he slowly walked to the boy with his blade in hand until suddenly Red sets off another trap. The two heard rumbling Michael and Red's faces pale as they look behind to see a giant iron ball roll down towards them. Michael and Red screamed "RUN!"

The giant ball kept getting closer to them Michael and Red kept running in the same pace as the ball kept getting closer and closer. Red screamed, "It will catch up to us at this rate!" Michael shouted, "Then we have to run with all our might not to get crushed now when I say go you Go!" Red shouted, "Why can't we flat out run now!" Michael grinned, "Well if you do wanna die by this thing then don't listen!" Red groaned as he nodded as the iron ball approaches them. "Its getting closer can we run now!" Red shouted as Michael shook his head and said, "No not yet it has to be perfect timing!" The iron ball approaches them again nearly tripping Red. " I think now would be a great time to run!" Red shouted scared for his life.

"Okay Now run with the swiftness of a whirlwind!" Michael ordered as both him and Red dashed down the hallway with all their might in a hilarious fashion. The two laugh thinking they lost it but was dead wrong until they crashed into a large red door with two key holes. "Never knew they had doors like this in a dojo?" Red said as they got up and still heard the iron ball still rolling towards their direction. Michael growled and started swinging his arm preparing to attack the incoming object, "Okay that's it I won't run away from that its getting me mad as the future Pirate King I will not back down." Red nodded before showing a face of determination and said, "Yeah I agree I won't let this thing stop me from being the worlds greatest swordsman!" Red yelled as brought out all his blades and puts his blades over his shoulders as the giant iron ball quickly rolls down after them. Michael swung his fist at the iron ball and shouted **"Monkey Iron Fist!" **As Red swung his blades forward and said, "**Demonic 120 Pound Burst!" **

The two moves made impact with the giant object slowly cracking it. Both Michael and Red's eyes turned fierce as they both shouted in unison, **" Demonic Monkey 120 Pound Iron Fist!"** The combined moves destroyed the object turning it into dust. Michael and Red cheered as they jumped in the air. Enjoying their victory. "You see that we went wild on his shiny metal ass!" Red cheered as Michael did his signature laugh: Tchihihihihi!

"Yeah we were awesome hey my name is Buster D. Michael the guy who will become the next pirate king!" Michael yelled as Red laughed and said, "My name Red Holmes and I will be the greatest swordsman who has ever lived!"

"That sounds like a cool dream hey wanna be my Nakama and join my crew!" Michael asked as Red shook his head and said, "Sorry I am a member of the dojo of the Cobras so I can't join your crew wait are you even a marine?" Michael shook his head and said, "I am a pirate heading for the grand line!" Red gasped realizing that his dojo captured his crew instead of a group of marines used for ransom. Michael said, "Anyways now lets keep going until we reach the end of this freaky Dojo." Red nodded and puts the worry aside as he saw two keys in the dust of the iron ball. he picked them up and ran to the doors with Michael. He gave one key to Michael as the two unlocked the doors the same time and grabbed the doors. Until they heard a shing noise under them sound out.

"Um did you hear that?" Red nervously asked as Michael slowly nodded knowing something bad happened. The two look down to see they were standing on a pane of glass and under it was a whole pit of spikes slowly getting closer to them. "Could things get any worse!" Red asked. "Uhm dude look up." Michael gulped as he nervously smiled. As Red looked up he saw the ceiling also had spikes slowly coming down towards them. Red shouted, "Oh come on!"

"Quick open the door before we're Swiss cheese mmm cheese." Michael day dreamed as he lost focus. "This isn't the time for food just open it!" Red growled as the two of them open the door slowly as the spikes grew closer and start cracking the glass flooring.

"We won't make it!" Red yelled. Michael shook his head and growled, "We will a trap like this won't stop our dreams now lets GO!" The two open the door and jumped into it as the spikes clash into each other from the outside. As the two landed on the ground. Red looked up and gasped and said, " Michael get up this is awesome." Michael had his face on the ground he mumbled, "Mo Bude eu keck it out am freat duwn hear!"(No dude you check it out I'm great down here!)

Red got up and walked to the front of katana encased in a glass case. Red gasped as he grabbed the case and said, "I gotta be gentle." Red got the case off then threw it behind him accidently hitting Michael's head. Red heard Michael groan in pain and shrugged it off as he grabbed the blade the katana had a black hilt with red octagon designs, a triangle hand guard with flame designs around ,a orange blade and a black dull side. a name was written on a piece of paper around the hilt he grabbed it and read it he saw the words: "Legacy". Red unsheathes the blade and said that's more like it and grinned as he sheathed the blade and slipped the sheath into his sash he said, " I wonder why there were so many trials here there seems to be no reason to this?"

A giant scroll opens in front of the room. Michael rolls to the side and saw the scroll alongside Red both their eyes widened as they saw a ink picture of 2 unbelievably people the two shouted two consecutive names.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Michael shouted.

" Roronoa Zoro!" Red shouted.

* * *

**It seems both our boys have passed the trials of the dojo but what was the meaning of it and when will Michael remember his friends being captured find out in the next chapter and stay tuned!**

**Next Chapter- Time to Escape!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman-?**

**Cook- Taken by CSpacian **

**Doctor-?**

* * *

**Michael- *Gasp* So this place is-?**

**Miruto21-*nods* Yep. **

**Red- And we went through the same-?**

**Miruto21- *nods* Yep.**

**Both Michael and Red bow down- Thank You Miruto21!**

**Miruto21- Your welcome!**

**Cole- When will we get a chance to be shown I'm sick of just sitting around doing nothing!**

**May- Yeah your the writer give us a chance to do something!**

**Miruto21-*grins* Oh I got what something for you two anyways until next time peace out guys and-**

**Michael- Until next time!**

**Miruto21- You jerk stop stealing my lines!**


	12. Time to Escape!

**Time to Escape!**

* * *

**East Blue- Shimotsuki Island**

* * *

(? Dojo)

"Okay lets get out of here I don't think I can handle waiting here as Michael tries to still realize we are missing." Cole sighed as he stood up now healed from rest. He stood up and took off his bandages revealing his chest with no scars. May gasped a smile knowing her friend is okay. Cole walked to the front door and opened it to confront the large swordsmen turning around ready to push the teen back in the room.

"Don't even think about it fatso!" Cole shouted as he uppercuts the swordsman's chin sending him flying through the wall. Cole cracked his knuckles in anger and said, "That ought to teach you not to mess with me."

"Yeah me too you fat jerk!" May screamed as she kicked the downed man but showed no budges of her actually hurting him. Cole sweatdropped and said, "You are pathetic." May growled and slowly turned her around giving a glare she growls, "What was that Cole you wanna say it to my face." Cole gulped and rapidly shook his head as he starts to look down the hallway to see 2 more swordsmen talking about a mission.

Cole thought, "This cold be useful better hear more about this." The two swordsmen suddenly walk by the hallway and saw Cole by the wall. The 3's jaws dropped until May screamed, "Whiplash" she brought out her white scaled whip and whipped down the swordsmen. Cole looks back at her and said, "That was unexpected." May smirked as she walked over to the defeated swordsmen and said, "Let take their uniform to blend in."

Cole got an idea as they hid the bodies and changed into their purple uniforms. They decided to split up and look for clues. Cole walked down the halls of the dojo as they pass other men acknowledging them as their fellow peer. Cole was asking around for information on the mission he heard about. But each student kept telling him that they won't know until the operation starts. As May secretly searched through the dojo looking for treasure or money of any kind but zip nadda nothing. Until she entered another hallway sighing, " How com this place doesn't have a measly small piece of gold anywhere!"

"My what a energetic one we have here." a voice said from behind May who suddenly tenses up and pales she slowly turns around to see a 69 year old man smoking a cigarette with yellow pupils, spikey red hair that had a pony tail, a small goatee on his chin, and a jagged scar on his right eye. He is wearing a red and black coat closed with flame designs on the back had the words written Will inside he wore a black short sleeved shirt and a red sash, and red Gi pants and black sandals. The man was holding a red and black fire designed cane with the words soul in kanji on the bottom of it.

"Um its not what you think sir I wasn't stealing anything okay hehe!" May nervously laughed as she backed away from the man. But the man laughed hysterically and said, " Don't worry little dudette just relax I'm not working with the people here and I know you aren't too," The man walks past May and said, "But just stay on your toes these guys are thinking of doing something horrible to the people." May turned around to see the man was gone she shook her head and said, " Number one rule stay focus on treasure than other people's lives." May walked away as the man was by the wall near the hallway and groaned, "Maybe I should have told that karate boy instead of the whipping chick eh oh well I gave my share of information time to go on eh."

The man walked down the hallway as more swordsmen suddenly appear and try to sneak attack him. The man yawned and said "Move." A sudden burst of power knocked out the swordsmen in a instant. The man then walked past them while whistling Binks sake.

(With Cole)

"Okay now where is the leader that guy might know the source of where of this so called mission." ,Cole said to himself as he walked down the hall outside to hear a feminine voice complain, "Hey master sensei senpai sama when will we kill the towns people." ,Cole was irritated of the voice already because of its whining. Cole followed the sound and walks toward a feudal house and heard the conversation go on.

"Levy would you shut up for one second the master is too busy to handle a conversation with you again!" ,shouted a masculine voice greatly annoyed from the feminine whining alongside Cole. He is snooping into the conversation in secret conversation.

"Shut up Yuri senpai your just dying to ask him to but your afraid to even ask while I am braver maybe I should be made the 3rd top student!" ,screamed the Levy.

"What was that pipsqueak you think you can take me out one on one Heh lets see you try then!" ,growled the male voice.

"Okay then but don't cry if you end up in the infirmary" ,shouted Levy.

The two were shown in a aura of flames through the rice paper door. Cole sweatdropped and thought, "Are these guys for real?" Until a large slam came down and took down both of the two and a middle aged man's voce screamed, "Be quiet you two your in the presence of Master Dai show respect I even expected more from you Trevor!"

"Yes sir." The two sighed as Levy laughed after realizing that Trevor got in trouble. When Cole heard the mans voice he remembered the guy who ambushed him he growled trying to hold in his anger as he now heard a deep voice talk.

"Do not worry Mar my friend their rivalry refreshes me on how a dojo is supposed to be." The voice that belonged to Dai said.

"Understood." Mao said as he sat back down.

"Well to answer your request Levy we are going to kill the people of the island and any marines getting in our way thus is why we sent Red and Mar to capture them." Dai answered as Levy jumped in the air happy knowing she can spill blood and look cute doing it. Cole thought, "Why would they kill the people dojo's should have honor not cowardly attack the weak."

'But sir why are we doing this is it for the gold or what?' Trevor questioned as Dai smirked and said, "Well no its to bring out the most strongest swordsman who once trained here "Roronoa-"

(In the abandoned Shimotsuki dojo)

"-Zoro!" Red shouted shocked to see the scroll image of Roronoa Zoro standing alongside the former Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy. Red was their with his mouth gapping wide open as Michael bowed down to the scroll and started to cry hysterically.

"Oi why are you crying its just a picture." ,Red asked the crying pirate.

"It's so cool I should die I wasn't meant to witness his awesomeness even if it meant him being in poster form." , Michael cried while banging his fist into the ground.

"Stop thinking like that its just a picture!" Red shouted as he hit the boy with the back of his sheathe. Michael ignored the bump on his head and started to cry even more with pride.

"But still this makes no sense I wonder what the trials were about?" Red questioned.

"It was a test to see the teamwork between two Nakama who have each others backs." said a voice. Michael and Red got ready in their battle positions and were ready for battle well except Michael who was still crying. "Oi cut the crap and get ready!" Red shouted at the teen again as he unsheathed his 2 swords. The man walked towards them and said, "Well you see you two this place is where Roronoa Zoro trained he devised these trials once returning from the grand line. A crewmate of his called Frankie helped put them together since the place fell apart when he tried himself. But this place was to commemorate him and his captains companionship into each challenger paired up in teams."

"Okay that's great information but who are you." Red glared at the man while pointing his blade at him. The man raised his hands up in the defensive position and said, "Oh don't worry crimson hound I am just giving you advice anyways shouldn't you be stopping the horde of Cobra soldiers coming to kill the village or stay here and watch it unfold."

Red gasped as Michael tilted his head as he finally stopped crying. The man also said, "You better hurry too your friends are gonna die if you don't help."

Michael also gasped in shock just remembering his friends he yelled, "Oh man I forgot about them!" The man grinned as he started to leave until Red asked, "Who are you anyways?" The man said, "I am called by many names but just call me hmmmm "X" bye red monkey and crimson hound dudes." X left the dojo leaving the two boys puzzled.

Michael jumped up and down and growled, "We gotta go we can't let the cobra dojo kill my crew!" Red shook his head and said, " I can't do that I'm sorry."

Michael said, "Come on man we're Nakama help me now!" Red growled and yelled, "No I am apart of that dojo!" Michael stood there and looked at the teen and simply said, "So?" Red looked at him with stupidity as Michael shouted, "I know dojo's have honor and all but haven't they lost honor once they choose to attack the defenseless!" Red was quiet as he looked down in shame.

"Well aren't I right!" ,Michael yelled as he grabbed Red's Collar. The teen looked up and yelled, "I know but that Dojo saved my life!" Michael dropped Red and said, "What do you mean?" Red looked down and walked towards the poster of the two famous pirates and said, When I was a little boy I lived as a street rat never had a family nor friends I only had to think about how to feed myself or get shelter. One day when I was so hungry I decided to steal a loaf of bread from a store I was suddenly caught by the storekeeper about to turn me into to the local authorities. Until the master of the cobra dojo named Dai stopped the man and took me in he said that he will take care of me and teach me how to take care of myself I can't betray the man who saved my life!"

"He didn't change you, You changed yourself so get over it!" Michael shouted as he punched Red in the face he untied his bandana and looked at it. He yelled, "He didn't make you the person himself develops into their own man so stop being a obedient pup and help me if you can't more people will go through more pain you have ever been now help me!" Red stood up and gripped his blade's hilt and looked up with a now determined look and said "Right!"

Michael grinned as he and Red exit the dojo. Michael grew a fierce look as they exited the entrance he tied his bandana to his head and shouted, "I will kick Cobra's ass if its the last thing I do!"

* * *

**Now that the two boys have realized what they must do they run to the aid of the other two crewmates but will Cole and May be caught beforehand make sure to find out by reading the next chapter stay tuned.**

**Next Chapter- The Blown Cover and the Red Monkey's Rage!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman-?**

**Cook- Taken by CSpacian **

**Doctor-?**

* * *

**Miruto21- Okay you guys ready to kick ass and chew bubblegum!**

**Michael & Red: Hell yeah!**

**May: But we don't have bubblegum.**

**Michael & Red slump down to the ground: You killed the moment.**

**May: Uhm sorry guys.**

**Cole: Don't mind them they are acting idiotic.**

**Michael and Red glare at the man until the were on all fours in front of him and banged their fists on the ground**

**Michael: But every battle should be epic where is your sense of dramatic effect!**

**Red: Yeah you should be more pumped up like us!**

**Cole: Back of you idiots or I'll kill both of you!**

**Miruto21: *Sigh* I can't believe I know them anyways guys thanks again for reading Peace out!**

**Michael appears in front of Miruto grinning: And have a nice Thanksgiving break everyone!**

**Miruto21, Cole, May, and Red: Damn it Michael stick to your own lines!**


	13. The Blown Cover and the Red Monkeys Rage

**The Blown Cover and the Red Monkey's Rage!**

* * *

**Shimotsuki Island**

* * *

"Are these guys serious they think they can take on the greatest swordsman in the world they must be crazy." Cole gulped as he still eavesdropped into the meeting of the dojo master and his top students. "So we finally get to bust some heads finally I'm sick and tired of those people throwing crap at me whenever I go in town." Trevor grinned ready to deal with the annoying people of the village. They all must be crazy why would bringing out the greatest swordsman accomplish them just being killed or do they have a actual plan.

"Me and Mar can handle the great Roronoa as you two just handle the village of any survivors understood." Dai said as Trevor and Levy sighed in disappointment. Sure they aren't that strong but they still want to try fighting the man. So now that we are clear we are done for today," Cole thought, Oh man we better hurry and leave before we get caught even if Michael ain't here we can still help!"

As Cole was about to take a step away Dai said, "Where do you think your going Marine soldier you can't run off without saying goodbye." Cole stopped in his tracks and gulped how did he get found out so easily and why did he be called a marine but most of all HIS COVER IS BLOWN! Cole then started to run away towards the main hall. "Mar and Levy after him we can't let him escape."

"Yes Master!" Mar and Levy nodded as they ran out the room through the paper rice door. Levy was shown as a 24 year old woman she has on a purple kunouichi uniform with the logo of a cobra on her back, She has dark green hair and red pupils. In her hand was a purple hilted tiny dagger. The two pursued the spy down the halls of the dojo.

(With Michael and Red)

As the two enter the village Red was pelted by many tomatoes from the villagers telling him to get out. Red was about to just up and run away until Michael stood in front of him and shouted, "If your angry at the cobra dojo then take it out on me then!" The villagers stopped and questioned the boy why he would do such a thing. Michael grinned and said, "I well its easy I'm his friend that's why and if we don't try and get ready for battle the Cobra dojo will wipe all of you out!" The villagers and Red gasped at this outburst. A man said, "Then your one of them then!" The crowd of villagers roared loudly about to think of that assumption. Michael groaned as Red took a step forward and said, " Please listen to my friend I know it is hard to accept those words but they are the truth I'm not asking you to forgive me but please listen to him he may be an idiot no offense," Michael smiled and said, " None taken I think its a compliment anyways."

"But he is also a truthful person who can't lie even if he tried." Red explained as the people of the village still didn't trust the words of the man. "I know you guys hate me but remember some of the stuff I did for you please try." Red asked. A elderly woman walked up and said, "You helped me carry my groceries in the rain while carrying me on your back when I twisted my ankle." Red smiled as a man and woman walked forward and remembered when Red volunteered to help get herbs for their baby daughter's sickness without him she may have not been here today. Then a store vendor walked up and remembered the time when Red helped repaint his store. Michael chuckled and said, "What did you guys paint it in red?" Red growled as he looked at the teen in annoyance but Michael suddenly looked away and picked his nose thinking Red would forget that comment.

The villagers have learned how a single member of the cobra guild has helped their lives and have turned to his side ready to repay him the favor and defend their home the females stayed in the village to avoid getting any damage as the men joined together and fight back. After a few minutes of getting ready the town men brought out any type of weapon they can use and charged forward towards the cobra dojo. Michael and Red jumped in the air with their arms around each other pumping their fists in the air and yelled "Lets get 'em!" The crowd cheered as they are charging at the dojo front doors.

(With May)

She was also found out as she found the secret supply of money donated to the dojo(stolen). She was now backing up from the group of swordsmen about to engage her until they heard loud blows in the front entrance. They heard the words, **"Monkey Iron Fist!"** a swordsmen from outside bursts through the doors of the dojo completely defeated. May looked through the smoke and slowly smiled as she saw Michael in front of the rebellion of men. Michael walks in with a grin as he shouted, "Lets kick their asses!" The men roared as they entered the dojo overtaking the swordsmen completely. May cheered, " All right Michael!"

Michael ran to May and smiled, " Hey you look awful!" May growled and grew furious at his sudden comment. She grabbed Michael by the collar and shook him furiously. Red walked towards them and broke them up he said, Kill each other when Cobra is destroyed got it you two." May stepped back and reached for her whip once seeing Red wear a coat which states he is apart of Cobra. Michael laughed and said don't worry he's is on our side Red this is my navigator May and May this is Red. The two got over the boys happy attitude in a middle of a battle and shook hands.

A swordsmen suddenly came out to do a sneak attack on the 3 but suddenly another voice said, **"Hundred Brick Fist!" **Cole suddenly hits the swordsmen with a strong punch able to break down a wall of 100 bricks. Once the swordsmen hurled through the wall. Michael yelled, "Cole!" The man looked at Michael and sighed, "You finally remembered didn't you?" Michael grinned and pointed at himself as he proudly stated, "I got the marker off my face pretty impressive right?" Cole and May sweatdropped and said, "No its not." Michael laughed: Tchihihihihi. He walked forward as Red and Cole greeted each other Cole gave him a handshake and accidentally crushed Red's hand and groaned as he saw the teen roll around on the ground he said, "What a baby."

Michael growled, "Now who is the final boss so I could kick his ass!" Red sweatdropped and said, "Final boss what are you talking about the master here is Dai?" Michael turned around and gave a bored face expression and said, "I know that's the final boss." Red's eyebrow twitched and grabbed his sword and said, "I'm gonna kill him I swear!" May and Cole put each of their hands on his shoulders and said, "Get used to it once you become friends with him you can never go back." They saw the teen stomp down the hallway angrily. Cole growled, "You idiot you have no idea where you are going you take a left in the first crossways!"

Red looked at May and said, Well it looks like its me and you then huh." May sighed and thought, "Why do I have to be with the new guy?" The two turn after seeing a ton of the men be cut down by Mar as he step into the room alongside Levy. He said, "It seems we have some rats Levy handle them I will go back and handle the rest and send Trevor here for back up got it." Levy nodded as Mar suddenly went down a panel suddenly closing once entered. 'But don't worry sensei you won't need Trevor to help once I'm done with these guys in a flash.' Levy thought as she brings out a mini samurai dagger and got into her battle stance.

May brings out her whip as Red unsheathes his blades in the niitoryuu style. May grinned and said, "Its 2 against 1 give up and we may spare your life." Levy shook her head as she said, Why would I do something as dumb as that anyways," Levy looks at Red, "Red why are you helping them you should be helping to protect the dojo." "This dojo is a disgrace to its name by bullying the weak instead of protecting them I will erase it from before it becomes apart of history!" Red shouted as Levy slyly smiled and said, Are you willing to betray Master Dai you do know what happens when he is angered right." Red stood there motionless and then took off his cobra coat and threw it in the air until it floated down in front of him as he shouted, **"Oni Giri!"** Red sliced the coat in half as he clashed blades with Levy and grinned, "Of course I will betray a man like that he isn't even a true Dojo Master just another a big frog in a little pond!"

"Oh then if its like that then **"Flash step!"** Levy flashed and disappeared. Red searched for her frantically until he felt a pain to his chest he looked down to see Levy winking at him and said, "Did you forget I ate the Flash Flash fruit remember I can disappear in a flash." Red swung his blade at her but she disappeared in a flash. Red then fell down as he got a foot to the back. Levy giggled and said, "Your too slow to see me coming!" Levy's laughter ended once a whip tied around her ankle and lift her up. and toss her in the air. She growled as she looked down to see May also giving a sly smile she said, "Not so fast you forgot me!"

"Your asking for it girl!" Levy disappeared in a flash. May looked around and said where did you go huh I thought you said I was asking for it?" Levy suddenly appeared behind her and whispered, **"Flash Silent Strike" **May suddenly fell to her knees as she had a blade stabbed in her back then was kicked off it. She was sent flying towards the wall until Levy appeared in front of her cocked her hand back and said, **"Flash** **Palm!" **Levy thrusts her palm forward and sent her palm at May's stomach releasing a flash sending her back. Red groaned as he got up and looked at Levy now pursuing him. Red charged at her and shouted, "Gotcha now!" He swung his blade at her but she suddenly disappeared. Red stopped and heard her laugh as she suddenly flashed in the room and out she said, "Your never gonna catch me Red your too slow just give up now and Master Dai can spare you!" Red puts his blade in his mouth and said, "I would rather die than be that man's mindless puppet." Levy then pursued him as she got closer Red breathed in and yelled, **"Demon Hurricane!" **Redcreates a red hurricane both sending Levy in the air and cutting her in the process. Red shouted, "May now!"

May struggled getting up from the previous attack and nodded as she swung her whip at Levy and shouted, **"Twin Whip Fury!" **May hits Levy twice with 2 body damaging strikes to her body and caused her to fall to the ground unable to defend herself. May and Red took this chance to charge at the woman and do the finishing blow. Until a shadow appeared between them and said, **"Weird Drill" **A man spinning in between them stopped their blows from landing on Levy. The two friends landed back as they see Levy backflip and land breathing heavily as she growled," Stupid Trevor senpai you got in my way!"

Trevor was a tall man with black, flat hair with a lightning shaped scar on his right eye. He wore a open purple cobra coat with black pants and black boots he has on a white headband and a black sash on his waist. The man laughed and said, "You looked like you got your butt handed to you well about to get handed if I didn't save you." Levy growled and said, "I was letting them think I was losing then attack them!"

"Oh well with me here you at least have a chance of coming out of this battle half dead!" Trevor smiled with a smug look. Levy and the man argued as Red and May look at each other then back at the two and May said, "Should we let them fight each other since they have a fierce argument going on."

"No things got too dangerous they won't fight each other for long the guy we are fighting is Weird Trevor he uses Kukri knives in weird ways hence him getting his title from!" ,Red explained as the two now look at their opponents with big grins. "And it seems they have a plan." May gasped as Levy suddenly flashed in front of her and tackled her through the wall.

"May!" Red tried to turn around but Trevor immediately swung his knives at him grinning and said, "I'm sorry but it seems you won't be helping your new friend any time soon because your fighting me!" Trevor kicked Red's gut and sent him skidding back. Red coughed as he held his stomach in pain then suddenly looked up to see Trevor lunging at him with a battle cry and sweeping his foot towards his head now the battle between swords and knives begin!

(With May)

The woman tumbles into a Japanese style shrine. She suddenly dug her heels to the ground and stopped falling back. Levy appears in front of her and gave a innocent smile and looked around the area. Isn't it beautiful the money we stole from those villagers worked nice to create a shrine to thank for our riches." May stood up and said, "There is no reason to pray for something like that." Levy stared at the girl in pity and said, This place is represents peace and harmony of course it deserves our prayers what would you know marine soldier." May stepped back and gulped and thought, "Its okay she must think of me as a marine soldier in another way anyways what do I do," May looked around and saw the sand nearby she looked at it and thought, "That's it!"

"Well it seems the moment for harmony is over now only for death **"Flash Step!" **Levy disappeared and charged at May in blinding speed. May jumps in the sandy area and prepares herself she closes her eyes and breathed slowly. A few seconds a footstep was heard behind her. May swung her whip in a full circle smacking Levy towards the shrine and crashing into golden gates and figures. May stopped and said, **"Moon Whip Strike!"**

"Grr nice hit but that was just luck!" Levy growled as she wiped her lips of blood. She got up and charged at her again. Causing May to hear her footstep in the sand May whipped at Levy finding her location and did a extra attack wrapping her whip around Levy's hand and twirled her around until crashing her into the sand. May sighed, "There stay down please." A flash suddenly appears in front of May and a blade impales her torso. Levy appeared in front of May and socked her in the face sending May crashing to the ground. Levy then walked towards her and raised her leg she said, "Die you stupid marine **Flash Stomp!"** Levy's foot disappears and crushed May's back creating a large crater. May coughed out a large amount of blood as she laid on the ground. Levy grinned as she said, "Yeah another victory for the cobra dojo stupid marine never had a chance!" Levy walks out the crater and groaned in pain as she laughed, "Man that girl had a lot of fight but at least she won't hurt me now since she is in hell Hahahahaha! Then suddenly a whip was wrapped around her neck she looked back to see May in the crater on one knee she said, "You forgot to check your opponents pulse now lets see you try and survive this!" Levy struggled with the whip as she fell on her knees gasping for air she said, "Release me!" May tugged on her whip causing Levy cough grasping onto her neck.

May yelled, "Oh and before I defeat you I am a pirate not a marine got it," May jumped in the air with all her strength and swung her whip up throwing Levy into the air. Levy said, "This won't stop me **Flash Step!"** Levy was still in the grasp of the whip as nothing occurred. Levy gasped as May tugged on her whip causing the woman the gasp. She said, " You can't move if restrained so your finished **Hanging Man Over Shoulder Throw!"** Levy was swung towards the ground head first and screamed, "Its impossible!" The woman crashed into the ground headfirst. As May landed she saw Levy's leg suddenly go limp as her lower body was shown. May sighed and said, "Your dojo deserves no prayer even this pseudo shrine." May limps out of the shrine area and into the dojo to help her friends.

(With Michael and Cole)

"Come on where is that Dai guy I want to beat him up!" Michael whined. This made Cole furious as he ran up from behind him and slapped his head and yelled, "Moron you can't scream something like that it will alarm more subordinates to our location." Michael grinned and said, "So?"

"Whatever don't complain of getting tired when that does happen." Cole sighed.

"No promises dude!" Michael gave a thumbs up and stuck out his thumb. Cole groaned at this comment but couldn't help but chuckle at his captains positive attitude when is a life or death situation like this. It seems he is finally adapting to being the first mate after all. The two suddenly ran through a giant doorway into a koi pond room revealing a giant pond in the middle of cobblestone sidewalks around it leading to a doorway with a gold frame. "That must be where that Dai bastard is come on lets go!" Michael ran towards the doorway through the pond then sank into it. Cole groaned as he swam in after him forgetting he ate a devil fruit. As they resurfaced Cole laid Michael on the ground as he breathes heavily he sits on the ground breathing heavily he said, "You need to stop forgetting things or you can seriously kill yourself captain."

Michael spits out a spout of water and whined, "But I want to kick Dai's ass already I'm so pumped!" Cole sighed as he suddenly looked forward to see a familiar old man fishing as his Nodachi was laid behind him. He said, "A great day to fish isn't that right young ones?" Cole glared at the man for him both getting in their way and worse of all fishing as Michael tilted his head and looked at him in confusion.

* * *

**Now that 1 of the 4strongest fighter have been taken down all that remains is Michael, Cole, and Red's battles this will be epic! Stay tuned and watch out for the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter- Red vs. Trevor & Cole vs. Mar!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman-?**

**Cook- Taken by CSpacian **

**Doctor-?**

* * *

**Miruto21: Remember guys I am always open for suggestions so review and tell me what you think about the story anyways-**

**Michael, Cole, May, and Red: Thanks for reading and peace out from the One Piece Bandana Crew!**

**Miruto21 cries in his hands- Damn it now all of you are stealing my lines!**


	14. Red vs Trevor & Cole vs Mar!

**Red vs. Trevor & Cole vs. Mar!**

* * *

**East Blue- Shimotsuki Island**

* * *

"Oi Old man who are you!" Michael shouted as Cole was still glaring at the man still remembering what he did to him. The old man laughed at Michael question he never met him before so he couldn't blame him. Well loud one I am a designated member of the Cobra Dojo and second in command you do know what will now next right?" Mar asked Michael who scratched his head in confusion.

"Um you will let me through and take down Dai?" Michael smiled thinking that was the answer but Mar laughed from the sheer stupidity of the answer. Cole groaned and said, "Captain let me handle this you focus on going through when I tell you the moment is right ok..." Michael charged at Mar and yelled, "Screw it I'm going for it!"

"Wait you idiot this guy is really tough if you underestimate him!" Cole dashed after him. Mar smirked as Michael got closer and closer. "You people are too careless **Crimson Thrust!"** Mar unsheathed his Nodachi and thrusts the blade at Michael. The teen stopped in his tracks and jumped in the air. He wiped his forehead and said, "Phew that was a close one." Mar grinned seeing that the boy dodged the attack and has the potential to give him a challenge. Mar raised his blade about to pursue the helpless Michael in the air but then.

**"Hundred Brick Fist!" **Cole lands a strong punch to Mar who simply blocks the attack with the side of his blade. Cole grunts thinking he must go all out to at least give his captain enough time to escape. Michael took this time to escape and grabbed his monkey tail and swings it over his head like a rope and yelled, **"Monkey Tail Lasso!" **Michael threw the tail towards a red pillar towards the golden door as it latched on Michael said, **"Retract!" **Michael's tail retracts him towards the pillar with quick speed. Mar noticed and pushed back Cole and suddenly charged at Michael with speed that matched his own.

Michael gasps as Mar waved his blade at him. Could this be the end for our Monkey hero but wait suddenly from behind Cole ran at Mar and did a front flip he yells, **"Flaming axe kick"** Cole dug his heel into Mar's shoulder causing the man to quickly retreat a few feet away from the two and hold his shoulder in pain. Cole stood in front of Michael and gave a thumbs up while glaring at Mar he said, "Go ahead I can handle him." Michael nodded as he ran down the hallway he never doubted Cole thinking if he would stay he would get in the way. He dashed down through the door as Cole smirked and yelled, "Get ready for a fight to put you back in retirement old man!" Cole lunged at Mar with his fist cocked back.

(With Red)

"Guh!" Red was pushed back from a blow received from Trevor and his weird ability to fight. He suddenly lunged back at the man and clashed weapons the two were face to face with the man. "Haha I remember the old days when we would see which is better Swords or knives and today we will prove it!" Trevor kicked Red back then punched him in the face. Red was reeled back as he stabbed his blades in the ground. Trevor smirked as Red stopped and sheathed the blade in his mouth and 1 of them in the ground. Red said, "I was never interested in your rivalry for the superior weapon and I never actually cared." ,Red grabbed the low ranking cobra blade stabbed in the ground and started to slide through the earth as he charged at Trevor.

**"Demon Underground Ascension!" **,Red's dragged blade gleams with a red sharp aura. He raised his blade and a shockwave is sent at Trevor. Trevor grinned and threw his kukri knives in the air and spun to the right dodging the blast in a and I quote "weird way". Red groaned as the blade shattered as he pulled it out from the ground. He knew using the technique would shatter an ordinary blade and after knowing what his former dojo did he decided to show little care for the blade it belonged to.

Trevor stopped spinning and caught his blade then launched himself towards Red and yelled, **"Weird Combination!" **Trevor swung his blades at Red in many different ways causing it to be difficult for Red to see a move he could block. Once Trevor used his right knife to distract Red he then slashed his kukri blade at his chest. Red screamed in pain as blood leaks out his chest. Red quickly backed away and fell on one knee he breathed heavily while staring at Trevor who gave a smug smile looking down at his former comrade. Trevor said, "You know if you didn't betray master Dai then you wouldn't have to fell this much pain." Trevor approached Red with his knives revealing the sharp edges. Red thought, 'Come on a little closer and...' Trevor raised his knife ready to impale Red until Red suddenly used one of his 3 remaining blades and yelled, **"Demon Fang!" **Red fired a shockwave at Trevor which engulfed the man sending him back. Red breathed heavily while seeing the blast knock Trevor back.

"I ...need...to...catch a..breather!" Red huffed as he staid on one knee. "You son of a..!" Trevor appeared in front of Red and punched the weak swordsman in the face knocking him back. Red quickly got up and reached for his sword in its sheath and brought it out but Trevor kicked the blade out of his hand drop kicked Red sending him tumbling to the ground. "You dare scar me traitor die **"Weird top!"** Trevor does a handstand and his boots reveal daggers coming out. Trevor stretched out his legs and spun after Red who tried to bring out another katana but he was immediately stopped when Trevor sliced through the man body. Red was sent flying in the air as his fresh wounds released tons of blood.

Trevor then does a regular handstand and launched himself at Red and spins his body around in a spiral consisting of reckless attacks. Red was slowly falling into the attack until he thought, 'Come one think what move do I have left... wait that's it!" Red grabbed Legacy's hilt and said, "The real traitors are the ones disgracing the dojo's name!" Trevor shouted, "Die just die you loser!" Trevor slowly approaches Red who unsheathes his sword and sheaths it in one motion. **" Fatal Demon Strike!" **Red stroked his blade in one motion and struck down Trevor. The man yelled in pain after receiving a parallel wound through his chest.

As Red landed he immediately grabbed his swords he dropped and was under Trevor who was falling directly at him. Red twists his body and yelled, **"Demon Hurricane!"** Red creates a force of wind surrounding Trevor and cutting him up. Red said, "This will end this!" He threw his blades in the air over Trevor's body. He jumped at Trevor and said, **"Double Demon Blade!"** Red slashed his blade up against Trevor's body causing Trevor to scream in pain even more. Trevor mumbled, "Damn you Red I will get you pay for this!"

"Do it in hell." Red calmly said as the sword above Trevor came down into his hand and he swung it at Trevor sending the man down covered in a gale of red wind. Once made impact to the ground a huge crater was created with Trevor laying in the middle of it unconscious. Red smirks as he lands headfirst on the ground breathing heavily he wheezed, "I did it guys." Red closed his eyes finally he has defeated the 3rd strongest fighter of the dojo.

(With Cole)

Cole and Mar have been in a power struggle pushing each other back with each blow colliding. If any one of them showed an opening then one of them would be dead. Cole sent his leg down to Mars right torso and sent him flying. He grinned and lunged at the man and yelled, **"Two hundred Brick Fist!"** Cole's move was dodged as Mar used his blade and slapped Cole towards the koi pond. Mar said, "You have no battle experience to think quickly." Cole got up and was angry not only was the man slowly overpowering him he was telling him what he needs to improve on. Cole then charged at the man and swept his leg at Mar trying to knock him off of his feet. But Mar simply jumped in the air and thrusts his blade down at Cole who simply jumps back into the koi pond.

Mar was getting bored of this game of attack and run he swung his blade forward and sent a shockwave where he presumed Cole was in the pond. Cole was swimming in the pond and saw the move cut through the water and crash to the ponds lower level. Cole thought, 'He's luring me out I got to think of water to do come on think Cole think.' Above the water on the cobblestone sidewalks Mar swung his blade creating another shockwave almost making contact with Cole. Who starts to panic losing breath he may have known Merman Karate but he isn't exactly a merman to breath underwater he is still a human. Cole then suddenly got an epiphany and twirls around in the water as a force of high pressure water. He swam out the water and a force of a water like drill surrounds Cole's body he yells, **"Water Heart: Aqua Jet!"** Cole drove the attack towards Mar who looked at the move coming straight at him he simply raised his blade and blocked the attack he said, **"Counter!"** Dispersing the attack and turning it into smoke. Mar was about to attack once the smoke died until a hand came out and grasped his blade Mar gasped as Cole suddenly appeared and headbutts the man sending him back to the wall. Cole gripped his head and screamed, "Damn it that hurts I should have thought of something else!"

Mar stood up with blood trickling from his forehead. His calm expression turned to a devilish smirk with the intent to kill. Mar laughed maniacally and said, "Your the first person to have ever injured me like this young one. Cole grinned as his forehead was now bleeding and said, "That might not be my blood you know your thick skull is hard no wonder you decided to lose it old man." Mar grew excited giving off a creepy laugh: Kehehehehehehe! He suddenly charged at Cole and waved his blade at him with great strength sending him back. Cole howled in pain as he secretly guarded the attack. Cole was sent to the wall creating a small crater. Cole looked at his arms and saw they had a huge cut in them. He looked at Mar lick his blade of his blood Cole almost gags from seeing that sight and is realizing he isn't just fighting a regular man but a psychotic killer now. Mar charged at Cole with blinding speed and said, **"Crimson decapitation!"** Mar's Nodachi was swung towards Cole's head but the teen immediately ducks avoiding the move. Mar's blade was now stuck in a nearby pillar. Cole took this as the time to strike and shouted, **"Five Hundred Brick Fist!" **Cole lands a powerful punch against Mar's stomach sending him flying in the koi pond. Cole breathed heavily as Mar emerges from the pond and said, "That one will hurt in the morning now time to return the favor young one I hope you remember this attack because it will end you where you stand**"Crimson edge!" **Mar was instantly behind Cole and sheathed his blade. Cole experienced undeniable pain as he suddenly fell to one knee refusing to be defeated and slowly gets up groaning in pain.

Cole breathed heavily as Mar just gave a maniacal grin knowing he is winning the fight Mar lunged himself at Cole and swung his blade at him rapidly as Cole dodges each with difficulty resulting in him getting cut a few times. 'He is getting reckless now but each time he makes a slip up he uses it to lure me to attack him what now?' Cole thought as Mar elbowed his stomach sending him back and yelled, "Die!" Mar sent a giant shockwave at Cole clutching his injured ribs in pain. As the attack made impact Mar smirked thinking he had won. But at the last minute Cole use the water around him as a barrier to protect himself as the attack died down Cole went on all fours in the pond.

"Why are you fighting your to weak and can't think each attack through just accept your death already you weakling you can't protect anything at your state." Mar walked to Cole with his hand gripping his blade he raised his sword over his head and swung it down at him. But suddenly Cole caught it with no recoil he used his thumb and index fingers to catch it some would say it was luck but it wasn't for Cole he never believed in luck thinking its just ones special ability to do anything. Cole was furious now hearing the man say he couldn't protect anyone putting himself above everyone just made his blood boil. Cole pushed Mar back and took off his shirt he said, "You say I can't protect anyone!" Cole charged at Mar with great speed and used a precise barrage of strong punches. Mar was coughing an insane amount of blood as Cole raised his foot and brought it down on Mao's head he grimaced and said, "What is it that I can't protect old man!" Cole saw Mar get up instantly and thrust his blade at him but Cole gave him a strong jab to the face sending him back. Then from nowhere Cole disappeared and reappeared behind Mar and grabbed him by the collar and threw him in the air. Mar slowly fell towards him defeated. Cole shouted, **"Shark Brick Fist!"** Cole jumped at Mar and sent his fist towards his gut and a huge explosion occurs finally defeating him and helping Michael from getting potentially double teamed.

* * *

(With Michael)

The teen felt the explosion and thought, 'Whoa was that Cole hmm no time to wonder only to for do and do hehe I said dodo.' Michael continued running down the halls until he saw the exit revealing a field of grass. Michael walked forward while glaring at the man in front of him. He was a tall man with long purple hair and wore a black kimono. He was holding a iron cloud sword with a purple coated blade. "So your finally here surprising I thought Mar would have taken you all out." ,Dai said as he turned around and faced Michael giving him an expressionless face while the wind blew right past them. Now the battle to decide Shimotsuki island's fate begins!

* * *

**Well it seems that the only one left is Dai but can Michael win and can he finally end this arc because I am getting tired of staying in this arc for so long. Thanks for reading Peace out!**

**Next Chapter- Monkey vs. Cobra!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman-?**

**Cook- taken by CSpacian**

**Doctor-taken by 4fireking**


	15. Monkey vs Cobra!

**Monkey vs. Cobra**

* * *

(With Michael)

In the grassy field Michael glared at Dai who was getting annoyed for the teens lack of response towards his questions. Dai asked, "Are you gonna stand there like a tongue tied moron or say something." Michael still glared at him not saying a single word. This was rare to expect from the outgoing teen he would usually make a hilarious or stupid comment by now but not a single word is said from him. He was blinded by anger knowing a man would just kill innocent lives for no reason. He didn't care that much for the lives that much but he was only angry on just Dai sending his men to kill them with no reason.

It seems you aren't gonna say anything unless I take action so prepare for the inevitable **"Cobra Fang." **Dai sighed as his blade transformed into the form of a cobra and dived after Michael. The teen backflips and avoided the cobras attack. As the blade retracts Dai smirked as the spot where Michael stood was dissolved and covered in purple venom. Michael looked at the spot in surprise if he didn't move that would've been him but how can a sword do that no regular person could control a blade like that before. "My blade is unique it is made from a special material called an iron cloud." Dai said trying to give Michael the answer to his question he is refusing to ask. Michael thought, 'Weird I never knew clouds could be used to make swords I wonder if there are weird weapons like this in the world?'

"Have you ever heard of a place called Skypia?" , question Dai as he was going deeper into the fact causing Michael to get bored and fall asleep. "You see that place is a island in the sky with white seas of clouds they have things called dials that can be used for everyday life for Skypians or for battle making it popular for the blue seas..." Dai looks at Michael sitting down snoring with a snot bubble in his nose. "Listen to when someone is talking to you!" Dai shouted as he swung his blade at Michael who woke up and saw the incoming attack he jumped back and landed in the tall grass hiding from Dai. The man was already getting sick of the boy's behavior.

'Whoa that was close he almost got me.' Michael thought as he peeked through the grass and saw Dai about to swing his blade. 'This can't be good.' , Michael thought again as Dai shouted, **"Cobra Hunt!" **His blade changed to the form of a cobra and glides over the ground heading towards the grass Michael is currently sitting in. Michael jumped out of the grass by side stepping to the right and launched himself at Dai. 'Oh yeah boy lets see you handle this!' ,Michael thought as he cocked his fist back ready to swing it at Dai. But the man smirked and said, **"Cobra Trap!" **His sword formed to a giant head of a cobra with its mouth gapping open. Michael dug his feet to the ground and stopped himself from getting eaten. Once he stopped in front of it the cobra hissed at him as if it were alive. Michael growled and yelled, "Move it you stupid snake!" Michael kicked the Snake's chin upwards only inflicting damage to his foot.

"Gah that hurts and stings!" Michael grabbed his poisoned, bleeding foot in pain. Dai looked at him with a confused expression realizing the silent kid from before acting like an idiot. "Okay that's it you bastard your gonna pay for hurting lefty." Michael got in his battle stance as Dai was now interested in battling a opponent who can respond. "It seems your finally talking boy but once I decapitate that head of yours you will go back to being quiet for a long time." Dai grinned excited to enter combat. Michael shook his head and said, "No you won't because when I win your gonna be all "No why!?" as I say "Yes I kicked your ass!" then my crew will come and say "He did it Michael is a great, strong captain and will be the Pirate King!" and as we sail away you will shake your fist at us and said ,"You darn meddling kids!" Oh yeah that's what about to go down son!" Michael explained in deep detail trapped in his imagination. Dai didn't even understood a word he said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh you want to know it all started when I was..." ,Michael was about to explain as Dai interrupted him with a wave of his sword at his legs. Dai groaned, "I'm not asking you idiot I'm just saying your a weirdo!" Michael smiled and blushed while rubbing the back oh his head and said, "Really thanks!" This made Dai furious he really wanted to spill the teens blood now he yelled, **"Cobra Whip!" **Dai's blade turned into the form of a Cobra's tail and the blade whipped itself to the side of Michael's body but sending him flying and cutting his torso. Dai smirked as Michael tumbles through the grass. The teen suddenly stood up and shouted, "Hey I was about to tell you how I dropped on my head many times for being like that I won't tell you my story!"

"Good I never wanted to hear you crappy life anyways!" ,Dai shouted as he shot his sword at Michael again in the form of the Cobra's head. Michael ran at the man and jumped at the Cobra blade. Dai thought, 'Is he really doing something as suicidal as that?" Michael said, "Now I will spin like a riffle a awesome riffle!" Michael spun his body as he dodged the attack and ran on the blades body that led towards Dai. The man retracts his blade causing Michael to lose balance falling down but he wasn't gonna miss this opportunity he grabbed his tail and swung it around over his head and threw it Dai's wrist wrapping it around the mans arm. Dai growled as he is unable to move his blade. Michael said, **"Retract!"** He retracted his tail causing Dai to come closer to Michael as the teen cocked his fist back and shouted, **"Monkey Spiraling Bullet!" **Michael's fist made contact with Dai's chest as Michael twists it he sent Dai flying back.

Michael then jumped after him and spun in the air as he still pursued his opponent and said, **"Monkey Spinning Axe Kick!"** Michael sent the heel of his foot down towards Dai. But the man quickly recovered and said, **"Cobra Fang!" **The Cobra shaped blade was launched at Michael. The teen grabbed the fangs of the Snake pushing him away from its mouth. Dai got up and yelled, **"Cobra Smash!"** The cobra smashes its head to the ground crushing Michael and leaving him in the hole with his arms and legs spread out. Michael groaned, "Ugh man that didn't feel good."

"It wasn't supposed to now die!" Dai shouted as the Cobra kept smashing his head where Michael was laid out trying to overpower him before he got up. Dai finished the continuous attack by saying, **"Cobra Venom Blast!" **The cobra expelled a large amount of purple venom in the hole. Dai grinned that he had finally ended the teen. But he saw something sitting on the Cobras head once he realized he screamed, "How?" On the head of the Cobra was our hero looking down in the hole smiling. "Whoa that would have killed me right Cobi the Cobra hehe I am great at naming stuff right?" Michael laughed as he pats the sword formed Cobra's head .Once the Cobra noticed the teen and started to swing its head back and forth trying to get him off. 'Impossible how did he manage to dodge something like that it should have finished him?" As Michael was on the head of the Cobra he got dizzy and lost consciousness as he fell down to the ground. Dai smirked thinking the teen won't be able to dodge with his body temporary shaken up and sent his blade at Michael hoping he can kill him with the same moves again.

But something this time was different the teen's lower body kicked itself up dodging the attack. Dai gasped in amazement as he saw Michael was dashing towards him with his arms to his sides. Dai screamed, "Get away you freak **"Cobra whip!"** The sword transformed to the Cobra's tail form and swiped itself at Michael's body but the teen's upper half falls back avoiding the attack. Dai's jaw dropped as he saw Michael closer next to him and squats down and launched his head at him. Dai was about to use another move until he was too late Michael's head was shot at Dai's gut sending him flying. As Dai got up he saw Michael was gone he said, "Where is he now?" Then suddenly two feet grip onto Dai's face. Dai looked back to see it was Michael in handstand form and grumbled, "Damn it." Michael back flipped and landed on Dai's head forcing Dai's face to the ground.

Dai grabbed his sword and swung it at Michael leaving a huge gash on his chest but the teen didn't look affected by it he charged at Dai with quick speed and appeared in front of him. "W-wait a second!" Dai stuttered as Michael strongly kicks him with dizzy uncoordinated attacks that can't be easily foreseen Michael ended the combo of with a backhand to the face sending Dai back and crash into the ground. Dai slowly picked himself up and said, "What is this kid he isn't like before he is completely out of it?" Dai saw Michael using his tail to stand while his feet were crossed and his eyes had swirls. Dai was shocked to see the spectacle now realizing he isn't fighting a kid any more but a dizzy fist master!

(With Cole and Friends)

"Well it looks like we defeated them with no trouble or crazy captain to ruin the moment." Cole smiled happy as he, May and Red stood on a pile of defeated swordsmen(May be dead Cole doesn't know how to hold back). Red nodded and said, "Should we go help Michael I mean master Dai is tough guy it won't be easy."

"Well Red for being with Michael for only a few days I could say he needs all the help he needs medical health not physical he can handle anyone who gets in his way right Cole."

"Huh why are you bringing me into this how should I know if that idiot could finish the job lets just focus on handling the remaining fighters." Cole walked down the hallway searching for more soldiers. "For a first mate he doesn't believe in his captain does he?" May shook her head and said, "No he does in his own way I have a friend who is like him." Red stared at Cole walking down the hallway with his hands in his pocket. Red said, "I don't see it though?" May giggled as she started to walk down the hallway and said, "you will one day once you get a friend like him." Red was confused and simply shrugged it off as he followed them down the hallways ready to take down any remaining lackeys.

* * *

**Now that Michael is unconscious and in a dizzy state could he win against Dai or die without knowing find out next time and thanks for reading!**

**Next Chapter- From Dizziness to Venom!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman-?**

**Cook- Taken by CSpacian**

**Doctor- Taken by 4fireking**

* * *

**May knocks on office door- So Miruto21 where did you keep Michael?**

**Miruto21- huh why do you want to know?**

**May- Because we all know he is in a dizzy state and we wanted to check up on him.**

**Miruto21- Well if you must know I locked him in my closet.**

**May- Why would you do that he is in a fragile state!**

**Miruto21 was sitting in his office that was a complete mess and he was covered in bumps and bruises- I don't think anything fragile can do this.**


	16. From Dizziness to Venom!

**From Dizziness to Venom!**

* * *

(With Michael)

The dizzy teen broke his stance and launched himself at Dai with his tail. He used his head and spun around Dai braced himself for impact but something strange happened. Michael crashed into the ground causing dust to surround him. Dai laughed out of Michael's stupidity he couldn't believe he actually was thinking of him as a threat. Dai waved his blade towards the spot Michael landed trying to let his iron cloud blade devour him whole.

As the cobra like blade attack the area it had a huge chunk of boulder in its mouth. Dai was shocked maybe the teen jumped in the air or rolled away in the last minute. Dai checked frantically and saw no dizzy monkey charging at him. Dai could only wonder did he just disappear like a magician during a performance. Dai checked the chunk of earth in the Cobra's mouth and saw nothing suspicious about it. He looked even closely and saw a hole in it. Dai finally realized what happened and thought, 'He dug underground!'

Suddenly the ground under him shakes around until a hands grab onto his legs keeping him from moving. Dai was spooked out by the sudden move and tried to shake him off. His iron cloud blade in the shape of a Cobra looked at the arms and identified them as Michael's and launched its head at Dai. The man struggled to break free but nothing the twerps arms staid there. As Dai slowly looked back he saw his blade pursuing him now. Dai thought, 'If my blade is going to kill me then at least I will go down with the man who caused my death.'

Then Michael's arms dragged Dai's legs down and trapped him while the Cobra still lunged at him. As Dai was about to embrace impact suddenly Michael popped from the ground and uppercuts the snake's chin both chipping the blade and cutting his fist. Dai gasps as Michael lands then the Cobra suddenly surprised him by slashing into Michael's chest that sent him flying. Dai grinned and decided to end the battle and yelled, **"Deadly Black Cobra Fang!"** The Cobra was now corroded in black venom and about to devour Michael. Dai grinned knowing that finally this battle was over.

"Michael wake up we have bananas!" shouted a feminine voice. Michael suddenly woke up and yelled, "BANANAS?! YIPPE!" Michael dodged the incoming attack and was heading towards the ground with great speeds. And lands on his head. Dai looked to his right and saw Michael's friends watching the battle. Dai growled losing his chance for a final attack against the boy. Michael pulled his head out of the ground and said, "Where are the bananas?"

"Oh that I lied." May giggled as Michael glared at her expecting to get food after his good nap. "How could you do that I was having a great dream about napping!" Michael yelled. "Well you were about to die..." Red explained as Michael ignored him and shouted, "Leaping Monkeys what happened here I've never seen a place destroyed like this ever since the "Shocking" Dite tried to teach me how to create rock angels!"

(Flashback)

In the jungle of Nihojin Island Michael and the Shocking Dite were in front of many boulders with images of the shocking Dite's fat body. "Okay lad to create a rock angel you need a good running start to crash your body into the boulder got it." Michael nodded as he backed up 50 feet away from an untouched boulder. The Dite yelled, "Ready!" Michael gave a thumbs up and said, "Ready dude!"

"GO!" Dite shouted as Michael charged at the boulder and roared, "YEEHAW!" Michael ran into the boulder and a huge smack was heard. Dite winced in pain as Michael slid off the rock slowly as blood came out of his head. As he fell down his eye's rolled to the back of his head.

"Uh-oh well it looks like Donna is gonna kill me." Dite groaned knowing Donna will probably punish him for hurting her son. by even putting a scratch on the boy you are asking for a death wish or worse being painfully Castrated by her great swordsmanship.

(In Donna's Boat)

"What the hell did you do?!" Donna exclaimed as the Dite held an unconscious Michael in his hand. Behind Donna was Ryu laughing hysterically. "Well we went to make rock angels." Dite gulped as Donna growled, "I told you he can never do anything dangerous he isn't a full grown adult for that!"

"Yee...haw." Michael mumbled as Donna grabbed him away from Dite. "Don't worry Mikey you will be alright," Donna said, "As for you Dite I will think of a punishment for you later!" Dite gulped as he stepped back in fear.

"And you," Donna growled as she pointed at Ryu laughing away on the ground , "Shut the hell up!" Ryu quickly stood up and saluted Donna as she went to the other room. "Momma... did... I...do good." Donna smiled as she wiped Michael's forehead of blood and said, "You did good son you did good."

(Back in reality)

Everyone stared at Michael in shock. "Hmm what's wrong was it something I said or what." Michael asked everyone they all looked at each other then back at Michael. "That explains so much." Cole now realizing why his captain is the happy go guy he is today. "It does explain why he always wants it his way." May said as Cole and Red nodded and said in unison, "It does."

"Um I'm still here." Dai said trying to get the group of friends attention.

"Well it was that and extreme bungee jumping." Michael proudly stated as Cole had the urge to ask him and said, "What's so special about extreme bungee jumping?"

"We don't use cords." Michael smiled as he tilted his head.

"Aren't you forgetting about the guys dojo you just destroy?" Dai said again trying to get the attention of the friends who are forgetting about him.

"Oh yeah please shut up I am talking with my Nakama at the moment sir gosh some people ain't got no class." Michael sighed only making Dai mad. The man yelled you brat don't block me out **"Black Cobra Strike!" **the cobra like blade lunged at Michael covered in black venom. Red shouted, "Michael don't touch the venom if it does it won't stop burning until it reaches your bones!" Michael gulped and dashed forward at Dai while dodging the attack. But the snake burrowed under ground.

Michael cocked both his arms under his shoulder and shouted, **"Monkey Double Buster!" **Michael sent his arms forward as he got closer to Dai. But suddenly the snake appeared from underground and uses its head to block the attack. Michael screamed in pain as he struggled to push back the blade as it both cuts his hands and leak venom over it. Dai laughed knowing the battle was now his to take over. He tried to thrust his blade forward but it wouldn't budge. Michael's was still screaming in agony until he thought if he couldn't push it back he had to completely shatter the blade. Michael rapidly fired his arms at the blade and yelled, **"Monkey Frenzy!" **Michael fired off many fists and knife hands at the blade causing damage to his hands even more.

Was Michael trying to really destroy a giant sword with nothing but his hands was it possible. "No Michael stop it your only hurting yourself at that rate!" May exclaimed worrying for her captain's health. Michael still kept attacking the sword barely making a dent into it. Cole shouted, "Michael are you going to just let this guy win like this get serious and end it already or are you just going to let him kill us all!"

"I won't ever let anything like that happen," Michael growled, "I will kick his ass even if it means losing my own hands!" Michael's punches increased rapidly showing no damage but to his own fists. Dai laughed and said, "Its futile boy you cannot win give up right now while you can even use what's left of your arms. Dai knew the boy couldn't punch through steel it was preposterous he would give in to fatigue any minute. Michael's punches start to grow even more intense and start to heat up the blade. Michael jumped back and swung his fist at the blade and a moment of silence occurred. Dai only laughed until his blade started to shatter into pieces. "How did he its impossible no one could punch through steel?" Dai questioned himself not knowing what to do.

"Well it seems I can!" Michael cocked his venom covered fist back and yelled, **"Monkey Venom Blast!" **Michael threw a strong punch against Dai's cheek sending him flying into a nearby tree. Michael saw Dai was defeated with his body slumped down sitting with his face down and eyes rolled back there was a fist shaped dent in his face now covered in venom. Michael grinned while huffing, "Take that you pseudo dojo master." Michael fell back unconscious due to the venom taking affect to his body. His friends immediately surrounded him unable to wake him up.

(In Shimotsuki Village)

After Cole has declared victory over the dojo the men cheered as they returned home carrying their leaders into town. As a huge party occurred involving everyone but Michael who was watching the people have fun while sitting down chewing on a piece of meat with only his teeth on a table. He was currently wrapped in bandages due to his battle with Dai he wasn't allowed to use his hands for awhile after the venom was finally sucked out his blood stream. Dai and his men where banished from the island on a raft with poor medial assistance. Michael ordered Cole to use a marker and draw on their faces.

But of course Cole refused not submitting to his captains type of low but Red was drawing faces on Mar, Levy, and Trevor. As May was prepared to take the treasure for herself. Michael gave it back to the village to return the stuff the dojo has stolen from them. The village was thankful as May wasn't she brutally beaten Michael even though he was already in need of medical assistance. Cole and Red held her back from potentially killing their captain.

Now back to the party people having fun Red teaching the children swordsmanship with wooden katanas as Cole was just drinking sake preferably he would drink rum but beggars can't be choosers. But May was watching her captain struggle eating his food. May said, "You know I can help you captain?" Michael shook his head and said, "Nahh I kind of like doing this makes me feel like an animal ya know?"

"Its because you literally are one captain for gods sake if you can't use your arms use your tail." May sighed as Michael got an "Oh" expression and started to use his tail like a hand and carried his piece of meat with it. "Thanks May your a genius!" Michael grinned as May only sighed she couldn't believe he couldn't think of something so simple. Then the village chief rings a gong catching everyone's attention and called up Michael, Cole, May, and Red. The 4 walk up on the stage as the people clapped for them. The chief thanked them for their help and brought out a scroll and revealed it to show Michael and his friends standing side by side crossing their arms.

"Whoa that's so cool thanks old man this is so unbelievable!" Michael shouted with glee while jumping side to side. Everyone laughed at his silly antic as his friends groaned in unison regretting they knew him. Michael started to snicker and yelled, "look what I brought everyone just wait a minute." Michael dug in his trousers shocking everyone May blushed while covering her eyes as Cole growled for his captain's indecent behavior in front of everyone.

Michael pulled out the scroll he got from the old Shimotsuki dojo and grinned he yelled, "Look at this!" Red slapped him from behind the head and said, "You brought that with you and kept it in your pants?!"

"Yeah pockets are overrated man." Michael answered only receiving a glare from Red who turned back at May and Cole with a annoyed smile while his thumb starts to unsheathe his sword. May I please kill him it will only be a second just one cleave to the head is all." May and Cole groaned wanting to do the same but can't 1. since it wouldn't solve the problem and 2. killing Michael is like trying to kill a cockroach they just keep coming back annoying than before.

"Here we got it from the dojo I hope it can help you people in the long run." Michael did a traditional bow. As the chief opened the scroll his eyes popped out of his skull and suddenly closed it he bowed back and said, "Arigato young hero."

"Hero no pops I ain't no hero I am a Pirate!" Michael shouted. The people look at each then back at Michael then started to laugh.

"Hey its not funny stop laughing you'll see I will be a great pirate don't underestimate me by age!" , cried Michael annoyed by the people lack of faith in him. Even his friends laughed at him. Michael stopped crying then shrugged can't beat them join them. He started to laugh alongside the people.

After a few minutes the party still went on Michael and his friends encounter Red again but with a question he can't refuse(Michael won't take a no). "Hey Red old buddy old pal how would you like to join my crew?"

"Okay." Red answered surprising Michael who expected a fight back. "Um are you sure because I got a net set up and everything aren't you gonna at least fight back?" Michael asked as he brings out a giant net and rope.

"Yeah I'm not gonna fight back you guys seem cool," Red said disappointing Michael "Oi what's wrong with him?"

"Oh nothing he just expected some type of bet or you to reject the offer he will be good though right captain?" Cole asked.

"I don't even know who I am anymore?" Michael asked himself as he was on all fours crying as May pats his back to try and calm him down.

"Yeah he will be fine anyways welcome to the crew." Cole smiled as he pats Red's back.

"I don't really feel welcomed." Red commented.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Sailing to Cuisienier Island!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes **

**Cook- Taken by CSpacian**

**Doctor-Taken by 4fireking**

* * *

**Thanks for reading so long and have a great thanksgiving break everyone!**


	17. Sailing to Cuisinier Island!

**Sailing to Cuisinier Island!**

* * *

**East Blue- Middle of nowhere**

* * *

"Man this is so boring," Michael whined as his head was laid out on the table in the marine ships kitchen , "When will we get to another island!" he shouted as he slumped down again. It has been 4 days since they departed from the Shimotsuki island and the captain couldn't help but get antsy for more adventure.

Everyone was waiting in the dining room since May called them their. Cole was meditating on the table. As Red was sharpening his blades. Leaving Michael having his head on the table exhausted. He could use his arms again but couldn't strain them for a while. Michael yelled, "May aren't you supposed to navigate us to another island!"

"Yeah but I wanted to try something real quick captain so be a little patient~" May sang as Michael with his other crewmates sweatdropped. Maybe she planned something against the guys for something I mean what could they have done to her well for except Michael eating all the food on the ship, And for eating tons of food in a restaurant and put in on her tab with the exception of him giving the treasure she has stolen to the villagers of Shimotsuki Island after that there was actually no reason revenge.

"Okay boys here it comes!" May cheered as she brought out a plate full of black rice, black chicken and black vegetables. Did she really burn all of them. She even burned the plates too how is that even possible. "Okay eat up guys!" May ordered in a innocent smile. Cole and Red looked at each other with paled faces they knew if they took the wrong approach they wouldn't have to worry about eating ever again.

"Aren't you guys gonna eat it?" May asked now having a tick mark forming on her head.

"Well you see..." Cole started trying to avoid the meal.

"We can't because..." Red was about to explain.

"Sure okay I'm starving!" Michael grinned. Suddenly taking this as a chance Cole and Red push Michael forward towards the burnt food and said, "We can't eat because our captain would be starving and we appreciate him so much that he should eat the whole thing."

"Um okay well dig in Michael." May smiled as Cole and Red tiptoe backwards out of the kitchen.

"I don't know why those guys are afraid this food looks awesome down the hatch." Michael grabbed the whole plate and dumped all the food in his mouth. A few seconds of silence came May thought that her captain was speechless that it was delicious. But she was wrong Michael had a huge metal numbing pain in his mouth he couldn't swallow it or spit it out since it would hurt May's feeling.

"So how was it captain was it delicious?" May asked expecting a nice comment on her food.

"Wa...ter please." Michael mumbled as May quickly nodded and ran into the kitchen. Michael looked left to right frantically and saw the port hole he opened it and threw up outside of it. As he pulled his head back in he quickly sat back down as May returned with the water she said, "Here captain so how was it?"

Michael took the glass and gurgled it around in his mouth until he spat it out on the floor. "It was um not something I expected really." Michael sweatdropped avoiding to tell her the truth. Since it would either end up with he A. Her crying or B. Beating the ever living crap out of him.

"Really I could make you more if you want." May squealed thinking she is doing her captain a favor. But obviously Michael didn't want to go through the same torture again.

"No please I'm good I have to go lay down and let the rest of my wounds heal." Michael pretended to groan as he exited the kitchen score he didn't have to eat that mess again. As he went out into the hallway he saw Cole and Red staring at him in shock they didn't expect the boy to eat the whole thing in one bite and survive. Michael grabbed Cole's shirt by the collar and said, "Just because I am smaller then you doesn't mean I don't have vengeance burning in my heart got it!" Michael was furious how can his crew mates just leave to suffer. Cole nodded alongside Red as Michael released the man and walked to his room in pain.

"Phew I'm glad we didn't eat that slop." Red asked Cole who nodded thinking they weren't as tough as Michael to survive eating a violation of mother nature. Then from behind a shadow with red gleaming eyes and claws appeared. Red and Cole slowly look back to see it was May angrier than ever.

"Damn it." was all Red and Cole could mutter before May laid down a serious beating on them.

(2 hours later)

The crew has finally arrived on land. Michael was excited alongside Red but Cole was jus annoyed at their happy behavior. They still don't know what the island had to hold. May was just brimming with excitement thinking that a new island means new suckers to wring money out of.

As Michael landed on the docks he wore a different outfit that was given by the people of Shimotsuki as May sowed his old ones. He now wore blue Gi pants and green long sleeved shirt with a picture of a banana on it he also wore tradition Japanese sandals making him taller and giving him an ego boost making him snide comments like "You wish you were tall like right." or "Hey buddy your sandals are lame compared to my skyscraper ones."

Red wore a change of clothes too he now wears a red sleeveless shirt with the collar popped out, black pants, a white scarf around his neck and brown sandals. He still wore his sash which kept his 3 swords.

As they entered the town of oh yeah May never even explained what it was yet. "So May where are we because this place smells good." Michael drooled at the aroma of food everywhere.

"Oh we are in Cuisienier Island." May explained while looking at the map.

"What's that Spanish?" Cole asked.

"I'm talking to the captain fish lover." May growled still mad at Cole and Red for ducking out of eating her food. So captain this place is French for "Chef" Island maybe we can find a place to eat or I could make everyone something on the ship." May suggested as she brought out a pan.

"Um no May I couldn't strain you enough to cook for me again for being such an awesome cook and navigator dinner is on us I promise you that today we will find a great restaurant in your favor!" Michael grinned as he puts his arms on Red and Cole's shoulders. The two look at each other and said, "What!?"

"Oh come on its the least you guys can do anyways," Michael whispered, "Do you really want to go through that experience again?" Both Cole and Red shuddered from remembering the beating May gave them. The two dropped their heads and groaned, "We will pay no questions asked."

"Really that's great lets try that place over there." May squealed as she entered a restaurant with Greek architectures. The guys followed them inside and tried to make a reservation the place had red furniture and booths. As they were about to find their seats. From the kitchen a huge shock occurred being seen outside.

"Whoa what was that?!" ,shouted Michael. His crew members wanted to know too. As the doors open they saw a 19 year old male he was slim and has long red hair kept in a ponytail and brown eyes he wore a black vest, underneath it was white long sleeved dress shirt, he wore black dress pants and black dress shoes similar to Sanji's step out the kitchen he pulled off a single white glove which was mysterious it had four steel fingers and the thumb was covered in flint.

"Ahem!" ,coughed the man getting everyone's attention. "This establishment is not suited for publicity please leave and try somewhere else thank you!" the man asked more like warned. Michael growled and wondered why he would declare such a thing. He was about to go up to the man and sock him in the kisser. But May held him back and shook her head. She didn't want a brawl to occur right now. All she wanted was to go to a fine restaurant and have a great meal with her friends.

Michael got over what happened and said, "Fine May lets go somewhere else there are tons of restaurants around here anyways." As he left his crew followed behind him. The man stared at them and sighed they had no idea what he saw in that kitchen to terribly judge him for closing the restaurant.

(With Michael)

"Gah! I wanted to sucker punch the guy so bad!" Michael was rather irritated not fulfilling his promise. I mean sure he didn't mind the man judging the restaurant but was it really necessary to shut it down even after they paid. "Hmm but he did look serious making that statement maybe he is a health inspector or something?" Red rubbed his chin trying to think of a reason why the man did what he did.

"Never mind that tomato head lets just find another restaurant and get the "emptying of our wallets" over with." Cole groaned he wasn't really excited about going out to eat since he knew May and she would buy the most expensive things on the menu. "Um we can go in there I like Brazilian foods." May pointed to a Brazilian type of restaurant.

"Okay lets go!" Michael cheered getting the attention of people around them. Cole slapped his forehead as Red laughed at his friends energetic behavior. "You banana maniac you need to be no try and act normal for once in public." Cole begged Michael who wasn't paying attention looking at a butterfly pass by and chasing it.

"Well he seems preoccupied." ,Red said trying to hold in his laughter. Cole groaned he should have known his captain has the patience of a monkey hopped up on Sugar. As the crew entered the restaurant (Cole dragged Michael in holding his collar). They saw the man from before walk past them heading for the exit and said, "Don't even bother this place is now shut down too." The man explained as he walked past the group.

The friends groaned as they decided to go to another restaurant. As they were about to enter the man was shown walking out and said, "Its closed go away."

"Oh come on we didn't even enter it yet!" ,Red shouted frustrated alongside his friends they never got to even see what the inside the place.

"Deal with it Blondie." ,The man commented making Red angry.

"Michael you know what I want to beat him up too." ,Red evilly grinned.

"Welcome to the dark side we've been expecting you." ,Michael also gave an evil grin.

"Okay you two that's it you two lets just go to another restaurant before that guy even rates it." ,Cole sighed trying to calm down his crew mates.

"Relax you guys there is still one place left and it is commented to be the most cleanest restaurant in the city." ,May explained. "Will they be able to bring in people as filthy as Michael and Red?" Cole laughed.

"Hey!" Red shouted.

"It is true." said Michael not objecting he barely takes a shower a week.

"Yeah but cheap shot dude." Red groaned as he accepted the comment.

As they entered the restaurant they saw the furniture was so fancy it could have belonged to a goddess. May smiled alongside Michael as Cole and Red dropped their heads knowing something this huge will be expensive. As they found their seats they ordered their food. May ordered something so expensive it was almost out of the guys price range. While Michael picked everything on the menu deserving punches from Cole and Red. They yelled, "We aren't treating you moron just pick something around 100 beli!"

Michael was trembling as hi face was covered in bumps and bruises. He nodded and pointed to a pictures of banana cream pie. The waiter took their orders quickly and went into the kitchen all tensed up.

"I wonder what's wrong with him he looks all nervous?" May asked everyone who just shrugged not knowing why. Until they heard a conversation between a couple. They started talking about a chef named Derren Harlow is inspecting the restaurant.

Everyone but Michael gasped in shock now realizing why the waiter was afraid. "Hmm who is Derren Harlow?"

Everyone gasped again surprised his captain never knew him. But it was something to expect he was raised in the wild not even knowing some of the well known names in the world. "Derren is like one of the best world class chefs in the 4 blue seas." May explained. But Michael wasn't paying attention a he saw a whole giant plate of banana cream pie coming to him. He clapped his hands in excitement. Until a voice yelled, **"Choque Vague!"(Shock Wave!)** A snap was heard as a shock wave was sent at the waiter causing him to drop the dessert Michael ordered.

"What the.." Cole muttered as he saw the man from before walk out from the kitchen taking off his right glove and said, "Clear the restaurant it will be shut down immediately." Red growled as Cole was relieved happy he didn't have to pay anymore. May was sad and was about to cry not able to get her well deserved meal. Michael gets up from his seat and walked towards the man with a serious expression.

"No Michael what are you...?" May whispered as she tried to reach out and stop him. Michael stopped a few feet from the man and said, "We aren't leaving."

"You have to or I will have to move you myself little man." The man sighed putting his hand in his pocket and bringing it out revealing his white glove.

"The boy better knock off this madness or he will force Derren to destroy the whole restaurant." the waiter trembled on the floor still recovering from getting shocked.

"Wait this guy is "the" Derren Harlow?" Red questioned.

"Yes it is "Le Choque Cuisinier" Derren Harlow!" The waiter shouted.

"I won't back down I promised May that she will have a great meal and I intend to keep it!" Michael shouted as he charged at the man.

"*Sigh* Permet de demarrer this will be over in a...!" Derren smiled as he raised his hand and...***Snap!***

* * *

**It seems the monkey is facing off against on of the head chef will he be able to handle it or be taught his table manners stay tuned and find out! Thanks for Reading!**

**Next Chapter- Start of the Great Cook off!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie **

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Taken by CSpacian**

**Doctor- Taken by 4fireking**

If some of the words where not understandable it understandable they are in French I will translate some right now to help ease the confusion:

1)Choque- Shock

2)Vague-Wave

3)Permet de demarrer- Let's get started

4)Cuisinier-Chef

* * *

**Miruto21: Thanks CSpacian for Derren Harlow and good luck with _"The Saga of the Infinity Pirates!"_**

**Michael: And if Mikoto ever wants to go a round or two I won't hesitate to hold back!**

**Cole slapped Michael's head.**

**Michael: Ow what was that for!**

**Cole: Be respectful moron anyways from Miruto21 and the Bandana Crew...**

**Everyone: Thank You!**


	18. Start of the Great Cook off!

**Start of the Great Cook off!**

* * *

**East Blue- Cuisinier Island**

* * *

**"Choque Vague!"**

Once Derren snapped his fingers at a self made electrical shockwave was fired at Michael who quickly dodged to the right and watch the technique explode in the background burning a couple of tables. The owner of the restaurant evacuated the people before they got hurt. As Cole, May and Red watch the battle go down.

Michael charged at the man and yelled, **"Monkey Iron Fist!"** He swung his fist at Derren but to his surprise it was caught. Michael grinded his teeth as his bandaged fist was stinging with pain. He still hasn't recovered from his last battle against Dai and it would take awhil for him to use his hands without any hand recoil. Suddenly Derren slipped his hand into his pocket and brought it out to reveal he had another glove he punched Michael in the face sending him into tables and chairs.

As the poor teen crashed he was covered in the rubble of the tables and chairs. "How can regular gloves hurt Michael it seems illogical?" May questioned. Cole suddenly pointed and said, "The fingers they are covered in steel. " Both Red and May look at the glove and Cole was right they were coated with steel. But the main question was how was he able to create a shockwave by snapping his fingers.

"Rooar!" Michael roared as he jumped out the rubble and ran at Derren with incredible speed. "I'm sorry but I have to end this au revoir." Derren waited as Michael got close. "Take this **"****Monkey Fren-!"** was all Michael could say before Derren kicked his jaw and sent him reeling back. As Michael stopped himself from falling back from the attack he saw Derren dash at him.

"Captain dodge he is going to use a head on attack!" Red warned.

"Okay I got it just watch this **"Agility!" **Michael yelled as he stood there. This confused everyone even Derren but he didn't mind if he didn't move he would be an easy win.

"Michael you got to move you could die!" May shouted as Michael stood there not moving. What was wrong was this apart of the attack or was he trying to trick Derren into lowering his guard. As Derren got closer to Michael he yelled, **"Choque Percer!" **Derren snapped his fingers and a condesed form of a electrical lance appeared and impaled Michael's body. The teens body went limp and fell backwards.

"Michael!" May shrieked as her captain eyes roll back to the back of his head.

"This could have been avoided if you just left." Derren sighed thinking he has won but wasn't out of the woods yet. Michael's body faded as it touched the ground. Derren stepped back wondering how could something like this happen he was sure he made direct contact with the teen's head. But what was it that he missed?

"Wait what just happened did Michael disappear just now?" Red gasped trying to realize what just occured. Cole stepped forward and looked around the room and yelled, " Captain stop screwing around by running circles around the guy and end it!" Both May and Red looked at him like he was crazy. But they didn't know what Cole saw he saw Michael literally running around Derren in circles in high speeds no one can normally see without a trained eye.

"Awww do I have to I'm having fun with this new technique!" Michael's voice echoed in the restaurant. Freaking everyone but Cole out.

"Um Michael are you dead where are you?" May asked worried if her captain was a ghost.

"Wait I will answer that once I kick this guy's ass!" Michaels voice said.

"That won't happen if you don't come out to finish what you started!" Derren shouted now annoyed. He wanted to end this fight quickly and inspect other restaurants.

"I'm right in front of you dude well we are actually." Michael said.

"What does that mean...!?" Derren saw 2 Michael's in front of him grinning. This was shocking to him how can he just disappear and come back with a clone of himself like that. No this must have been a trick he must be intimidating him. But the clone looked so real and it would be hard to tell the original from the fake.

"We're sorry but we'll have to end this!" Both Michael's said in unison. Derren was about to raise his hand to try and atack but the two Michael pursued him and they both yelled, **"Monkey Furious Assault!"** The two Michaels sent a barrage of punches and kicks at Derren and sent the man flying and crashing into the wall.

"Yeah I did it!" the two Michael's shouted until Michael's clone disappeared. As the clone was gone Michael was looking down breathing heavily. His friends ran to him to congratulate the boy. "Dude that was awesome was that a real clone?" Red asked amazed Michael had a clone fight alongside him.

"Don't be ridiculous it was all in his speed." Cole coldly answered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah its true you see I..." Michael was about to explain until the owner of the restaurant yelled, "You people are insane look at the damage you caused!"

"Oh your the boss of this place don't worry your place won't be closed down you don't have to thank me it was nothing." Michael smiled thinking the owner would give them a free meal.

"Why would I thank you because you and Mr. Harlow's fight my place is totaled!" The owner yelled. Michael still thought of this as a victory and laughed, "Tchihihi yeah but its not closed right!" Everyone face palmed their foreheads except for Michael still laughing.

"Okay that's it I'm calling the marines you people are busted!" The owner threatened.

"Wait let us pay for the damage how much will it cost!" May said trying not to get attention from the marines. Cole wouldn't care expecting it would be a great warm up. Red and Michael wanted him to do it if they fight the marines they could get bounties and be infamous pirates.

"Okay then do you have 100 million beli in your pockets?" the owner asked. Michael checked his pockets and pulled them out to show no money and said, "I'm flat broke." Cole and Red gave the cashier the money for their food but their was a giant plaque that says in gold "No Refunds" May lied about not having money not wanting to lose anymore after the Shimotsuki island incident.

"But we can get the money I swear just give us 5 days and we will get the money." May begged.

"Fine 5 days if you don't have it then I call the marines your responsible for this to Mr. Harlow so you'd best help them out for your own sake and reputation." The owner growled as he escorted everyone off of the premises.

"What do we do about him?" Red pointed to the unconscious Derren on the ground. Michael shrugged and smiled, "Lets take him with us I'm not mad at him anymore knowing I can kick his ass is rewarding enough."

Cole grabbed a nearby wheelbarrow and put Derren in laying down on his head he could care less about how he was put in. As they walked down the dark streets of town Michael looked at May who was strangely happy. He still felt guilty about messing up her day and the promise he didn't keep. "May sorry for the crummy day you had once we repay the debt I'm sure Cole and Red will pay for your dinner."

"Your stilling holding a grudge!" Cole and Red shouted. They thought Michael would've forgiven them by now like May. But it seems like this monkey knows how to hold a grudge for a looooooong time!

"Its okay Michael I actually had fun." May giggled.

"Huh how you didn't get to eat if it was me I would be furious." Michael stated as Red and Cole stared at May with confusion also. Was she happy because she planned out a scheme to get back or was she actually happy. Its really hard to tell from this woman.

"Well lets just find a way to get the money alright and Michael..." May leaned closer to the boy.

"Hmmm what?" Michael asked.

"Thanks for caring." May pecked his cheek as she left for port. Cole and Red glanced at her and Michael whose face was turning green in disgust.

"Blargh! That's nasty why did she do that!" Michael complained disgusted from having May kiss his cheek by wiping his cheek.

"You immature moron!" Cole shouted in unison. How can he be so childish after May did that for him. Maybe he was just too young to understand heck he barely understood too for his age.

"Anyways where will we be able to get the money hmmm?" Michael pondered as he and Red brought magnifying glasses wearing British costumes belonging to Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. Michael was dressed as Sherlock and Red as Watson

"Um where did you get those?" Cole sweatdropped.

"Oh its elementary my dear Cole." Michael blew his bubble pipe releasing tons of bubbles.

"Elementary indeed." Red replied.

"You have no idea what your saying do you?" Cole said.

"No we do not!" Michael and Red cheered being proud of it.

"Don't sound so proud of it and think of an idea to get 100 million beli!" Cole shouted at the two.

Michael scouted around to look at a nearby building he saw a poster hung up. He walked towards it and said, "Hey guys check it out!"

Cole wheel barrowed Derren towards Michael as Red followed.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"You know how we are looking for a way to get money well look at this!" Michael showed them the poster.

The Poster was black with chefs covered in sparks clashing against each other. "The Cuisinier Island Cook Off where are the chefs face off to see who is the greatest in the east blue can you handle the challenge!" Reward 150 million beli.

"Okay so we win the cook off and get the reward money easy as pie." Michael grinned while cracking his knuckles.

"But we don't know how to cook?" Cole explained.

"We have May." Michael suggested.

"Hehe like I said we don't have anyone who can cook?" Cole explained again knowing May could cost them the win if they entered.

"What about him we can force him to join?" Red suggested. Michael and Cole look at Derren and grinned he was one of the greatest chefs in all 4 blue seas with him they might have a chance.

"Okay now that we got a plan we better get ready!" Michael cheered.

"Right!" Cole and Red nodded as they went down the street.

As the 4 left the area the man from Shimotsuki village named X checked the poster and said, "Well it seems something interesting is going down maybe I should stay and watch maybe you should too Renton."

The figure from Sera Island walks from the shadows and said, "I am not interested in food Master."

"Oh come on I knew your father and he was hungry all the time don't you even feel any hunger or dizziness from your lack of eating." X asked the figure. Somehow these mysterious people knew each other.

"No my mission is to watch the little one's crew until he reaches the grand line that's all." Renton explained while crossing his arms.

"But shouldn't you try and make an effort of trying to have fun while doing it think of it as training and if you fail I guess I will punish you with the **"****Soul Burner." **X grinned knowing this punishment was horrible toward his former student.

"Ugh fine I will try see the stupid cook off but I won't like it." The figure crossed his arms as he walked off.

"Just like your father you all act so childish." X laughed as he twirls his cane in his hand.

* * *

**It seems two of the mysterious figures our heroes faced have returned but for some reason. But can Michael and his crew persuade Derren to be on their team and can they win the cook off and get the money. Stay tuned and find out! Thanks for watching!**

**Next Chapter- Let the Cook off begin! Part 1**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie **

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Taken by CSpacian**

**Doctor- Taken by 4fireking**


	19. Let the Cook Off Begin! Part 1

**Let the Cook off begin part 1**

* * *

"Hey wake up man." a voice echoed through Derren's head as he was unconscious.

"Is he still alive?" May asked while staring at Derren on the floor unconscious. The crew were in their stolen marine ship. They had just told May on the cook off giving her an idea of joining causing the guys to try and talk her out of it. But before they could discuss about the chefs who will participate they needed to wake up Derren who they left unconscious on the floor.

"Maybe we should pour water on him." Red suggested.

"No that won't work captain what plan do you have?" Cole asked Michael who got a big grin.

"Wait the water trick could work but I got something better." Michael smiled as he picked Derren up and starts to make a dash towards the deck.

"What does he mean by that?" Red asked he knew his captain was a little crazy and mindless with his 'ideas'.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Cole sighed.

**Splash!**

"Oh well that also can't be good." May groaned as they ran outside to see Michael looking down at the ocean by the railings.

"Hey did you guys see that he did a belly flop!" Michael laughed. Until everyone ran up to the boy and slapped the back of his head and yelled, "What did you do!"

"Well as you can see I threw him in the ocean." Michael plainly stated. How can he not know that he just tossed a living being overboard without showing any regret about it.

"Did you do it to wake him up or to just screw with him?" May asked.

"Wait he was alive!?" Michael shouted as his eyes popped out his head.

"You didn't even check you moron?" Red shouted.

"Oh no I'm sorry!" Michael shouted to the ocean.

"He can't hear you he is probably dead as we speak!" Cole scolded Michael. The boy was too careless to handle a human life.

"Its okay I'm coming for you bro!" Michael yelled as he took of his shirt, sandals and bandana which he gave to May.

"If I see a piece of thread torn from this thing I'll rip your heart out," Michael growled as May trembled , "Okay thanks May!" Michael said sweetly then jumped in the ocean.

"Wait didn't he eat a devil fruit?" Red asked again. Everyone nodded and groaned they basically sent their captain to his own funeral.

"Well I'll get them." Cole jumped in the ocean after Michael and Derren. Leaving May and Red alone.

"So you want to play checkers?" Red suggested from out of nowhere. May glared at the boy as she tied Michael's bandana around her forehead. "Okay maybe not checkers how about strip poker huh?" Red asked as May groaned as she walked into the cabins into the kitchen to make lunch it was the best she could do for them after the restaurant mishap.

"Fine be like that I'm flying solo then!" Red yelled and sighed completely bored from being alone.

After a few minutes Cole resurfaced with Michael and Derren who was now wide awake. Cole dumped their bodies on deck and said, "I'm getting sick of saving your ass Michael."

"Thanks Cole!" Michael smiled as he waved Cole goodbye as the first mate enters the cabin. Derren stood up and suddenly grabbed Michael by the neck and shook him around and yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Well you see when I was just a little..." Michael was about to answer the question but Derren shouted, "I wasn't asking for your past it was rhetorical!" Derren dropped Michael on his feet. The teen couldn't help but smile thinking he just got himself a new friend.

"What maybe I was just being rhetorical." Michael grinned.

"Oh my gosh shut up its like you say things you hear from others to make yourself look smart." Derren said.

"Hey I'm smart right Red." Michael asked Red who simply looked away whistling.

"See Red thinks I'm smart." Michael grinned.

"Like I care now if you excuse me." Derren was about to leave the ship.

"Wait you can't leave." Michael said as he got in Derren's way.

"Oh why can't I?" Derren asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well its because..." Michael trailed off until he punched the man in the face knocking him out.

"Michael what the hell!" Red asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything!" Michael shouted. The two boys dragged Derren inside the kitchen where Red pinched his nose after smelling a horrible stench. "Oh my gosh what is that smell?' Red gagged.

"Oh hey guys I made a casserole." May smiled as she entered the dining room while holding a pot full of unmentionable horror.

"It looks like someone barfed into it left it in the sun and decided to give to the elderly to chew up am I right?" Red joked not deserving a single laugh.

"Lame." Derren mumbled as he was still unconscious.

"Quiet you." Red ordered.

"Anyways does anyone want to try it?" May asked. Michael quickly sat down in his chair and clashed his fork and spoon together making a rhythm. Red gasped as his captain accepted the challenge. May smiled as she handed Michael back his bandana and readied a plate for him. As Michael saw the food in front of him he looked determined to finish it not wanting to throw up.

As Michael took a bite Red hysterically cried and said, "Don't worry captain if you die then I will avenge you." May glared at the boy and said, "What did you say Red?" The teen sweatdropped and said, "oh nothing May I was just kidding."

"HEY MAY!" Michael banged his fists on the table. May slowly approached him and said, "Yes captain."

"Oh no captain don't do it!" Red begged. If Michael didn't like it he would be brutally honest both angering and upsetting May. If that would happen the ship would be covered in blood and tears.

"This food is...FREAKING DELICOUS!" Michael grinned as he shoved the plate of food in his mouth then spitting it out empty.

"Really?!" May asked as she gave a cat like smile and her eyes sparkled.

"Really?" Red asked thinking Michael was just faking.

"Yep May is the greatest chef ever to create this!" Michael shouted. Suddenly Derren jumped out of his trance and onto the table he pointed at the casserole and said, "Did you call this slop delicious?"

"Yeah you want some?" Michael smiled as he got a bowl ready for Derren. The man smacked it out of his hands and said, "Nope I only eat my high class cooking not some Podunk recipe as simple as Casserole." From behind Michael May grew devil horns and a demonic aura surrounded her.

"But what's special about being in a high class or low class food is still the same either way?" Michael asked as he was getting interested in the topic.

"Its the level of the chef that makes the dish more delectable moron if you just blindly look at the dish as just food you will never understand!" Derren lectured Michael who nodded.

"Well then how about this mister high and mighty chef lets have a small cook off here and now if I win you get to join our team and crew in the great cook off." May suggested.

"I know I will so what will I get?" Derren gave a comfortable smile thinking he wouldn't even lose.

"If you win we will let you beat Red up for 2 days straight and give you our ship." May betted.

"Say what now?" Red questioned how did he get into this he was just watching.

"And I will be the judge and taste tester." Michael said as he was now wearing a chef costume.

"Where did you get that?" Red questioned the clothes came out of nowhere.

"Not important so Derren do you accept the challenge." Michael asked.

"Humph its not even a challenge its just practice bring it on." Derren taunted May.

"Well it looks like mama has to teach a little boy table manners." May taunted earning a growl from Derren and laughter from Red and Michael.

"Oh I will enjoy beating you to a pulp when I'm done with you!" Derren growled as he pointed at Red who gulped.

(In the dining room)

"Hmmm I wonder what's taking them so long?" Michael yawned.

"Maybe they are putting the finishing touches on their dishes?" Red said. The two have been waiting in the dining room for 3 hours. Seriously how long would it take for them to just cook one meal was it so hard to ask. Cole walked into the room yawning from his mid afternoon nap and said, "What's going on?"

"Oh we betted the ship against Derren in a cook off no biggie." Michael calmly explained.

"What!" Cole shouted.

"Yeah and I would get beat up we lost too." Red explained.

"Okay that I understand but the ship if we lose we can't sail around you morons!" Cole shouted at them. He left for 3 hours and everything seemed to be falling apart.

"So May has got this thing in the bag." Michael smiled.

"Think about what you just said Michael and try and visualize it." Cole groaned. Michael laughed until he remembered about the burnt food she made earlier. He started to shiver remembering she burnt the bones in chicken and even the plate. Michael and Red stared at each other with sad expressions and both said, "We didn't think this through at all."

Then the two chefs brought out their creations of cakes to show everyone. Derren's cake was just 'wow' it had many layers and rose petals surrounding it. As for May her cake was 'eh' unique it has 2 layers and it looked soggy and inedible for a regular human to try. Michael walked towards to Derren's cake and taste tested it. He felt magnificent taste dance around on his taste buds but something was missing in it sure it had great taste but something inside it didn't make Michael believe it was complete.

"Wow this cake amazing!" Michael cheered for Derren. The man grinned thinking he would win with that statement. "But something was missing inside of it you had all the key ingredients in it except one." Michael explained.

"What did I miss its impossible my cooking is flawless." Derren questioned. How can anyone simply say that of his cooking he refused to let that happen no one has ever criticized his cooking except for when he was a little boy. Michael smiled and pointed to Derren's chest. The man still did not understand how could his chest make his cooking better.

"Okay now lets check out May's cake." Michael grinned as he observed the sloppy cake.

"Um well its not the best but I hope you like it." May giggled nervously.

"Okay this is it if Michael says yes we will win and get Derren as member of the crew and cook off." Red explained.

"Lets hope Michael doesn't screw this one up." Cole whispered as Red nodded.

Michael took his fork and ate a piece of the cake. May gulped as Derren gave a comfortable smile thinking he could improve himself later he just wanted to see if his opponents cake was a failure or not. Michael dropped his fork on the floor and gripped his looking down. Everyone except Derren gasped thinking May's cooking was that bad.

"Do you not like the cake." May asked wondering if her food damaged her captains appetite forever. Michael raised his head and shook it he looked at May with no emotion and said, "No I don't like it," this made May tear up and Cole and Red growl in disappointment as Derren danced around claiming victory. "I wasn't done." Michael calmly stated stopping everyone from what they did.

"Like I said I don't like it," May nodded saddened her captain said this, "I LOVE IT!" May looked up to see her captain eating the cake with rapid succession. Red, Cole, and Derren's jaws dropped as May smiled and squealed in happiness.

"How her cake is a mess I demand a recount!" Derren demanded.

"Okay May wins." Michael smiled.

"Stuff that in you chefs hat and eat it!" May laughed as she danced around with her captain.

"Impossible how did I lose?" Derren cried.

"You cooking didn't have heart your icing was sweet but was not savory and your cake was fresh but not pure from the heart." Michael explained.

"I have a long way to go if 'you' explained it to me!" Derren groaned as he looked the whole crew and grinned.

"Well I accept defeat I Derren Harlow will be your crew's chef but I hope you understand my dream isn't just for cooking but it's to end slavery in the world if you all get in my way I will not hesitate to kill any of you." Derren grinned as he stuck his hand out in front of Michael.

"Well I do need crewmates to do amazing things since I will become the next pirate king!" Michael laughed as he gave Derren a handshake.

"Either way you didn't have a choice you need to help pay for that guys restaurant too." Cole commented.

"No one asked you fish paste!" Derren growled at Cole.

"It seems the prissy tomato headed cook wants to go!" Cole growled.

"Bring it on you don't look tough!" Derren smirked as he puts on 1 of his gloves. Cole lunged at Derren and punched the man in the face resulting in a brawl amongst the two in a cloud of dust. May pinched her temples trying to ignore the fight. As Michael and Red laugh at the two fighting.

(In a dark warehouse)

"So is the plan ready yet boss." asked a lackey shrouded in shadow.

"Yes the preparations are ready we just need to kick back and relax." said a giant man shrouded in shadow. The man looked to be like a giant compared to the size of Oz but smaller by a half the height.

"Once the cook off begins we will start the plan of ransacking the whole islands wealth a event this big will surely attract the people the **Great Hall**." laughed the giant as his minions laughed alongside him.

(Outside the warehouse)

"Should I handle this one or let the little one take care of the beast?" the figure sighed he had heard the plan from beginning to end. He wanted to get this job over with so he could finally get to meet Michael face to face instead of watching him from a distance. "Nahh he can handle it I swear the east blue used to be fun for someone like me but now its just a great place to train the next generation." the figure whined as he disappeared in a gust of wind.

(The next day in Cuisinier Island: Great Hall)

The Bandana pirates had just arrived in front of the Great Hall. It was a giant dome like building in the middle of the building. Many people from the island had decided to watch the cooking contest. As some join hoping to win the prize and title. As the crew entered the all gasp at the wide variety of chefs and their delicacies. Michael drooled and was about to feed on their dishes until May stopped him by grabbing his collar and dragging him to the registration booth.

Only Michael, May and Derren showed up to participate they wore a chef team uniform consisting of it being the color red representing Michael's most prized treasure his bandana. Cole and Red were late due to an.. delay. After registering May and Derren were the main chefs as Michael was just used for a substitute(even though he has no idea how to cook.)

As they were about to enter the stage Michael saw a giant man he had pink skin, a bald head covered by his chefs hat, he has a scruffy black beard around his chin and wore a brown chefs uniform with no shoes. He seemed to have a jacked up pile of teeth that are either chipped or gone.

"Hey man lets have a fair fight understand." Michael smiled trying to show good sportsmanship.

"Yeah a fair fight thanks friend." said the giant sarcastically. But Michael kept smiling he still couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth. Showing his ignorance he said, "Yeah we are friends now right!"

The giant groaned and walked off he couldn't try and crush the kids spirit all day he has a plan to take to action. Michael did his signature laugh: Tchihihihihi! Until May called him over and told him to stop messing around. Michael nodded as he ran to his friends and entered to stage the building was like a stadium with many seated people cheering for the teams.

As the group got in their kitchen station they readied themselves and huddled up.

"Okay we have to win this if we don't the marines will show up and label us as criminals for destroying that guys restaurant." May said. Michael was still a little bothered by this he didn't care about the marines being called after them he wanted them to have bounties but he wanted to win this competition even more.

"So okay we need to get focused and prepare for anything got it." Derren asked. Both Michael and May nodded.

Michael breathed in and yelled, "Lets do this!"

Michael puts his hand forward as everyone did the same. "Bandana Crew on me Bandana crew on three!" ,Michael shouted.

"One! Two! Three! Bandana Crew!" cheered Michael and his friends as they pumped their fists in the air. Now the great cook off will begin!

* * *

**The great cook off has begun. But can they handle the heat and what was the shadow shrouded figure up to and who is he *cough* so obvious *cough* find out next time and stayed tuned by reading it thanks everybody and Peace out!**

**Next Chapter- Let the Cook Off Begin Part 2**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor-?**

* * *

**If you guys have any ideas on what future marine captains or commodore the crew will face just send a private message and thanks for reading bye!**


	20. Let the Cook Off Begin! Part 2

**Let the Cook Off begin! Part 2**

* * *

(In the Great Hall)

"Okay guys we need to focus this will probably be a heated up battle of cooking I know its brutal if you want to give up you better leave right now." ,Derren stated trying to be dramatic.

"Okay bye." ,Michael said as he started to exit the stage.

"Michael!" ,May shouted.

"Tchihihi just kidding lets destroy these guys!" ,Michael cheered.

As the chefs got ready they saw the main judge walk up to the front of the stage and announced the competition to begin and that they need to create a sweet surprise for the judges to taste test as the appetizer. The groups got into their stations and created ideas. Michael's team huddled up and discussed on their plan.

"Hmmmm what should we create?" ,May asked puzzled on what the 'sweet surprise' meant.

"Maybe we should make a peach appetizer it is sweet." ,Derren suggested.

"No try bananas they always are sweet!" ,Michael smiled. His two team mates stared at him in disbelief he was half monkey of course he would find the fruit sweet.

"Wait how about Russian tea cakes they are sweet and surprising." May suggested. Derren was shocked how come he couldn't think of that it looks like they could win with May's knowledge of foods and Michael's err..uh..help.

"Okay our dish will be Russian tea cakes make sure to collect these ingredients." Derren told Michael as he gave him a list of what they needed.

Michael saluted the man as he went through the cabinets and got teaspoons, bowls, nuts, butter, vanilla extract, sugar, salt, and flour. Once he puts the stuff in front of his teammates he saluted them and said, "Got the stuff like you requested sir!"

"At ease captain!" Derren ordered as Michael nodded and stared at the other teams. He saw his friend(still oblivious that the man doesn't like him). He saw how he was ordering his friends(more like slaves the way they looked exhausted) to gather around the correct ingredients. In the pot he saw a mess boiling out. It looked like the giant was just putting food in.

After about 25 minutes the crew finished their creation the cakes were in ball form and covered in sugar. Derren wanted the presentation to be great so he put the cakes in a blue pot with yellow Russian designs and put it on the tables with the other appetizers created by their opponents.

As the giant puts his appetizer on the table the only May and Derren shuddered as the cooking was visibly moving. As Michael smiled and said, "Good job friend!"

The giant looked down at the boy and flicked him away towards the wall he said, "Little pest I don't need luck as West Sanchez I will not lose." The giant walked away as Derren focused on the man and said, "Hmm Sanchez he sounds familiar where have I heard his name before?"

Michael slid down the wall and was a little annoyed maybe this guy wasn't his friend maybe he was just a 'BIG' jerk. As Michael walked to his group the judges tasted their appetizers and were amazed on the variety of sweet flavors. The judges gave them a perfect score. The crew jumped up in the air and cheered.

But as the judges taste tested Sanchez's dish they all vomited right in front of his face angering the man. The giant yelled, "You all have no taste it was a family recipe!" Michael and his friends laughed alongside the other chefs. "Haha more like family disaster!"

The giant growled and crushed the other dishes he yelled, "Screw this I gave it a shot and if cooking won't get me the prize money then stealing it will now boys attack!" West ordered as pirates from the stands attacked the lower stage. The chef patrons ran for the exits but they immediately closed off alongside the spectators exit.

"Hahaha you stupid chefs never saw it coming now if you all want to live you'd best empty out your wallets!" West laughed. Michael and his friends looked up at the giant in surprise. But weirdly Michael was smiling he cracked his knuckles and said, "Well this will be fun I never fought a giant before!"

As many pirates surrounded them they advanced towards May. One laughed, "Okay little lady you better cough up all your money and jewelry!" May simply glared at the man and kicked him in the crotch. Derren winced in pain as Michael laughed he said, "Who else but May!"

The pirates started to pursue the group. Derren pulled out his glove and snapped his fingers knocking the engagers away creating a path. Which Michael took as he ran down and spun his body and around and his tail grew longer as it approached the pirates he yelled, **"Monkey Tail Whip!" **The tail swept down the pirates knocking them in the air.

As May hid under one of the tables she left her whip in her room guessing there wouldn't be any trouble. Ironic right. Well at least Derren was prepared alongside Michael the two seemed capable of taking on these weak pirates.

Until West raised his foot and sent it down. Michael and Derren jumped out of the way as the foot crashed into the ground. The two sweatdropped once seeing that if they wouldn't have moved they would have been flattened. As Michael looks up he saw West smirking at the two. "Do you small fries really think you can beat me I am the great West Sanchez pirate of the giant pirates with a bounty of 50 million!"

"Wow 50 million that's cool!" Michael shouted as his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Now I remember West Sanchez "East Giant" he has the highest bounty in all of the East Blue just by his size easily dominating island to island. He may seem huge but without speed and intelligence he will be easy to beat." Derren stated as he puts on his second glove.

"Well either way I'm kicking his butt!" Michael yelled as he charged the man.

"You will never catch me brat I'm superior to you regular humans!" West growled as he brought his fist down at Michael in a quick state. Derren saw the position Michael was in as the fist was directly above him. "No you idiot he will crush you if you don't stop!" Derren warned but it was too late the fist made impact to the ground. As the smoke cleared West laughed, "Just like a puppy he had all bark but no bite."

"I know that's why I prefer monkey's better." commented Michael as he leaned against Wests giant chin.

"How did you..?" West questioned there was no way a punch that huge can kill 30 men how was a little boy able to dodge it let alone make it to West's shoulder without being detected.

"Well you see I am exceptional in speed which is how I got up here." Michael explained.

'Brilliant he used his speed to climb up West's arm.' Derren thought as he saw many pirates charge at him. Derren groaned and yelled, **"Choque Vague!" **Derren snapped his fingers and controlled the spark creating a strong electrical shockwave sending the pirates crashing down to the ground.

As for Michael he cocked his fist back and yelled, **"Monkey Iron Fist!" **Michael punched West in the face causing the giant to stagger back. Michael chuckled until a hand was coming straight at him trying to swat the boy. Michael yelped as he jumped on top of West's head avoiding the swat. He looked down and said, "I never thought I could ever look down on a giant that is just sad."

West growled as he balled his hand into a fist and banged it across his head hoping to crush the teen but just failing as Michael dodged the attack and recoiled in pain as he accidentally hits his own head. Michael laughed but failed to notice he was falling down. Until a giant hand grabbed him.

"Thanks I thought I was about to-Oh." Michael groaned knowing that West caught him.

"This ain't good and-," Derren gulped, "WHERE THE HELL IS RED & PSEUDO FISH WANNABE!

(With Cole and Red)

"Oh my god we are so late!" Red groaned as both he and Cole walked up the streets of Cuisinier Town's streets heading for the Great Hall. He and Cole were late due to an slight delay this morning. He was currently wearing a red chef uniform with the hat he kept his sash which held his 3 katana's, and black dress shoes.

"My tongue still burns what the hell is wrong with you guys you could have woken me up with a different method!" Cole shouted at Red still mad at him and the teen for what happened. He wore a red chef uniform top while he still had on his regular pants and shoes.

"Its not our fault your a heavy sleeper." Red commented.

(Flashback)

"Come on Cole wake up your gonna miss out on the cook off!" Michael whined pushing Cole back and forth. But the teen kept on snoring annoying Michael not making any progress in waking up his first mate.

"Hey Michael why don't you use a fire hydrant." Derren suggested.

"I bet that wouldn't even make him budge." Michael said knowing Cole could sleep like a bear during hibernation but at least they wake up once winter is over.

"Hey I have an idea." Red smiled innocently as he brought out a red chili pepper.

"What the hell are you guys doing get out here before I drag you out by the necks!" May threatened. Michael and Derren were already dressed as Red still needed to change into his uniform.

"We can't wait I would love to see Pseudo Fish Paste get hurt internally but May is running low on patience and her blood lust is rising so I suggest we catch up later." Derren said as he left for the stairs.

"See ya later!" Michael grinned and waved goodbye rapidly as he ran up the stairs.

"Its just me, Cole, and this chili pepper I wonder what will happen if I combine 2 together." Red smirked evilly as he dropped the pepper into Cole's mouth.

The man steadily chews it not even realizing what he consumed. After a few seconds Red thought Cole was tough enough to eat something that hot in his sleep. Until Cole's head slowly turns red and his steam blows out his ears his eyes shot open and started to tear up. He suddenly sat up and breathed fire. Cole died of laughter as he rolled around on the floor laughing.

(Reality)

"Hahaha you should've seen your face it was hilarious!" ,Red laughed as Cole glared at him.

**"Hundred Brick Fist!" **,Cole punched Red in the head leaving a huge bump on his head.

"What can't take a joke?" Red cried as he rubbed his huge bump as Cole groaned.

"I swear your almost as immature as Michael." Cole stated as he kept walking forward.

"Hey I take offense to that Michael is way immature that the definition of it is him." Red laughed.

(With Michael)

The teen was in the giant's grasp he suddenly felt a disturbance and said, "I don't know why but I have a strange urge to kick Red's ass."

"Get focused to the task at hand!" May shouted from under the table.

"Hmmm where the hell did that come from?" Derren questioned as he slugged a pirate in the face.

(Back with Cole and Red)

"That's weird I guess they started." Red said as he tried to open the locked doors. Cole yawned as he was laying down on the ground preparing for another nap until he heard yelling.

"What's happening down there?" Red asked as he looked down the hill to see many pirates charging up it.

"What is this how can there be pirates here at a time like this!" Red shivered as he never knew pirates can be in so many numbers.

"Are you serious this is like a regular day for me!" Cole grinned as he ran down the hill at pirates as he engaged the pirates.

"Well I should've expected this once I joined this crew." Red sighed as he puts his blade in his mouth and unsheathed his 2 other swords and charged at the pirate horde.

* * *

**The time to fight has begun and it seems Michael is in a tight bind at the moment but could Derren have one more trick up his sleeve. Stay tuned and thanks for reading Peace out!**

**Next Chapter- Let the Cook Off Begin part 2!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Taken by 4fireking**

**Sniper- Taken by Shadow40000**

* * *

**Miruto21: Well thanks for reading everyone I hope you had a great Cyber Monday or week considering Wal-Mart does it anyways Peace out!**


	21. Let the Cook Off Begin! Part 3

**Let the Cook Off Begin! Part 3**

* * *

(With Michael and friends)

"Now I got you brat just relax as I crush your puny body." West smirked as he squeezed Michaels body making the teen scream and a squeak occurred once the giants grip grew stronger.

"What was that?" West asked the suffocating teen.

"Nothing." Michael wheezed. But West tried again and he heard another squeak and laughed. "Did you just squeak this must be embarrassing for you!" West chuckled.

"Why do you big people like doing this those are just my ribs hitting my lungs." Michael sighed as he remembered a similar scene like this occurring when he was young.

"Anyways time die." West grinned as he started to crush Michael till he died of crushed. Michael yelled in agony as the giants grip grew more fierce and tighter.

**"Choque Pluie!"(Shock Rain) **Derren snapped his fingers and created a barrage of spark needles stabbing into West's leg causing the giant to grip his leg and jump up and down in pain. In his was a unconscious Michael with his eyes rolled back. As the giant recovered from the attack he was now setting his sights on Derren by lifting his foot up and bringing it down. Derren was too slow to react so he caught the incoming attack and lifted it up a couple of inches before he was completely crushed. West laughed he had the upper hand now. The crowd gasped in terror they were still seated knowing escape was futile the exits were sealed they watched in interest if these guys were to lose then there was no hope.

"Hey let him go!" shouted May she was near a giant hose that lead to a giant barrel.

"Oh it seems the wee little girl wants to fight." West smirked. If her 2 friends couldn't handle him what made him think she could?

"Yeah and I will make you sorry for ruining our chances to win the money!" May shouted.

"Uh May please hurry this up I'm kinda being crushed to death!" Derren growled as the foot's pressure built up more and brought him down to one knee struggling to not be squashed.

"Oh sorry Derren." May nervously giggled until she glared at West and raised the hose to the giants upper body. "Let go of my captain or else." May growled trying to warn the giant before she hosed him down with whatever was in the barrel.

"No way puny girl but if its fair I will give you a clear shot right here." West laughed as he leaned downwards towards May pointing to his cheek giving her a great opening.

"You asked for it." May smirked and hosed West down with a brown type of liquid getting in the giants eyes. West staggered back and rubbed his eyes in pain this caused his foot to step back getting off of Derren who sighed in relief. "I got it him!" May cheered as Derren sweatdropped and said, "He's not the only one you got."

May looked up to see Derren was right she also saw Michael in West's closed hand wiping his eyes. "Ouch it burns why May I thought we are Nakama!" Michael cried. May sweatdropped and said, "Whoops that backfired." Derren groaned and saw some oil on the ground he kneeled down and dampened his gloves with it. "What are you doing that's cooking oil if you get some in your eyes you'll end up like the captain?" May questioned.

"Just watch I have a plan." Derren smirked as he raised his hands then snapped them immediately the gloves were covered in flames. May gasped and thought Derren was a lunatic the fire could've burn the gloves then destroy his hands. But after a few seconds she didn't she Derren cry out in agony why was that? Maybe the gloves are fire resistant nullifying the effect it has on the users hands.

**"Diable Main."(Devil Hands)** Derren said as he charged at West still rubbing his eyes in pain alongside Michael. Once Derren finally got close he jumped in the air and puts his fists in the knife hand position and yelled, **"Diable Knife Storm!" **Derren launched his knife handed attack at the giant stabbing into West's stomach and igniting the giant on fire since he was still covered in the oil. The crowd cheered knowing Michael's friends can still win it. West screamed in pain as Michael was freed from the grasp and cheered, "I'm free!"

"Well it seems Michael was freed and unharmed too see May when you think a plan through you will receive success on a silver platter." Derren smiled thinking his way of freeing Michael was better. May shook her head and pointed at Michael who was running around on fire crying, "HOT SO HOT ITS BURNING HOT DERREN NOT YOU TOO?!" Derren slapped his forehead and remembered Michael was also covered in oil.

"My idea doesn't look so bad now does it?" May commented knowing she was right and wanted Derren to say it.

"Oh just help me with putting Michael out." Derren growled he didn't want to admit he was wrong but by just saying that May got her answer and was proud she outwitted the world class chef.

"HELP ME!" Michael begged as he ran to his friends still covered in fire.

"Don't get near us you idiot!" both Derren and May shouted while running away from their captain how could they help if the problem would burn them too. But Michael didn't listen he kept chasing them he was in too much pain to even think straight but ask for help. As West's pirates saw this occurring they finally thought they can rob the crowd while the crew was um.. preoccupied. Until Michael ran towards them and yelled, "Help me please!" The pirates ran away from the poor boy and screamed, "He's coming after us now!"

As West finally puts himself out he sighed in relief now he can go back to killing those miserable worms until he found out he was sitting on the ground with a puddle of oil under him. He saw his crewmates running towards him he grinned maybe he could use them as bait to lure the 3 enemies to one spot but he gasped seeing that his crew was being chased by Michael surrounded in flames.

"Please help it burns!" Michael cried as he stepped in the puddle of oil igniting West on fire again. The giant cried in pain as he fell on his back ducking and rolling.

"Should we help him?" Derren sweatdropped.

"Nahh he will be just fine." May smiled.

"Okay then if you guys won't help then I will finish my fight with the giant fatso!" Michael charged at West while on fire.

"You think you can stop me little rat well bring it!" shouted West. **"Huge Fan!"** as he raised his hand and swiped it at Michael he slapped the boy to the other side of the stadium. Michael then jumped out the rubble of the wall and charged at West again now the flames around him grew brighter. May and Derren watched with the crowd as Michael cocked his fist back and yelled, **"Monkey Inferno Fist!" **Michael swung his flaming fist at West hoping to cause damage but the fist was deflected by West's giant belly. May groaned since she knew it wasn't going to work West is also on fire.

Michael landed on the nearby stadium wall and jumped after West again for another attempt to beat the giant. But West cocked his fist back and launched while yelling, **"****Huge Hammer!" **The punch made a devastating blow on Michael pushing him back. West chuckled until his fist came to an abrupt stop he must have tired out from exhaustion from being on fire. But what actually happened is that Michael caught the fist his forehead was bleeding a large amount of blood from the impact of the punch but that didn't keep him down he grabbed West's index finger and struggled moving to the right. West laughed of Michael's failure of moving the giant.

But suddenly a gust of wind picked West up surprising the giant as he was now in the air. With the sudden advantage Michael spun West around until he almost lost his lunch. Michael then jumped in the air and threw West down towards the ground as the giant made impact towards the ground the whole stadium shook. West groaned turning onto his back he closed his eyes and coughed out some blood.

**"Agility: Multi Monkey Meteor Strike!" **Michael shouted as he made 6 more clone like figures of himself hurtling towards West in covered in flames. As May and Derren watched they were amazed at the technique. Until May looked closely seeing Michael jump into the place were his clones were falling in slow motion. He didn't create any clones of himself he is in 6 places at once using his great speed. As Michael grew closer to West the giant chuckled and said, "Feeble puny boy we're both on fire you can't hurt me either way so this won't even hurt me!" Until the figure standing in the shadows next to X snapped his fingers causing a strong gust of wind to surround the giant dispersing the flames around West.

"For an observer you sure like to interfere huh?" X laughed as the figure sighed while watching Michael finally defeat the giant.

"Go Michael end it!" May cheered.

"Kick his ass and make him regret to mess with the great sportsmanship of culinary skills!" Derren shouted. May sweatdropped at the comment he really loves to cook doesn't he?

"No I won't lose to a little child!" West growled he shot his fist upward towards Michael and yelled, **"Huge Hammer!"** The gigantic fist was now closer to Michael. The teen yelled, "Scatter!"

The images nodded as they all spun around the fist and landed on the giants arm and ran down it towards West. "Get off pesky bugs!" West growled as he waved his arm back and forth. Michael alongside his images jumped straight for West's belly and they all raised their legs and spun downwards towards it. **"Multi Monkey Flaming Axe Kick!" **Michael and his 6 images sent the heels of the feet into the Giants gut both knocking the air out of West and igniting him on fire again. Michael's images cheered alongside the original as they all crash towards the ground Michael made a crater he smiled as he breathed heavily his lungs felt like they would burst if he even tried to talk. West was now yelling in agony as the attack internally damaged him and burned his body.

The crowd cheered as they now ran for the exits hoping to escape until the pirates blocked their way. They laughed menacingly maybe once they rob the people they can avenge the captain by killing Michael and his friends. But suddenly the door behind them came crashing down crushing the pirates. The crowd looked up to see a battered Cole grinning as Red sighed by his first mate's inability to knock without destroying the door.

"Ya see we just needed to use the secret password." Cole grinned.

"You just wanted to break stuff." Red sighed as he looked at the crowd, "Hey is the cook off still going or what?" Red asked hoping he didn't moss the event. The crowd looked behind them to see the sun and their homes they just rammed the two running them over and escaping the death trap of a dome. As the smoke settled Red and Cole were on the ground covered in foot marks.

"I think I really have bad luck." Cole grunted.

"I think its starting to rub off on me too." Red cried.

As May and Derren ignored their late crewmates they helped pick Michael up over the shoulders then texts appear that say**: "Real Friends are there to help pick you up." **

They started to head for the judges table May looked around to see no one to object to what she was about to do. She grabbed the beli filled trophy and chuckled as Derren just gave her a blank expression he never knew May was such a gold digger. As they left the stadium the figure alongside X watched them.

"You know for the boy to grow stronger on his own your supposed to let him figure a way out of a situation instead of helping him like he was a baby." X suggested.

"I wasn't helping him if the giant was still on fire he wouldn't have survived the first attack," The figure commented as he started to walk away, "He has no way of controlling his strength yet it would be sad if he killed an enemy over a stupid cooking contest."

"Well it looks like its goodbye my young pupil I still have to enjoy my vacation." X smiled as he brings out another cigar and lights it with his lighter. The figure said, "Farewell." then a small green tornado surrounds him then made him disappear.

"Hmmm I wonder where my vacation of wonder will take me now?" X smiled as he walked off towards port.

* * *

**Now that Michael has defeated a giant thus proving the David and Goliath theory correct he has proven he is stronger than the East Blue strongest Pirate now all they need to do is give the money they owe back to the restaurant owner and leave simple as that or will it? Stay tuned and thanks for reading.**

**Next Chapter- Bountiful News!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Sniper- taken by Shadow40000**

**Doctor- taken by 4fireking**

* * *

**Miruto21: Thanks for reading oh and thanks Shadow40000 I will definitely use you OC later on!**

**Michael: I can't wait to see who will join my crew I'm getting monkey bumps.**

**Miruto21: Don't you mean goose bumps.**

**Michael: No I mean monkey bumps geese's are weird man believe me.**

**Miruto21: Yeah like they're the only one anyways thanks for reading and Peace out!**


	22. Bountiful News

**Bountiful News**

* * *

(With Michael and Friends)

"Ouch my body hurts." Michael whined as every part of his body was covered in bandages he was told to keep them on to heal the burns so the pain won't grow as they walked down the streets of Cuisienier Town the people immediately ran away screaming thinking he was a mummy. May was just annoyed she had to get some money from her treasure stash to pay for her captains medical bill she started praying for the next crew member to join was a doctor.

"Quit your complaining at least you didn't have to fight a pirate army alone." Cole groaned even though it was fun to bash a few heads he was still sore and tired hearing Michael whine just made him even angrier.

"Alone? I helped your ass when you got surrounded!" Red growled.

"Hey but I fought a giant so that beats both of you combine hehe!" Michael laughed confidently.

"But me and Derren helped you out captain so don't get a big head." May sighed.

"I know I would've been dead without the both of you but anyways where's Derren?" Michael asked.

"Oh he is pulling out the new boat we couldn't use the old one anymore." May answered.

"Huh really a new boat you mean Derren has his own boat that's so cool now we won't have to use the stolen marine ship!" Michael laughed he was already excited to see what his new ship would look like. As the crew made it to the wrecked restaurant they enter to see the owner conversing with many marine soldiers. "There they are those two are the ones!" shouted the owner as he pointed at the pirates.

"Hey mister owner we have the money!" Michael danced around happy they completed the debt they owed. Until May suddenly hid behind him covering her face from their sight and thought, 'Damn why are they here I can't let them know I'm here or they will blow my cover!'

"Excuse me but what is all of this?" Red was curious he thought the owner wouldn't call the marines if they gave him the money on time. One of the marine soldiers walked up to them and said, " Buster D. Michael," Michael looked up, "And Cole Yamada," Cole nodded, "You are both under arrest for the destruction of Sera Island's Marine base. Cole gasped as Michael grinned and gave his signature laugh.

"What do you mean you don't have any evidence to prove we did it!" Cole growled.

"Actually we do on Captain Crushers face was a sticky note," The marine soldier stated bringing out the note. Michael said, "Uh-oh." "It said 'I Buster D. Michael alongside Cole Yamada have destroyed this marine base and I will become the Pirate King!' these are your names am I right." Cole slapped Michael across the face many times and yelled, "You moron you left a note!"

"I just wanted to cherish the first time we destroyed stuff together." Michael whimpered as he held his face in pain.

"Anyways you can repay me by turning yourself in and by using your bounties I can redecorate the restaurant to its full extent." the owner smiled as he dropped 2 wanted posters in front of the crew.

**Wanted Dead or Alive "The Red Monkey" Buster D. Michael 32 million beli.** The photo showed Michael grinning while covered in bruises doing the peace sign.

"Tchihihihi I'm finally a wanted pirate!" Michael laughed as he started to dance around while wagging his tail like a dog. Until May held him down to stay in one place so she won't be revealed.

**Wanted Dead or Alive "FK Master" Cole Yamada 24 million beli. **The photo displayed Cole sitting on a pile of defeated marines smiling with his arms crossed.

"I know I never wanted a bounty but this photo makes me look cool." Cole grinned admiring the photo someone took of him. May groaned now she had to deal with the marines chasing them around for these two until her selected destination. Red pouted how come he didn't have a bounty sure he just joined the crew but it still didn't seem fair to him.

"Now just turn yourselves in and we won't have to worry about our captain arresting you alongside West the 'East Giant'." A marine grinned alongside his fellow soldiers. Everyone but Michael gasped there was a marine captain here now they couldn't handle one at the moment due to their injuries what now.

(With Derren)

"Finally now I just have to wait." Derren breathed heavily as he leaned on the ship.

The man just finished tying his ship to the dock the boat had a dolphin mount with its nose pointing forward and had a shown smile. The ship was a medium sized ship it had blue railings designed to look like the sea, 6 cabins: Men's cabin, Female's cabin, Kitchen, Infirmary, Storage room, and the research room. The ships had one wooden mast reaching high to the sky where a small lookout was.

"It seems we will have more friends boarding huh **Echoing Dolphin**?" Derren smiled he didn't know why maybe it was good he joined them it was much better than sailing on his own.

"Excuse me young man have you seen a couple of pirates around here?" asked a gruff voice.

"Hmmm?" Derren looked to his right to see a tall man with short black hair, teal pupil, wearing a marine cap and a white suit on his shoulders were a marine coat the man had a brown belt which held a rapier in its sheath. Derren didn't seem to be distressed or nervous on the question but then thought about West. "Yeah there are pirates that tried to ransack the town called the West Pirates." Derren answered he believed that would answer the question.

"No we already captured them I am talking about these new rookie called: Buster D. Michael and Cole Yamada. These two seem to have destroyed Captain Crusher's marine base and the most famous restaurant here I have to bring them in or just kill them if I have to." The marine stated.

"Oh I know them and where they are currently." Derren said relaxed he doesn't seem phased about this problem as he walked towards the marine captain with his hands in his pockets.

"You do really then spit it out man so I can bring down my swift blade of justice!" The marine captain asked.

"Oh but before I do I want to show you a little trick." Derren pulled out his left hand with his glove on and puts it in front of the marine.

"Sorry but I don't have time for any tricks." the marine captain stated.

"Oh don't worry it will be over in a-."

**Snap!**

(With Michael and friends)

"So what now pirates are you ready to battle captain Fein or surrender peacefully under the name of justice?" The marines chuckled thinking they got them in a corner.

"What should we do?" Red asked May who hid behind Michael.

"We should just make a run for it." May whispered.

"Hmm are you two chickening out?" Cole asked.

"Come on don't worry if we all work together maybe we can take that captain down." Michael smiled.

"But in your state you can barely run how can you fight?" May said.

"Don't worry like my mom always told me 'Find a way'." Michael grinned.

"Well it seems they are asking for a death wish." the owner gave a sly smile alongside the marines they seemed overconfident relying on their captain's strength then their own.

Then suddenly the door breaks down as a body was thrown through it. As the smoke settled A figure was shown walking in. Cole groaned from disappointment as Michael alongside Red cheered while May tried to stay hidden from the marines. The man who came to save them was Derren himself.

"No wonder why it took you guys so long huh?" Derren said as he walked in. Michael and Red cheered, "We're saved!" As Cole sweatdropped and thought, 'I could've done that.' Derren walked towards the marines and said, "Your captain sure is easy to trick he never saw my attack coming."

The marines gulped as they slowly looked down at the tossed body and saw it was their captain covered in burns. They all freaked out maybe relying on their captain wasn't such a good idea after all. From behind them were the looming shadows of the 3 bandana crew members. Their eyes gleamed red and they all gave a evil smile.

"So it seems your captain is down huh?" Red evilly laughed.

"And you all are weak compared to us right?" Cole smirked.

"Now come at us or if you want," Michael's teeth grew sharp and his eye gleamed brighter Red brought out all 3 blades and was in his santoryu form as Cole cracked his knuckles, "We'll get you!"

The marines screamed like little girls as blows were heard in the restaurant. As the blows intensified the building collapsed completely destroying the franchise. "So that was easy I expected them to put up a little more of a fight." Cole said as he cracked his neck. "Well you don't always get what you want sardine wannabe."

"Oh you want to go Sissy Cook." Cole growled as he and Derren clashed foreheads.

"Anytime bastard anytime!" Derren growled as the two engaged in close combat.

"Phew now we can leave without nothing to worry about." May sighed in relief.

"Good thing I saved our wanted posters." Michael smiled as he pulled the two posters from his trouser shorts.

"You kept them in your pants." May asked.

"Yeah I keep all my stuff in here why you want a banana?" Michael pulled out a banana as May shook her head and said, "Sorry I don't eat food that comes from someone's pants."

"Remind me to never ask Michael for any snacks." Red told May who nodded.

"Anyways lets see this new ship I heard about." Michael announced as he marched towards port with May and Red following behind as Cole and Derren still fought.

"You don't think they're bounties have been sent out throughout the world right?" Red asked May.

"I sure hope not for my treasure's sake." May swooned as her eyes turned into belis.

"What is wrong with your eyes." Red sweatdropped.

* * *

**New World**

* * *

(With Donna and her Pirates)

"I can't believe he did this." Donna growled as her eyebrow twitched. She was wearing her current attire with a black coat with her jolly roger on the back. She has just received a stack full of bounties from the south, north, east and west blues and has currently received Michael's bounty.

"Well captain you did want him to be a pirate." Ryu laughed he currently wore the same coat as Donna but his was silver.

"Yeah but I wanted him to be apart of my crew when he was 17 not become his own and possibly be killed he still is technically a child." Donna sighed disappointed her son won't be in her crew.

"But boss this way he will see the world and remember 'the accident' if stayed cooped up on that island it will only bring back those painful memories." The shocking Dite said he wore a blue coat the same like Donna and Ryu's.

"I know he almost went insane until that girl helped him out of that rut." Donna groaned she tried to suppress that horrible thought of Michael being depressed.

"Anyways lets just focus on dealing with Admiral Yukimaru she has been destroying the island trying to lure you out." Ryu stated as Donna stood up carrying a giant bottle of sake and left the ships cabin.

"She should know that battling a Yonkou would mean the entire island would be destroyed in under a minute the only one worthy to face me is my true rival." Donna explained as she walked outside on deck there appeared to be a snow storm occurring.

"Show yourself I know your there." Donna said with seriousness in her tone.

"Your haki is more impressive than I thought 'Blue-Haired' Donna." said a feminine voice a figure walked out of the snowy fog and a 24 year old woman appeared right before Donna's eyes. She was tall and has black, spikey hair put in a bound, red blue pupils, pale skin she had a voluptuous body. She wore a kunouichi's garb with black boots on her shoulders draped a marine coat that said the words 'Cold Justice' in blue.

"I didn't expect you to come Yukimaru I would have expected that fox girl at the least but this is actually a pleasant surprise." Donna commented as she dropped her bottle of sake and unsheathed her sabre.

"Lets get one thing straight I just decided to fight you it was better than dealing with the rookies of the new age so I decided to ignore them for a while and see if the so called legendary Donna is worth her title." Yukimaru laughed as she looked at the white snowy sky.

"If your that overconfident then I won't even go all out against you." Donna implied.

"Oh you won't then how would you feel if I told you I was going after this pirate with an unusual red bandana," Yukimaru explained as Donna grinded her teeth knowing who she was talking about, "Yeah this boy seemed rather strange and didn't that bandana used to belong to you?"

**"Over limit."** Donna whispered as her body gleamed a blue terrifying energy she then charged at Yukimaru and swung her blade now imbued with a black shelling.

"It seems I struck a nerve after all." Yukimaru smirked as she lunged at Donna causing a fight between two strong forces.

* * *

**East Blue**

* * *

(Logue Town)

"So you finally decided to show your ass up huh Michael but I won't go easy on you for a second." proclaimed a marine captain as she read Michael's bounty poster on her desk. She was age 15 has long pink hair, and blue pupils, she had a regular female body. She wore red polo with a blue miniskirt, red sandals and had a cape draped over her shoulders on her forehead was a red head band with the words 'Justice' on it. Her brief moment of silence was ended once a marine soldier barged into her room.

"Captain Aina what are you doing in here you will get sick all day if you laze around." said a female marine lieutenant she has long blonde hair and blue pupils, she had a regular woman body and seemed tall. She wore the standard marine uniform and had bandages wrapped around her fists and legs.

"Oh Tabatha your still here?" Aina yawned as she kept looking at the wanted poster.

"Is that all you have to say why don't you get off your lazy butt and try to make an effort the other 3 great captains of the east blue are arriving in 4 days." Tabatha sighed knowing her captain she was too lazy to even think of a plan.

"Why do I care Crusher is only going to talk about yoga and how it relieves him of stress, Fein will brag about his speed, and don't get me started on the last one she really pisses me off with her greed." Aina whined.

"You know if you don't start acting like a true leader you will disgrace your fathers name?" Tabatha sweatdropped.

"Fine lets get this over with already I have to prepare for something." Aina groaned as she puts Michael's wanted poster in her desk's drawers.

"Your just gonna prepare the eating contest portion of the welcoming party aren't you captain?" Tabatha sweatdropped.

"You know me so well Tabatha you know me so well." Aina smiled as she left the room along with her lieutenant.

(Cuisinier Island Docks)

"Whoa this is our ship!" Michael gasped surprised.

"Yep her name is the **Echoing Dolphin**." Derren smiled.

"You know for pirates we shouldn't have a cute looking ship like this." Cole commented.

"But I want it!" Michael whined.

"No we can't-" Cole was about to finish until Michael got all up in the mans face and whined while throwing a tantrum, "I want I want I want!"

"Just do it man if you don't he will never stop." Red whispered to Cole.

"Ugh Fine but don't come crying to me if we get laughed at." Cole groaned.

"Wahoo we got our first ship now we just need May and we are ready to go." Michael cheered.

"I wonder how long it takes to transfer all her stuff to another ship I mean she shouldn't have that much cargo." Red groaned.

Then May walked past them with a huge chest full of her belonging on a giant dolly the guy's jaws dropped as May walked past them and said, "Lets get a move on and lets set sail already." The guys nodded before they boarded the ship behind May.

"Raise Anchor!" Michael ordered.

"Aye Aye!" Red nodded as he raised the anchor.

"Release the Sails!" Michael ordered.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Cole and Derren released the sails.

"Now set sail!" Michael cheered alongside his friends as they set sail on their next voyage.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Monkey + Canons = Big Trouble!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Taken by 4fireking**

**Sniper- Taken by Shadow40000**


	23. Monkey Canons Big trouble!

**Monkey+ Canons= Big Trouble!**

* * *

**East Blue- Middle of the ocean**

* * *

It has been a day since the Bandana Pirates left Cuisinier Island. They resumed their original quota now with Cole sleeping in the crows nest (he was supposed to lookout for any enemy pirates). May in her room counting her money. Red was on deck with Michael firing the canon at any rocks seen in the ocean. Michael seemed obsessed with the canon even thinking about firing himself. As Derren used a sea stone lock to seal the refrigerator hearing the story on how Michael ate an entire food stock in one day. Michael wore his usual attire of a black vest and a pair of aqua blue trousers shorts which now have blue ruffles on the legs due to May's extra designs.

Later that night in the dining room the crew gathered together and ate like a peaceful family would PSYCH! The whole place was in chaos as Michael just kept stealing Red's food enraging the blonde. As Cole commented on how much Derren's food sucks he may have just pretended to just piss of the chef but Derren didn't know of this show so he tackled the man down causing a brawl between them. As this chaos occurred May simply took a sip of her cup of tea and sighed ignoring the chaos.

But to create more trouble Red decided to steal a rice ball from Michael's plate. Until a fork was stabbed into his hand. He yelled in pain and looked up to see a pissed off Michael who growled, "No one touches my food!" Michael lunged at Red and caused a brawl between the two. May ignored the fighting and thought, 'Maybe if I ignore their presences they will just go away.'

As Michael and Cole's brawls grew fierce Michael grabbed a nearby pie and slammed it into Red's face and said, "Eat it!" Red pushed the teen back and grabbed the turkey on the table and stuffed Michael's head inside it. "Hey Michael I didn't know you were chicken!" Red joked as he laughed to his own joke. "Lame." Derren commented as he looked at Red while fighting Cole.

Michael grabbed the chicken from his head ate the whole thing in one bite and his mouth looked all jumbled up with bones. "Whoa man you don't want to do that." Red sweatdropped. "Try me." Michael glared at Red as he slapped his cheeks spitting out a large volley of bones at the teen. Red dodged the blows and ran past May. As the bones were fired they friendly fired shots at May's head knocking the woman down to the ground.

As Derren and Cole continued their fight Derren kicked Cole back sending him towards the table. "Bastard you'll pay for that!" Cole pushed the table out of the way causing all of its contents to fall down. But what he didn't know was the food splattered over May. As the 3 men except Michael stopped fighting they all gulped and looked at May. The woman slowly stands up and a demonic aura surrounds her as she walks towards them with a forced smile and said, "You guys couldn't try to have a normal dinner could you?"

"Tchihihi yeah normal dinners are boring I like having our food time like this because-." Michael laughed until May grew closer as she gripped her whip and lashed the men of the crew severely. As she finished she clapped her hands together and said, "What did we learn today boys."

"Knot..tu...fiht...wen...etting.(Not to fight when eating)" groaned Michael, Cole, Red, and Derren.

"Good now clean this mess up as I go and wash up." May ordered them as they started to clean the food remains all over the dining room. Later that night the ship docked on the coast of a island with a giant mountain and forests. As everyone was asleep Michael and Red snuck off to the deck and brought out the canon.

"Are you sure we should do this May told us we're not allowed to use the canon at night." Red asked as he shivered it was to dark to do this.

"Yeah well May is stupid... please don't tell her I said that." Michael begged, "Anyways my idea of using the canon at anytime of the day is better now light this son of a bitch!" Michael got into the canon and gave a thumbs up.

"Wait you want me to fire you out of a canon?" Red sweatdropped.

"Yes." Michael nodded.

"Okay." Red shrugged as he counted down from 3.

As Red tugged the string he fired Michael towards the island. Michael soared through the air and laughed uncontrollably. "I believe I can fly!" Michael sang until he crashed into the mountain then slid off of it and fell down towards the forest. Red watched all of this from his binoculars and said, "Well didn't we all see this coming huh?" Red ran into the cabins to try and wake up the others.

(With Michael)

Michael was seen laid out on the ground with his eyes spiraling. Over him was a carnivorous animal ready to take its prey. Until Michael's body moved on its own and uppercuts the beast sending it back. Michael landed as the beast crashed to a nearby tree. The teen dizzily walks through the woods until he was surrounded by a whole pack of rhinoceros' Michael got in his battle stance as one rhino charged at him with the intent to impale the teen with its horn. But Michael grabbed the animals horn and lifts the best over his shoulder and threw it to another rhino.

As another pursued him Michael ran away and ran up a tree tricking the beast causing it to crash into the tree knocking it out. Michael landed and saw a entire legion of Rhino's charging at him. If Michael was conscious he would probably run but by being unconscious he too charged at the beasts headfirst. As he got into the rhino crowd he knocked each one of them out of the way. As he spun around his tail whipped the animals away. Michael then stopped and walked deeper in the forest ignoring the defeated animals around him.

As he continued his stroll of destruction he encountered more animals who tried to attack him. Until a orange spores fell over his body instantly paralyzing his body and causing him to drop on the ground motionless. A small figure with beautiful butterfly like wings landed nearby Michael and said, "Please be okay."

**SNORE! **

"Oh never mind he is okay well I better take him back to wait out and get an answer from him." sighed the figure in relief as it grew wings and carried Michael in the night sky. First he was unconscious then he went on a rampage beating down any animal in his way now he was stunned and carried of by some random person well at least things can't get any worse.

(Back on the Echoing Dolphin)

"You did what!?" shouted May as she stood over the beaten up Red on the ground covered in bruises, bumps and blood she was angry on what she was told she should've known they would do something like this they're morons.

"Sowwy" Red muttered as he was unable to move.

"Shut up or I'll hit you!" May growled as she cocked her fist back.

"But you already did." Cole yawned.

"Do you want some!" May tightened her fist and now glared at Cole.

"Anyways lets focus on finding the captain which direction did you shoot him in." Derren said he seemed to be the most calm about the situation.

"Um it was dark so I just fired him in a random direction." Red groaned as he sat up.

"Well that's helpful." Cole sarcastically remarked.

"Well as we go and find him Red you are to remain here and watch the ship." May ordered.

"Hey your not the boss of me!" Red said. May glared at the teen causing Red to sweat bullets. "Or you know what you guys have a fun time I can handle watching the ship.

"That's what I thought anyways lets go guys." May huffed as she jumped off deck alongside Cole and Derren.

'Man she took all the muscle as I get stuck watching the ship nothing fun will happen here." Red groaned.

From faraway 2 red eyes gleamed through some bushes glaring at Red and the ship a giant wolf like grin was shown.

(With Michael)

It has been 2 hours since Michael has been gone he was currently located in a log cabin nearby to the mountain. As Michael wakes up he looked to see a roof over him he said, "Whoa I had a crazy dream I was shot out of a canon then slammed into a mountain and I fought off many animals trying to kill."

"I don't know about the canon or mountain part? But you did hurt the animals and who are now trying to kill you." said a young female voice. Michael looked to his right to see a 13 year old girl who has Long silver hair tied into a twin-tail with black ribbons, Grey eyes, Skin is very light brown and looked quite scrawny, short for her age. She wore a white short cape with red ribbons, a pale blue dress that reaches to her knees and Blue sneakers.

"Hello." Michael smiled.

"Hey hey." the girl smiled and frantically waved at the teen who was apparently laid out on the table.

"Did you just say hi twice?" Michael asked.

"Yeah its more fun that way why?" the girl stated her point then questioned why Michael asked.

"Because that's... brilliant!" Michael chuckled.

"Hey that's great thanks." The girl smiled.

"Hey you wanna be friends the only friends have that are girls are always mean to me by beating me up for trying to have fun." Michael pouted.

"Okay I never had any human friends except for my animal ones." the girl said.

"Anyways I'm Buster D. Michael and what's your name little silver." Michael smiled.

"Well my name is Vanessa Lewis nice to meet you." Vanessa giggled.

"Cool would you mind answering why I can't move." Michael sweatdropped as he felt like a vegetable laying on the table.

"Oh about that I used my powers to stun you so you wouldn't hurt the animals don't worry the effects will wear off any hour." Vanessa smiled sweetly.

"Oh that's cool thanks." Michael nodded he looked around himself to see medical equipment and nearby syringes. "Hey um Vanessa what are those for?" Michael gulped.

"Oh I checked you vitals and you somehow have a deadly case of poison slowly reaching your heart so I decided to neutralize it completely by giving you a shot." Vanessa explained.

"Uhm no need I can just walk it off anyways the doctors in Shimotsuki Island told me they cured it." Michael struggled moving his head as he slowly rolled off the table.

"They just stopped the poison from completely killing you by delaying it's rate of traveling to your heart don't worry this will not hurt at all." Vanessa smiled as she picks up a syringe with a big needle on the inside of it was a blue liquid.

"Yeah needles freak Michael out!" Michael screamed as he rolled off the table and onto the ground away from Vanessa who laughed and chased after him.

"Come on it will pinch for a second I promise!" Vanessa laughed.

"No get away from me I will just get through it please!" Michael cried.

(With May)

May has led Cole and Derren through the forest and found a path hoping it would lead to their captain. Derren and Cole mostly yawned from their lack of sleep how come Michael couldn't wait to cause trouble in the morning. As May was furious her rage was like her coffee keeping her up and active all she wanted to do was find Michael and give him a good thrashing. For Cole he hoped they didn't find Michael because by the time they find him May will probably kill him with no doubt. As Derren seemed excited he never expected to be travelling with a group of people like this let alone be a pirate.

As they walked down the dirt path Cole stepped on stepped in something that made a clinking sound. May and Derren looked back to see Cole standing in place. "What's wrong you forgot how to walk well its easy just take one step forward." Derren commented as Cole growled he wasn't in the mood to handle Derren due to his tiredness.

"But seriously Cole what's wrong." May asked.

"I think I stepped in something." Cole commented he looked around to see if something would happen but nothing what could he have activated? Cole suddenly had the urge to look up once he did his eyes widened a set of sharpened logs of wood were over him slowly dangling from a tree. Cole gulped and pointed to the trap. Both May and Derren looked up May gasped as Derren fell on his back laughing. "Damn I have to be careful or I will be turned to Swiss cheese." Cole growled. He slowly took his foot away from the trap as he did the trap was set off.

**"Two Hundred Brick Fist!"** Cole punched the trap and sent it flying towards Derren who was still laughing. Derren's eyes bulged as the logs pushed him towards the trees crushing him. "Well it looks like I got a 2 for 1 after all hahahaha!" Cole laughed as Derren punched through the logs destroying them. The man growled and pulled up his sleeve and growled, "That's it I'm gonna kick your ass sardine wannabe!"

"Bring it your stupid gloves mean a damn thing against my fishman karate at all!" Cole grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

As the two men ran towards each other to start another fight May walked towards them and punched them both in the face and yelled, "God stop it we already have to find our captain stop wasting more time by these fights!"

"Well now we just feel silly." Both Cole and Derren sweatdropped in unison.

"It feels like I'm the only sane one in this crew." May groaned as she pinched the temples of her eyes.

From afar behind a couple of trees stood some figures one had the image of a wolf as the other has the figure of a cat.

"I told you guys these traps won't work its better to just let me feast on their flesh." whined the cat figure.

"Shut it Tora they could still work just be patient." groaned the wolf figure.

"Yeah but until that happens I want to get the silver haired one." grinned the cat figure.

"I swear you always pick the strong ones first fine if all the traps fail then you get to have your prey got it." the wolf figure suggested.

"Best plan you've ever given." the cat figure cracked it neck.

(With Michael)

"Awww man it feels weird." Michael whined as he rubbed his bandaged arm. Vanessa managed to give him the medicine she did have to use her weird spore attack to stop him. But Michael didn't feel that bad his body felt a little lighter maybe it was a good idea to get that shot.

"It's okay your body numbness will start to heal very soon." Vanessa smiled as she tilted her head.

"Okay thanks hey I was wondering how did you stun me it was cool!" Michael grinned as his eyes gleamed like stars.

"Oh its nothing you'll probably think I'm weird." Vanessa sighed as she looked down.

"Hey there's nothing wrong in being weird," Michael grinned as he poked Vanessa's forehead then used his monkey tail to balance his whole body and cross his feet, "I mean look at me I'm technically half a monkey so people would call me a freak but that doesn't affect me."

"Really?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course I hate lying well my only exception is May but for you I will totally be honest too." Michael grinned.

"Well if you promise not to laugh at me I will show you." Vanessa smiled.

"No promises." Michael blankly stated as Vanessa looked down in sadness, "But I will try hehe" Michael smiled.

"Okay here I go!" Vanessa assured herself as pale blue butterfly wings with black patterns grew from her back. Her wings fluttered as Michael gasped with a shocked expression. Vanessa blushed as it felt like Michael would freak out. She stepped back and said, "H-hey say something."

"Awesome!" Michael grinned.

"Really you think so?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah they're beautiful are these real and how do you summon them?" Michael laughed as he checked out her wings.

"I ate the Chou Chou fruit (Butterfly Butterfly fruit) I can grow butterfly wings and use them to fly and create spores to paralyze and knock out my enemies if need I can even create strong whirlwinds." Vanessa smiled.

"Hey that sounds like my devil fruit being half an animal is fun right?" Michael grinned.

"I don't know I want to keep them hidden." Vanessa said as she made the wings go back in her back.

"Huh no way don't do that your special being different can help you make more friends like me I have a martial artist, a swordsman, a world class chef, and a meanie for a navigator as friends and now I have you as a friend so keep your head up and show those beautiful wings girlfriend." Michael smiled.

"U-um thanks Michael." Vanessa blushed.

"Hmmm whats wrong with your face did you eat something bad?" Michael questioned.

"N-no is nothing." Vanessa smiled.

"Anyways why are you here alone?" Michael questioned as he looked around the cabin he saw a picture of a old lady standing next to Vanessa.

"I didn't technically live here I was kinda forced to stay on the island." Vanessa said.

"Hmmm why?" Michael asked as he blankly blinked his eyes.

"Well you see I lived on a island here in the west blue my parents were killed in a pirate raid I didn't know that much about them since I was just a baby but I still had 2 older brothers who decided to protect me," Vanessa stated, "After a few years my eldest brother became a pirate seeking freedom even if he did know that pirates caused our parents deaths after a few years he became a well known pirate he decided to face a Shichibukai to test his strength but it ended badly his entire crew was massacred and the Shichibukai turned him into the marines. He was brought to our home island then executed right in front of me and my other brother. A few nobles watched the execution for entertainment and suddenly saw us crying our eyes out they captured us knowing full well we were that executed pirates siblings.

"Whoa that sounds intense why didn't the village try to protect you?" Michael asked now interested in Vanessa's past.

"No they hated us for even being related to him and had no trouble giving us away to those nobles." Vanessa answered holding in her tears, "Me and my brother endured the torture of their enjoyment from whippings to fighting other slaves until one day we planned an escape which wasn't fully successful I was able to escape as my brother handled the guards I then immediately hid in a ship sailing to this exact island. Once I got off I explored a bit then returned to the shore to see that the ship was sailing away I decided to look for cover until I came to this exact cabin. Where I met the nicest old lady her name was Sara Berlin she took me in and taught me lots of medicines she treated me like I was her own daughter but sadly she died a few months ago of natural causes. And I've been here ever since." Vanessa smiled.

"It sounded like you had a tough past." Michael said as he examined the photos. He just had the urge to do it if he didn't he would feel like an idiot missing something. After a few seconds of looking he found a photo showing a young women in a lab coat standing near small animals consisting of a: Lion, Rhino, Tiger, and a Wolf. He grabbed it and asked, "Hey who is this?" Vanessa walked over to him and took the photo.

"Oh this was Sara when she was a supporting scientist for the great Vegapunk she seemed young back then anyways it seemed she let these animals free in the forest somewhere." Vanessa answered.

"Whose Vegapunk?" Michael asked.

"I don't know?" Vanessa shrugged.

"Anyways it was nice meeting you Vanessa but I have to go back to my crew." Michael sighed as he stood up and tightened his bandana on his head.

"Aww you have to go already?" Vanessa whined.

"Yeah sorry I want to see you again so I won't say goodbye okay." Michael smiled as he poked her forehead.

"Really me too I want to see you again." Vanessa smiled.

"Wait what am I doing I'm so stupid!" Michael slapped his forehead while realizing something.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"How would you like to join my pirate crew what do you say." Michael asked hoping she would accept.

"Really I can join with you?" Vanessa gasped.

"Yeah you seem like a great doctor for our age but what's your dream everyone in my crew has a dream driving them to the sea." Michael told the girl as she looked at the ceiling to think.

"Oh I know what my dream is I want to collect all the information on medicine in the world and find my brother!" Vanessa screamed out her dream.

"That's a cool dream because I will be the next pirate king!" Michael grinned.

**BOOOM!**

A huge crash was hear outside Michael caught Vanessa as she was about to fall. "What the heck?" Michael said. Vanessa trembled she said, "Maybe it was just another animal outburst they seem to be able to destroy many things to let out their rage."

"Oh but until we make it out to the ship we must be careful." Michael said in a serious tone.

"Yeah." Vanessa nodded.

As the Vanessa packed her stuff she and Michael left the cabin not suspecting they will being watched.

"Finally found you bastard you don't go hurting my pack without punishment from me." growled from behind a few bushes 2 red eyes glared at Michael and Vanessa walking through the forest.

* * *

**Next Chapter- When Rhinos and Cats Collide!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- Taken by Shadow40000**

* * *

**Michael: Awesome I have a new crew member!**

**Miruto21: Thank 4fireking.**

**Michael: Thanks dude for lending us your time and have a nice Christmas break everyone!**


	24. When Rhinos and Cats Collide!

**When Rhinos and Cats Collide!**

* * *

(With May and her group)

"Okay guys lets focus we're in a forest filled with traps what would Michael do?" May asked. The 3 friends have been wandering the forest for hours and no sight of Michael they used up many of there ideas. And sunk so low they are saying 'What would Michael do?'

"He would probably run through the traps like a moron without even a scratch on him." Cole replied with his hands in his pockets.

"He would do that?" Derren asked.

"Wait that might just work." Michael grinned as she ran deeper in the forest.

(5 minutes of fail later)

"Okay don't it Michael may make it look easy but its tougher than you think." May groaned as she crawled out the deep parts of the forest covered in bruises. She somehow managed to crawl back with no animals preying on her weird?

"Well duh Michael is a purebred dumbass he can barely find his way out of a rat maze." Cole shook his head.

"You don't seem to have that much faith in him." Derren arched an eyebrow wondering why Cole would say that much about Michael. He was supposed to be the first mate helping the crew believe in their captain but this sounds like he straight up despises him.

"I don't have to explain who I trust to you shitty cook." Cole gave a annoyed expression he didn't have to explain his reason to insult his captain to a newbie like Derren.

"Okay then jackass you sure you want to piss me off right now I'm worried looking for our captain not badmouthing him like you!" Derren growled.

"That's enough! I don't know about you two but I want to leave this place as quick as powerful so hurry up and help me find captain already," May shouted as she got all up in the faces and turned around walking ahead muttering, "God men they don't know when to be serious or not."

"Whoa." was all Derren and Cole could mutter before they felt awkward. They followed after May trying to forget the moment. On a nearby tree a feminine cat like woman watched them. She has long, orange hair with black stripes and has blue pupils she wore a green bra with blue torn jeans and wore no shoes it was shown she had a tiger like tail wagging around she has a #48 tattoo etched in her right abdomen. She seemed excited seeing the three walk towards the clearing of the forest.

"Come on stupid humans just walk right towards my trap." smiled the cat woman.

(With Michael and Vanessa)

As Vanessa lead Michael towards the coast they used Michael's favorite form of transportation they jumped form tree to tree. Vanessa was carried by Michael in the bridal position as he jumped from tree to tree. She blushed just by looking up at the boy focusing on jumping branch to branch.

"Oi which way do I go." Michael asked.

"Huh?" Vanessa gasped until she suddenly snapped back out of her trance and said, "Oh you take a few more rights then we'll be there."

"Awesome I can't wait to show you to everyone we have Red, May, Derren and Cole we are like BFF's when I can't do something right I expect him to do it if you know what I mean." Michael smiled.

"Well no I've never had friends except for my brothers." Vanessa's expression turned sad.

"Oh well this is awkward," Michael breathed in sharply, "So know any traveling songs."

"DIE!" shouted a masculine voice.

"Hmph." Michael jumped towards the ground as a grey spiraling attack was sent flying after the branch he stood on. Michael puts Vanessa down next to a nearby tree and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I think I may have a bruise." Vanessa whined.

"Drama Queen." Michael looked up at the figure standing on the tree branch he tightened his bandana around his head and yelled, "Hey what was that for you could've hurt us!"

"Heh that was the point human." smiled the figure as it jumped off the branch and landed on the ground causing a small tremor. Michael looked at the figure and identified him closely it was a large buff rhino hybrid he had grey skin and three huge horns on his nose, and brown pupils on his chest had the number 55 etched onto it. He wore torn cargo pants with a red tank top. He seemed to have a giant steel axe over his shoulder.

"Well that's not nice apologize." Michael demanded as he points at the Rhino.

"Why should I apologize to the person who beaten my pack to nothing." growled the Rhino.

"Huh I never did that you must have eaten something that made you see crazy stuff believe me it happens." Michael grinned as he raised his hand.

"Don't lie human you caused great suffering to my animal brethren." the Rhino clenched his fist believing Michael was lying his way out of the problem.

"Hey I'm not lying!" Michael shouted.

"Then tell the truth!" shouted the Rhino.

"I am you fat bag of gray leather!" Michael growled.

"Oh you did not just go there!" the Rhino shouted.

"Oh I did my friend I did." Michael smirked.

"Um what is happening here." Vanessa asked as she sat down staring at the two while tilting her head.

"Well as you may know I am going to kick this guy's butt and you get a free seat so sit there and watch me work." Michael grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"No I'm going to kick your ass human!" shouted the Rhino as he charged at Michael with his axe raised over his head. Michael got freaked out as the axe was huge it could cut or flatten him in one attack. As the axe was about to be swung at him Michael quickly ran ahead disappearing instantly. Once the axe crashed into the ground it created a medium sized crater. As the Rhino searched out for Michael it was confused no human can disappear like that.

"Where did he go?!" shouted the rhino. He turned to Vanessa who still sat down and shrugged her shoulder she didn't know where he was either.

As the Rhino turned around on his back was Michael clinging onto his tank top. Vanessa saw this and giggled this caught the hybrids attention causing him too look back he said, "What's so funny human girl?"

"Oh nothing?" Vanessa smiled holding in her laughter.

"Hmm you humans are weird?" the rhino commented as he turned around revealing Michael clinging on. His battle strategy seemed quite weird wasn't he supposed to fight him head on or just hide like a coward. As Vanessa was about to laugh Michael shushed her not wanting her to give away his current position. Vanessa saluted meaning she wouldn't laugh at the teen.

"Come out and face me like a man!" shouted the Rhino.

"Hey dude I'm right behind you." Michael whispered.

The Rhino spun around as he swung his axe he cuts down a few trees. He looked to see if he somehow managed to cut Michael down but he wasn't there. "Stop hiding and fight me!"

"Okay but first you have to look for me." Michael whispered he just wanted to mess around with the guy instead of fighting him. Michael gave random directions tricking the Rhino hybrid into attacking just air and trees. After a few minutes the rhino was tired out breathing heavily around a pile of trees. Michael quietly laughed and said, "Hey bro I'm now on your shoulder. The Rhino looked at Michael sitting on his shoulder he glared at the teen for making him waste his energy.

"Where the hell where you!?" demanded the Rhino.

"Oh I just clung onto your back while you crushed everything an P.S. dude you really need a shower." Michael laughed as he pinched his nose.

"You little piece of trash!" the Rhino raised his arm and swung it down at Michael who quickly stuttered from the incoming attack and jumped out of the attack range. As the rhino accidentally karate chopped his shoulder he started to twinge in pain. He saw Michael in front of his doing side lunges.

"Hey man get ready cause I'm going all out!" Michael grinned as he got in his stance.

"Finally." muttered the Rhino. Michael grinned as he charged at the beast and lunged at him. The Rhino took this reckless attack on by swinging his axe against Michael flattening him. But Michael suddenly pushed himself away from the attack thus sending himself into the air. The Rhino looked up to see the teen spiraling out of control.

Michael the stopped him self from spinning and positioned his leg into the air as he started to fall towards the Rhino and yelled, **"Monkey Spinning Axe Kick!"** Michael spun horizontally towards the beast. The Rhino simply raised his giant hand what was he doing could he withstand an attack like this with just one hand. As Michael was about to land the blow the Rhino grabbed his ankle cancelling the blow he then swung Michael around like a rag doll.

"Whoa that looks fun." Vanessa cheered.

"It isn't!" Michael gurgled as he held in his vomit.

"Fly away!" The Rhino threw Michael into 5 trees that ended up collapsing over him.

"Now stay dead." the Rhino smirked.

"I don't think you got him Mr. Rhino" Vanessa pointed at the rubble shaking.

"YEAH I'M BACK BABY!" Michael shouted as he broke free from the trees.

"He's still alive?" The Rhino sweatdropped.

"I won't die by this if I can handle a Land Lord then I can handle you!" Michael smirked.

"A Land Lord?" Vanessa asked.

"What you don't know well Land Lords are rare and not much is known about them like Sea Kings. But they can be known as Animals able to learn many things human's can just like Humandrills but not even stronger. You can easily find them on a special type of Island they are rare and extremely dangerous." Michael explained.

"Excuse me I'm still here." the Rhino asked.

"Oh sorry let us continue your butt kicking." Michael bowed.

"Lets." the Rhino sighed.

The Rhino swung his axe at Michael who stepped to the right dodging the attack. Michael laughed thinking the attack was too slow until he saw the Rhino grin and swing the axe towards him. Michael gasped and quickly went into the bridge position as the axe flew past him it sliced a few pieces of his hair. Michael quickly got off his feet and did a handstand he aimed himself at the Rhino and launched himself towards him.

The Rhino immediately saw this and was about to duck but he was to slow compared to Michael's speed. Michael's legs connected with the Rhino's stomach causing the hybrid to flying. This wasn't the end Michael yelled, **"Agility!"** Michael kicked off the ground and disappeared. Vanessa gasped in surprise she looked around for Michael but he was nowhere to be found.

The Rhino was still flying through the air in slow motion Michael was shown running ahead of him as he stopped he waited for the Rhino to come a little closer after a few seconds of waiting he shot his left leg against the Rhino's back sending him flying upwards to the sky. Michael said, "Fly away!" As Vanessa watched she was still trying to figure out what happened and how Michael landed that devastating blow.

Michael jumped on a tree and now jumped after the Rhino gliding towards him Michael puts his fists over his head and said, "Finishing Blow!" Michael then dug his fists into the Rhino's stomach. The animal coughed a large amount of blood as he dropped like a rock towards the earth creating a large crater.

"Wahoo! I did it and HELP!" Michael screamed as he flailed his arms crazily trying to fly. Until he felt two arms wrap around his chest he looked back to see Vanessa clinging onto him as they both fell towards the ground. Michael said, "We're gonna fall!"

"No we're not **Wings Spread!"** Vanessa opened her butterfly wings and flew while holding Michael.

"We're flying?" Michael asked as he looked around he realized that it was true, "We're flying!"

"Don't move too much or else I'm gonna drop you." Vanessa warned.

"Oh sorry." Michael chuckled. As the two fly down towards the ground. As they landed Michael danced around excited he flied for the first time. Vanessa smiled it was also her first time flying alongside someone.

"That was fun we should do it again." Michael laughed.

"Yeah." Vanessa nodded.

"Hey your still holding me." Michael reminded.

"Oh I am?" Vanessa blushed she found her current spot quite comfortable and forgot about her position.

"You can get off now." Michael groaned.

"Sorry." Vanessa stepped away blushing now looking away.

"Anyways what should we do with him?" Michael asked as he was now poking the Rhino with a stick.

"Maybe I can patch him up." Vanessa implied.

"Yeah heal him I wanna know how an animal can talk and fight like that." Michael chuckled as his eye gleamed like stars.

"Aaaah my eyes!" Vanessa cried as she wiped her eyes in pain.

The Rhino slowly chants something as the two were distracted.

(With May and Friends)

"Whoa this place is beautiful!" May gasped as she experienced the clearing's beauty.

"I don't see it." Cole expressed his opinion and shook his head.

"Yeah its just that there are not many trees here and it could be used for a giant trap if we're just pointing out the negatives." Derren sighed as he crossed his arms.

"You two have no respect for the beauty of nature sometimes I wonder if your humans or just straight up monsters," May scolded, "Lets just focus on finding captain already and please don't make a scene."

"Hypocrite." both Cole and Derren sweatdropped as they followed the navigator.

After a few seconds of walking the crew heard growling around them. Cole cracked his knuckles and said, "I sense a presence."

"No duh bastard." Derren commented.

"Shhh their approaching." May quieted them down as the bushes rustled. The growling increased as a Tiger pack was surrounding them. Derren and May readied themselves as Cole started to shudder in fear he couldn't help but be afraid of the tigers. As the tiger pounced after May the girl screamed until she looked up to see Derren grabbed the neck of the tiger the man shoved the tiger into the ground. Then grabbed its tail throwing it back to the other predators.

"Cole why the hell you just watched it all go down!" May scolded. She didn't get a response once she looked down she saw Cole shivering next to a tree he kept chanting, "Cats. Evil Cats scary want my mommy."

"Well it seems he is out for awhile." Derren commented.

"Lets just handle these fur balls." May groaned she did not want to fight these cats but rather save Michael and leave this island. As the Tigers attacked the two they separated getting more space to fight. As May was backed into a corner she decided to wipe them out in one stroke. **"Whiplash!"** May's whip slammed into the giant cats sending them flying. She grinned which was soon later a grimace as more appeared. As Derren had no time he dashed his hand with a small bottle of oil and snapped his glove igniting it on fire. Derren breathed slowly as the tigers surrounded him.

The first tiger sprang towards him revealing its large teeth but Derren side kicked it outta the way. Then 3 tried to gang up on him Derren immediately thrusts his fiery palm forward slamming it into the beats about 8 times each. Derren took a deep breath and turned around as a whole legion of tigers were pursuing him. Derren would've been freaked out but for some reason he was calm. He saw that the grass the beasts ran in were dry so maybe this plan could actually work he smirked and touched the grass lighting it on and causing it to lead to the tigers trapping them.

"Well that was a job well done or how I will say it a job well done without Fish lover boy." Derren smirked as he clapped his hands. He would expect a reply back from Cole but he heard nothing. May also found it strange Cole would always have a reply back its strange maybe he finally became the bigger man. They turned around to see the spot Cole was empty no one was there where could he have gone.

"Yes he's gone lets just look for captain and leave before he catches up!" Derren laughed as he danced happily. May glared at the man giving him the feeling that they now had to look for 2 people and now it was no time to be messing around.

"We have to look for them don't we?" Derren sighed.

"Look you'll look for captain as I look for Cole got it now go!" May and Derren separate as they looked in the wild for their lost crewmates.

(With Michael)

"And you see when I tried to punch the ape lord," Michael laughed as he sat on the downed Rhino, "I was knocked back and fell on my head making it the 120th fall to the head ever since I was a child."

"Really whoa how are you still sane if that happened?" Vanessa asked.

"What makes you say I'm sane." Michael said as his eye twitched creeping Vanessa out.

"Hey shouldn't we be heading out." Vanessa asked.

"Well yeah but I've been listening to this guy chant something for awhile and I'm interested." Michael pointed to the Rhino who chanted words.

"Come on Michael may we please go now pwetty pwease with ice cream and bananas on top!" Vanessa exclaimed as she made a cute face.

"Aww the cuteness is too strong okay we can go." Michael groaned.

"Yayz!" Vanessa chided as she clapped her hands while jumping up and down.

"Okay lets go." Michael smiled as he was about to take a step forward.

**"Gray Rocker!"** a grey fist planted itself on Michael's face sending him through a dozen trees. Vanessa gasped as she hid behind a tree. Michael shook his head shaking off the attack and growled, "Hey who did that!?" Once he saw the Rhino standing he grinned did he want another round or what. But something was a little off about him now he seems to have tribal markings all over his body (Like BlackStar from Soul Eater) and green smoke emitted from his body.

**"Nature's Wrath."** muttered the Rhino.

"Grr come on just because you look more awesome doesn't mean I'm not gonna back down!" Michael shouted as he was running straight towards the man and sent a strong barrage of punches well they would be strong if he could land a hit. The Rhino slowly moved around avoiding the attacks. Michael tried to confuse him with a side kick but the Rhino then jumped up high in the air dodging it.

"Whoa!" Michael screamed as he spun around then stopped he looked up to see the Rhino.

"Hey how were you able to dodge every blow!" Michael asked.

"Why should I explain to a human who is about to die!" The rhino smirked.

"I'm sorry I can't die yet but maybe when I become the pirate king you can try to take a crack at me." Michael grinned.

**"Gray Missile!" **shouted the Rhino as he became stiff and straightened his body then launched himself towards Michael in incredible speed that even Michael wasn't able to dodge. The attack landed right next to the monkey boy sending him back as the smoke was surrounding the new buffed up animal. Michael landed and decided to take a breather.

**"Boomerang Axe!"** shouted the Rhino as the axe spun out of the smoke and towards Michael who tried to do a backflip but a hand pushed him down to his knees. Michael looked up to see the Rhino smirking holding his head up like an executioner.

"Don't worry you can be the pirate king in hell!" exclaimed the Rhino.

"Darn it well this is it." Michael smiled.

"You smiled?" gasped the Rhino.

Michael breathed in and saw a slow image of the axe coming closer. A voice in his mind told him to use something to grab it with. Michael was forced on all fours so he head to use the next big thing. As the axe came closer Michael opened his mouth and clenched his teeth against the steel edge of the axe stopping the would be fatal attack.

"How did you-?" the Rhino asked as he released his grip bad for him Michael just socked him in the face sending him down to the ground. Michael spat at the axe and puts his foot on it and now pressured the weapon until it shattered.

"Didn't I tell you-," Michael sighed as he looked down and tightened his bandana, "I can't die yet."

The Rhino took his chance and lunged at Michael who screamed, **"Agility!"** Michael disappeared confusing the Rhino and especially Vanessa. She examined another strange occurance she saw images of Michael surrounding the Rhino making rude suggestions at him.

"Hah lets see if you can find me!" Michael smirked still hidden in one of the images.

"You got him now Michael!" Vanessa cheered still having no clue what's going on.

"Hmm interesting but-," the Rhino used his instincts and waited for the incoming attack. He saw Michael now momentarily running towards him with both his fists cocked back under his shoulders. The Rhino back stepped as Michael yelled, **"Monkey Double Buster!"** Michael released a devastating blow but no one could tell because the Rhino freaking dodged it again.

Michael was still in his Agility form but to the Rhino he was seen moving in slow motion as Michael finally turned his head a giant gray hand grabbed him by the head and lifted him from the ground. The Rhino smirked as Michael glared at him while trying to break free from the grasp.

"Your too slow." whispered the Rhino as he threw Michael to a nearby tree.

"Gugh." Michael groaned as he slid down the tree in pain.

"Now die!" The Rhino now had Michael he was momentarily unable to dodge his attack. **"Gray Rocker!"** The Rhino fired his fist at Michael face causing the teen's forehead to bleed. The Rhino then kneed Michael's gut which made him cough up a small amount of blood. The Rhino gave him a brutal beat down not showing he would even let Michael die without a broken bone.

"Stop it." Vanessa muttered as she trembled not wanting Michael die like his brother had.

"Please stop it." She mumbled and sniffed. After hearing a few more minutes of hearing Michael scream in pain she had enough screamed, "PLEASE STOP IT!"

The Rhino grinned as he turned around glaring at Vanessa his hands were covered in blood. "Oh don't worry little human girl once I'm done with your friend I will send you to hell with him." Vanessa gasped as she stepped back.

"Now back to your brutal-!" the rhino yelled but a fist straight up knocked him to the ground creating a large crater.

"What the hell!" the Rhino muttered. He looked up to see Michael looking down on him the boy was beaten and his clothes were torn but what caught his attention was the ferocity in Michael's glare.

"If you threaten to kill my Nakama I make sure you'll never use your arms again!" Michael threatened.

"Your forgetting human that I am superior to you the chances of you 2 leaving this island alive now is about zero percent!" the rhino smirked until he found out Michael disappeared. Until he felt light punches against his chest he looked down to see Michael rapidly punching his chest. The Rhino laughed it was futile the human was to weak to even damage him anymore. The Rhino locked his hand together and raised them above his head ready to end Michael.

**"Monkey Cannon!"** Michael shouted as his fists became hotter now damaging the Rhino.

"Yah! it burns!" the rhino exclaimed in pain.

"Now fall you dumb animal fall till you can't move anymore!" Michael sent his two knuckles through the Rhino's stomach a huge burst of air was fired out of the Rhino's back. The beast coughed up a large amount of blood. Michael's arms fell to his sides as he knew the battle was over. As the Rhino fell forward defeated Michael muttered, "I won." He fell back and collapsed. Vanessa slid down the crater and gave him immediate medical care by putting ointment on his body and bandaging the fatal wounds.

"Well it looks like I'll just fly us over to the beach it will take an hour but it beats walking right captain?" Vanessa asked Michael who was still unconscious.

"Okay lets just go." Vanessa smiled as her wings revealed themselves and flew towards the coast while carrying Michael.

(With Red)

"Man its so boring here I wish something cool will happen already." Red groaned. He seems to be watching the ship but was hanging over the railings like a sloth. Until Red heard a loud howl he looked around to see red glowing eyes glaring at him from the forest bushes. Red brought out his swords and watched as the animals appeared to be wolves.

"Oh you guys just made my night!" Red smirked as he lunged at them.

From deeper inside the forest a average height man with black, spikey, hair with black dog ears, golden pupils, and a giant wolf tail. He wore black jeans and a open black vest revealing the number he has pale skin and the number 34 etched in his chest watched the swordsman battle his wolves.

"Oh you've just made my night human." grinned the wolf man as he slowly walked towards the beach to get a better view of the action. He wondered what lie he should use tonight?"

* * *

**Next Chapter- The Boy who cried Himself?**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- Taken by Shadow40000**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**

* * *

**Miruto21:Thanks for reading and ThiefofStealth don't worry I'll make sure Michael won't ruin his chance with your OC okay.**

**Michael: Hey I take offense to that.**

**Miruto21: Well maybe you should politely ask for the person to join the crew not beat them up or make bets with them.**

**Michael: But I like doing it my way your idea sucks that's why I should be the writer and-!**

**Miruto21:May!**

**May: Got it.**

**May whacked Michael in the face sending him through the wall.**

**Miruto21: Thanks May.**

**May: Anytime boss.**

**Miruto21: Anyway Peace out guys!**


	25. The Boy who Cried Himself?

**The boy who cried himself?**

* * *

(With Red)

**"Demon Hurricane!"** Red spun his body around while waving his swords creating a red hurricane both sending the wolves in the air and cutting them.

"Well I'm satisfied." Red sighed as he stretched his arms.

"Excuse me sir!" shouted a distressed voice.

"Hmm?" Red turned around to see the wolf man but he didn't have his dog ears or tails. If Red knew he would cut the man down to ribbons but to him he just seemed like a guy covered in wounds.

"Please help me I've been here for days and I can't find my little sister please help me!" cried the man.

"Whoa okay calm down tell me your name." Red tried to calm the man down.

"Oh my name is Ryan and please kind sir will you help me find my sister." begged Ryan.

"Okay dude I'll help." Red accepted the request.

"Thank you king stranger now please follow me as I guide you to the spot where I last I last saw her." Ryan led Red down the path he secretly smirked, _'This will be my easiest kill ever!' _

As Ryan stopped Red still looked around interested about the forest until he took one step forward and felt no ground. He looked down to see a giant ravine under him he tried to keep balance but he felt something fluffy push him down. Red tumbled along the cliff side and fell inside the mighty crevice.

"Well it seems my job here is done." whistled Ryan as he was walks away.

As for Red the teen was still falling for his death until he had a idea. He brought out both of his swords and stabbed them into the nearby wall. After a few moments of sliding down he managed to stop falling and steadily climbed up the cliff. As his pace increased he quickly climbed the mountain.

As Ryan walked away whistling while dancing he thought of other ways to kill the other humans that docked on the island. Until he heard steady footsteps dashing towards him. Ryan couldn't believe it how can the human survive that fall maybe he will be an interesting prey to kill after all.

"AAAAAHH YOU SON OF BITCH YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Red shouted as he still had his swords stabbed into the ground as he ran after Ryan whose eyes pooped out and said, "He looks pissed!"

"You bet I am you bastard **Demon Fang!"** Red shouted as he swung his blade against the ground and fired a single shockwave at the man.

"Gotta dodge that or I'll die!" shouted Ryan as he leapt from the spot and watched how the shockwave created a small crevice in the ground.

**"Wolf Shredder!"** shouted Ryan as he grew sharp claws and swiped his hands at Red who retaliates by swinging his blades blocking each potential slash. Red simply kicked Ryan back as the wolf man looked up he saw Red charging at him the teen yelled, **"Demonic Decapitation!"** Red swung his sword straight for Ryan's head. The man fell back as the blade missed contact.

"Damn it." Red grinded his teeth as he tried to link another attack but Ryan spun around and landed a strong kick to Red's hip.

"Kch!" Red grits his teeth as he endured the blow.

"Now die!" Ryan sent a barrage of kicks against Red who used the dull side of his 2 blades to stop the relentless attack. As Ryan stopped he started to breathe heavily.

"Why did you lie to me and more importantly try and kill me!" Red demanded.

"Its because your human your kind is not allowed here and to make things better my friends will kill those others that came with you." Ryan grinned as he points at Red.

"That's not better at all!" Red growled.

"For us it is." Ryan smirked.

"Okay that's it I'm gonna slice you to pieces mutt!" Red growled as he points his sword's blade at Ryan.

"Try it oaf!" Ryan charged at Red and bared his claws and fangs.

Red immediately saw this and brought out his last sword and puts it in his mouth and lunged at Ryan the two exchanged blows with each swipe of their respective methods of fighting. Red yelled, **"Double Demon Fang!"** Red fired two shockwaves at Ryan who surprisingly changed into the form of a wolf and leapt out of the attacks range. Red gasped how can a human turn into a wolf like that?

But Red forgot the new threat he now had to battle a pure breed wolf now trying to kill him. The wolf dashed towards Red and leapt forward ready to take a giant chomp on his shoulder. Red groaned as he simply moved to the right as the wolf missed but Ryan wasn't done yet he jumped to the side and lunged at Red then bit into his neck's flesh.

"Now be a good prey and die." Ryan gave a wolfish grin as he was still in his wolf form.

"Gaah! let go of me dude!" Red shouted in pain as he pulled his elbow back.

"Haha you think just by asking I will let go you humans are so stupid!" laughed Ryan as he released his jaws grasp on Red. The wolf reverted back to human form and laughed rolling around on the floor. Red held onto his injured neck he hates to admit it but he would've been killed if the wolf didn't let go. Once Red saw that Ryan was still laughing he raised his sword over his shoulder and said, "Hey," Ryan stopped laughing and stared at Cole, "Your open!" Red swung his blade upwards against Ryan's chest leaving a huge gash against the man's chest. Ryan screamed in agony as Red saw this as another chance to make another attack.

**"Demonic Thrust!" **Red thrusts his blade against Ryan's abdomen purposely missing any vitals. Ryan grits his teeth as the blade quickly pulled out. Red swung his blade in the air cleaning it of the blood. As Ryan fell on one knee and panics he could be killed in any moment.

"Don't move and tell me who are you and why do you keep referring to me and my friends as 'humans' when you look like one too." Red ordered as he kept his blade near Ryan's neck.

"Oh really you want to know well I'll tell you what happened first it began when I was just born then I walked then danced and then I started to freaki-!" Ryan sarcastically remarked until he was interrupted with Red's blade closing in on his neck. "You can mess around all you want but for my friend's safety I won't hesitate to cut your head off and find out for myself!" Red growled.

Ryan could feel it this teen had nothing to lose if he killed him. "Fine I'll tell ya I am Ryan or experiment 34 as it says on my tattoo." Ryan pointed at his tattoo, "You see my sword carrying friend my 3 friends and I used to be experiment subjects for a crazy scientist he forced horrible experiments among scarring us for life. For his own amusement he even fed us horrible fruits changing us into these horrible forms."

"What you mean a wolf?" Red asked.

"No into a human." Ryan answered.

"That makes no sense how can you-" Red arched an eyebrow believing this was going to be a lie.

"No but I am telling you the truth I used to just be a wolf until I realized I could walk on these accursed walking things." Ryan growled as he stared at his feet.

"You mean 'feet'." Red corrected.

"Yes these things anyways a nice scientist called Sara helped us escape that horrible life and let us free here." Ryan smirked.

"But why do you hate humans if one saved you?" Red asked.

"Because Sara was different all you humans are the same!" shouted Ryan.

"Oi watch it I can still cause your head to roll if you make a slight movement." Red warned.

"Now that I told you about myself and my horrible past why don't you let me go." Ryan smirked.

"No way you'll probably try to kill me if I do that." Red exclaimed.

"Oh well hey look it seems like my wolf pack have found me." Ryan grinned.

"No way I was sure I took out all of those mutts!" Red gasped as he turned around.

"Now your open predictable bastard!" Ryan grinned as his entire body turned into a wolf hybrid (Similar to Jabra's).

"You tricked me!?" Red gasped as he looked up at the giant beast looming over him.

"Now lets restart our match." Ryan smirked.

"Aww damn!" Red groaned.

Ryan pounced on Red and bared his fangs but Red simply swung his blades in may directions keeping Ryan away from him. The wolf hybrid jumped towards a tree branch and then leapt after Red again and spun crazily and yelled, **"Wolf Buzz saw!"** Red wasn't prepared to dodge do he took the attack head on his blades kept clashing against Ryan's claws as they desperately try to impale Red's chest.

_'He's not giving me a chance to fight back!'_ Red thought as Ryan stopped spiraling and swept his leg against Red's hip again making his side sore than before. Red grits his teeth but Ryan was done he bared his claws and said, **"Wolf X Fang!"** Ryan stabbed his claws against Cole's chest in the shape of an x caring Red as he screamed in pain his wounds squirted a moderate amount of blood as he fell back. Ryan grinned he finally had an advantage to kill the human by just relying on his carnivorous instincts.

"That hurts like hell!" Red grunted as he struggled standing up.

"Oh it seems the little Blondie can still stand maybe I should tear those limbs off before ripping your head off your shoulders." Ryan grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"That's what you think." Red huffed.

"You can barely stand just let me kill you now." Ryan smirked as he slowly walked towards Red exhausted.

**"Demonic Sword Rain!"** Red rapidly thrusts his sword at Ryan piercing the man's body many times but the blows were not strong enough to kill the wolf but to just wear him down. Ryan coughed up a large amount of blood as he skids back gripping his chest.

"Not so funny now is it." Red smiled.

"Shut up!" Ryan yelled as he charged at Red yet again but he ran on all fours and changed to his wolf form and vicously attacked Red with his fangs tearing the poor teen's body. Red was helpless against Ryan's speed the wolf continued its assault for a few more minutes then turned into a hybrid. **"King's Ten Bullet Pistol!" **10 claws dug into Red's chest. Red coughed up a large amount of blood as he suddenly slid off the claws and fell backwards.

"Haha your finally dead I killed him he can't survive an attack like that!" Ryan laughed.

Red quickly brought himself up and used his sword as a cane to keep himself up. Ryan watched in amazement this is getting annoying why couldn't the boy just die already! Ryan smirked and lunged at the beaten teen and yelled, "Why won't you die!"

"Shut up." Red muttered as he used his blade to pick up dirt and get it into Ryan's eyes. The mutt man fell back and rubbed his eyes in pain he struggled but it was no use he was momentarily blind. Red smirked now he can level the playing field he dashed towards Ryan and grinned until Ryan's fist slammed into Red's face sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Hehe you didn't really think that I can't find you if my sight is gone right?" Ryan chuckled.

"Uh that was the point." Red sweatdropped.

"I also have your blood scent on my whiffer human so you'd best be running or I will probably kill you right now." Ryan warned. While Red grinded his teeth and ran deeper in the forest. He hated to admit it but he couldn't fight that guy in his current state.

"Oh I love so when they run afraid for their lives." Ryan smirked as he turned into his wolf form and chased after his prey.

(With Michael and Vanessa)

The two finally arrived on the coast of the island Vanessa was tired out carrying the exhausted Michael over her shoulders. As she saw their ship she was excited to see the people and future friends onboard she literally flew over to the ship to show off but no one was on deck. Maybe they went to look for Michael? As Vanessa landed on the boat she decided to administer the rest of the medicine to Michael here.

She removed his vest to reveal his battered body once she checked the most beaten places she turned him around to reveal his back which strangely had a gear shaped birthmark. She ignored it and bandaged the teen's upper body. As she finished she wiped her forehead of sweat and looked to the side of the ship to see wounded wolves. She saw how they whimpered in pain and had the look of being betrayed.

Vanessa immediately jumped off the ship and administered first aid to all of them. As Michael slowly starts to sleep walk off the ship without her noticing. And heads towards the forest and the exact same direction May led her group through.

(With May)

"*Huff* *Huff* man Cole when I find you I'll kill you!" May grunts as she continued her search for Cole.

(With Cole)

"Mmmm what happened it felt like I had a nightmare." Cole groaned as he wakes up from his trance. He seemed to be chained down to a slab of rock unable to move he checked the surrounding and it seems he was in a den.

"I'm so glad your awake." a voice cheered.

"Hmmm?" Cole looked to his right to see the cat woman and started to freak out, "Help me get me out of here!"

"Quiet down cutie I'm trying to help you here," the woman shushed Cole.

"How is chaining me to a rock helping me you fish eater." Cole hissed.

"You see when we kill all your other friends then me and you can mate how does that sound." the cat woman smirked.

"Oh my god." Cole gasped.

"Amazing right nothing can keep us apart." smiled the woman.

"No I think I'm gonna hurl." Cole looked pale and tried holding his breath.

"It's okay baby let it all out." the woman stroked Cole's cheek not preventing him from vomiting.

(With Red)

"Damn I think I lost him but I need to think he can smell me but how," Red looked at his bloody chest and snapped his fingers finally getting the idea, "He can smell my blood maybe I can use this to my advantage."

"Little 'Red' Riding hood come out come out where ever you are." sang Ryan his voice sounded close a little too close.

"I gotta do this quick before he chews my buns!" Red took off his shirt revealing his scars received from the wolf and wiped the blood on himself onto it. He ran away leaving a small trail of blood. He dashed through the forest and jumped off the cliff while successfully avoiding any mistakes that would kill him as he locates Red.

"You can't hide from me I can smell your fear little boy," Ryan sniffed around until he smelled a familiar crimson type of scent, "Found you." Ryan followed the scents trail without stopping he believed in his instincts more than he does his thoughts. As Ryan stops he could smell the blood closer. He had won no way could Red be able to avoid him in his state.

"It seems our game of cat and dog ends now!" Ryan charged forward his eyes couldn't work but his claws did. Once Ryan dug his claws into Red's body he began going in a frenzy of chomping him. Ryan stopped as he heard a loud thud finally he did it he killed Red.

"Hey mutt!" a voice echoed. Ryan turned around but couldn't tell which way to look for it seemed the voice came from many directions.

"I can't believe you followed me to that ravine!" the voice echoed again.

'How I thought I killed him?" Ryan thought before he tasted something weird in his mouth it wasn't the flesh of a human it was just a rock.

"Now its time to end this!" Red's voice boomed throughout the ravine.

"Gah! Its too loud!" complained Ryan as he reverts to his human form holding his ears in pain.

**"Santoryu:,"** Red began as a giant blast of air surrounds the ravine blowing against Ryan who is still covering his ears in pain**, "Three Thousand Worlds!" **Red appeared behind Ryan as streaks of wind followed the wolf man didn't notice the teens presence until he sniffed him out.

"Haha now your mine!" Ryan smirked as he turned around and revealed his claws.

"Nope we're done I won and you should probably check on that giant gash on you chest bro." Red sighed as he began to sheath his blades.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Oh you'll find out." Red smirked as he sheathed his blades. Ryan then looked down to see 3 gashes across his chest.

"DAMN IT!" Ryan shouted in pain before he collapsed on the ground with his eyelids closed.

"Well it seems the wolf was put down by the hunter in the end after all ironic huh?" Red chuckled as he walked towards the attack dummy Ryan attacked as removed his bitten shirt he sweatdropped and said, "This was my favorite shirt too." As Red simply throws it on the ground he walked away breathing heavily.

"L-Leo avenge me." Ryan grunted as he soon lost consciousness.

(With Derren)

"Okay things just got worse." Derren exclaimed as he kneed a mountain lion under the chin.

"I thought captain landed here due to Red explaining he fired him directly at the mountain." Derren sighed. But the mountain lions seemed angry at the teen for entering their territory.

"Oh you guys wants some more to well if you say so," Derren leaped in the air and puts on his glove he snapped his fingers and yelled, **"Choque Rain!"** Derren fired many needles of electricity at the mountain lions instantly killing them. As Derren landed the beasts fell straight to the ground like fruit flies.

"Whoa maybe I should've held back." Derren rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know those are my people right!" shouted a aristocratic voice.

"Who said that reveal yourself right now." Derren demanded.

"Up here human." said the voice.

Derren looked up and gasped in awe a Lion like figure stood on the mountain top in front of the moonlight glaring at Derren with his amber pupils. The moonlight shadowed the figure not revealing his true appearance. "Well it seems there are some people on this island too anyways have you seen a kid about regular height he wears a red bandana and has monkey tail." Derren asked.

"Why should I tell a human like you something like that." the lion figure replied.

"Maybe you know where he is but your just hiding the fact." Derren glared at the figure as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Watch your mouth human or I will have to rip that smart ass tongue of yours up." growled the figure.

"Make me!" Derren ran up the side of the mountain and cocked his fist back.

"Humans they never change." sighed the lion figure as he jumped off the mountain cliff and started to fall towards Derren with his long claws were revealed from his fingers.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Cat Fight!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- Taken by Shadow40000**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**

* * *

**Miruto21: Well thanks fo-!**

**Michael: No fair Derren I want to fight the Lion guy!**

**Derren: Sorry captain but its too late for that now.**

**Cole: Ahem excuse me but I'm being detained by a sex crazed cat woman I should get the attention of the story until I escape.**

**Red: I could care less I just defeated my opponent.**

**Michael: No one cares Red its not like your in the top three strengths of the crew your number 4.**

**Red: What was that?**

**Cole: He said your number 4.**

**Derren: Wait if he is number four than I'm number 2.**

**Cole: No way as first mate I am!**

**Derren: What you wanna fight about it!**

**Cole: Yeah bring it shitty cook!**

**Derren and Cole commenced a brawl bringing Michael and Red into it.**

**Miruto21: Sorry guys but none of you are going to be shown except for May.**

**May: Really?**

**Miruto21: Yeah its going to be awesome anyways bye and thanks for watching!**


	26. Cat Fight!

**Cat Fight!**

* * *

"Damn it Cole where are you!" May growled she lazily walked through the forest tired of running. She spent many minutes looking she was about to give up until she saw cat foot prints and decided to follow them. May thought it might lead to trouble but if she knew Cole he would be at the root he did seem to get some of that from Michael making him the perfect first mate for the boy. After finally following the prints to a nearby cave she was terrified to enter until she heard a yelp for help.

"Oh god someone please get this cat freak away from me!" shouted a males voice in distress.

"That sounded like Cole." May gasped she ran through the tunnel and entered to see Cole in a corner using one of the nearby torches to keep the cat woman away from him.

"Come on cutie let me just try and lick you as a sign of my dominance over you." purred the woman.

"Hell no get back or I-I'll fry your ass!" Cole stuttered waving his torch back and forth. He looked to the right to see May staring at the two with beady eyes.

"Um am I interrupting if so I can leave?" May asked.

"Don't you dare get your ass back here and help!" Cole demanded.

"Are you here to steal my future husband!" growled he cat woman.

"I'm afraid so but if I leave this may be Cole's only chance to get some from a girl." May laughed.

"What the hell May!" Cole grunted.

"Don't worry dear I, Tora will handle the intruder!" Tora declared as she dashed at May.

"Oh you'd best get back bitch!" May shouted as she cracked her whip on the ground.

"Aah!" Tora shrieked as she jumped back in fear.

"Hmmm I guess for being something similar to a cat I can get you to back off." May smirked as she cracked her whip in front of Tora again sending her back and away from Cole.

"Now Cole ru-!" May screamed but sweatdropped when Cole was already gone.

"Way ahead of you pal!" Cole yelled.

"Wow what a wuss." May sighed.

"Hyaah!" Tora kicked the whip out of May's hand as she was distracted.

"What the hell!" May gasped.

"Die!" Tora landed a strong right punch to May's face sending her crashing into the cave's wall as she slid off pebbles dropped on top of her.

"Hmph it seems you were just for show after all anyways time to hunt down my mate again!" Tora grinned as she walked towards the cave exit.

"Not so fast!" May shouted as she struggled to stand up.

"You can still stand wow that's amazing for a human female as yourself." Tora smirked.

"I don't need a whip to take you down." May got in a defensive stance.

"Damn if this takes any longer I won't find my fishy baby!" Tora glared at May, "Stay dead after I kill you okay!" She charged at May as she swung her fist at the female.

"Oh I won't die yet bring it!" May caught the fist and flipped her over by using a judo move.

"Gah!" Tora grunted as she slammed into the ground.

"Just because I don't have my weapon doesn't mean I can't fight hand to hand!" May smirked.

"Damn you just die!" Tora dashed at May with incredible speed and sharpened her claws.

**"Tiger Claw!" **Tora thrusts her claws at May trying to impale her. But suddenly May ducked and grabbed Tora by the wrist and elbowed her gut causing the woman to cough up a small amount of blood. May then ended it with an uppercut against Tora's chin as Tora was sent flying in the air she suddenly stopped herself from hitting the ceiling and bounced off of it towards May.

"She's too fast!" May gasped as she stepped back.

"You can't escape!" Tora shouted as her claws grew and sliced May's torso. The woman screamed in agony as Tora grinned as she landed. May quickly retaliated by pulling Tora's hair causing the woman to strain herself and fell to her knees.

"Let go of my hair!" Tora struggled trying to break free.

"Okay if you say so!" May smiled as she dunked Tora's head into the ground mercilessly.

"Augh!" Tora screamed in pain.

"Now where is my whip?" May searched for her whip that she dropped. Until she immediately ducked from a lethal blow to the head and turned around to see Tora about to drop kick her. But May simply back stepped dodging the attack. "This is getting interesting most of the females who enter the island never give me a challenge." Tora smirked.

"Oh really why?" May glared at the cat woman.

"Because they would usually try to use their men to protect them," Tora explained, "And once we killed the men the women would just cry and scream that's why I hate female humans they don't have any power but their men as I survived by myself with no man to support me!" Tora growled.

"Also for your information I was never helped out by any man too I was always alone fighting to survive on the dangerous streets of my home city. So we're basically alike the you and I." May smirked.

"Yes by past but not by-!" Tora disappeared.

"Huh?" May gasped as Tora appeared behind her.

"Power!" Tora landed a hook kick against May's cheek sending her tumbling to the ground.

**"Furious Swipes!"** Tora screamed and rapidly swiped her claws against May who crossed her arms blocking each serious blow. May breathed sharply in pain and kicked Tora off of her. If the attack would have continued she would've gotten permanent scars. As Tora gotten up she growled getting up she didn't expect May to actually separate herself from her attack's deadly swipes. She would make an excellent prey to kill.

"Don't think I will be stopped that easily you bitch I still have a trick or two up my sleeve!" May grinned as she stood up and pointed at Tora.

"Well bring it human!" Tora charged at May hoping to kill her with this strike. She balled her hand into a fist and rapidly punched the air getting closer to May. May breathed in and out she looked directly at the attack and saw an opening in the middle of Tora's flurry of punches. As Tora grew closer May ran towards the woman and took her chance.

"You fool your gonna die by heading straight into it!" Tora grinned as her punches grew even more deadly.

"No it seems your wide open!" May ducked forward and dodged the attack and jabbed Tora's chest 5 times stopping her attack and sending her towards the wall. "Your easy too easy to read little kitty cat." May taunted.

"God I never wanted to kill someone as much as I want to kill you now!" Tora glared at May as she struggled to stand up. She immediately coughed up a medium amount of blood and hold her head in pain. "What the hell did you do to me!" Tora growled.

"Oh nothing really I made sure your attack wouldn't touch me by blocking your main blood vessels near your neck." May explained.

"Damn it I never thought I had to use a move like this against some like you!" Tora got on all fours and dashed towards May.

"Another up close attack futile it won't even touch me with my power of observation." May bragged as she readied herself.

**"Cat Out of the Bag Attack!"** Tora exclaimed as she lazily moved her body and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"What the hell happened?" May questioned a few seconds of silence went by as the cave walls shattered by claw marks. May turned around and saw the wall and said, "How did this appear?"

Then another gnash was made on the ground near her feet. May yelped as she stepped back. How was Tora able to create these clawed out attacks maybe she is using it to hide herself or use it to trick May into lowering her guard. Before may could think of another reason the attack was used 5 torrents of blood splurged out her chest. May's eyes widened as she fell on all fours and coughed rapidly trying to catch her breath.

"Interesting your still alive I respect you human to make it easy for you I will end you with more a painless attack!" Tora's voice echoed.

_'Damn where is she I can't find her anywhere?" May thought as she surveyed the room._

May stood up and walked around the cave seeing the walls and ground me clawed at by purple smoke. May tried to use her observation to look for the cat but she was nowhere to be seen. Was it possible could her speed surpass that of Michael's. Then the purple smoke passed May again and flesh was heard be clawed out May yelled in agony as her back had fresh new wounds stabbed into it. May fell head first on the ground as Tora was still using her attack destroying the cave completely.

"Haha stay down bitch you never stood a chance you may have lasted longer than other female humans but in the end I am superior!" gloated Tora's voice.

"You didn't kill me yet." May mumbled as she crawled towards a random direction.

"How sad you still want to fight," Tora laughed, "Well it seems like I should put you out of your mercy!"

Claw marks stab into the ground crazily creating marks attacking random areas. "Why is she attacking random places then just end the battle quickly?" May thought out loud. She saw how the claws slashed the ceiling going a random direction then clumsily stopping.

_'Wait she can't control it!' May gasped._

She continued to crawl to trying to look for her whip. The claws started to grow closer towards the woman almost killing her. "Come on where is it?" May panicked as she searched for her whip. She reached out further and waved her hand back and forth.

"Die!" shouted Tora as the claws are about a few yards away from May. The woman felt something and quickly grabbed it. She grinned what she picked up. May slowly stood up as Tora quickly approached.

"Stay back!" May ordered while she cracked her whip against Tora's body who was now shown.

"Aaaah it hurts!" Tora cried as she fell on all fours gripping her abdomen in pain.

**"Whiplash!"** May screamed as her whip slammed onto Tora's back causing her to slam into the ground creating a large crater.

"Guaaaagh!" Tora screamed as her eyes' pupils faded meaning she fell unconscious.

"Could a human girl do that?" May groaned as puts her whip away. Suddenly the cave starts to tremble causing the ceiling to cave in.

"I gotta go!" May exclaimed as she was about to leave until a she saw a boulder almost crush Tora on the ground.

"Pfft I shouldn't save her she tried to kill me and potentially rape Cole." May thought. Then the thoughts of how her captain's mercy went through her mind. She groaned she couldn't believe what she was about to do she ran to Tora and hoisted her over shoulder and dragged her out the crumbling cave as the two make it out the entrance. As the cave collapsed May sat down and breathed heavily.

"Your luck my captain is a softy or I would've left you for dead." May remarked as she looked up at the moonlit sky.

(With Vanessa)

"Okay there you go guys." Vanessa sighed as she wiped her forward. She finished healing the injured wolves who seemed to be in her gratitude by surrounding her and licking her face.

"Down guys!" Vanessa laughed as she pushed the wolves away.

"Hey Michael I made new friends come down and see them." Vanessa smiled but there was no response. Vanessa was befuddled she walked to the ship's deck and saw that Michael was gone.

"Oh no I lost him!" Vanessa panicked.

"Where could he be!" Vanessa shouted.

(With Cole)

The teen seemed to have ran through the forest to the giant mountain in the middle of the island. He slumped down and breathed heavily he seemed to have lost his breath for running for his life. "That cat freak won't find me here." Cole smiled as he puts his fists on his hips and puffed his chest out in pride maybe his day was turning out better than he had planned. But then yelling was heard over his head Cole looked up in curiosity to see Derren hurling towards him.

"Oh give me a break!" Cole's eyes widened as Derren landed on the teen and creates smoke to arise from where they stood.

"Damn it that lion guy is strong." Derren weakly stood up.

"Fet fhe fhell off fe!(Get the hell off me!)" Cole mumbled on the ground.

"Hmmm?" Derren looked down to see he was standing on Cole's head, "Whoops."

"Grrr out of all the people I that had to fall down out of nowhere why did it have to be you!" Cole glared at Derren as he stood.

"I don't have time for you jackass I have to continue my fight." Derren groaned as he puts the palm of his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"He means me human." said the aristocratic voice.

"Huh?" Cole turned his head to see the lion figure now seen without the moonlight the lion figure was in a hybrid form and has a bright yellow mane around his head alongside brownish yellow fur on his body. He seemed to be muscular like that of a body builders, he has amber pupils with sharp overgrown front teeth. He wore a purple velvet coat on his shoulders, purple torn pants and has the number 1 etched on the left side of his chest.

"This guy might've taken captain." Derren explained.

"Like I said I won't say anything until you beat me human and don't think that old man can help you." The lion sighed.

"Old man you ass this is my original hair color!" Cole shouted now enraged at the giant cat man.

"Let's continue this battle shall we?" Derren grinned as he now puts on 2 of his gloves.

"Hey shitty cook why don't you back off and let me handle the fight," Cole suggested as he stepped forward, "No one makes fun of my hair and gets away with it!"

"No way sardine wannabe this one is mine!" Derren growled.

"If you stay here I'll just end up killing you both!" Cole growled.

"Well I call dibs!" Derren smirked.

"You sound just like Michael now and you can't call dibs on an opponent!" Cole shook his head.

"Well I just did so deal with it!" Derren grinned as he lunged at the lion man.

"You bastard I won't lose to you!" Cole shouted at Derren as he lunged at the lion.

"I swear humans today are so loud." the lion groaned as Cole and Derren grew closer.

(With May)

"Geez that Cole could have waited outside for me." May huffed as she dragged her feet on the ground. She started to look for any help before any dangerous animals found her. If only she could've picked another mission then join a bunch of pirates and she would've been more happier watching other marine cadets gather the treasure of captured pirates. Her misery ended once she saw Michael walking towards the mountain she grew happy and raised her arm about to call him over but something was strange. He didn't seem to be smiling or laughing like he would the strange part of it all was he had his eyes closed while walking towards a direction.

"Hey Michael!" May shouted.

***SNORE!***

"He's asleep isn't he?" May sweatdropped seeing the boy still walk towards a certain direction.

"I wonder where he's going?" May questioned as she saw her captain walk towards the giant mountain.

"That place looks like bad news," May nodded as she stood in front of her captain, "Hey Michael lets just skip this place alright." Michael ignored the girls comment as he was still sleep walking he passed her an continued his peaceful drift. May stood in front of her captain again and tried pushing him to stop but she was actually being the one pushed back. She didn't have anytime to think of what to do until she was pushed away as Michael's arm knocked her to the side.

"Ouch damn it what was that for?" May groaned rubbing her fanny.

"..." Michael snored as he continued walking towards the mountain.

"Fine then do what you want just don't come crying to me when you wind up hurt." May glared at her captain as he continued to walk towards the mountain. It wouldn't be her fault if Michael died right? Out of guilt she followed her captain closely watching what he will do.

(With Vanessa)

"Okay guys we need to find my friend so sniff this." Vanessa shoved a piece of Michael's vest in one of the wolves noses. As the mutts finished sniffing they barked signifying they found the scent. "Good now lets move out!" Vanessa cheered as she sat on the back of a wolf as they ran through the forest sniffing the scent out.

"Man I hope May's not back." Red groaned as he walked out the forest.

"Look out!" Vanessa shrieked.

"Huh?" Red turned his head to the right to see the wolves running straight at him, "Holy Sh-!" The wolves ran over the poor boy and left many footprints on his body.

"Sorry!" Vanessa winced.

"Why?" Red muttered as he fell unconscious.

(With Cole and Derren)

**"Three-Hundred Brick Fist!" **Cole shouted as he fired a strong punch at the lion.

"Hmph!" The lion caught the attack and wrapped his tail around Cole's neck.

"Let me go!" Cole demanded.

"As you wish." the lion swung his tail downwards crashing Cole to the side of the mountain.

"Haha you just got your ass kicked!" Derren laughed as he charged at the lion.

"It seems you still want more after I gave you that thrashing." sighed the lion man.

"Shut up **Choque Percer!"** Derren snapped his fingers and waved them straight at the lion creating a spear of sparks.

"Pathetic." the lion disappeared dodging the attack.

"Where did you go!" Derren shouted.

"Behind you." The lion said as he appeared behind Derren and slammed his foot against his back.

"Grr." Derren grits his teeth as he endured the move.

"Now be gone!" The lion sharpened his claws and swiped them against Derren's back.

"Graaaaah!" Derren screamed in pain. The lion man then punched Derren in the face sending him flying towards the mountain side creating a crater.

"That should end it." The lion cracked his neck.

"Not so fast you bastard!" Cole yelled as he jumped after the lion and fired off many punches at the man beast but each blow was dodged with ease. The lion shook his head and uppercuts Cole's chin sending him flying into the air even further. As the lion landed on the mountain top he saw Cole was no where to be seen maybe he shouldn't have put some of his strength in that attack.

"Don't forget about me." Derren grunted as he finished climbing to the top breathing heavily.

"Your still alive interesting you humans seem weird." the lion crossed his arms.

"It may be because of our crazy leader but I'm okay with being called weird." Derren smirked as he got ready to attack, "Anyways before we start what's your name?"

"My name is quite typical for my appearance I am usually called Leonidas but short call me Leo." Leo bowed.

"Interesting name." Derren glared at the beast man.

"Should I lead or should you?" the lion man asked.

"I'll gladly!" Derren lunged after Leo as he snapped his fingers multiple time until a electric field surrounds his body. **"Choque Blitz!" **Derren does a front flip ready to char the beast with this attack.

"Impressive but not good enough." Leo grabbed the ground and pulled it up tearing a chunk of the earth and use it as a shield to block the in coming attack.

"That won't stop me!" Derren smirked as his feet smashed through the supposed shield.

"How?" Leo staggered back.

"My attack has enough friction to break through even metal!" Derren grinned as he slowly approached Leo.

"AAAAAAAH!" wailed Cole as he fell back to earth quickly.

"It seems your friend is back." Leo remarked.

"Huh?" Derren grunted as Cole fell towards them.

"I can't stop!" Derren shouted as Leo stepped back avoiding any contact.

"OH NO!" Both Derren and Cole shouted as they both collided. Cole was electrocuted as his head was bashed against Derren's forehead causing it to bleed.

"Damn it my hair its ruined it takes me like 2 hours to get it this spiked!" Cole complained as he saw his hair was frizzed.

"You dumbass why did you get in the way of my attack!" Derren shouted at Cole while gripping his bleeding forehead in pain.

"Well excuse me for falling way too fast!" Cole rolled his eyes.

"That's it I'm going to kick your ass!" Derren growled as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Bring it on bitch I'm waiting!" Cole smirked as he beckoned his hand taunting Derren. The fight started happening in a puff of smoke.

"Well it seems I better end this quickly." Leo raised his hand and a green energy exudes it. **"King Smasher!" **Leo lunged at the two and swung his fist towards both their faces.

"Shove off!" Cole and Derren shouted as they both punched Leo in the face sending him back.

"Grr how dare you!" Leo growled now getting up.

"Wait a minute did you see that!?" Derren smiled.

"Yeah we just fisted the sucker's face!" Cole grinned.

"Why don't we just have a truce and kick his ass." Derren stuck his hand out.

"Fine until we take this guy down I will cooperate." Cole shook Derren's hand.

"You two think you can take me down!" Leo growled as he charged at the two men.

"We don't think we can," Cole and Derren began, "We know we can!"

* * *

**Next Chapter- We Gotta Work Together!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- Taken by Shadow40000**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**


	27. We gotta work together!

**We gotta work together!**

* * *

"Take this!" Cole swung his fist at Leo.

"Your too slow." Leo dodged to the left.

"But I'm not Haaa!" Derren swung his leg into Leo's side.

"Not bad." Leo smirked as he skids back a few feet and stops, "But not good enough **Kings Furious Rain!" **Leo fired off multiple air projectiles from his claws flying towards Derren and Cole.

"Scatter!" Derren shouted.

"I know. I know!" Cole shouts back as the two dodged the attacks range as the projectiles.

"It seems you work better together than arguing." Leo crossed his arms pondering on what he should do next to kill them.

"You better believe it!" Cole and Derren grinned as they charged at Leo.

"Your about to rush me huh? Rookie mistake humans." Leo dashed towards the two men.

"Now." Cole ordered.

"Roger." Derren nodded as he jumped on Cole back and into the air.

"Hmm?" Leo looked up in the air to see Derren get ready for a attack.

"Don't forget about me you overgrown cat!" Cole shouted as he does a one flipped front flip and aimed his heel at Leo's shoulder, **"Flaming Axe Kick!"**

"Damn it I forgot about him!" Leo growled as he used his wrist to block the incoming attack. Cole quickly retaliated and squats down under Leo smirking and pointing to the sky, "Look up." Leo foolishly looks at the

"Now he's open," Derren snapped his fingers and sent down many needles of electricity raining down on Leo, **"Choque Rain!"**

"Fly you son of a bitch!" Cole landed a upward kick against Leo sending the beast man flying towards the attack. As the needles rained down on Leo the man was severely electrocuted. As Leo spiraled out of control towards the ground Cole took this as a chance to end him. He forced all his strength into his legs and jumped towards the lion man.

"Your mine!" Cole shouts as he cocks his fist back.

"Heh you fell for it." Leo smirked as his tail wrapped around Cole's torso.

"Let go!" Cole struggled.

"Now fly!" Leo threw Cole into Derren.

"Graaah!" Derren and Cole shouted in pain as they fell from the sky. Leo took this chance and launched himself at them while spinning, **"Kings Carving Tunnel!"** Leo's claws extended slashing into Cole and Derren the two teen screamed as their wounds splashed out blood then crashed to the mountain summit.

"It seems that was a little to much." Leo cracked his neck.

"Grr this guy is messing with us." Derren groaned standing up.

"It seems the attack didn't even cause him to flinch at all." Cole grunts sitting down.

"*Sigh* Your both still alive this is so bothersome why don't you kill yourselves to spare you the embarrassment." Leo sighed while cracking his knuckles.

"Come on lets just double team him then slow him down." Cole suggested.

"It's better than nothing." Derren and Cole lunged at Leo cocking their fists forward.

"Really an all out attack." Leo sighed as he dodged the barrage of punches received from the two pirates. Cole and Derren resumed their rapidly blows at Leo from both the left and right sides. But the man seemed to be able to dodge each blow without even breaking a sweat. Leo decided to end their futile attempts and jumped up in the air this accidentally caused Cole and Derren to inflict damage upon each other backfiring. The two fell back in pain as Leo landed in between them.

"This really is a waste of time when will someone strong come?" Leo groaned.

(With Michael)

***SNORE!*** Michael's tail wrapped around two trees as he takes a few steps about to launch himself up the mountain.

"What is he up to." May squints her eyes.

"Launch." Michael mumbled as he launched himself towards the mountain top.

"Oh he did not just do that." May sighed as she headed towards the mountain.

(With Cole)

"Well I assume this is it then well goodbye." Leo grabbed Cole by the neck and held him up in the air.

"Dammit." Cole groaned as he slowly loses consciousness.

"Damn it don't do it you bastard." Derren growled as he struggled to get up but fell on one knee instead.

"Don't worry I will make sure you both will meet in the after life," Leo assured Derren as he summoned his claws, "Now farewell!" Leo was about to ram his claws into Cole's heart but suddenly they heard screaming. Leo stopped in his tracks and looked to the left to see a flailing Michael be shot up in the sky.

"HOW DID I EVEN GET HERE!" Michael shouted as he flew higher in the night sky.

"What was-?" Leo was interrupted from the sudden occurrence Derren took his chance and ran at Leo then skids while pulling his elbow and fist forward and yelled, **"Choque Landslide!"** Derren stabbed his elbow and fist into Leo's back causing the man to cough up a large amount of blood as a high pressurized volt of lightning surged through his body. As Leo's grasp lets go of Cole the teen suddenly jumped back and decided to take his revenge for almost being killed. **"500 Brick Fist!"** Cole lunged at Leo and lands a devastating blow able to destroy a 500 brick wall through Leo's stomach.

The Beast man coughs out a unusual amount of blood and was sent flying off the mountain side. The two men looked at the spot Leo flew off and grinned. "I did it." both of them said earning a glare towards each other.

"Hehe no way you must be blind I clearly landed the finishing blow." Cole smirked.

"You would've been dead if I didn't strike first you dumbass!" Derren shouted.

"That's it the truce is off I'm gonna show you how to respect the first mate you shitty cook!" Cole shouted getting all up in Derren's face.

"Get out of my face!" Derren growled.

"Make me bro!" Cole smirked as the two clashed foreheads.

(With May)

"So should I wait for him to climb down or what?" May sweatdropped looking at the mountain.

"Michael!" howled Vanessa's voice from the forest.

"Hmm?" May questioned as she looked back. It was a strange sight for her eyes she saw a little girl riding on a wolf like a horse surrounded by a wolf pack. This could be the weirdest day of her life she has endured cat women and tigers but she has to call this the strangest. As the wolf pack stopped in front of her Vanessa got off a wolf and ran to May. "Hey have you seen a boy 2 years older then me?" Vanessa asked.

"Well apparently yes he is my captain anyways who are you?" May asked.

"Oh I'm-." Vanessa was about to introduce herself until Leo crashed down into the ground near them.

The two girls screamed in fright and hugged each other. It seemed like they acted like sister even though they had met a few minutes ago. Leo growled as he weakly stands up ignoring May and Vanessa's presence. This signified the they are too weak he won't even think of them as a threat. "Heh it seems I got distracted I hate to do this but I will have to use it," Leon spreads his legs and breathed in , **"Nature's Wrath!"** Green energy flows in him increasing his muscle mass and turning his eye's bloody red he grew black tribal markings on his body.

"Now to finish those two off once and for all!" Leo grinned as he was climbed the mountain.

"He's scary." May and Vanessa cried.

As Leo started to scale the mountain he makes it to the summit to see Cole and Derren fighting as usual. "Prepare to fear my power humans!" Leo growled as the green energy around his increases to the point that the ground under him creates pebbles.

"Oh please we already defeated you what makes you think this is any different." Cole shook his head.

"You'll be surprised human." Leo grinned as he charged at the two.

"Don't bother cook I will kill him in a flash." Cole charged at Leo.

"Wait he seems different from before you moron!" Derren growled as he followed after Cole.

"This will end you **Shark Brick Fist!" **Cole punched Leo in the face and a giant explosion occurred. As the smoke settled he saw the beast man was glaring at him but wasn't affected by the powerful punch, "How are you able to take the blow on without even wincing?" Cole gasped.

"If your done then I would like to try **King's Conquering Palm!"** Leo raised his hand blazing in a green aura and slammed it against Cole's face.

"Aaaaaaaaauugghh!" Cole shouts in pain as he coughs out a large amount of blood as he was thrown off the mountain cliff.

"Damn it I tried to warn him!" Derren ran at Leo and fired a brrage of furious punches.

"Your moves are too predictable." Leo dodged the attacks with ease.

"Hold still!" Derren growled.

"Your life is mine **"King's Conquering Rush!" **Leo does a terrifying barrage of punches then uppercuts Derren launching the man into the air then appears over him. Leo axe kicks him into the ground causing Derren's body to create a small crater.

"*Cough!* Damn he got me good." Derren coughed.

"Well it seems that our little game is finally finished." Leo landed nearby Derren and raised his fist about to land the last blow, "Now Die!"

"HEY!" Michael shouted.

"Its that idiotic yelling where is it coming from?" Leo questioned looking up in the sky to see a twinkle. But after a few seconds the twinkle was revealed to be Michael furious falling down towards Leo.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Michael declared as he crashed nearby the lion man.

"What is that?" Leo sweatdropped.

"Grr come on lets tussle swing first or I will you kitty cat!" Michael roared as he popped out the rock rubble.

"For humans you all are weird but no matter once I kill your friend I will deal with you." Leo smirked as he resumed to ending Derren's life.

**"Monkey Iron Fist!"** Michael lands a strong punch against Leo pushing him back a couple feet.

"It doesn't work human so just give up." Leo smiled revealing the punch did nothing.

"Come on man get up." Michael helped Derren to stand.

"Thanks captain." Derren grunts in pain.

"Oh I see you separated me from your friend you must be a smart adversary indeed." Leo rubbed his chin in interest.

"No I just wanted to send you flying." Michael gave a dull expression to Leo as he turned back to Derren, "Hey Derren go back to the ship I will handle this guy."

"Okay but captain be careful this guy is really strong and will kill you in a instant." Derren glared at Leo.

"Really..." Michael asked until his eyes gleamed like stars, "So cool!"

"Don't be impressed by that!" Derren scolded.

"Hehe sorry!" Michael nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I hope you two are done talking because I very much want to reveal you human filth off my island." Leo cracked his knuckles.

"Go Derren!" Michael shouted at Derren who nodded and slid down the mountain.

"Your not going anywhere!" Leo chased after Derren.

"Uhoh Derren's in trouble **Agility!"** Michael disappeared and reappeared in front of Leo.

"What speed." Leo growled.

**"Monkey Double Buster!" **Michael fired both his arms at Leo chest.

"Grr!" Leo endured the attack but was pushed back by the blow.

"Not so fast your fighting me." Michael grinned as he squats down.

"Hmph I hope you will entertain me more than your friends." Leo states.

"Enough talk and lets fight. Fight. Fight!" Michael laughs as he rushed Leo.

"This could be interesting." Leo sighed as he raised his guard.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Nature Energy?**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- Taken by Shadow40000**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**


	28. Nature Energy?

**Nature Energy?**

* * *

"Take this!" Michael roundhouse kicks Leo's side.

"Heh easy to block." Leo took on the attack and skids backwards showing no damage at all. Michael growled as he charged at the beast man and gave him a right hook to the face. Leo recoils but still showed no effects of damage. Leo grinned, "Pathetic." He then strikes Michael in the stomach sending him back holding his gut in pain.

"Gugh!" Michael grunts.

"Stupid human fear my power." Leo disappears and reappears in over him raising his leg in the air and brought it down. Michael rolled to the side avoiding the attack almost rolling off the cliff. He jumped up into his battle stance and thought, 'Man this guy is fast I wonder what I should do?'

"What are you scared now?" Leo taunted.

"No way man I'm stoked I never had a fight with a lion before!" Michael laughed.

"Hmm you seem like your actually having fun." Leo sweatdropped.

"Yeah!" Michael engaged Leo and fired his fists at him once he was in close range, **"Monkey Frenzy!"**

"I can take any attack you can dish out." Leo stood his ground and took the blows head on.

"Grr." Michael growled as he stepped back once the move showed no effect.

"Now I will make the next move **King's Conquering Claw!" **Leo brought out his claws and jumped towards Michael trying to cleave his head off.

"Yikes!" Michael ducked dodging the attack.

"Bad mistake." Leo smirked as his tail soared towards Michael.

"2 can play at that game!" Michael's monkey tail collided with Leo's causing both of them to return.

"Interesting a monkey tail listen to me my boy are you a monkey that turned into a human?" Leo questioned fascinated by Michael's characteristics.

"No way bro I was born a human and was created a half ape due to a devil fruit." Michael smiled as he readied himself.

"How sad if you were a monkey I would have spared you but now that I know who you really are," Leo pounced on Michael, "You must die!"

"Hey get off!" Michael shouted as Leo stood on top of him.

"Now witness the power of a true lion." Leo smirked as he changed into a giant lion.

"Oh my gosh that is cool." Michael gasped in excitement until Leo raised his claw, "That's not." Michael quickly ducked his head inside his vest dodging the claw that would've decapitated him.

"Whew that was close." Michael sighed in relief.

"You got lucky but lets see if you can handle another one." Leo growls as he raised another claw.

"We will." Michael grinned.

"No its 'we shall'." Leo corrected.

"I know I said 'we will'." Michael explained.

"No its 'shall'." Leo glared at the boy.

"Your open!" Michael slapped Leo across the nose causing the giant lion to wince back getting off of him.

"Haha I'm free!" Michael cheered.

"You used your words to distract me maybe you are a genius." Leo smirked happy he has found a worthy adversary.

"What are you talking about I didn't even say anything wrong?" Michael's eyes were half closed as he tilts his head.

'Or maybe I am dealing with a lucky idiot.' Leo shook his head.

"Hey are you thinking about apologizing to my crew for hurting them?" Michael smiled.

"Are you serious I was thinking of a plan to end you!" Leo shouted.

"So does it involve saying 'sorry' or what?" Michael slowly questioned.

"Your an ignoramus." Leo sweatdropped.

"Thank you." Michael nodded.

"Ugggh!" Leo groaned.

"Enough of the compliments and let us fight!" Michael charged at Leo.

"I agree!" Leo kicked off the ground and fired himself at the boy.

"Haha you missed!" Michael smiled.

"Damn it." Leo cursed.

"Got your tail." Michael laughed as he quickly grabbed Leo's tail.

"Stop acting like this is a game!" Leo yelled until Michael slammed him onto the ground multiple times this may have not injured Leo in anyway but it annoyed him greatly. As Michael smashed into the ground one more time he looked around to see the many Leo shaped craters around him and clapped happily.

"I'm an artist!" Michael cheered.

"Stop mocking me human!" Leo growls as he reverts to his hybrid form and swung his claws at Michael.

"Hmmm?" Michael arched an eyebrow as the claws slowly approach his neck.

"Now die!" Leo continued the attack.

**"Agility!" **Michael shouted as he disappeared.

"What foolery is this?" Leon gasped as his claws pierced the ground.

"Hey dude check under you." Michael whispered.

"Huh?" Leo looked down to see 2 Michaels, "Impossible."

**"Agility: Double Uppercut!"** both Michael exclaimed as they both uppercut Leo's chin and send him into the sky.

"Guaaagh!" Leo exclaimed in pain proving the attack actually did a number on him.

"Let's do it me!" Michael told his afterimage who nodded as they both jumped in the air.

"An aerial attack?" Leo gasped as both Michael's fired themselves at Leo.

"Now I will be in 5 more places!" Michael stated as he created 5 more clone like images of himself, **"Agility: Multi Headbutt!" **Michael and his 6 images headbutt Leo in the gut at once.

"Duaaaah!" Leo coughed out a moderate amount of blood as he slowly drift in the air.

"*Wheezes* I got him." Michael smiled as he fell to the ground. Even if the attack may be strong it still had the side effect of putting too much pressure in his lungs. Michael looked up in the sky to see Leo was falling. But this was different he was falling to the ground defeated but he was falling towards him with his eyes showing the intent to kill.

**"King's Conquering Mallet!" **Leo linked both of his hands together and formed the green energy around it until it made contact against Michael's head.

"Aaaaaaah! My head its hurts" Michael grabbed his bleeding head in pain as he rolled on the ground.

"You actually caused me pain you filthy human now I will use my nature energy to kill you painfully!" Leo declared as he bared his fangs.

"Nature energy?" Michael asked as he sat up with blood trickling down his head.

"Well you aren't gonna live long enough to tell anyone so I can explain," Leo smirked, "**Nature Energy** is power give to us by nature itself only pure creatures who have lived in the wild can use it. The move naturally enhances the strength speed and instincts of the animal. If any regular human somehow learnt of it and tried to attain its power they will become true animals killing anything in their sight."

"Whoa I wonder if I can use it." Michael gasped as he looked at his hands.

"You probably can but-" Leo remarked, "You'll go crazy and eventually kill everything in your path. Knowing you a human has lived in civilization so you cannot understand your true instincts."

"Hey I know I can do it if I just try." Michael clenched his fist.

"You believe you can achieve a sacred power by just civil knowledge or-?" Leo asked.

"No it's because I was raised in a jungle." Michael plainly pointed out as he spreads his feet and breathed in and out, "Okay nature energy come to me." After a few seconds nothing happened.

"Hahaha you actually believed you could achieve that power how ridiculous!" Leo laughed.

"Come on nature energy come to me." Michael breathed in as nothing happened he thought, 'I can't use Agility if I do then it will completely crush my lungs killing me in a instant.'

"If your just gonna stand there like a moron I will just end your life **Kings Conquering Jackhammer!" **Leo slammed his fist against Michael's chest repeatedly. The move makes him lose a large amount of blood as he was pushed back. Michael struggled standing up as he got back in his regular stance and concentrated on finding his nature energy.

"Give it up fake monkey!" Leo growled as he stabbed his claws against Michael's chest.

"Yaaaaagh!" Michael screamed in pain as he was slowly skidding towards the ledge.

"It looks like your running out of time and ground my boy." Leo smiled.

"Come on nature energy I need you!" Michael got in his stance.

"It seems your futile struggling ends now!" Leo raised his claws to finish off Michael and knock him off the mountain.

'Come on please come to me.' Michael thought as a image of a green flame appears in his mind. Michael's body changed his pupils turned green as his body had a green aura around it as green smoke escaped his body. The power grew rapidly as Michael gave a war cry, "Raaaaaaaaaaaah!"

'How he couldn't have possibly just mastered it. It took me 10 years to develop it as this boy just took 4 minutes to jot it down like it was nothing.' Leo thought until he saw the smoke escape his body, 'Wait it's not natures raw energy its something else could he be using his own power in the same form as nature's?!" Leo frowns as he sees Michael look at his hands in interest.

"It seems like I got it." Michael calmly stated.

"Well it seems you have found another strange human power." Leo stated, 'But it won't save you this time!" Leo exclaimed as he cocked his fist back.

"Get away." Michael basically punched Leo in the face sending him back a couple feet.

"Grrr." Leo gripped his cheek in pain, "How can a simple punch cause this much pain?"

**"Monkey Iron Fist!" **Michael suddenly appeared in front of Leo and fired his fist into Leo's neck nearly cracking it. Leo coughed a large amount of blood as he fell back holding his neck in pain. Leo then again looked up to see Michael raise his leg aiming to crush him.

"Farewell!" Michael sent his leg down.

"I won't die so easily!" Leo jumped back avoiding the attack.

"You won't get off that easily." Michael stated.

"Damn it I guess I have to use my ultimate technique!" Leo grunts as he stabbed his claws into the ground and yelled, **"Kings Conquering Claw Forest!" **The ground started to rumble around Michael who simply stood there and waited until the attack would happen.

"Is it to make the ground rumble or to just-" Michael questioned until a claw pierces his arm causing him to wince in pain and grip his bleeding arm in pain, "What is this!?"

"My final ultimate attack my claws burrow through the ground and eventually work their way up to the surface to repeatedly impale the opponent." Leo explained until he saw Michael with a confused expression, "It means my claws will try to kill you from underneath."

"Oh that makes more sense!" Michael gasped in realization of what Leo said.

"I'm so glad I will kill you it will save the world from gaining more idiots like you." Leo gave a annoyed smiled as he grew a vein on his forehead.

"I'm not gonna di-" Michael was interrupted as a claw impales his leg causing him to go on one knee.

"I'd start running my claws won't stop till your dead." Leo smirked as another claw pierced Michael's chest.

"Grrr." Michael ran away trying to avoid the claws but they kept on stabbing into him in each movement he took many claws to the legs and arms and even grazed his cheek, "Is this all I can take it." Michael gloated until he stopped and gasped as he got a claw to the chest.

"Checkate!" Leo smiled as he retracted his claws while watching Michael slowly fall backwards, "Your finished you fought bravely young monkey. Now I will kill your friends to help accompany your journey to the afterlife." Leo starts to walk to the mountain edge.

"Wait don't hurt them!" Michael growled as he fell on his back.

"Don't waste the last minutes of your life trying to struggle accept your fate." Leo sighed.

"I won't die here!" Michael stood up and charged at Leo straining his wounds, "I will end this!"

"Just stay down and die!" Leo uppercuts Michael sending him into the air.

"Now stay dead." Leo smirked as he continued to walk away from the mountain ledge.

'Darn it my body won't move!' Michael thought as he slowly soars through the sky battered then slowly falls down, 'Come on already if I can't do it then everyone will die so come on you stupid body just move already!'

Suddenly the aura around his body intensified alongside the smoke. Michael opened his eyes to feel his body able to move it felt like he can destroy a marine base in 5 minutes, "This power is handy." Michael smiled as he slowly approached the mountain and shouted, "Hey Giant Fur ball!"

"Impossible!" Leo gasped, "Your supposed to be dead!"

"Well it seems I am very much alive to kick your ass!" Michael slowly punched the air as he came down towards Leo, **"Monkey Comet-!"**

"I will make kill you! **Kings Conquering Claw Forest!" **Leo stabbed his claws into the ground then fired them towards Michael.

**"Shower!" **Michael screamed as his green gleaming fists rained down towards Leo and the incoming claws.

"You fool my claws will split your hands in half!" Leo laughed.

As the two moves slowly approached Michael's fists successfully missed the claws range of attack only splitting a strand of his skin. Leo gasped as the fists approached him and rapidly punched the man into the mountain top. Michael gave a loud cry as the fists assault Leo and pounded him deeper into the ground. But Michael wouldn't let up his attack smashed through the mountain creating many craters.

(With May)

The two girls tended to Derren and Cole's wounds as they watched the event occurring from the mountain top. Vanessa cheers for Michael as Derren smirked seeing that his captain was winning the battle. As May gasped in amazement she never knew Michael held such power causing her to think about something important.

"Of all the unholy!" Cole gasped as he watched Michael continue the strong assault.

"I never knew captain could do that?" Derren smiled.

"Well it will be in handy once we enter the Grand Line." Cole smirked.

"Yeah... the grand line." May sighed then thought, 'How can I tell them now?'

"Michael is so strong!" Vanessa swooned.

"Uh who are you?" Cole and Derren questioned.

(With Michael)

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Michael screamed as he launched one final attack against Leo.

"Heh a monkey no a human defeated me I'd thought I would never see the day." Leo coughs out a massive amount of blood as he couldn't feel his battered body.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Michael fired his last punch and landed it against Leo's chest.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Leo howls in pain as the punch sent him down a giant crater the punch created.

"It's over I did it." Michael panted as he fell back to the ground exhausted unable to move.

After the battle Michael's crew found him and gave the boy immediate health care. As they were about to leave the mountain area Michael asked Vanessa to help heal Leo. Cole tried to intervene but Michael explained that he barged into his home and caused trouble. Vanessa agreed with Michael and patched up the defeated beast man alongside Tora, Ryan and Thomas (The Rhino). As they reached the coast they saw Red flattened out on the beach May scolded the teen for not properly watching the ship even though he tried to explain what had happened. As Michael just laughed his head off seeing May scold someone else then him.

Once they boarded the Dolphin they set sail on their next cruise. Michael got off clean without being pummeled by May as Cole and Derren resumed their petty rivalry. Red continued his training on deck (His swords were taken away due to May's punishment) And Vanessa was in the infirmary watched over Michael as he starts to slowly heal.

"Hey I wonder if I can do that nature thing again." Michael looked at his hands while laying down in bed.

"I'm sure you can do it again!" Vanessa cheered.

"Yeah." Michael smiled.

***Shriek!***

"What's happening are we under attack!" Michael hopped out of bed only to fall on one knee and groan in pain.

"Relax Michael your still need to rest." Vanessa helped him up she looked up to see May panting like crazy with a worried expression on their face.

"Where's all the treasure in my room!" May asked.

"Well I wanted to say sorry to those animal guys by giving them treasure so I thought it would be okay if I gave them some of yours." Michael smiled.

"That's so thoughtful Michael." Vanessa smiled.

"Yuck don't say that we're pirates we are not supposed to be thoughtful!" Michael scolded Vanessa.

"So what your saying is you gave away all our money to a bunch of animals in a uncivilized forest!" May grew angry ticks on her forehead.

"Yep that sums it all up tchihihihi!" Michael laughed.

"You know what this means right." May gave a creepy smile while clenching her fist.

"No what does it mean." Michael asked.

"Me killing you!" May punched the ground where Michael stood but the teen jumped back and landed in a wheelchair.

"Ahhh I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" Michael comically cried as he wheeled out the infirmary.

"Get back here you bastard and take your beating like a man!" May growled following Michael while shaking her fist in the air.

"Travelling with these guys will be fun." Vanessa smiled.

* * *

**East Blue: Logue Town; Plaza**

* * *

"Captain!" cried Tabatha as she saw captain Aina sleeping on a pile of construction tools, "I wonder how she can even sleep like that?"

"Come on Michael give me a chance I swear I will make you give me a..." Aina snored.

"I wonder who she is talking about?" Tabatha sweatdropped.

"Ma'am!" saluted a marine.

"Yeah?" Tabatha turned to him.

"Captains Crusher and Fein have docked on the island." explained the marine.

"Great what about the last one." Tabatha groaned.

"She called a few hours ago she will be here in exactly a day!" the marine stated.

"Good that is all soldier." Tabatha dismissed the soldier.

"Oh come on don't run away from me just give me one..." Aina snored.

"*Sigh* Well I guess I better set up the welcoming myself." Tabatha sighed as she carried a long plank of wood on her shoulders.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Suspicions**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- Taken by Shadow40000**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**


	29. Suspicions!

**Suspicions!**

* * *

**East Blue- Middle of the Ocean; Echoing Dolphin**

* * *

It has been already been 3 days since Vanessa had joined the crew she seemed to have gotten used to everyone already. May decided to have girl chats with her since they were the only girls on the ship. As Red tried to tell her courageous tales on how he was the strongest swordsman on his island (Lies) Vanessa bought the story and praised Red. When she was introduced to Cole she thought of him as someone who has many issues needed to solve. As Derren tried everything in his power to join the crew more fun for her after hearing her story of being a slave. As Michael just played many games with her and Red on deck to keep himself from getting bored.

"Baguette Fight!" Michael announced as him, Red, and Vanessa brought out baguette bread pretending they are swords and clashed them together.

"Haha en garde!" Red laughed.

"Touchy!" Vanessa giggled.

"No its touché." Red corrected.

"Well to me it's touchy!" Vanessa whacked her baguette at Red's butt.

"Aaaaah!" Red pretended to die.

"Oh no bro I will avenge you!" Michael laughed as he charged at Vanessa.

"This will be my last move!" Vanessa smiled as she charged at Michael.

"For bread!" Michael started.

"And cheese!" Vanessa whacked the baguette on Michael's head.

"I have failed." Michael grunts as he pretended to die.

"Victory is mine!" Vanessa jumped up and down as she cheered.

"That was fun." Michael grinned as he stood up.

"Yeah but should we be using these Derren gets mad if we steal food from the kitchen." Red sweatdropped.

"Nah I'm captain so I don't have to worry." Michael smiled.

"What the hell!?" shouted Derren as he walked out the cabins.

"Uh-oh!" Michael, Red and Vanessa gulped.

(After a horrible beating)

"Now never take what doesn't belong to you got it." Derren groaned as he cracked the crick in his neck. He only beat up Michael and Red not even punishing Vanessa.

"Ugh I feel like I'm medium rare." Michael groaned as he was charred and released smoke from his body.

"I feel like I'm well done." Red cried as his body was burnt.

"Okay Vanessa what do you want for a snack." Derren asked Vanessa who was up against the mast of the ship trembling after she saw what had happened to the two boys.

"Hey why does Vanessa get out of getting hit?" Michael whined.

"Yeah that's not fair!" Red shouted.

"*Groan* You idiots are her elders and you should teach her what's right and wrong so you deserved to get punished then her." Derren explained.

"This sucks!" Michael and Red sulked.

"Um Mr. Derren." Vanessa tugged on Derren's pants.

"Hmmm?" Derren looked down to see Vanessa.

"Can they join us for a snack." Vanessa asked with puppy dog eyes.

"But-!" Derren was struck with the cute face.

"Please." Vanessa begged.

"Ugh alright make sure they at least take a bath before entering my clean kitchen." Derren groaned as he entered the cabins to the kitchen.

"Whoa thanks Vanessa." Michael jumped up and bowed to her.

"Yeah that was really nice." Red smiled as he sat up.

"No problem but you guys can't come until you promise me to tell me some of your adventure stories got it." Vanessa smiled.

"Wait was that why you bailed us out that's selfish?" Red shook his head.

"I don't mind let's eat already!" Michael smiled as he ran to the kitchen.

"Wait for us!" Red and Vanessa ran after their captain.

(With May)

"It will take one more day to reach logue town don't worry." May whispered into a den den mushi.

"Right we will shall await you arrival." said a female voice on the transponder as it hung up after.

"I wonder how I should handle this?" May bit her thumb and pondered as she left her room to see Cole leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, 'Cole what are you doing here?!"

"It's everyone's ship I can be anywhere I like." Cole answered.

"Right I forgot well see you later." May gave a fake smile and walks away up the stairs.

"I never expected this to happen I guess we should see where her loyalty stands." Cole looked at the ceiling and sighed, "But what will Michael think if she chooses to be against us?"

(In the kitchen)

'That was close I hope Cole didn't listen in on my call but I don't have to worry once I reach Logue Town I'm safe!' May thought as she entered the kitchen to see Michael telling Vanessa stories on his current adventure as Red just listened in. Derren cleaned the dishes as he was also interested in hearing Michael's story. May never thought it would be this peaceful on board the ship and joined in.

"Hey May do you remember that Crusher guy?" Michael asked May.

"Yeah the guy with the stone powers." May answered.

"Yeah...wait I never told anyone but Cole about his devil fruit how do you know?" Michael tilted his head.

"Uh you see...hey look Derren is done cooking!" May pointing at Derren carrying a huge platter of turkey.

"Really!?" Michael turned his head and ran at the man.

"Oh no not again!" Derren cried as Michael crashed into him causing the turkey to drop on the ground and splatter across the room. Everyone was fazed by the accident unable to say anything.

"Pfft you guys look ridiculous!" Red laughed as he saw everyone covered in turkey.

"Look whose talking!" Michael laughed and pointed at Red.

"How can you two laugh when you just destroyed my creation." Derren cried as he fell on all fours.

"Don't worry Mr. Derren I'm sure you can make another one," Vanessa tasted some of the turkey on her face and gave a sad expression, "This turkey is too dry anyways."

"Too dry..." Derren repeated until he tasted some that was on the table and frowned, "Oh no I have failed." Derren started to walk out the kitchen.

"Hey where are you going!?" May called out.

"I must punish myself and get better by training there is no way I should have a imperfection in my dish!" Derren ran out crying and passed Cole outside.

"What a baby." Cole sweatdropped.

"Hey May back to the subject before how did you know of Crusher's devil fruit?" Michael asked as May gulped. Cole leaned next to the door not being seen in the room as he listened to the conversation.

"Welll..." May trailed off.

"Wait I know your a..." Michael started.

'This can't be true did he find out that I'm a..?" May thought.

'Heh I guess the captain already figured it out." Cole thought and smirked.

"Your a mind reader!" Michael's eyes gleamed.

'Or he would have said something incredibly stupid.' Cole thought as he deadpanned on the ground.

"Yes I can uhm read minds." May smiled then thought, 'Whew I'm still safe.'

"Wait you can't just read-" Red was interrupted as May gave him a right hook to the face for trying to be a smart ass.

"Hey read my mind what am I thinking?" Michael closed his eyes.

"Yeah what am I thinking?" Vanessa closed her eyes excitedly.

"Yeah try reading our minds if you really can?" Red gave a sarcastic smile and closed his eyes.

"Okay um." May began then thought, 'Okay don't screw this up or you'll blow your cover.'

"Come on we're excited." Michael chuckled as he jittered around.

"Okay Vanessa is thinking of the number 3 as Red is thinking of kiwis and finally Michael thought about bacon this was fun now bye!" May quickly retreated into the cabins as fast as she could.

"Number 3?" Vanessa questioned.

"I didn't think of kiwis" Red sweatdropped.

"How did she know?" Michael gasped as his eyes widened.

Outside Cole shook his head and wondered if he is the only one who could see through May's act. He decided to leave it at that and train in the storage room. As Michael, Red and Vanessa played many more games until they passed out on deck sleeping like little children. May watched them fall asleep and laid blankets on them she saw Michael toss and turn mumbling, "Yay we avoided the whirlpool thanks May your the best navigator ever."

"Heh thanks captain." May whispered until she realized something causing her to be sad she looked up at the night sky and sighed she knew what she had to do but what was it?

* * *

**East Blue- Logue Town; Docks**

* * *

"Come on Mates we are heading for the grand line!" shouted a female who has long black hair and orange highlights, brown pupils and was dressed in a red polo and blue shorts and boots she wore a straw hat on her head as she ran ahead of her crewmates towards their ship.

"Don't let them get away!" shouted Aina as she led a small group of marines chasing after them.

"We will make it to the grand line I won't let my dream end here!" shouted the female as she boarded her ship alongside her crewmates.

"Fire at them!" Aina commanded as the marines fired their guns at the female captain.

"No you don't **Iron Body!" **the female's body turned into tough iron deflecting the bullets.

"What Urgh!" Aina grunts as the bullets were sent towards her but not making contact.

"Now set sail to Reverse Mountain!" shouted the female as the ship let down their sails and anchor was raised the female walked to the front of the deck and shouted, "I will be the Pirate Queen!"

"Damn it they got away!" Aina punched the ground in anger and brought out a wanted poster showing the female, "Damn you Monkey D. Luna!"

* * *

**Next Chapter- Logue Town Adventures**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- Taken by Shadow40000**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**


	30. Logue Town Adventures!

**Logue Town Adventures!**

* * *

"Wahoo we made it to an island!" Michael cheered.

"It's not just any island its Logue Town Michael the last island before we enter the grand line." May stated.

"Whoa really that's awesome my mom was born here. And this is the place where both pirate kings died I really can't wait to explore this place!" Michael's eyes gleamed like stars.

"Hey if we're lucky we can meet your mom here." Red smiled and looked at Cole, "She has a lot of explaining to do for him."

"Oh yeah." Cole nodded in agreement.

"She isn't on the island she's in the grand line." Michael said.

"But you just said she was born here?" Derren asked.

"Yeah but she didn't stay here she became a pirate." Michael answered.

"If she's a pirate then tell us her name then." Vanessa asked.

"Okay her name is "Blue Haired" Donna." Michael smiled.

"HUH!?" everyone gasped.

"What's wrong?" Michael tilts his head.

"Are you serious a Yonkou is your mother." Derren asked.

"I don't know what a Yonkou is but my mom is the pirate Donna." Michael smiled.

"Impossible you don't have blue hair like she does." Cole verified Michael's hair.

"She told me it was a birth defect." Michael puffed out his chest in confidence.

"That's nothing to be proud of." May shook her head.

"Anyways I don't lie about family." Michael looked dead serious.

"I believe you Michael." Vanessa raised her hand.

'Teachers Pet!' everybody but Michael thought.

"Well anyways lets dock on Logue Town!" Michael pumped his fist into the air.

"Wait captain we can't look." Cole pointed towards the island that had giant marine fleet ships surrounding it. They surveyed other ships to make sure who is going in and out of the island.

"So lets just kick their asses." Michael grinned.

"But this place has a much stronger marine base ever since the Monkey D. Luffy incident. So any pirate making it out alive will have to be about a zero percentage." May explained.

"So lets just call ourselves a band of adventurers." Red suggested.

"That could work." Derren rubbed his chin.

"No way I hate explorers!" Michael denied.

"Why?" Vanessa asked.

"Because explorers share their food and I want to eat all the food myself!" Michael stated.

"That's not a reason that's just being plain selfish." Derren sweatdropped.

"But Michael we're pretending you can have as much meat as you want okay." May explained.

"Really then lets do this!" Michael grinned.

"That was fast!" Red and Cole shouted.

"You guys are so funny!" Vanessa laughed.

As the Echoing Dolphin sailed to port a marine ship intercepted their route. As the pirates grew ready Michael wasn't comfortable with lying about being explorers as Derren, May were keeping it cool. The only one who looked tensed were Red and Vanessa worrying if they get caught.A marine looked over the railings to see them. And questioned who they are.

"Why hello kind marine sir we are here to see the islands many interesting features and landscapes." Derren smiled.

"But who are you filthy pirates or explorers." the marine said with hostility.

"Oi watch it we're pi-!" Michael was about to blow their cover until he was interrupted as May grabbed his cheeks.

"My darling!" May kissed Michael against the lips. This shocked everyone including Michael who tried his best to break away and tell the marine off.

"Sorry for our captains outburst he gets it from his idiotic first mate!" Derren patted Cole's back enraging the teen.

"Yeah but not as much as the chef he has major issues to work out right buddy?" Cole playfully shoved Derren.

"Right!" Derren punched Cole in the shoulder playfully but for Cole it hurt. The two crew mates glared at each other as the marine began questioning if they are explorers.

"We're not pirates!" Red stiffly said.

"Yeah we are explorers!" Vanessa shouted nervously.

'Those idiots are giving away our cover!' May thought as she continued to kiss Michael who was on the ground of the deck tapping the floor signifying he gives up as he slowly runs out of air to breathe.

"Well have a nice day explorers and enjoy the islands captain festival." the marine smiled as the ship let them through. As the crew docked in port they gave up their acts and sighed in relief. May stopped kissing Michael passed out by lack of air.

"Hey did you see how we handled that we tricked those suckers." Red grinned.

"Yeah we should become actors!" Vanessa cheered as Cole and Derren slumped down terrified they would've been captured.

"Huh whats up with you two?" Red asked.

"Nothing." Cole and Derren groaned.

"I can't believe I gave this fool my first kiss." May shook her head and spat out.

"Well to be fair it was his first kiss too." Red implied.

"That doesn't help out at all Red!" May scolded the boy.

"Whoa it felt like I got suffocated by a octopus with bad breath." Michael whined as he woke up.

"That's it I'm going to kill you!" May growled as she chased Michael around deck.

"Can we please just get on land already." Vanessa sighed.

"Woohoo lets go exploring!" Michael cheered as he and his crew departed from the ship.

"Wait captain we need to separate into pairs of 2." May suggested.

"Why?" Michael looked at her.

"Well we are in marine territory and being split up can help us gain better ground if we get found out. Now the groups will be Michael and Cole, Derren and Red, and finally me and Vanessa." May explained.

"Wait why do I get Michael?" Cole complained.

"Hey I'm standing right here!" Michael whined.

"After kissing him I don't want to see his face." May groaned.

"I feel like you guys don't respect me at all. Well fine I'll go off by myself!" Michael cried as he ran off in a random direction.

"Three, Two, One and.." May points to the right of port that showed Michael walking from that direction then suddenly staring at his crew.

"Hey did you guys follow me!" Michael gasped.

"Yeah he's going with you." May made her decision final.

"Grr!" Cole grined his teeth.

"Now lets go Vanessa." May smiled as Vanessa walked into town.

"Lucky Mr. Cole and Mr. Derren they get the fun people." Vanessa whined.

"Hey what's wrong with me huh?" May asked.

"Nothing at all Mrs. May." Vanessa smiled.

"Wait why did you call me Mrs." May questioned.

"Because their is Mr. Michael since you kissed him that must mean your married right?" Vanessa questioned.

"Vanessa since your a little girl I'm gonna have that little comment pass." May groaned in irritation.

"Anyways Derren lets check out the islands weapon market!" Red ran into town.

"Wait you need money or else you'll be tossed out!" Derren chased Red.

"Well it seems like its just you and-" Cole was about to finish until he saw that his captain was gone, "Damn it Michael where'd you go?"

(With Michael)

The boy has been running around town looking at the displays in each shop. The place was so full of variety of things never found in the East Blue. He saw a crowd surrounding a man using sea shells to record voices or release flames. Maybe the guy was an adventurer and sailed to a shell island containing magical shells. As he got bored he adventured even more until he reached the plaza of the island and saw a long table holding many hamburgers.

Michaels mouth watered at the sight he had thought he died and have gone to heaven. The moment was perfect until Cole came up from behind him and slapped his head and growled, "Way to ditch me Michael."

"Cole look at that its wonderful." Michael cried as he points at the food.

"What its just hamburgers?" Cole shrugged.

"I know but there are so many!" Michael smiled and wagged his tail.

Cole checked a sign on the table and saw it say for eat off contestants only. Cole grabbed it and showed it to Michael, "Uh captain this food isn't for you."

"Aw man a eating contest oh well I better sign up." Michael grinned.

"Hey what are you two doing there!" a woman shouted as she approached the two she had a clip board in her hand with only a few signatures.

"Oh I was just wondering if I could join the eating contest." Michael smiled.

"Well if you think eating it before the contest is a great strategy then your wrong. But to legally join you can sign here." The woman explained as she handed the clip board to Michael.

"Cool now to sign my name!" Michael chuckled.

"He seems excited." the woman smiled.

"Yeah my friend loves food sometimes it can turn into a obsession with him." Cole chuckled.

"Yeah my friend is a food maniac she even set up this whole place to eat the food without being judged." the woman giggled.

"By the way I'm Cole." Cole introduced himself.

"Hmmm you look more like a shark how about I call you shark boy huh?" the woman suggested.

"You think I look like a shark?" Cole blushed.

"Yeah." the woman nodded.

"Well if I'm a shark then your a beautiful swan." Cole slapped his mouth shut and thought, 'Why did I just say that!?"

"Your interesting hey you should come watch the event maybe we can set your friend up with mine as we go on a double date." the woman suggested.

"Sure." Cole blushed.

"Lieutenant Tabatha!" a marine ran towards the woman.

'Wait Lieutenant!' Cole thought as he stepped back.

"Yes what is it can't you see I'm busy mingling." Tabatha groaned.

"We have bad news from captain Crusher and Fein." the marine explained.

"I guess duty calls well see you later shark boy." Tabatha waved then gave Cole a Den Den mushi and winked, "Call me." She walked away with the marine by his side.

"Damn it why do I have so much bad luck." Cole groaned.

"Hey dude I finally signed my name." Michael showed Cole the clip board with his poor handwriting.

"That's the most horrible hand writing I have ever seen." Cole sweatdropped.

"Hater." Michael muttered.

"Well captain it seems we have a double date." Cole said.

"Okay but can I ask one thing?" Michael said.

"What is it?" Cole asks.

"What is this 'date' you speak of." Michael said with emphasis.

"Ugh!" Cole face palmed himself.

(With Red and Derren)

"Hey watch it!" Red was shoved out a store.

"Come back when you give a better deal little punk!" screamed a store keeper as he slammed the door.

"Do you know who I am well I'll tell you I'm the great Red Holmes and I won't take this kind of service!" Red shouted.

"Hey stop it your making a fool of yourself." Derren stated as he walked towards his partner while lugging a cart full of food.

"You traitor how could you leave me out in the blue like that we are supposed to crew mates!" Red shouted.

"I told you I went to get some food for stock so I split up so things could go smoother." Derren stated as he took of a black glove with high tech designs.

"Wait what is that?" Red asked.

"It's a electro glove I figured that if I wanted to get stronger I needed a new way to fight then using both hands to snap my fingers." Derren puts the glove away in his pocket.

"No way that must have cost a lot." Red pouted, "But the money May gave me was reduced somehow."

"Because I took it." Derren calmly explained.

"What the hell why!" Red growled.

"You would've wasted it on stupid swords then something the crew would've benefited from. So I took your money when you weren't looking." Derren sighed.

"How does a glove benefit the crew?" Red asked.

"Shut up it just will." Derren walked ahead of Red.

'Hypocrite.' Red thought as he followed behind the chef.

(With May and Vanessa)

"But I want it!" Vanessa cried as she hugged a giant white teddy bear in a convenient store.

"No way that thing is too expensive." May grunts as she tried to pry Vanessa off the teddy bear, "Its just a toy!"

"No its not!" Vanessa growled with a deep voice and her eyes turned red.

"You know what we'll take it." May sweatdropped.

As they exited the store Vanessa skipped along the street as May pulled the giant teddy bear with a cart. She couldn't believe she lost against a 13 year old she then remembered about getting a map of the grand line and a log pose when they would dock at Logue Town. She suddenly saw a candy shop and smirked she decided to get rid of Vanessa. She gave her about 50 thousand belis and to buy and eat as much candy as she wanted. Vanessa didn't hesitate and entered the store while pulling in her giant teddy bear.

May decided to enter a specific bar in town knowing what people reside their. As she entered she saw a familiar sight giving her a sudden case of deja vu. She saw many marines harassing a female bartender while indulging in food and drinks. She grew furious and slammed her foot on a table making it collapse.

"You idiots how dare you disgrace yourselves like this!" May shouted.

"Oi lady watch who you talk too!" shouted a marine.

"Yeah who do you think you are!" shouted another marine soldier.

"Well if you must know," May puts on a marine coat with the words 'Greedy Justice' in green, "I am captain May S. Yuriphie from the East Blue quadrant!"

The marines trembled after hearing the words captain escape her mouth. If a regular soldier talked back to a superior then they would be executed by them on the spot. The marines quickly acted and saluted May as one walked up to her and said, "Ma'am excuse our behavior!"

"Hmph it seems you all act responsible when a superior watches over you it seems I have to give you all a fee for harassment." May smirked as she pulled out a note pad.

"Wait ma'am we didn't harass you-" a marine started but was stopped by May.

"Oh talking back that's also a fee well it seems that you all owe me about 23 thousand belis each." May showed them the notepad.

"What that has to be wrong." a marine cried.

"Oh your right I miscalculated." May gasped.

"Thank goodness." the marines sighed in relief.

"You all owe me about 200 thousand belis each!" May grinned.

"We can't afford that it will take many years to pay up that much money!" the marines cried.

"So I don't care if you end up poor." May stated, "But I will let it go if you can tell me where these two items on the island are: the map of the grand line and a log pose."

"But why do you want thos-?" a marine tried to ask.

"Do you want me to raise your debts!" May screamed.

"No ma'am. The map to the grand line is kept in the display in Marine HQ alongside the log pose which belonged to 'Cat Burglar' Nami." a marine stated.

"Good now show me to the HQ I would like to see those displays." May ordered as she walked out the bar with the marine soldiers surrounding her as they walked to the HQ.

(In Marine HQ)

"Yes captain what's wrong." Tabatha asks as she enters Aina's office.

"Well Tabatha it seems that the problem is that both captains are unable to attend." Aina states, "They were both assaulted by some pirates and are in immediate care."

"Impossible how can they both be defeated by mere pirates." Tabatha gasps.

"They may not be regular pirates but a new threat for them to prepare for the grand line they will try to dock here. But luckily due to me setting up the ship fleets circling around the island we won't have any problems with them." Aina sighed.

"Well that's a relief. Anyways captain we are going on a date today with a couple of cute boys." Tabatha smiled.

"Tabatha." Aina groaned as she puts her head in her palm.

"I know you don't like me setting you on dates captain but its worth a try your a teen girl you need to have at least a boyfriend." Tabatha smiled as she sat on Aina's desk.

"I'm not interested in another crazy set ups I'm saving my heart for someone else." Aina smiled.

"Huh you are?" Tabatha asked and got closer to Aina, "Who tell me already so I can make it happen!"

"Well I will just say he isn't exactly a normal human." Aina looked away and blushed.

"Oh he must be a freak like you then." Tabatha smiled.

"Well geez thanks." Aina groaned.

"Anyways you'll meet him when you enter the eating contest." Tabatha giggled.

"Why are you so excited about my love life." Aina sweatdropped.

"Because everyone out there has a special loved one waiting out there." Tabatha preached.

"And she thought I was a freak." Aina lazily stared at her friend then looked up at the ceiling and thought, 'Michael.'

(With Michael and Cole)

"Okay if I wanna win this I have to be in tip top shape." Michael ran through the streets of Logue town with Cole.

"And tell me why does this help you in eating!" Cole pants.

"Because I want to burn off the food I already ate and expand my stomach!" Michael laughed.

"Okay but can we take a break I feel like throwing up." Cole sweated rapidly as he slowed down.

"Heh I bet Derren can run faster than you." Michael grinned getting his first mate psyched.

"That Bastard hah watch this!" Cole ran ahead of him leaving a trail of dust.

"Hey wait up man I'm the one who is in the contest!" Michael laughed as he ran after his friend.

* * *

**Next Chapter- What are you doing here?!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- Taken by Shadow40000**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**


	31. What are you doing here?

**What are you doing here?!**

* * *

"Hey Cole why are we here?" Michael asked as they entered a spa/saloon.

"Well Michael if we are going on a double date we need to clean you." Cole suggested then points at Michael's hair, "And I don't think girls your age dig messy long, spikey hair."

"But I like it." Michael smiled.

"Captain its not what you like its what other people like about you." Cole said.

"I still don't know why I have to go I just wanted to stuff my face with hamburgers." Michael pouted.

"But Michael its in the bro code you have to help me." Cole said.

"Bro code?" Michael questioned.

"Yes it's when bros help each other out before anyone else." Cole explained.

"Whoa that sounds righteous I wanna be bro!" Michael grew excited.

"Then lets get you cleaned up then!" Cole shouted as he and Michel charged in.

(With Derren and Red)

"Derren can we go back to the ship I'm hungry." Red whined as he followed Derren.

"No Red be patient." Derren sighed as he pulled the food cart down the street.

"But why!" Red whined again.

"Because we where told to meet at the ship in a few hours. Anyways just look at the surroundings around you and take in the wonderful scenery." Derren smiled.

"The only thing I see is Vanessa about to eat a mountain full of candy." Red plainly stated as he points ahead.

"Huh?" Derren looked forward to see that Red was right it was Vanessa and she sat next to a giant white teddy bear and a whole stack of sweets. Derren quickly intercepted her from eating the candy and threw them away. Vanessa pouted as Derren pointed out, 'Too much is bad for your health.' This didn't even help Vanessa get any better as she looked away and groaned. Red looked around for May but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Vanessa where is May." Red asked.

"Oh she said she had business and left me with tons of beli to buy the candy that "someone" threw out!" Vanessa scolded Derren.

"Hmm if she gave you that much money then she must be serious." Derren rubbed his chin ignoring the girl.

"Yeah just hope it won't involve us in the future." Red groaned.

"Okay guys now that I have no partner I'm sticking with you." Vanessa wrapped her arms around Derren and Red's, "So can we go to the toy store?"

"No." both stated.

"Meanies." Vanessa pouted.

(With Michael and Cole)

"Hey captain come out its not that bad." Cole groaned as he waited for his captain to leave the saloon. But for some reason Michael was embarrassed of his new look being shown in public.

"No it's embarrassing I can't do it." Michael cried.

"If you don't then your not a bro." Cole sang.

"I am a bro!" Michael jumped out the saloon and revealed his new hairstyle he had his bangs cut of completely as his long unruly hair was turned into small and spikey hair, "Bros for life!"

"You see its not that bad." Cole smiled.

"Yeah I guess." Michael tied his bandana to his arm for safekeeping, "Now lets get this party started!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Cole grinned as the two walked towards the eat off stage in logue town plaza.

(With May)

As the marine captain was escorted to the marine base she dismissed the soldiers who then ran away fearing she might have given them more fines to pay off. She simply shrugged it off and continued through the halls in search of the map of the grand line and log pose. But as she finally found the chamber where they were kept she encountered Aina and Tabatha walking towards her.

"Welcome to marine base fellow captain May how've ya been!" Aina greeted.

"Oh hey Aina and Tabatha what are you doing here?" May sweatdropped.

"Well we where heading to town for the eat off which was for the 2 other captains but we created it for the people." Tabatha smiled.

"Okay then it's been fun meeting you guys but I have to do something real quick." May back away slowly.

"Hey Tabatha you still want me to hold onto this?" Aina asked as she pulled out a map of the grand line.

'You've got to be kidding me!' May thought as she glanced at the map.

"Yes captain that's the only map in stock until next month." Tabatha sighed.

"Okay then." Aina puts it in her pocket.

"Well anyways it was nice to meet you and bye." May entered the log pose supply room.

"Weird." Tabatha sighed.

"I don't know I like her." Aina smiled.

"Because your weird captain." Tabatha smiled.

As May glanced around the room she saw crates of log poses everywhere she could take a few and sell them for a couple of bucks. But she remembered what she had to do she needed at least one. She picked a random crate and opened it once she took about 2 log poses she left the room and thought of a plan to get the map from Aina. She then saw a marine put down the clip board on a nearby table then walked away. She glanced over it and gasped at what she saw was both Michael and Aina were in the same contest.

Both of these names together caused a bad feeling in May's stomach she had to choose now will she help Michael escape and be a pirate or... be a marine and assist Aina in capturing him. May pondered over it then finally made her choice she chose to be a...

(With Michael and Cole)

"Okay we made it." Michael smiled as they stepped on stage.

"Well remember make sure to not show how much of a glutton you are." Cole whispered.

"Oh don't worry you won't even know I'm eating." Michael whispered back.

(With Aina and Tabatha)

"Better get this over with." Aina groaned.

"Don't worry captain even if you hate your date I will still love mine in the end." Tabatha swooned.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Aina sweatdropped.

"Who said it was to make you feel better." Tabatha smiled.

"Grr all I know is this guy is not who I truly lo-" Aina stopped as she stepped on stage to looked see Michael she then started blushing, 'He's here?'

"Heh see I told you he was cute." Tabatha grinned as Aina glared at the boy and approached him.

"Hey." Aina said to Michael who was distracted by the food.

"Yeah?" Michael muttered then a fist collided with his face and sent him rolling over to Cole who caught him. He looked up to see the person who punched, "What's the big ide-AINA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Michael gasped as Cole was confused.

"Buster D. Michael I am Captain Aina of Logue Town's marine base you are under arrest for being a pirate!" Aina points at the boy.

"Wait the lieutenants friend was a captain!?" Cole gasped as Michael slowly stepped back away from her and Cole who looked at him in shock, "Why are you scared if she's a captain just fight her?"

"Nuh-uh! I can't risk losing the bet." Michael frowned.

"What bet?" Cole asked.

"Resistance is futile!" Aina lunged at Michael.

"Aaaaaaahh get away!" Michael cried running away with his monkey tail literally between his legs.

"I will capture you!" Aina growled as she chased after Michael.

The two left Tabatha and Cole alone the two awkwardly looked at each other then looked away noticing how awkward the situation turned out to be.

"Well it seems like your a pirate." Tabatha asked.

"Yup." Cole nodded.

"Which means I have to capture you." Tabatha suggested.

"Nope." Cole shook his head.

"We'll see about that then." Tabatha got in her fighting stance.

"We shall." Cole got in his stance as the two charged at each other.

(With Derren, Red, and Vanessa)

"Okay lets head back to the ship." Derren smiled.

"Yay!" both Red and Vanessa cheered tired of walking around the island.

"HELP ME!" Michael cried as he ran passed them.

"Get back here!" Aina shouted chasing after the boy.

"On second thought lets help out Michael." Derren glanced at the boy running away from the marine captain.

"Awww!" both Red and Vanessa groaned.

"If you two want to go to the ship then go but you have to make sure no marines or pirates board got it." Derren tried to make a deal.

"Yes sir." both Red and Vanessa saluted.

"Lets go!" Vanessa grabbed red and fluttered her butterfly wings as she flew towards port.

"Now since captain is gone I think I should help out fish breath." Derren groaned as he walked towards the plaza, "This is such a drag."

(On a empty street)

As the day went on Michael hid from the pursuing girl in a empty street. It wasn't the greatest idea but remember Michael was an idiot. The boy quickly found out rain clouds hovering over the island. He grew curious and looked up at them until it began to rain. He quickly tied his bandana to his head to keep his head dry.

"Finally found you." Aina grinned as she approached the teen from behind.

"Look Aina lets just forget the bet and move on with our lives." Michael turned around and tried to negotiate, "You can let me go and I can explore the grand line everyone wins."

"No way you said a long time ago if I'd become a marine and capture you... then you would have to marry me and quit being a pirate." Aina brought up the past.

"But that was centuries ago can't you just let it go!" Michael shouted back.

"No now fight me!" Aina lunged at Michael.

"Aww banana peels!" Michael stepped back not prepared for the incoming attack.

* * *

**Next Chapter- The Great Battles in Logue Town! **

**Captain- Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- Taken by Shadow40000**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**


	32. The Great Battles in Logue Town!

**The Great Battles in Logue Town!**

* * *

As both Red and Vanessa landed near port they saw many marine soldiers trying to board the Echoing Dolphin. They quickly hurried to their friends rescue and faced the incoming threats on it. Vanessa used her teddy bear as a weapon whacking the marines over board. As Red slashed the marines off deck leaving blood everywhere. Once they were done Vanessa scolded Red for leaving a mess telling him to mop up the deck before May comes back and whipped their asses. Red groaned as he mopped the floor while they waited for their friends to return.

(With Cole)

"Hyaaah!" Tabatha lands a strong kick against Cole who blocked it with his forearm.

"Nice kick." Cole smirked.

"Thanks nice block but it could use more wore work." Tabatha replied.

"I wonder if its normal to just compliment an opponent like this?" Cole smiled.

"Yeah it doesn't feel like a battle to the death it feels more comfortable." Tabatha smiled.

"Then lets just call it a date then." Cole grinned.

"Nice way of putting it but just don't expect a kiss when I send you to jail!" Tabatha lunged at Cole and fired off a barrage of punches at the man. But Cole easily intercepted the attack by catching the hands. Tabatha smiled as she quickly kicked Cole to the side of his torso knocking him down. She quickly fired her legs with incredible speed and launched an air blade, **"Rankyaku!"**

"Whoa!" Cole rolled away from the attack and stared at how it carved the ground, "That would've cut me half."

"Well no it would have just injured you severely to the point where you can't walk." Tabatha smiled.

"What the hell was that?" Cole sweatdropped.

"That was Rokushiki a superhuman ability that allows the user to use 6 of the superhuman abilities. I am a master with it alongside my captain who can use a special attack high ranked users can use." Tabatha explained.

"I'm sure Michael can handle himself but anyways I think we should resume our little 'date' don't you think?" Cole suggested.

"Agreed **Soru!"** Tabatha suddenly dashed at Cole and disappeared.

"Huh?' Cole gasped as he prepared himself for anything.

"Right here handsome." Tabatha winked as she appeared in front of Cole and landed a uppercut against his chin sending him up in the air.

'Damn how did she do that but don't worry she can't cause any damage from down there.' Cole thought.

**"Geppou!" **Tabatha launched herself at Cole by rapidly kicking the air.

"Shit this Rokushiki is really annoying me!" Cole panicked then thought of a way to dodge the incoming attack he cocked his fist back, **"Arabesque Fist!"** Cole punched the air in front of him as the shockwave impacted on Tabatha who was sent falling towards the ground. As Cole landed himself he walked towards her and tried to see he didn't accidentally kill her. But he saw no one was there then he felt something be shot in his shoulderhe fell on one knee and clutched his arm in pain. Did he get shot by a gun or something?

"It seems you fell for my Shigan technique." Tabatha smiled as she walked from behind Cole to in front of him to show him her bloody index finger, "My finger was able to pierce your body like bullet."

"Your Rokushiki seems impressive but-." Cole swept Tabatha's leg causing her to fall down, "My Fishman Karate is still stronger!"

"Hmph your interesting a human using Fishman Martial Arts." Tabatha smiled, **"Soru!" **The woman disappeared as Cole breathed in and out waiting for the attack to strike. He heard ten steps around him before he shot the heel of his foot out hitting Tabatha against her torso. She coughed out a small amount of blood as she slid back.

"Heh it seems you found out my Soru out." Tabatha wiper her mouth.

"You kick the ground 10 times in blinding speed making it seem like you had disappeared." Cole grinned, "Now this battle will be easier for me."

"Don't get cocky yet Shark Boy I still have 3 more techniques I haven't used." Tabatha smirked.

"Well then I have to make sure you don't use them!" Cole charged at the marine and swung his fist at her, **"Three Hundred Brick Fist!" **

**"Tekkai!" **Tabatha hardened her body to the form of iron as she blocked the attack.

"Raaaaah! That hurt how come your body is so hard!" Cole jumped back and gripped his hand in pain.

"Tekkai allows me to harden my body into iron." Tabatha smiled, "It can withstand any attack you can dish out."

"Interesting but I bet your Tekkai won't save you when I go all out." Cole grinned.

"Oh you were playing around your a naughty boy aren't you?" Tabatha flirted.

"Heh here I come!" Cole charged at Tabatha and puts his hand in the knife hand position and chopped it against Tabatha's neck.

**"Tekkai!" **Tabatha was barely able to block the attack as her body vibrated like a gong, "That was a close one."

"Take this!" Cole fired a punch against her gut sending her back as she stopped skidding she saw Cole's legs was swept towards her and jumped over it by using Geppou. She launched her self in the air and fired 2 Rankyaku projectiles at the man. Luckily for Cole he punched the air using Arabesque fist to collide with the projectiles diminishing it in smoke.

As Cole was surrounded by smoke he concentrated on the footsteps around him. Once he already heard 9 of them he back stepped dodging a in coming punch from Tabatha. The woman looked in surprise as Cole sent his palm against her gut sending her crashing into the ground. Tabatha slowly picked her self up and panted now looking at the man then thought, 'He's really serious if I make one mistake I could die.'

"I'm sorry for putting to much pressure into the attack but I have to end this date as soon as possible. So please don't move when I attack you." Cole charged at her as Tabatha was unable to move she was blushing why couldn't she move and why did she get embarrassed each time Cole's feet approached step by step could this be... love?

**"True Shark Brick Fist!" **Cole's fist was fired at Tabatha who was scared of dying. As she closed her eyes she awaited impact but to her surprise she felt nothing but happiness why is that. She opened her eyes to see Cole hugging her with the one arm he was about to punch her with and said, "Thanks for the match." Tabatha suddenly fell back in fear and collapsed from embarrassment.

"Well that's that now where do I go?" Cole looked down the street.

"Oi dumbass!" Derren waved at Cole who just glared at the man.

"Its you." Cole glared at the chef.

"No time for that we have to help Michael he's being chased by a marine captain." Derren explained.

"That's right I forgot about him! Lets go 3rd rate cook!" Cole ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do lazy ass!" Derren insulted as the two ran down the street searching for their captain and insulting each other constantly.

"Hmmm I guess she was already taken out." May appeared as she walked towards Tabatha and searched her unconscious body for the map but she didn't have it. So that would mean Aina was the possible holder of it. May jumped onto a rooftop and onto another searching for the girl she had a look of determination in her eye as she knew which side to choose.

(With Red and Vanessa)

Red had completely cleaned the ship from deck to cabins he was impressed that he could've done it under pressure and since it was raining it was made easier to clean the deck itself. Vanessa was to the side watching the sea to see if any marine ships were coming this way. She couldn't do anything but worry since her wings would get all wet causing her not to fly and survey the area.

But suddenly they heard footsteps come up the ship Red prepared himself as his thumb touched the hand guard of his sword. As Vanessa ran behind a barrel and watch what would happen. Once the footsteps got closer Red charged at it and swung his blade towards the figure walking towards their ship. But what happened was unexpected a force of will knocked both of them out leaving them unconscious on the decks floor. The figure turned out to be the mysterious old man X.

"Sorry little ones but I kind of need to commandeer you vessel for awhile." X walked towards the helm and stopped in front of the passed out pirates, "You'll thank me for this." He began to steer the ship away from port trying to accomplish a mission no one but him knows he thought, 'Come on Renton this needs to be timed perfectly or else reinforcements will know your there.'

(With Michael)

"Whoa watch it!" Michael jumped back as Aina punched the ground in front of him creating a medium sized crater.

"Just hold still!" Aina lunged at Michael.

"No way Jose!" Michael's tail wrapped around a nearby by flag pole and retracted away from Aina.

**"Rankyaku!" **Aina fired a air projectile at Michael.

"That's too fast!" Michael ducked the attack and saw how it sliced a nearby building in half his skin paled and said, "What power you sure have grown Aina."

"Once I heard you became a pirate I decided to increase the length of my training." Aina smirked.

"Yeah its been a long time since I've trained I should do it when going to the grand line." Michael rubbed his chin.

"Oh you can do that once I captured you!" Aina charged at Michael.

"I'm sorry but I have to meet with my friends **Agility!" **Michael disappeared.

"You won't get away **Soru!" **Aina disappeared also. But after a few seconds Michael was kicked back against a nearby building. Aina took the chance and fired another Rankyaku towards the boy who quickly jumped up avoiding the attack as another building was cut in half. Michael landed and breathed heavily still fatigued from agility.

"How did you do that?" Michael panted.

"Your agility Agility is good but inferior to Soru your power requires you to run non stop causing you to disappear meaning you have superhuman speed. But the side effects are you put too much strain on your lungs the more you use it the more your lungs can be flattened due for the need for air." Aina explained.

"But you used the same technique how can you not be tired?" Michael asked.

"Soru requires me to take 10 steps to make me disappear it makes me faster without constantly running." Aina grinned, "Now how will you run from me now?"

"I guess I have no choice." Michael got in his battle stance, "I have to knock you out so I can escape."

"Lets see you try." Aina charged at the boy as Michael did the same.

"Take that!" Aina fired a strong punch at Michael who blocked it with his leg.

"Not gonna happen!" Michael landed and fired his arms at her in rapid speed, **"Monkey Frenzy!" **

**"Kami-e!" **Aina dodged the attacks with ease then kicks Michael against the chin.

"Aaargh!" Michael fell back as he gripped his chin in pain.

"Doesn't feel good to have your chin kicked does it." Aina taunted.

"Eh been through worse." Michael smiled remembering he had received more brutal attack from past enemies.

"Grrr love me **Rankyaku: Heart Masquerade!"** Aina fired of many Rankyaku air projectiles in the shape of hearts.

"Aww love hurts!" Michael blocked the attack as they had only cut come of his arms and legs.

"Now do you feel my love for you!" Aina glared at Michael.

"No I don't know what it means!" Michael yelled.

"It means something special after you experienced your first kiss." Aina blushed biting her thumb.

"I already had my first kiss and I felt sick to my stomach. So just leave me alone!" Michael cried.

"You WHAT!?" Aina gasped as her world collapsed.

"Uh-oh." Michael muttered as he ran away.

"He kissed someone besides me impossible I had a 6 month plan and everything but some random bitch did that out of the blue. And he thinks he can get away without saying sorry!" Aina growled like an animal as her eyes turned red.

"Haha I'm home free!" Michael cheered as he ran towards port.

"Michael." sang Aina in a creepy voice.

"Oh no." Michael sweatdropped.

"Where are you? I just want to slit your throat!" Aina sang as she approached the boy with her hair covering her eyes and gave a creepy, evil smile.

"Aina are you okay?" Michael asked. Even though the girl was trying to capture or potentially kill him he still could only treat his childhood friend with worry for her emotions and safety.

"I will once I kill you!" Aina growled as she disappeared using Soru.

"Aaaaaaah! She's in her devil mood!" Michael ran away as fast as he could but it was futile Aina appeared in front of him and launched her finger into his body multiple times saying, **"Shigan: Yellow Lotus!" **

"Darn it ugh!" Michael groaned as he coughed up a large amount of blood and stepped back holding his chest in pain.

"How did you like that two timing bastard!" Aina growled as she walked towards the downed Michael.

'Darn it even though the attack was meant to kill me it was so awesome I would ask her to do it again but she might stab my heart out if I did.' Michael thought as he gripped his bleeding chest in pain.

"Goodbye." Aina smirked as she raised her leg aiming for Michael's head.

'Come on move body!' Michael's eyes widened as the leg slowly approached him. But suddenly a white whip wrapped around his wrist and pulled him away from the incoming blow. Michael tumbled around the ground until he saw a familiar crewmate catch him. He looked behind to see May he was so grinning happy his friend caught him but why was she wearing a marine jacket?

"Sorry it took so long captain but I made it on time so just relax." May smiled as she rested his head on her lap.

"May your here." Michael grinned.

"Nice haircut." May winked.

"Thank you but I missed my old hairstyle." Michael grinned.

"What is this?" Aina gasped as she saw May and Michael together, "Marine captain May are you going to betray us!?"

"Marine Captain?" Michael repeated.

"Yes captain I was one." May nodded in agreement.

"'Was' so you are quitting to be a pirate?" Aina growled.

"Yes my captain here needs a navigator to be the pirate king so I will help in any way that I can." May explained as she threw down her captains jacket.

"Tchihihihihihi!" Michael laughed.

"But before I can leave here with my friends I have to take that map off your hands." May glared at the map in Aina's pocket.

"Even though you have betrayed us I can't bring myself to fight you, your still a comrade even if we are different." Aina closed her eyes.

"Captain Aina." May quietly gasped.

"Here take it." Aina threw the map at May who caught it and puts it in her pocket.

"Thanks for understanding Aina." May smiled.

"Go before I change my mind." Aina turned around pretending to mind her own business.

"Right come on Michael." May ran ahead.

"Thanks for forgiving her she didn't mean to kiss me." Michael smiled as he ran after May.

"Wait so she was the...Forget letting you go I'll kick that bitch's ass to hell!" Aina chased after them.

"Why is she chasing us?!" May asked as she looked back.

"It seems she is still pissed off about you kissing me." Michael panicked as he ran faster.

"You told her that?" May growled.

"Yeah why?" Michael plainly answered.

"Maybe I should've staid a marine." May pondered on her decision.

"Don't worry just keep run-Ack!" Michael fell down in pain still injured from Aina's Shigan attack.

"Michael!" May gasped as Aina appeared in front of the boy and puts her two fists out against his chest May tried to intervene but she couldn't she'd know what technique Aina was gonna use she was dead set on killing Michael if she was literally thinking about performing it.

"Now die you bastard for breaking my heart **Rokuogan!" **Aina prepared the attack as Michael's eyes widened in shock. But suddenly the cloak figure pushed him out of the way avoiding the attack and saving the monkey boy's life the shockwave was sent tunneling through the sky and air ripping apart anything in its way as it made contact with a building a huge explosion occured. As Michael lands he panted and looked at the figure and said, "Cloak man?"

"The mysterious man that was on Sera Island!" May gasped as she ran to Michael and helped him up by putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Your friends are looking for you." the cloaked man stated.

"Huh? Who the hell are you!?" Aina growled at the man.

"Our friends?" May asked.

"Oi Michael and May!" both Derren and Cole shouted as they ran towards the two waving.

"Hey you guys over here!" Michael called out to them.

"So Tabatha was defeated now I have to kill all of you **Soru!" **Aina disappeared.

"Your a nuisance." the cloaked figure snapped his fingers as a green wind current swept her away slamming her into 3 buildings.

"Whoa what power." Everyone gasped.

"Hurry your ship is leaving." the cloaked figure said.

"Lets go guys!" Cole grinned.

"Right." May and Derren nodded.

"Hey cloak man thanks for saving me one day I will return the favor!" Michael grinned as he and his friends ran to port.

"You already have you have grown." the man smiled under his hood.

"Grr you let them get away!" Aina growled as she weakly walked back to the man.

"If you want to still fight again then bring it." the man revealed a tattoo of a jolly roger that was colored green it has a purple beard with purple spikey hair while the skull gave off a smirk, "For you are fighting the 3rd commander of the Daichi Pirates!"

(With Michael and Friends)

As the group made it to port they were stricken by surprise their ship was taking off without them. Cole tried to swim after him but his injury from his fight might slow him down. As the crew helplessly watch their ship sail away they heard guns cock from behind them. They turned around to see many marine soldiers pointing their guns at them.

"Execute all of them especially ex captain May!" shouted a marine.

"Damn it!" Cole growled until a faint voice was heard by Michael.

"Who was that?" Michael asked as he turned to the ocean waves then heard the voice say, "Brace yourself."

"Brace yourself?" Michael saw the waves bubble up then shouted, "Brace yourselves!" As his crewmates ducked as a sea king jumped from the ocean and roared at the marines frightening them.

**ROOOOOAAARR!**

The beasts mighty roar sent them running for their lives not even to bother arresting the bandana pirates. Michael looked at the beast thoroughly he remembered it by its dog like appearance and black spots on its scales. Suddenly he remembered it was his first friend he made out at sea it was, "Spotty!" Michael ran to hug his sea king friend who smiled back at the human.

"Spotty?" May, Cole, and Derren looked at each other in confusion.

"Yeah he was my first friend I made out at sea." Michael grinned.

"That's cool I guess." Derren sweatdropped.

"This could be another step to stopping the racism between fishman and human.. I guess?" Cole groaned.

"Enough about the introductions we have to get a move on before the marines come back!" May reminded them.

"Oi Spotty!" Michael called the sea king who nodded at his friends call, "Can you give me and my friends a ride to our ship!" The sea king roared in agreement as he puts his head down.

"Their they are get the bandana pirates!" a marine colonel shouted as the marines ran down the streets towards port.

"Come on lets go!" Cole shouted as the sat on the sea king and rode it away from the island towards the Echoing Dolphin.

(With Vanessa and Red)

"Hey Red wake up we're in trouble." Vanessa moved Red around trying to wake him up.

"Huh what happened?" Red moaned as he woke up.

"We left port." Vanessa said.

"What!?" Red ran towards the railings to see it was true.

"What now we don't know how to steer the ship?" Vanessa cried.

"Okay lets calm down this has to be a dream." Red sighed.

"A dream? Thank goodness." Vanessa sighed in relief.

"OI!" shouted Michael.

"Huh?" Red looked to the side to see Michael and everyone else riding the sea king towards the ship Red frowned, "Maybe I am dreaming."

"Okay guys ready and jump!" everyone jumped on the ship's deck.

"We made it." May sighed in relief as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah." Cole nodded.

"We made it now we all can go the grand line!" Michael grinned.

"Waahhh!" Vanessa cried as she hugged Michael and May, "Mommy and Daddy I missed you!"

"Cut it out I'm not married to Michael!" May shouted at Vanessa who cried even more.

"Wait that's why she's crying I thought its because Spotty is using her teddy bear as a chew toy." Michael smiled as he saw his sea king rip apart the teddy bear in its mouth.

"What? No Mr. Stuffers!" Vanessa cried.

"Karma sucks doesn't it?" May smirked.

As the ship sailed away from logue town the rain poured won harder on the ship. Michael looked up and felt nostalgic this feeling was just the beginning of their adventure into the grand line. Suddenly Red brought out a barrel of saber swords.

"What are these for?" Cole asked.

"I thought we can say our dreams as we raise our blades in the air." Red smiled.

"That is actually a good idea Red." Derren patted the boys back.

"I'll start." Michael grabbed a sword and raised in the air, "I will be the King of the Pirates!"

"Me next." Cole grabbed a sword and clashed it against Michael's, "I will be the strongest human to ever use fishman karate and will put an end between racial issues between mermen and humans!"

"I guess I should do it too." May smiled as she grabbed a sword and clashed it with the other two, "I will make a new map of the entire world!"

"My turn." Red grabbed a sword and clashed them with the others, "I will become the greatest swordsman the world has ever known!"

"Heh mine's not that much but what the heck." Derren grabbed a blade and clashed it with everyone else's, "I will stop slavery at any cost!"

"This is so fun!" Vanessa grabbed a blade and clashed it with everyone else's, "I will find every cure for every disease and be reunited with my big brother!"

"Yosh everyone lets go..!" Michael breathed in, "To the GRAND LINE!"

"Yeah!" the crew cheered.

(In Logue Town)

On top of the many building sat the cloaked man and X staring at the ocean.

"So I guess your job is done huh?" X said.

"Yes the old man wants me to go back to do a mission." the man said.

"It's been fun hanging out with you my former pupil but now we must say goodbye." X closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'm afraid so goodbye Master Xander." the cloak man disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Farewell Buster D. Renton." Xander smiled.

* * *

**Next Chapter- The Grand Line the sea of dreams!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- Taken by Shadow40000**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**

**Musician- Taken by ShadowMwape**

* * *

Thanks for reading guys and remember I am always accepting OC's for Supernovas or Yonkou pirates so just PM me if you have an idea. Anyways Peace out!


	33. The Grand Line the sea of dreams!

**The Grand Line the sea of dreams!**

* * *

**East Blue- Middle of the ocean; Echoing Dolphin**

* * *

It had been 2 days since the bandana pirates escaped Logue town Michael and Red created a jolly roger for the ship consisting of a regular skull and crossbones but the skull had a red bandana tied to its head signifying Michael's trademark. Everyone thought it fits their captain and the ship and hanged the new sails up. Later the crew went back to their normal lifestyle once their visit was over. Cole and Derren kept fighting over stupid reasons. Vanessa made sure they didn't kill each. And Red was just fishing or failing at it since he couldn't catch a single sardine. May was in her room preparing her maps for the grand line. And finally Michael was in the storage room practicing he was trying to learn the Shigan move Aina tried to use on him.

But each time he would try it against a crate he would sprain his finger. He wanted to know how a finger could pierce the body like a gun's bullet after many attempts he decided to rest for the day. As he went up deck he saw everyone looking forward in awe. He was puzzled and asked Red what was happening. Red pointed at the giant mountain in front of them. Michael gasped as he saw the sight a rapid river was going up the mountain as he saw other rivers from other blues go straight up it.

"That is awesome!" Michael cheered.

"Okay guys time to get serious." May got everyone's attention, "We are dead if we can't get this right."

"What's wrong with this its just a mountain just ride the current?" Cole lazily yawned.

"That's the point if we just ride the current we will eventually crash into mountains side." May really got everyone's attention after hearing they might possibly die, "This place is reverse mountain all the seas connect to this one spot in order to make it to the grand line. Some who are foolish that just enter without thinking ended up dead by the ravenous sea current."

"That sounds scary." Vanessa trembled.

"If we could make it up the mountain with no trouble we won't have to worry about anything so just listen to me." May smiled.

"Wait shouldn't the captain make the orders?" Derren sweatdropped.

"Michael." May stared at Michael.

"Okay guys here is my plan." Michael began as everyone leaned in, "Listen to May."

"Idiot!" everyone deadpanned as the fell down.

As May grouped everyone up in a single ordered line she decided to pick the main jobs for the event that will happen. She pondered if she made a single mistake they would all die. Their lives were in her hands. May told Michael to be at the helm and to listen to any instructions she may give. Michael saluted and ran up the stairs. May appointed Derren and Cole to the Sails needing the air current to help them in case they need a extra boost. The two men growled at each other as May found another way to get them to work together by telling them it was a contest to see who was stronger. The two men glared at each other and ran to their stations.

And finally May ordered Vanessa and Red to help the others if they get tired in anyway. The two nodded as they just stood there awaiting any more orders. As May jumped next to her captain and yelled, "Release the sails!"

"Right!" Cole and Derren shouted as they untied the sails.

"Raise the anchors!" May ordered.

"Right!" Red raised the anchor and tied it to the railing.

"Set sail!" May shouted.

"Oi!" everyone nodded as the ship drifted towards the mountain and rid the river.

"We're doing it." Michael grinned, "We're going to the grand line."

"Cole makes sure your side of the sail isn't being pulled too weakly!" May said.

"What I'm doing better then the shitty cook!" Cole shouted.

"Watch it idiot I'm doing way better!" Derren shouted.

"So when May said help the others she mostly meant watch and do nothing?" Red sat down on deck with Vanessa.

"Yeah but I don't mind." Vanessa smiled.

"Okay what do I do now May?" Michael asked.

"keep the ship steady to the right." May said.

"Okay." Michael steered the ship to the left making it hit the mountain wall.

"You idiot! I said to your right not left!" May slapped Michaels head.

"Sorry let me try again." Michael steered the ship to the far right making it hit the mountain wall again. Maybe giving Michael authority of controlling the ship's steering was a bad idea.

"Dumbass stop that or you'll crack the ship open!" Cole shouted at Michael forgetting about the sails.

"Oi Cole the sails!" May reminded Cole.

"Damn it." Cole grunts readjusting the sails.

"We're gonna die!" both Red and Vanessa panicked as they ran around on deck frightened the ship might crash.

"You idiot stop forgetting about your post!" Derren shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Cole shouted back.

"I love yelling!" Michael shouted.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" May shouted getting everyone's attention, "Listen up we're this close to being a pirate crew to make it to the grand line but if you all start acting up we will never complete our dreams. So stop fight, stop panicking and Michael stop being...Michael and get this ship up the mountain!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"Hey look we made it to the top." Michael smiled as the ship flew in the air after making it to the top of the mountain then slowly fell back to the river crashing down into the grand line.

"Well that was a waste of a speech." Red sweatdropped.

"The Grand Line a lot of strong people are here right?" Michael asked May.

"Of course from Shichibukai to the world government." May smiled.

"This adventure just got a little more exciting now lets GO!" Michael cheered. As the ship crashed into the ocean the dolphin mount fell off due to impact and landed near Vanessa.

"Aaaaah! Its a head!" Vanessa cried possibly scared for life.

"We did it now lets set sail!" Michael grinned.

"Uh Michael.." Red began to ask.

"Huh? what is it?" Michael looked back to see his crew mates exhausted.

"Can we at least take a break?" Red panted.

"Alright but after that lets set sail!" Michael danced around his crew.

'How can he have so much energy after all that?' Cole thought.

"Oi can we go now?" Michael whined.

"We have to wait the log pose isn't set yet." May groaned.

"Aww man what are we gonna do until then I hope we get to fight stuff." Michael sighed as he sat down.

"Oi down here!" shouted a masculine voice.

"Huh?" Michael looked over board to see a teen about the age of 16 with short, black hair and amber pupils while wearing a opened blue jacket revealing a black T-shirt and black jeans with blue combat boots on his wrist was a log pose. Next to him was a broken down dinghy he appeared to be stranded on the bottom of the mountain.

"Um you guys think you can help me!" nervously shouted the teen.

"Hey guys look I found a person." Michael smiled.

"Really?" Cole looked down to see the teen, "He's right... lets ditch him."

"That's cold." Michael tilted his head.

"Look Michael we are in the grand line we have to trust only our crew mates if we help that guy we will be in more trouble." Cole explained.

"As a pirate captain I want to help him he might even join my crew if we help." Michael grinned.

"But-." Cole was about to intervene until he saw Michael was already running towards the man and talking to him Cole shook his head and said "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Hello my name is Michael." Michael stuck out his hand, "What's yours?"

"Um I am E-Emil." the timid teen introduced himself.

"Well Emil what do you need help with?" Michael asked.

"I-I wanna go back home but my ship collapsed while I was passing by." Emil stuttered.

"Well if you need a ride home then just allow me and my pirate crew to take you." Michael grinned.

"Pirates? Your a pirate?" Emil stepped back.

"Yeah we are like freedom fighters living with no rules at sea." Michael nodded.

"Please don't hurt me!" Emil fell on his knees, "Please let me go I won't bother you again!"

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked.

"Well I assumed all pirates are cruel, evil, and scary and will kill anyone in their way." Emil explained his thoughts on pirates.

"Who're you calling evil huh?!" Michael yelled at the boy thinking he was referring to him.

"Ahh! please don't hurt me!" Emil cried.

"I ain't gonna hurt you I just got mad look me and my friends don't do that we are like the good guy version of pirates." Michael smiled.

"Their are good pirates?" Emil looked up at the boy.

"Yeah those who travel for treasure and adventure. So if you want help then just come with us to take you to your home brother!" Michael smiled.

"Your a funny guy." Emil quietly laughed.

"Come on you can do better laugh with me Tchihihihihihi!" Michael laughed loudly.

"Okay Hahahahaha!" Emil gave a hearty laugh.

"That's the way but you should put more power into it like this..." Michael began as the walked back to the ship.

(A few minutes later)

"You idiot your helping a stranger!" May slapped Michael's cheeks.

"Yeah why not?" Michael stated.

"Because you don't help a stranger especially if they're in the grand line." Derren groaned.

"But come on guys can you leave a poor guy like this alone." Michael points at Emil.

"H-hey." Emil stuttered.

"Yeah I know its sad but if we can help him maybe we can see his home island and maybe it will be full of treasure." Michael grinned.

"No way Michael." Cole shook his head.

"Treasure huh?" May rubbed her chin then pumped her fist in the air, "Okay we will do this!"

"R-really!?" Emil asked.

"Yes only if you pay for the transfer fee!" May smiled.

"I-I have money don't worry." Emil stuttered.

"Great now lets wait for the log pose to set up." May announced.

"Your going straight to hell for this." Cole glared at May.

"Oh right Cole I just remembered your debt." May smiled.

"What debt! I don't owe you jack squat!" Cole shouted.

"Remember on Sera Island I saved your life." May reminded.

"You actually fined me for that?" Cole sweatdropped.

"Yes and ever since then its been raising day to day the total amount this week is about 400,000,000 belis." May smirked.

"Grr I hope you die a horrible death." Cole growled.

"I know I will heck I might even burn in hell but it still won't save you from paying off my debt." May smirked.

"Hey Cole I saved your life too shouldn't I get paid?" Michael asked.

"Don't you get in this monkey boy!" Cole shouted now bringing Michael into the argument.

"Hey Derren what are we eating today?" Red asked ignoring the argument.

"Well we are having pizza nothing special actually." Derren smiled.

"Yay! can we put on our own toppings?" Vanessa cheered.

"Yeah." Derren nodded.

"Are these really pirates." Emil sweatdropped while seeing the commotion go on. He couldn't help but smile at them happy to see pirates can be like this like regular civilians.

Suddenly cannonballs were shot near them as they crashed into the mountain side. Everyone looked from their ship to the distance to see a giant ship with a jolly roger that looked like a regular skull with a giant crack etched in its cranium as the cross bones are quake tremors colored brown.

"Who are they?" Michael gasped.

"They found me?" Emil gasped as he stepped back.

"See Michael we just got ourselves in more trouble." Cole said.

"Hey if there wasn't danger then we wouldn't be pirates." Michael smiled.

"Don't give me that crap!" Cole growled.

"Okay I would love to blame Michael." May began.

"Hey!" Michael shouted from the background.

"But lets handle those pirates first!" May pointed at the giant pirate ship.

"Okay guys lets do our first sea battle!" Michael got prepared.

"Yes sir!" everyone nodded as the ships closely engaged each other compared to the other ship the Echoing dolphin looked like a dinghy.

"Fire!" shouted a pirate as the canons were fired at the Bandana pirates. Vanessa quickly ran to the railings and summoned her wings and created a whirlwind strong enough to send back the cannonballs. The explosives created tons of damage at the giant ship but then the pirates boarded the ship and attacked deciding to take them on head on.

"Why are they suddenly attacking us?" Cole questioned as he kicked a pirate over board.

"We can worry about that later just focus on defeating the enemy." Derren grunts as he used his new glove and shocked a pirate in the face.

"Whoa that glove is awesome!" Michael gasped in awe as a pirate was about to impale him from behind with a sword.

**"Oni Giri!" **Red slashed the pirate then kicked him overboard, "Michael pay more attention or you really will be killed."

"Oh right sorry." Michael nodded.

"Get them and kill them all!" shouted the pirates as the ran down the planks connecting the ships.

"Michael!" May looked at her captain.

"Got it!" Michael ran up the planks and rapidly punched his fists in the air as he approached the pirates, **"Monkey Frenzy!" **Michael rapidly socked the pirates sending them falling to the ocean.

"Yeah we did it!" Red cheered with Vanessa.

"Now you guys tie the ones on board up while I check for their treasure." May smiled as she walked up the planks.

"She isn't even the captain and she is ordering us what to do. I'm getting sick of this." Cole groaned.

"Come on Cole lets just focus on the positives." Vanessa smiled.

"What are they then?" Cole arched an eyebrow.

"Well we are alive and we made a new friend." Vanessa smiled.

"Who we don't know anything about." Cole groaned.

"Are they gone?" Emil asked as he exited the cabins.

"Yeah man we took care of them." Michael smiled.

"Really you weren't afraid." Emil gasped.

"Yeah we take on punks like these any day." Michael cracked his knuckles.

"Anyways why did they suddenly attack us?" Cole asked.

"Lets ask them then huh?" Derren finished tying the pirates and interrogated one of them.

"Hey buddy wake up." Derren kicked a pirate waking him up.

"Watch it you brat!" the pirate growled.

"Who are you and why did you attack us from out of nowhere?" Derren growled.

"Why should I tell you?" the pirate looked away.

"Look the worlds most evil greedy beast is on your ship and she will kick our asses if we don't get the information from you." Derren explained.

"Heh sucks for you." the pirate chuckled.

"Wanna say it again?" Derren clenched his fist wearing the glove that started emitting electricity.

"No sir I will answer your questions." the pirate shook his head in fear, "We are the Quake Pirates and we are ordered to capture the prince of Houheikyuu kingdom." The pirate stared at Emil.

"Prince?" Derren gasped as he stared at Emil who stepped back.

"Emil your a prince!" both Michael and Vanessa gasped in surprise.

"Well that explains it but the Quake Pirates are infamous for some reason what is your captains name?" Cole asked.

"Heh prepared to piss yourselves! He is the Royal Shichibukai Reye!" the pirate yelled scaring everyone but Michael and Cole who were confused.

"What's a Shichibukai?" Michael asked.

"They are unbelievably strong pirates allied with the world government. They are basically a mixture of marines and pirates together they will never be arrested and have to share the treasure they earn to the marines."

"They sound like cowards to me." Cole groaned.

"But they sound fun to fight I want to meet this Reye guy!" Michael grinned.

"What type of power does he have?" Red asked.

"No one knows actually he isn't shown using his power on any opponent." Derren answered.

"I'm back what did I miss?" May smiled as she walked on deck with a wagon full of gold and money.

"Well we learned that a Shichibukai is after Emil here for being a prince of a kingdom and that's pretty much it." Red stated.

"What?" May gasped then stared at Emil, "Ditch him."

"That's what I've been trying to do." Cole sighed.

"No he's my friend and I won't abandon him!" Michael growled.

"Michael as your navigator I say we should part ways we can't handle a Shichibukai at our level right now!" May shouted.

"I don't care we aren't leaving him behind!" Michael shouted.

"But-!" May stuttered.

"If that Shichibukai tries to kill us then I will stop him with a fist to the nose." Michael punched the air in front of him.

"Fine but if we get killed I'm giving you a fine!" May groaned.

'How can you give him a fine if we'll be dead?" everyone thought as they sweatdropped.

"You hear that Emil we'll help you." Michael smiled.

"Really?" Emil gasped.

"Yeah we are Nakama right?" Michael held his hand out.

"Yes we are f-friends." Emil shook Michael's hand.

"What about them?" Cole looked at the pirates.

"Put them back on their ship they know we will beat them." May said.

As the crew threw the pirates back on their ship they began to set sail again on the grand lone towards their next island. May suddenly screamed, "Wait the Log pose isn't set yet!"

"Awww what and I was pumped to go exploring!" Michael pouted.

"Well we can at least train until we make it to another island." Cole suggested.

"I can prepare bento boxes for the trips." Derren suggested.

"And I can make medicine." Vanessa smiled.

"As me, Michael, and Red will train." Cole suggested.

"Do I have too?" Michael whined.

"Yes! you decided to go on par with a Shichibukai and your gonna train like hell until you can be proven stronger!" Cole shouted.

"But why me?" Red asked.

"Because your beginning to be god damn lazy." Cole implied.

"Coming from the guy who has a mid morning nap." Red quietly muttered.

"What was that blondie!" Cole shouted.

"Nothing." Red laughed.

"Hey Emil if your gonna stay on the ship you have to be helping too." May brought Emil into the crews madness.

"Okay um." Emil looked up at the crows nest, "I can be look out."

"Good now lets go guys!" May cheered.

"But May what are you gonna do?" Vanessa asked.

"Well me I will just stay in my room counting all my money." May smirked as she entered the cabins. As Emil climbed the ladder he smiled he made some weird friends who are willing to protect him maybe pirates aren't that bad? From afar on the defeated pirate ship a female kunouichi watched the pirates from afar and snapped a picture of Michael and said, "Targets Buster D. Michael and Bandana Crew confirmed. Main Goal: Immediate eradication of pirates and capture of Emil Nicholas." The kunouichi pounced in the night sky disappearing from sight.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Leaving it to them?**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- Taken by Shadow40000**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**

**Musician- Taken by ShadowMwape**


	34. Leaving it to them?

**Leaving it to them?**

* * *

**Grand Line- Middle of the Ocean; Echoing Dolphin**

* * *

Once the Log Pose was set the crew set off to another island. According to Emil to return him to his country they needed a eternal pose for it. The crews thoughts on Emil were all different Michael thought of him as a new friend alongside Red and Vanessa trying to persuade him to join their childish games but he would shy out each time he is asked. As Cole tried to be the good guy but would get annoyed when Emil would usual be afraid to reply back. May treated him more like a servant since she thought if he required their services Cole objected to the idea but if he tried to talk about it May would raise his debt. As Derren treated Emil like a customer to a restaurant he showed respect to him and tried not to get on the boy's nerves. After finding the coordinates the ship approached their first island on the grand line.

"Whoa cool our first island I can't wait to go there." Michael smiled.

"Wait your going alone?" May asked.

"Why what's wrong with that?" Michael questioned.

"Knowing you, you will just get lost or create trouble for us." May groaned.

"I'll go with him then." Cole volunteered.

"I don't think we should let just the dumbass martial artist accompany him he will just make more trouble." Derren stated.

"What did you say third rate cook!?" Cole shouted.

"Enough lets choose based on this." May brought out a handful of straws, "Whoever gets a long straw gets to go on the island with Michael while the rest stay with me to protect the ship."

"I can't believe I'm doing such a childish game." Cole grunts as he reached for a straw.

"Cole if you get the long one please trade with me!" Vanessa begged.

Everyone grabbed a straw as Red prepared himself to get the long one. He didn't want to stay on the ship with May or she would be working him to the bone. He thought if he was the last one then he would get lucky and get the longer straw, "Okay I'm betting everything for this one and here goes!" Red reached for a straw but suddenly Emil's hand grabbed the straw Red was about to take and he got a long one.

"I get to go?" Emil gasped.

"No fair I was getting that one!" Red cried.

"Heh it seems I'm going." Cole grinned.

"Yay me too!" Vanessa cheered.

"Well Red you still have a straw to choose." May smiled.

"Okay here I go!" Red chose a straw which turned out to be a short one, "Damn it!"

"I guess I'm staying too." Derren scratched his head as he stared at his short straw.

"Tchihihi now lets go!" Michael laughed.

"And as they travel Red will clean the ship." May handed Red a mop.

"Wait no I don't want this someone please trade with me!" Red cried.

* * *

**Grand Line- Hachimitsu Island; Shore**

* * *

"Alright guys lets go!" Michael grinned as he walked onto shore with the selected friends he was wearing a red backpack filled with medical equipment, bento lunch boxes, a compass and a rope.

"Be careful!" Derren waved.

"If you find any treasure make sure to bring it back!" May shouted.

'Is money all you think about?' both Red and Derren thought as they stared at May.

"We will bye guys!" Michael waved goodbye to his crewmates as he entered a forest. The group was pretty much excited all of them except Emil who was terrified something might happen to them. He imagined scary monsters about to pounce on him. "Hey guys maybe I should go back." Emil shivered.

"Why bro this is fun." Michael smiled.

"Well what if a monster comes out?" Emil asked.

"If one did then we would kick its ass." Cole suggested.

"Or let it go after roughing it up." Vanessa suggested.

"Eat it." Michael plainly stated.

"That's just weird captain." Cole sweatdropped.

"Heh thanks." Michael smiled.

"You guys are funny." Emil laughed.

"Anyways why not tell us more about the eternal compass we need." Cole brought up the subject.

"Well the type we need is the Houheikyuu eternal pose." Emil explained.

"Wait the Houheikyuu kingdom?" Vanessa gasped.

"Yeah w-why" Emil stuttered.

"That place is a aquatic paradise!" Vanessa smiled, "That place is so wonderful I heard my elder brother went there and had a great time in the water slides and pools."

"Really now I want to go!" Michael cheered.

"But you can't swim." Cole implied.

"Way to kill my mood Cole." Michael sighed.

"Anyways do you think there's a village around here?" Vanessa asked Cole.

***Shriek!***

The crew waited about a second looking at each other then back down at the path. "So I will see you guys later." Emil sweatdropped.

"No way your coming with us!" Michael smiled as he dragged Emil with his tail around the man's neck. Cole sighed as Vanessa laughed at the scene at hand. After running the crew finally found their way out of the woods and into a beaten poor village. Everyone was disappointed they expected something exciting for their first island.

***Shriek!***

They suddenly heard the shriek again and rushed to the noise's source. As they ran through the village they spotted a ton of people in poverty living on scarps of food and wearing old rags. They stopped in front of a small house they proceeded to enter the door but it broke as a body flew out injured.

"Vanessa." Cole said.

"Right." Vanessa nodded as she checked on the person.

"Who did that?" Emil gulped.

"That would be us peasant." shouted a gruff voice.

"Whoa cool!" Michael gasped in awe as 5 knights wearing black walked out the door gripping their weapons.

"Who are you lot we've never seen your kind here before?" one knight ordered.

"What makes you think we wi-!" Cole growled.

"We are pirates and we came here on an adventure!" Michael smiled.

"Stop being to truthful you idiot!" Cole strangled Michael.

"Hmm pirates if your here for adventure you have to pay a fee." the knight held out his hand, "50 thousand belis each."

"50 thousand!? I can barely afford 1!" Michael cried and pointed at Cole, "And Cole owes May money too!"

"Stop telling people things!" Cole shouted.

"Well if you can't pay then you must be killed!" the knight drew a sword.

"Lets run away they seem dangerous!" Emil screamed.

"Huh are you serious?" Michael arched an eyebrow as the sword was swung at him. He quickly caught the blade and crushed it like a twig. The knight staggered back until Cole swept his legs making him fall back Michael cracked his knuckles and grinned, "These guys are like bugs they are easy to take on but they come together in groups to be stronger."

"Whoa." Emil gasped.

"Kill them!" the knights shouted as they charged at the pirates.

**"Monkey Iron Fist!" **Michael punched a knight in the face breaking his helmet and knocking him out.

**"Arabesque Brick Fist! **Cole punched the air sending a shockwave at the pirates causing them to be blown away by the attack.

"I got you now!" a knight charged at Vanessa.

"Oh no they're after Vanessa!" Emil gasped.

"She can take care of herself." Cole yawned.

"But-?" Emil said.

"Die!" The Knight raised the sword over his head.

"Can't you see I'm with a patient." Vanessa sighed as her wings came out her back and blew the knight back with a strong whirlwind. The Knight was smacked into the house's wall and slid down. Once they all looked up they saw Michael glare at them and say, "Run."

The armored men ran away screaming in fear and screamed, "You people are dead once we get Master Eric you will be sorry!"

"Haha another victory for the bandana pirates!" Michael smiled.

"Stop talking or you'll blow our cover." Cole whispered.

"Wow you guys just took them out like they were nothing." Emil stared at his friends in admiration.

"Yeah you could to if you use your power to protect something." Michael smiled.

"Wow." Emil gasped.

"Hey who are you people." a woman's voice asked. The group looked back at the doorway to see a middle aged woman glaring at them she had brown long hair while wearing a sleeveless gray dress which was torn with no shoes.

"Oh nothing ma'am we are just passing by on a adventure." Michael smiled.

"It seemed like you took care of Eric's gang of thugs." the woman commented.

"Whose Eric?" Michael asked.

"He is the man who thinks he owns everything on this island." the woman scoffed.

"Hey excuse me ma'am this man needs a place to rest." Vanessa asked as she finished bandaging the boy.

"Oh thanks hun and please just call me Mildew." the woman smiled.

"Wow if your name is Mildew then you must be so old." Michael smiled.

"And what is your name young man?" Mildew smiled at Michael.

"Oh I'm Buster D. Michael miss." Michael grinned.

"Oh what a nice name," Mildew smiled then kicked the boy in the face sending him into the ground headfirst Emil and Vanessa hugged each other in fear as they watched the spectacle Mildew gripped her bicep and shouted, "You little punk I am about 32 years old!"

"Wow your old as hell." Cole commented.

"You too!" Mildew grabbed a nearby pipe and slammed it against Cole's head smashing it into the ground she turned back to a terrified Emil and Vanessa and said, "Now will you please help me bring in my hard headed son?"

"Uh-huh." Emil and Vanessa nodded nervously worrying if they slipped up anything then they would get hit too. They carried the boy in a rush as Mildew followed behind them. Leaving both Michael and Cole outside motionless unable to move.

"Captain are you alive?" Cole groaned.

***Snore!***

"I'll take that as a yes." Cole pulled his head from the ground and walked over to Michael and pulled him out and saw that the boy was sleeping, "You sure do sleep at weird times you know that?" The man pulled the snoring boy into the house not realizing someone was watching him from afar.

* * *

**New World- Marine Ford; Admiral Michelle's office**

* * *

***Snore!***

Admiral Michelle was sleeping in her office on the couch it appeared she was shirking her duties and mostly gave the paper work to her lower ranked officers. She would usually try to hide but everytime she did that she would be given more work to do. She sometimes wondered why she even bothered coming to her office if all she is given is paperwork.

"Miss Carter may I come in?" knocked on the door was a womans voice.

"Its open." May groaned who would ruin her mid evening nap and expect to get out of here without leaving without a bruise. As the door opened a tall woman with blonde hair and red pupils entered the room she wore a red tuxedo with black undershirt on her feet were purple sandals. she had the marine jacket tied around her waist thinking draping it over the shoulders was too original (Her name was June Vice admiral of marine base under the alias of the 'Crimson Demon.')

"Michelle if you keep lazing around you will get demoted." the woman sighed.

"Oh June its just you." Michelle stood up excited her and June are besties ever since the academy. She would drop what's she's doing (or just give all her work away) and join her best friend even if it meant causing a crime which Michelle is okay with due to her bored personality, "So welcome to Casa De Michelle!"

"Yeah it sure does look like home." June sweatdropped as she identified the room. It was a mess there was files everywhere on the desk and floor with coffee stains everywhere. June knew Michelle was a slob ever since they shared a cabin when they started out as soldiers, "Anyways did you get the report of the pirates that escaped Logue Towns defenses?"

"Oh that?" Michelle grabbed a file that she used as a coffee coaster and grabbed it ignoring the cup was over it causing it to spill on the carpet.

"You should stop living like this your gonna be piled in your own filth." June sweatdropped.

"I dunno I feel natural with my surroundings like this. Anyways back to topic what pirates escaped the Logue Town marine forces?" Michelle opened the file.

"Well one was Monkey D. Luna who has a bounty of 47 million in the east blue." June said.

"Heh should've seen that coming she looks just like her father did." Michael smirked, "What was the other one?"

"Well I thought you would know since he looks like 'someone' I know." June smiled knowing it was Michelle.

"Well if that person is a marine then they should be ashamed about it then." Michelle looked at another wanted poster which shocked her she dropped her files on the ground as he stared at the wanted poster, "How?"

"I don't know why don't you tell me did you have a secret your not telling anyone?" June sighed.

"But it was impossible how is he alive he was supposed to be dead?" Michelle gasped as she slammed the wanted poster on her desk her hand was covering the picture, "How the hell is he alive!?"

"After reports from both the Shichibukai we have found the identity of the commander who entered the east blue." June inquired.

"Who was it?" Michelle growled she was shocked and angry about the news given to her.

"It was the infamous Buster D. Renton." June stated.

"Damn it!" Michelle punched her desk destroying it completely, "What was he doing there?"

"Not much was known all that was reported was he completely defeated captain Aina and her marine headquarters. It is under construction as we speak." June sighed.

"How is the young captain?" Michelle asked feeling bad she couldn't help but feel sorry the captain had to face such a foe.

"She is okay but she is asking you for a promotion." June said.

"A promotion?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah she wants to travel out to the grand line and leave her post to find. I'm saying her exact words 'Find the heart breaking bastard.' and that's all." June sighed the promotion would be absurd why would a captain leave her post vulnerable and leave for the grand line.

"I will promote her to commodore." Michelle walked towards her window looking into the sky.

"That's absurd why would you allow her to leave her post? She isn't even ready to handle the grand lines rough seas." June got up and asked.

"She had the guts to face a Yonkou commander if she could do that then she can handle going out to sea." Michelle stated.

"Okay but I'm not gonna explain to the Fleet Admiral on how this will work out. He is already knows all your moves in how to come out of the argument as the good guy." June groaned.

"Hey its me what is he gonna do fire me?" Michelle smiled.

"Well.." June trailed off.

"It was rhetorical." Michelle sighed and pushed June out the room, "Now please leave me to devise a plan."

"Fine I have a mission to do anyways." June walked away. As Michelle closed her door she leaned against it looking down and thought, 'I thought 'she' said he was dead?'

* * *

**Grand Line; Hachimitsu Island- Mildew's home**

* * *

"Thank you for helping us take care of those knights." Mildew bowed as they sat in the poor looking kitchen. Michael was laid out on the ground sleeping as Cole sat next to him Mildew wouldn't allow them to sit on her chairs due to their bad manners.

"No problem." Emil smiled.

"Anyways why did they attack you guys?" Vanessa asked.

"Well you see this island is under control by pirate Eric." Mildew began, "This island used to be free from harm but until the day he came the place has been under siege and control of his pirate knights. Everyday he would send his peons to gather all the money the people have. This kept going on for about a year and now everyone is poor they barely have a single beli."

"That's awful!" Vanessa gasped.

"They shouldn't bully the weak." Emil looked down in anger and clenched his fist. He wished he could do something about it.

"Well then lets kick his ass then." Michael stated as he woke up.

"You sure wake up at weird times ya know that?" Cole groaned.

"You guys are willing to fight a man with a 70 million beli bounty on his head?" Mildew asked.

"Of course I want to beat this guy down to see if he really worth a bounty that high." Michael grinned.

"You people will help others you don't know?" Mildew gasped.

"We know what's right and wrong we can't let this slide." Cole groaned as he stood up.

"Mom what's going on?" a boy walked out his room and stared at the pirates he had unruly brown hair while wearing brown short and a torn tank top he had no shoes.

"These people helped us." Mildew explained.

"Why hello my name is Michael nice to meet you." Michael greeted as he wagged his tail.

"Awesome!" the boy's eyes turned to stars as he stared at Michael's monkey tail, "You have a tail?"

"Yeah cool right." Michael grinned.

"I've been meaning to ask about that too why does your friend have a tail?" Mildew asked.

"Its because he ate a devil fruit like me." Vanessa smiled.

"Devil fruit users interesting I've never seen them up close before." Mildew smiled as she watched her son play Michael's tail.

"Anyways what's your name?" Michael asked.

"Well I'm Mark." the boy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Mark." Michael smiled.

"Hi I'm Vanessa!" Vanessa hoped out her seat and in front of Mark, "The guy in blue is Emil and Mr. grumpy pants over there is Cole."

"Hmm?" Mark examined Cole.

"What you got a problem?" Cole looked at Mark.

"Your friend is old." Mark pointed at Cole.

"Damn it this is my original hair color why does everyone think that!?" Cole shouted.

"Tchihihihihi Cole's pain is funny!" Michael laughed with everyone around him. This caused Cole to just groan and pinch his temples. Outside a the house a foot stomped forward in the background. Suddenly the repaired door was smashed again as a legion of knights entered the home pointing their weapons at the group. Michael stood up and readied himself along with Cole and Vanessa. As Emil helped protect Mildew and Mark. Clanking noises were heard once the knights opened a path revealing a tall muscular knight walking straight towards them he wore a regular suit of armor as a jolly roger was engraved to the left part of the chest plate.

"Sir Eric has ordered a warrant for everyone in this room to be executed." the knight explained.

"What?" Mildew hugged Mark.

"For refusing to pay your debt and you 4 for helping them by discouraging our fellow knights. Now please come with us." the knight gestured for everyone to come with them. Michael and Cole stared at each other and both nodded.

"Tchihihihihihihihi!" Michael evilly laughed getting everyone's attention he walked forward with his hair covering his eyes while giving a smirk, "You think they refused to pay for you petty debt no your wrong I stole all their money."

"You think us pirates care for a bunch of poor suckers like them get real." Cole smirked.

"What are you guys saying?" Vanessa gasped until Michael looked back and winked she gasped in realization she knew what was going on so she took apart in it too and use her evil voice, "Yeah we decided to rob some of these punks and leave them for dead."

'I thought they said they aren't those type of pirates.' Emil trembled.

"Mommy I'm scared." Mark whimpered.

"It'll be okay just relax." Mildew hugged her son.

"Yeah and once we took their cash we decided to beat your knights up just for the fun of it." Michael grinned if these knights could catch up with this plan then they should be able to infiltrate the castle with ease. Emil caught a glimmer in Michael and Cole's eyes he slowly gathered what was going on and realized they are just acting to be blood thirsty pirates.

"Well then if you 3 truly are pirates then come with us you will be executed at dawn tomorrow." the knight commanded as the 3 pirates nodded.

"W-wait!" Emil shouted.

"Hmm?" the knight questioned.

"I-I'm a pirate too so take me with them." Emil stuttered.

"Fine another lamb to the slaughter." the knight said as they handcuffed the 4 and led them towards the castle. In the house Mildew and Mark were trembling in fear they needed to relax and think of what happened just now?

As the knights led the pirates into the forest they stopped as they saw a clearing ahead to see a huge building that was could be barely seen from a distance due to the trees protection. The building was built to perfection by marble and statues. The knights led their prisoners inside and prepared to take them into their cells but suddenly Michael broke the chains to his handcuffs and punched a few of them down. As Vanessa sprouted her wings and flew over everyone and spread out blue spores, **"Sleeping Powder!"**

The attack took full effect and sent everyone in a deep sleep. Even her friends after she slapped them all awake they all took off their handcuffs.

"So part one of the plan is complete now what?" Cole cracked his knuckles.

"I dunno?" Michael shrugged.

"What!?" Cole grabbed Michael by the collar and shook him, "You didn't make a plan after getting captured!"

"I didn't think I would get this far." Michael shrugged.

"Okay lets calm down and not shout we don't want to bring the attention of any other knights." Vanessa broke them up.

"Yeah we have the element of surprise on our side." Emil nodded.

Then the alarm to the door blared off in the room everyone's eyes widened as they searched for the reason why it happened they stopped panicking and looked back to see Michael pressed a red button. The teen nervously chuckled and said, "What the button was so shiny!

"That's it I'm gonna kill you!" Cole ran after Michael who laughed as he ran away himself.

"Correction we had the element of surprise now we have to survive a horde of Pirate Knights!" Emil panicked.

"I'm just glad Michael and Cole are here to protect us." Vanessa sighed once upon realization they were gone, "Guys?"

"Well we're dead." Emil dropped his head dumbfounded.

"Okay stay calm the knights might have just ignored the alarm." Vanessa nervously smiled.

"Get them!" a legion of knights charged at the two with many weapons in hand.

"Or maybe not." Vanessa sweatdropped.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Pirates vs. Knights!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- Taken by Shadow40000**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**

**Musician- Taken by ShadowMwape**


	35. Pirates vs Knights!

**Pirates vs. Knights!**

* * *

In the knights base Michael has been running down the halls away from his angered first mate. It has been 20 minutes and they both didn't show any signs of slowing down. "Cole stop chasing me." Michael screamed.

"If I do you might do something else stupid that will eventually get us into trouble." Cole growled.

"But I promise on bandana I won't do it again." Michael stopped and touched his heart.

"You promise?" Cole asked as he stopped running then crossed his arms.

"I promise." Michael smiled.

"Okay now that this is settled lets go every-" Cole looked down the hallways to see no one was there at all, "I wonder where those two are?"

"Maybe they are just weird and ran away in a random direction?" Michael rudely stated.

"Grrr!" Cole cracked his knuckled in anger.

"Sorry my bad." Michael's face paled.

"Anyways we should use this chance to find that Eric guy." Cole scratched his head.

"Oh right." Michael then breathed in and pumped his arms in the air, "ERIC COME OUT SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Shut up your gonna give out our location!" Cole quietly hissed, "This place is full knights if we take one wrong step we're dead."

"Right what should we do?" Michael nodded.

"We check all the rooms for the sucker." Cole smiled.

"Aww but I don't want to." Michael rolled around on the ground while pouting his face, "Can't you do it yourself?"

"Grrrr!" Cole growled.

"Okay lets go." Michael got up while rubbing a huge bump on his head given to him by Cole.

"That's what I thought." Cole and Michael ran down the hallways of the base.

(With Vanessa and Emil)

"Aaaaaaah!" Both of them ran down the hall screaming as the horde of knights chased them.

"Where now?" Emil panicked as they took an immediate left turn.

"In there!" Vanessa pointed to a random door. As they entered the room the knights ran past the door searching for the two. Vanessa heard the footsteps disappear and sighed in relief, "It's okay their gone."

"That's a relief." Emil smiled, "Now where are we?"

"Hmm here a light switch." Vanessa flipped the switch to turn on the lights.

"Oh my god." Emil's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Whoa." Vanessa gasped, "This can't be real."

(With Michael and Cole)

The two have been checking rooms with many doors. But each one was empty or just filled with knights they had to taken down before they alerted more. The two teens decided to split up to get better ground but due to Cole's forgetfulness he shouldn't let Michael roam a place full of dangerous Knights alone. The pirate captain walked down the halls of the place with no worry at all he just glanced at the décor. But as he continued walking he saw a giant door furnished in blue stone.

"Hmm I think that Eric guy is in here because important people like having BIG things." Michael smiled as he walked towards the door and tried to open it. But the thing wouldn't budge, "Hey what is going on with this thing doors should open when the person wants them too." Michael tried punching it but as soon his fist touched it he felt weak and fell back. The door was apparently made of sea stone. The boy pondered on what else to do this was going to take a long time.

(With Cole)

"Get out the way!" Cole kneed a Knight in the face knocking him down with the other pile of defeated knights. He cracked his neck and groaned, "These guys need to know when they are outmatched." The first mate walked forward to see a big door with blood and spikes he thought over if he should enter or not he simply shrugged it off and entered the room.

The room was okay but the blood on the ground and the medieval torture devices and the dangling dead bodies strapped to chains on the ceiling. The room wasn't just 'okay' it was freaking creepy and depressing but what caught Cole's attention was the man standing in the middle of the room wearing gold armor and held a giant black broadsword.

"Well hello there guy how are eh this going in here?" Cole gulped.

"Oh I'm doing great I'm just sitting in here killing people you know the rest." the man smirked.

"Actually I don't." Cole sweatdropped and slowly crept to the door, "Well it was nice meeting you but I better leave you to killing more uh innocent lives." Cole grabbed the handle of the door as he tried to pull it the door was kept shut it wouldn't open at all.

"Why go you just came stay have fun." the man smirked as he walked out the shadows to reveal he had green spikey hair and red pupils.

"I would but I would enjoy staying in a room without corpses everywhere." Cole trembled up against the door.

"Aww really and here I'd thought you would be worthy of decapitating your head." the man raised his sword over his head and swung it down.

"Oh my god!" Cole jumped out of the way as the sword created a giant crater.

"Nice reflexes!" the man thrusts his blade forward at Cole. The teen quickly reacted and jumped over the blade and swept his leg against the man's neck kicking him to the side, "Interesting you surely are powerful."

"Thanks I've been training hard." Cole readied himself, "Who are you anyways?"

"I am Jay the fang I am part of the Dark Knight Pirates and their main battle tank if you know what I mean?" Jay arched an eyebrow.

"No I don't actually and just because you say you know what I mean doesn't make you sound smart it makes you sound like a idiot." Cole shook his head.

"You have a smart tongue don't you little punk well how about I rip it out." Jay smirked as he raised his blade and tried to cut Cole. The teen reacted to the motion and waited for the blade to come down at him. Jay grinned he had certainly won no one would survive an attack like this.

**"Sharkskin Palm Block!"** Cole pushed the blade back with his palm.

"What?" Jay gasped.

"Now blow away **Hundred Brick Fist!" **Cole punched Jay in his armors chest plate. The attack did no damage only pushing Cole back, "That thing is tough."

"Heh it should my armor is made of pure gold so nothing can even penetrate at the slightest." Jay banged his fist on his chest.

"Well then I'll just have to break your armor then!" Cole lunged at the knight and punched the armor but once again there was no effect towards it. Cole grits his teeth as he was slapped back by Jay's broadsword.

"Your attacks won't have any effect if you throw weak punches like those." Jay snickered.

"Oh yeah how about this **F****our Hundred Brick Fist!" **Cole punched the armor with a strong attack but this time he only made it ring like a gong. The noise irritated Cole causing him to stagger back.

"Die!" Jay charged at Cole and slashed his giant broadsword against the mans chest. The teen grunts in pain as a large torrent of blood escapes his body. He fell forward as Jay towers over him with a glimpse of boredom he had expected more from this fighter maybe he just had his hopes up.

"Fall!" Cole got on one knee and swiped his other leg against Jay's making the knight fall back. Cole jumped in the air and cocked his fist back and shouted, **"Five Hundred Brick Fist!" **The powerful attack landed against Jay's armor now leaving a fist shaped hole in it. The knight coughed up a small amount of blood as the attack was able to damage him through the armor Cole breathed heavily as he looked down at the man, "I won't die so easily."

"Interesting!" Jay grabbed Cole by the head and slammed it into the ground. Cole grunts in pain as the hand started to crush him. Jay looked at him with a eerie glare and licked his lips like a predator about to feast on his prey. A thought went through Cole's mind as he thought, 'Why do I always get the freaks?'

"Your very rare indeed I'll make sure to keep your skull clean for a long time." Jay smirked.

"Yeah I'm not letting that happen." Cole used all his leg strength and kicked Jay in the air and onto the ceiling. Cole immediately got up and ran towards the door as Jay crashed into the ground and saw his prey running, "Oh no you don't!" Jay threw his broadsword at Cole. The teen made it to the door but when he tried to open it the thing wouldn't budge. He looked back to see the sword was thrown at him he ducked just in time as the blade destroyed the door and it's handle. Cole glared at Jay for ruining his attempt for escape.

"Your too rare to escape I have to take that precious skull of yours." Jay stood up.

'Come on Cole think I can't fight him due to his armor so what should I do?" Cole pondered as he stared at Jay and smacked himself against the face, 'I got it I remember master saying punish the man not the armor now I know how to win this and note to self never slap myself again ouch !" Cole rubbed his cheek.

"It seems you are trying to break your skull before I could even get it but I won't let that happen." Jay charged at Cole while cocking his fist back.

"Will you cut it with the skull crap!" Cole shouted first it was creepy now it was just plain annoying. As Jay approached him Cole already thought of a plan to defeat the man all he need to do was get close enough to launch the final attack.

"Now die!" Jay swung his fist at Cole but the teen immeadiately ducked down and punched Jay against his breastplate the knight simply laughed at the attempt, "You foolish boy your attacks won't have a effect on me through my armor."

"I wasn't planning on breaking your armor I was aiming for you." Cole focused on his punch, "When I use arabesque brick fist from afar it could leave internal damage against the opponent but if close up you'll probably die by its massive shockwave."

"That's ridiculous I don't fell-!" Jay coughed up a large amount of blood and gasped, "Impossible?"

"Checkmate." Cole let his hand drop to his side as Jay backed up gripping his gut in pain as he kept coughing out tons of blood. Cole stared at the man as he slowly lost his life.

"You bastard I'll kill you for this!" Jay grunts as he fell down.

"Stop it, your body is done if you force yourself even more than your heart will stop by too much pressure." Cole stated as he walked towards the giant broadsword and pulled it from the wall, "I might not be a swordsman but I will take your blade not so you will not fear any dishonor at all."

"Damn you." Jay wheezed his last breaths as he brought out a button and pressed it, "I won't go down alone though once this button is pressed Sir Eric will know of my death. And he will kill you all haha ugh!" Jay fell down with no motion in his body.

"Farewell." Cole slashed the blade against the door destroying it and left the room of blood and torture, "If my friends are in danger I would do anything to help even take a life."

(With Michael)

"Hey the doors are opening!" Michael cheered as he watched the giant doors open wide. He got pumped up he can finally fight this so called Eric he's been hearing about now he can kick his ass and take his treasure. He quickly entered the room and saw a throne in the middle of it. There sat a man wearing a pair of loose white baggy pants and a black chest plate he has long blue hair put in a pony tail and wore black boots.

"Hey are you Eric?" Michael asked.

"Why yes but isn't it proper to tell me you name before I gave out mine." Eric said.

"Huh but you just told me your name. Either way I'm Michael D. Buster the next Pirate King." Michael grinned.

"Heh really your saying of a foolish dream like that?" Eric laughed.

"Oi you watch I'm gonna become it you'll see!" Michael pointed at the man.

"But why the pirate king why be a conqueror like me? You get to rule the people and use their island as a base anytime you want plus you get their money and you don't have to worry about the marines since the people will be forced to lie to their faces. Wouldn't that be a dream come true?" Eric laughed as he raised his arms in the air.

"No that's a nightmare why would taking other's freedom benefit you." Michael glared at Eric as he approached him.

"To make me be on top of the world of course like the world government but with more force." Eric grinned.

"Your not a pirate your just a big bully." Michael cracked his knuckles, "That's why I the Principal of pirates is gonna have to expel you from pirate school boy!"

"Your brave kid, stupid but brave indeed." Eric stood up and formed razor blades on his fingers.

"What are those?" Michael gulped.

"These are all apart of my devil fruit I ate the Supa Supa Devil fruit making me turn any part of my body into a steel blade." Eric smirked he turned to his throne and raised his hand, "Let me demonstrate." Eric swiped his hand forward against the giant chair after a few seconds the chair and the wall behind it was cut into pieces. Michael stared at the attacked and started to sweat. Eric turned around and looked at Michael's nervous expression, "Now do you see what your up against?"

"Now I know what I must do if your a Super Super human then I will have to be Mega Mega human then!" Michael grinned.

"You twit my powers are called Supa Supa." Eric sweatdropped.

"Wait a minute." Michael took off his vest and tied it around his neck and wore a pair of sunglasses as a cape and struck a heroic pose and deepened his voice, "Call me MegaMonkey!"

'Am I seriously gonna face this weirdo?' Eric thought as he blankly stared at Michael.

"Now time for a true hero to show his stuff!" Michael charged at Eric.

"Tch! Charging in what a idiotic way to start." Eric smirked as his arms were turned to blades.

**"Dynamic Kick!" **Michael launched his foot at Eric and kicked the man back.

"Your attacks have no effect on me I can turn my body into steel so I'm immune." Eric laughed.

"Hmm it seems I have to use my secret weapon." Michael spread his legs out and moved his hands in a weird motion.

"Huh? What is this are you doing a weird technique?" Eric readied himself.

"Now prepare yourself for my secret attack **Secret Pose number 1!" **Michael does a strange heroic pose. Eric just stared at the boy as his eyebrow twitched and slashed his blade against his chest, "Will you cut that out!"

"Gugh!" Michael fell back as his chest was bleeding he suddenly got up and did a heroic pose your super powers will not match for my Mega powers behold I will unlock my secret monkey powers!" Michael clenched his teeth as he focused.

'Is he serious he has secret monkey powers?' Eric thought.

"Monkey Fart Bomb!" Michael farts a huge brown fog around the room clouding the area.

"What the hell was that!?" Eric shouted as he pinched his nose and started to tear up, "My eyes are burning!"

**"MegaMonkey Iron Fist!" **Michael punched Eric in the face pushing him into the ground.

"Damn it that actually hurt!" Eric growled.

"You see I wasn't just a hero before I was just a regular monkey who was sent here from outer space." Michael gave a heroic past as the gas cloud cleared up.

"Are you seriously doing this?!" Eric yelled.

"My planet was destroyed due to a giant banana crashing into it after I crashed here I became accustomed to your traditions and relics and soon I became the hero MegaMonkey who is a Pirate Captain during the day but a hero at night!" Michael began again and gave another heroic pose.

"I've had enough of this **Buzzsaw!" **Eric slid forward as his arms grew round blades and spiraled around.

"Now for my heroic catchphrases from A-Z." Michael began but was interrupted when the Buzzsaw cut his chest.

"Die!" Eric sent Michael skidding back and then slammed his buzz saws against the boy again in a repetitive motion. Eric then changed his leg into a blade and swept it against Michael's side and knocking him into a nearby pillar, "Heh you were just talk after all."

_'Gugh! this guy is tough I don't think I can win this alone." Michael thought._

_'Your not alone Michael!' a heroic voice rang through Michael's head._

_'Who is that?' Michael thought._

_'It's me MegaMonkey and I am here to help you Michael!' MegaMonkey said._

_'Your real but how?' Michael smiled._

_'I am always with you Michael in your heart and your not alone I will fight by your side!' MegaMonkey grinned._

_'Yay!' Michael cheered._

As Eric approached Michael he readied his bladed arms he was grateful he could spare the world of this freak all he need to do was cleave his head off and it will all be over. Eric looked down to see Michael's head was down maybe the boy has given up and accepted his fate. Eric raised his blade and brought it down at Michael but suddenly Michael's wrist blocked the blade. Eric gasped, "What?" He looked to see Michael struggling to get up.

"A hero never gives up, A hero never lets evil win!" Michael punched Eric in the face and sent him back, "A hero never shows fear!"

"Impossible your supposed to be dead where are you drawing all your power from?" Eric gasped.

"Right here!" Michael points to his heart.

"That's cheesy." Eric sweatdropped.

"Now lets do it MegaMonkey!" Michael got in his battle stance and shouted in his voice then deepened it MegaMonkey's, "Yeah boy!"

"This guy is a complete loon!" Eric grunted and charged at the boy hoping this attack will finish him, **"Spar Break!" **Eric swiped his claws at Michael.

"We can take anything you got!" Michael shouted before the claws slashed his chest and the wall behind him got cut into a million pieces. Eric lowered his hand to see Michael standing there with his head looking at the ceiling. The move had probably killed him and he just died by standing wrong Michael punched Eric in the face and sent him flying into the other wall.

"How your supposed to be dead!?" Eric gasped.

"I'm not Michael young man I am!" Michael struck a pose, "MegaMonkey!"

"Oh my god this again!" Eric groaned.

"Now it is time to show you what me and Michael can do when we work together!" MegaMonkey spread his legs out and rapidly pounded his chest like a ape as green smoke surrounded his body.

"What is this?" Eric sweatdropped.

"Thank you for the battle and remember to eat your vegetables in prison **MegaMonkey Sonic Fist!" **MegaMonkey punched the air in front of him as a pressurized air fist immediately crashed into the knight/pirate defeating him. MegaMonkey struck a pose and shouted, "Heroes never lose!"

"Hey Michael do you need hel-" Cole smiled as he entered the room to see it was heavily destroyed and Michael was in the middle of it dressed as a hero while covered in blood Cole simply backed out the room forgetting he had ever saw that. But came back in to help carry the defeated knight out the room and walked out of the base after defeating all the other knight peons that were left. As soon as they left Michael was still in his super hero persona announcing what a hero was. Cole just thought Michael was fooling around and let him be.

As they returned to the village they saw Mildew and Mark run up to them in worry after they found out about the acting trick. Once the two assured they had beaten the pirates Mildew alerted the people and cheered for them they wanted to have a party to celebrate their win but they had no money or food due to Eric stealing it.

"Oi look what we have!" Vanessa screamed as she waved to her friends.

"Huh?" Cole looked back to see Vanessa standing next to Emil who was dragging a cart full of treasure that was stored in Eric's storage room.

"That's convenient." Cole smiled as the townspeople pushed their heroes aside and ran to their money.

"That was just cold." Cole sweatdropped.

"It's okay my fellow SharkBoy my side kick a heroes job is never one to be appreciated about." MegaMonkey patted Cole on the back.

"Okay seriously captain what is wrong with you." Cole sweatdropped.

"Help!" Emil screamed as the mob of people got their treasure back and slowly robbed Emil of his stuff as he tried to get out.

"Hey guys what's happening." Vanessa flew over the crowd to Michael and Emil.

"Well young girl us super heroes saved the day!" MegaMonkey pointed to himself and Cole.

"Really Superheroes!" Vanessa's eyes gleamed like stars.

"Yes me MegaMonkey and my sidekick SharkBoy!" MegaMonkey struck a pose.

"I'm not your sidekick!" Cole shouted.

"I'm alive!" Emil cheered as he crawled out the mob with half his clothes on.

"Hello lad would you like to be a superhero!" MegaMonkey requested.

"Wait a hero you can make me into a hero Michael!" Emil gasped in awe.

"No he can't and he isn't even a real one either." Cole sweatdropped.

"Hey you people thanks for helping us." Mildew nodded as she walked in front of her villagers and bowed down.

"And thank you Mr. Monkey Man!" Mark waved.

"No my boy its MegaMonkey!" MegaMonkey did a pose.

"Whoa cool a superhero!" Mark gasped.

"He's not a superhero!" Cole shouted.

"For thanks we will give you a reward of 40 million beli." Mildew held out a large sack of money.

"Tha-!" Cole reached out for the bag but suddenly MegaMonkey pushed it back and shook his head.

"As a hero thanks is reward enough Ma'am use it to rebuild your homes and to buy yourself beautiful jewelry for your beautiful eyes." MegaMonkey stated.

"Why young man if you weren't so young I would be all over you right now." Mildew blushed.

"I'm sorry ma'am but a hero lives a life of solitude." MegaMonkey shook his head.

"What the hell Michael we risked our lives to get that money and you just gave it back." Cole shouted as tears comically streamed down his face.

"But young man I am named-" MegaMonkey began.

"Shut up if you do that stupid pose again I will drown you!" Cole threatened.

"I wonder how we'll tell May about this?" Vanessa questioned.

"I think she will let us off the hook since a hero did it." Emil smiled.

(On the Echoing Dolphin)

"What!?" May growled as she towered over a beaten up Cole, "You gave the treasure away!"

"No it was MegaMonkey who did it." Cole mumbled in pain.

"Who is MegaMonkey?" May growled.

"That would be me young miss." MegaMonkey raised his hand, "As a hero I could never have taken their treasure so I gave it to their community."

"So you helped a bunch of paupers and didn't take their cash huh?" May looked down in anger as she approached him. She patted his shoulder and gave him a thumbs up, "You did good." MegaMonkey grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"That's not fair how the hell can I get a beating and he doesn't!?" Cole yelled.

"It's because he thought about the poor and gave them money Cole." May glared at the boy.

"Gaaaah I hate you guys!" Cole threw a tantrum on deck.

"Now what should we about him?" Derren pointed at MegaMonkey who was playing hero with Red, Emil, and Vanessa. They seemed to have taken a liking to the hero persona.

"I don't know maybe medical attention a straight jacket or penitentiary?" May rubbed her head.

"Huh?" Derren noticed something off about Michael as he looked at his body, "Hey Michael."

"Its MegaMonkey young man." MegaMonkey stated.

"Yeah you what happened to your tail?" Derren asked.

"Well if you must know it is right here." MegaMonkey looked back to see that his tail was gone his face paled as he fell on all fours.

"MegaMonkey are you alright?" Vanessa asked.

"My awesome tail is gone." MegaMonkey sulked now using Michael's voice.

"Wait that voice Michael?" May asked.

"Wait lets be sure Michael what is your favorite food?" Red asked.

"Favorite?" Michael cried still sad about his tail.

"Yup its him." Red nodded.

"My tail is gone now I'm a freak like everyone." Michael cried.

"How is not having a tail being a freak!?" May and Cole shouted.

"Well it seems he's out of his MegaMonkey phase." Derren smiled as he puts a toothpick in his mouth.

"Hmm?" Michael looked at everyone then looked down at the ground and cried, "Ugh! my awesome tail is gone!"

"Get over it you baby!" Vanessa shouted as she smacked Michael's head many times.

"Great we don't have treasure or the eternal pose for the water capital now what?" May groaned.

"We got so caught up with the knights we forgot." Cole groaned.

"Hey Vanessa didn't we-?" Emil began.

"Oh yeah isn't this it?" Vanessa smiled as she brought out a eternal pose colored blue with ocean wave designs.

"HOW!?" everyone except Michael gasped. The boy was still heartbroken about his tail.

"Me and Vanessa found it with Eric's treasure." Emil smiled.

"That's convenient." May smiled as she grabbed the compass and looked at the needle, "Now we just need to follow this baby and we will make it in time for me to get my money."

"Your seriously going to die horribly for a reason like that." Cole commented.

"Oh that reminds me Cole for failing to retrieve the treasure you now owe me 800 million belis." May smiled.

"You raised it!" Cole shouted, "But I thought you said it was good to give it to the villagers?"

"Still doesn't matter you still failed you better pay it off before I start to raise it again." May giggled.

"Damn it oi Red can you len-" Cole tried to ask Red.

"No." Red said in a squeaky voice.

"My tail!" Michael cried.

"Will he be okay?" Emil sweatdropped.

"Yeah he just needs bed rest." Vanessa helped Michael up and into the infirmary, "Come on Cole your still wounded too."

"Fine anything to get away from this bitch." Cole grunts as he enters the cabins.

"Now its 10 billion." May smiled.

"Damn it!" Cole shouts.

"Man you guys are funny!" Emil laughed.

As the ship sailed out to sea 2 figures watched the ship and both nodded a they followed it on a giant sea turtle.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Julian "The Hood"!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- Taken by Shadow40000**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**

**Shipwright- Taken by TheGumTreeGun**

**Musician- Taken by ShadowMwape**


	36. Julian The Hood!

**Julian "The Hood"!**

* * *

**Grand Line- Middle of the Ocean; Echoing Dolphin**

* * *

After the knight incident the crew has been following the eternal compass to the water capital Houheikyuu. Michael has recovered from his depressing state and forgot what had happened after the fight with Eric. As Cole tried to forget the events he might've gotten a new broadsword but he wasn't gonna use it just a reminder on who he defeated a sick and twisted man only set on killing people and collecting their skulls. The worse part of all was that he owed May 10 billion belis. Red pouted since he got forced to stay on the ship and clean it and never got a word of thanks at all. Vanessa was just happy she was able to help the gang on their adventure. May was smirking as she did a natural map update she got more money out of Cole's debt waiting patiently until the man paid her back.

Derren was pretty much the same nothing happened to him as the others travelled the island. Emil was starting to grow closer to the crew day by day slowly becoming one of them. The next day in the morning Vanessa called everyone in the kitchen ready to announce great news. As the crew entered the girl sat them down and put plates of deformed food in front of them. Everyone stared at the food with disbelief.

"I made it for everyone I just wanted to show how appreciative I am to the crew." Vanessa smiled.

"Wow you did how thoughtful." Derren shivered by looking at the food then realized she needed a kitchen to have cooked it, "Wait did you use my pots and pans to cook this?"

"Yep they ere handy." Vanessa nodded as she picked up destroyed pans and a spatula.

"My stuff their destroyed what about my kitchen!?" Derren cried.

"Don't worry I will clean it later." Vanessa smiled.

"Darn I hope it isn't messed up." Derren groaned.

"Now everyone eat up!" Vanessa smiled.

"Are you sure its even edible." Emil asked.

"Don't worry guys its good." Michael mumbled as he chewed a bite of the food.

"Really?" Vanessa gasped.

"Maybe its poisonous?" Cole sweatdropped.

"Yeah maybe we shouldn't eat it?" Red sweatdropped.

"Your not gonna eat it?" Vanessa started to tear up.

"Just eat it you babies!" May hissed as she stomped on the two men's feet and force fed them the food.

"Maybe it just looks this bad and will taste great." Emil ate a piece of the food.

"Okay down the hatch." Derren took a spoonful of the food.

"It was nice of you to do this Vanessa." May took a bite of her food then her eyes watered in pain alongside everyone else but Michael. They all screamed and passed out on the table.

"Was it that bad?" Vanessa took a piece of Michael's food and ate it, "Aaaaaaah!" Vanessa fell unconscious.

"Wow you guys must have weak stomachs!" Michael chewed his food and proceeded to eating everyone else's. As the crew woke up they saw all their food was gone and shrugged it off maybe it was just a dream.

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Michael. The whole crew ran outside to see snow around the ship. They saw Michael was rolling around in it, "Its soft and cold like a wet blanket!"

"It seems we've dozed off and the ship has sailed into a chilly climate." May smiled.

"It seems so." Derren nodded.

"Yay snow!" Vanessa jumped into a snow pile.

"I'm gonna make snowmen!" Red ran to the snow.

"Hmph can you believe how some kids get pleasure from simple things?" Cole smirked stomping his foot in the ground excited.

"Go." May smiled.

"Yahoo!" Cole jumped in the snow it was his first time experiencing the winter too.

"Aren't you gonna join in Emil?" Derren looked at the boy.

"Huh? Uh no thanks Mr. Derren I'm fine watching you guys have fun." Emil smiled.

"Anyways Emil I've been meaning to ask you why are you being chased by a Shichibukai?" May asked.

"Well he is just using me for ransom against my kingdom. He wants their most sacred treasure." Emil explained.

"Treasure I won't let them take all the money before I do!" May growled.

"I don't know why your worked up we're supposed to stop them not compete with them." Derren sweatdropped.

"No the treasure isn't money but a devil fruit." Emil smiled, "The devil fruit is called the Splash-Splash fruit it gives the user to bend and control water at will."

"That sounds like a dangerous power." Derren nodded, "No wonder a Shichibukai wants it."

"Well then if he gets it then I will have to kick his ass either way." Michael smiled as he sat in front of the three listening in on their conversation.

"But first we have to help little Emil out first too collect our rew- to help him get home safely." May smirked as her eyes turned to belis.

'You liar you just want the money." Derren sweatdropped as he stared at May.

"Well I better get back to my room and navigate us to an island before we freeze to death." May waved goodbye as she left.

"I better go clean my kitchen if what we had experienced wasn't a dream." Derren groaned leaving.

"Hey lets go in and get some hot chocolate." Emil smiled.

"Yay hot drinks!" Vanessa ran inside with Emil walking behind her.

"That leaves us to do what we want here." Michael grinned as both him and Red did a high five.

As the younger crew mates played on deck Cole slept next to the railings of the ship able to sleep through the harsh winter cold. As Michael and Red tried to create snowmen but they would topple each time it was set up. After many attempts they gave up and sat down pouting until Red smirked and pointed to Cole sleeping. Michael nodded as they snuck towards the boy with evil grins.

After a few hours May walked out her room wearing a long sleeved orange parka that reached to her legs and a green beanie. She saw both Michael and Red creating a tall snowman. She walked towards them, "Hey guys what are you doing?" Both the boys tense up, "Oh nothing May we're doing good." May smiled as she checked where Cole was sleeping and turned back to them, "Where is Cole?"

"How should I know its not like we did anything?" Red scratched his neck suspiciously as Michael's lips whimpered he was terrible at lying and was always the first to crack in these situations. May caught eye of this and decided to use it to her advantage.

"Michael don't make me take away your cannon privileges." May threatened.

"Mmmm!" Michael tears up struggling to keep the secret.

"Be strong Mike your a rock!" Red cheeed.

"Don't make me tell your mom that your lying!" May grinned she had cracked him.

"No please don't he in there!" Michael cried as he pointed to the snowman. He couldn't let Donna know he lied she taught him better than that. May didn't even have any ways of contacting Michael so he basically fell for the bluff. May then checked the snowman and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Until a sneeze was heard she thought it was her imagination until another came from the frozen object. She took off the snowman's head to reveal something terrifying it showed Cole's head completely pale. She turned her head around as black flames consumed her melting the snow on deck even burning the poor first mate in the process.

"I'm sorry!" Michael cried.

"We are so screwed!" Red ran away dragging Michael with him.

"Get back here you little bastards!" May chased them while she brought out her whip but the funny part was May left Cole burned by her flames of anger on deck.

* * *

**Chilly Island- Port**

* * *

"Now that we are done being punished what have we learned." May shut her eyes and said.

"Never to lie ever again." Michael and Red saluted as they were covered in whip marks. Michael wore a green parka reaching to his legs with black gloves and a pair of goggles around his neck. As Red wore

"It seems you were a fish popsicle!" Derren laughed loudly at Cole as he wore a red parka reaching to his legs and had earmuffs on his ears.

"Shut up!" Cole shouted he wore a blue parka reaching to his legs and red gloves on his ears where headphones.

"Yay we made it to a snow island!" Vanessa cheered as she twirled around in the snow. She wore a white winter parka made to look like a dress, white boots and a white beanie.

"Good now we can restock the ship." May puts her hands on her hips and decided on the people who would go with her, "Okay me, Derren, Emil and Red will go as the rest of you watch the ship."

"But I want to go!" Michael pouted.

"Yeah why do we get to watch the ship?" Vanessa pouted.

"Its only fair we get to go since you 4 went on the first island." May explained.

"But how come Emil gets to go!?" Michael shouted.

"Because he needs protection." May groaned.

"But we can protect him." Michael grinned while pointing to himself with his thumb.

"We mean protection that won't be sitting in one place. And protection from those who won't try to bury their friends alive under cold snow!" May finished as she glared at Michael who whistled looking to the right.

"Fine go we'll take care of it." Cole smiled as he stood up and patted Michael's back, "Anyways I will help the boss here train."

"Really but I wanted to play in the snow." Michael whined.

"Don't forget you buried me in a snowman so you owe me monkey man." Cole smirked evilly, "I will make sure as when train you will break like a twig."

"Silly Cole people are made out of bones get real." Michael laughed.

"I can't have any fun here can I?" Cole groaned.

"Where's Emil anyways?" Red asked.

"I got this." May smiled then screamed, "Emil get your butt out here!"

"I'm coming!" Emil said as he walked out the cabins wearing hand me down clothes from Michael and Red he wore a black parka with gray gloves.

"Good now lets go." May smiled as she jumped off deck with her group and walked into town. Next to their ship was a giant sea turtle napping.

"Okay captain we're gonna train like crazy so I want you to do one thing." Cole stated.

"Yeah." Michael nodded.

"Take off all your warm clothes." Cole ordered with a serious straight face.

"Gulp!" Michael said as he really gulped.

(In town)

"Okay guys we need to get better ground so we need to split up I will go with Emil as Derren goes with Red." May stated.

"Alright the dynamic duo is back again!" Red cheered.

"Can we please trade partners." Derren groaned.

"Well goodbye!" May waved with Emil as they went off in a random direction.

"Now where do we go?" Red asked.

"We need to get new kitchen utensils Vanessa destroyed the ones back at the ship." Derren stated as he walked ahead.

"Okay I hope we get to fight someone strong like Michael and the others did." Red smiled.

"Why would you even wish for that?" Derren sighed.

"I don't know I want to have a great grand line experience that's all." Red shrugged.

"Your lucky I hate that damn fish lover or else I would kill you right now." Derren glared at Red.

From a few feet away a black boot stomped into the winter snow and melted it as a red aura surrounded it.

(With May and Emil)

The two walked through a market full of many supplies needed. Each cart owner tried to persuade them to buy many of their commercialized products Emil was persuaded to buy some of the stuff but May showed him how they rip off people. An example was when they were about to buy a bird caller before they bought it May tried it out and blew it the whistle blew and suddenly many crows attacked the man selling it. May knew how to deal with rip off artists like them. They crossed a booth that sold fishing equipment a hooded figure dressed in a long black parka with black gloves and black combat boots he had a wooden bow and arrow on his back as he examined the fishing equipment.

"Hey you two ssstop right there." slithered a female voice.

"Huh?" May and Emil turned back to see a woman with long black hair and yellow pupils while wearing a long green snake skinned parka with a green dress underneath, with green high heels.

"Yessss you two you sssseem to have what we want." the woman said.

"Who are you?" May backed up with Emil by her side.

"I am Sssclara and I am the 8th commander of the Sssshichibukai Reye'ss pirate crew." the woman smirked, "And I am here for that boy."

"This is unexpected." May gasped as she brought out her whip.

"Sssorry dearie but I don't have time to play with you I am in a rush." Sclara raised her hand to Emil, "Now come with me boy."

"No I'm not I am going home with the help of my friends!" Emil screamed.

"Tsk! Tsk! it ssseemsss I have to bring you back half broken." Sclera shook her head.

**"Whiplash!" **May swiped her whip against Sclera's neck but no damage was shown, "How did you withstand that!?"

"Oh dearie you didn't think a sssimple whip to the neck will sssstop me?" Sclera wiper her shoulder clean and glared at May in anger, "Now itssss my turn!" Sclera's canines grew huge as she lunged at May and bit down on her shoulder neck. May screamed in agony as Sclera released May's shoulder and let her fall back in the snow. Emil ran to her and checked the wound to see purple ooze leaking out Sclera wiper her canines of May's blood with a handkerchief and explained, "You see dearie I ate the Hebi-Hebi fruit model: King Cobra my fangsss have injected into your bloodsssstream a highly deadly venom which will kill you in 4 dayssss sssso you'd best enjoy what little you have."

"Damn you." May grunts as she passed out from the pain of the poison.

"May hang in there!" Emil cried out.

"Now back to you little boy." Sclera looked down at Emil who trembled in fear, "You will be coming with me." Suddenly a arrow whizzed past Sclera's face cutting her cheek the woman growled and looked to where the source was to see it was the hooded man who examined the fishing equipment holding the bow and arrow directly at Sclera.

"How dare you!" Sclera growled.

"Sorry my hand slipped." the hooded man chuckled.

"Who the hell are you!?" Sclera glared at the man.

"I ain't that special just a bystander stopping you from hurting the young man." the man stated, "And it seems I better stop you before you decide to kill that young girl too."

"Mind your own buisssnessss!" Sclera charged at the man with her fangs ready to be used.

"Watch out!" Emil screamed.

"Hmph!" the man concentrated and fired 2 arrows at Sclera who dodged the incoming projectiles and charged at the man again the man readied one arrow, "Your so predictable!" he fired off an arrow at Sclera's leg and stropped her in her tracks and caused to fall on one knee the man chuckled, "Not so tough now are we?"

_'This guy is strong how was he able to see quickly devise a plan like that?' Emil thought._

"Guaaagh my leg sssseriousssly who the hell are you!" Sclera grunts as she pulled the arrow out.

"If you must know then I'll tell you I am "The Hood" Julian!" the man screamed.

"That's so cool!" Emil cheered as how the introduction was timed right.

"No matter who you are I won't let you interfere with my mission!" Sclera's skin turned into green scales as her body transformed into a slender snake like form. Her size grew to half of a giant and eyes had slits as she glared at the man, "I will kill you!"

"Lets see you try." Julian raised his arrow at the woman then looked back at Emil, "Run I can handle this."

"Are you sure." Emil asked worried for the man's safety.

"Don't worry I've handled bigger bait than this thing." the man smiled under his hood.

"Okay." Emil nodded as he carried May on his back and ran away.

"Oh no you don't boy!" Sclera swung her tail at Emil.

"Get back." Julian fired an arrow at the tail forcing Sclera back. The woman hissed at Julian and spat acid at the man. He quickly rolled away from the acid and shot an arrow at Sclera whose slender body dodges it with ease.

"Your phony arrowssss won't hurt young man give up!" Sclera shouted.

"They can work I just have to make it first." Julian readied another arrow at Sclera and shot it at the woman. But once again was futile but Julian didn't just stop at one arrow but kept firing more arrows at the woman who thoroughly dodged each attack.

"Haha ssssilly young man your attacks are pointless!" Sclera laughed.

"Damn it I can't get a good angle from here." Julian cursed.

"Now back to the boy yessss." Sclera charged at Emil struggling to carry May, "You can't essscape!" Sclera trusts her tail at the boy.

"Oh no!" Emil waited for impact but he was pushed out of the way by Julian just as the tail cut off his hood as Emil landed he gasped, "Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine." Julian said in a different tone of voice which sounded more feminine.

"Huh? Wait your a-?" Emil questioned as he saw that Julian wasn't a "he" but a "she"!

"What you've never seen a girl before?" Julian teased.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Things are heating up!**

**Captain- Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- Taken by Shadow40000**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**

**Shipwright- Taken by TheGumTreeGun**

**Musician- Taken by ShadowMwape**

* * *

Thanks for the Julian Shadow40000 and have a Happy New Year everyone!


	37. Things are heating up!

**Things are heating up!**

* * *

(With Michael and Cole)

"How long do we have to do this." Michael shivered as he was half naked in the snow meditating. The "training" Cole suggested was actually pretty brutal he had to go ice water swimming and meditate in the snow after.

"For another 6 hours." Cole shivered he wanted to endure the training having the mentality to get better.

"Hey guys I'm making a snow angel!" Vanessa moved her body in the snow creating a angel like image in it.

"Really?" Michael broke his focus.

"No your not captain stay focused. Vanessa we're busy do something else." Cole groaned.

"Hmph fine!" Vanessa jumped off the ship and onto port angry at Cole.

"Don't leave port!" Cole shouted.

"I'm not gonna leave port sheesh!" Vanessa groans as she checked around the area slightly bored, "I wonder what there is to do around here?" Then a snail phone was ringing from somewhere. Vanessa was confused and searched around after finding the source came from the sea turtle near the ship she boarded it to see expensive furniture like couches and rugs. She sat down and saw the snail phone which rang again. Vanessa answered it, "Hey, Hey!"

"Commander 8 are you there?" a muscular voice said.

"Um no I'm not a commander I'm a doctor." Vanessa smiled.

"This is no time for jokes 8 we need that boy did you and number 7 take care of them?" the man's voice asked.

"I have no idea what your talking about sir?" Vanessa questioned who was he talking about and who is this guy.

"The lowly lot of pirates who go by the name the Bandana Pirates." the man growled he was fed up with the games and wanted to get straight to business. Vanessa trembled there were people here sent to kill them how is that possible they never ticked anyone off that bad too... wait could this man be. Vanessa gulped, "Excuse me who are y-you?"

"Shouldn't you know number 8 I am Shichibukai Reye Falkner." Reye grinned through the phone. Vanessa dropped the phone and covered her mouth she didn't expect the man to be the person trying to capture Emil. She slowly stepped away from the phone and the giant sea turtle.

"Hello number 8 are you there?" Reye asked through the phone.

_'I gotta tell the others!' Vanessa thought as she ran to the Echoing Dolphin__._

(With Derren and Red)

The two boys walked out of a convenient store with bags full of pots and pans. Red was bored he expected something challenging to happen as Derren was glad his part of the day went well as they walked down the snowy sidewalk.

"Hey you two!" shouted a voice.

"What is it?" Red asked as he turned around to see a buff man behind them he had peach skin and short red hair and blue pupils the disturbing fact of him was that he only wore swimming trunks while he was standing in the snow. Red sweatdropped at that, "Uh dude do you need warm clothes or something?"

"No what I need is the prince." the man smirked.

"Emil?" Red repeated as Derren dropped his kitchen equipment and walked in front of the boy.

"It seems you work for the Shichibukai am I correct." Derren growled.

"That is correct I am the "10,000 degree man" Chaney commander 7 of the Shichibukai Reye's pirate crew." Chaney introduced himself, "Now hand over the prince!"

"Hah sucks for you we don't have him he's with-!" Red was about to blurt out Emil's location until Derren covered his mouth.

"Be quiet if you reveal their location you'll endanger both May and Emil." Derren whispered.

"Gotcha!" Red whispered as Derren released his grip from Red's mouth.

"So are you gonna tell me or not." Chaney said.

"Our only answer to that question is to fight." Derren slipped on his glove.

"Oh yeah boy!" Red smirked as he pulled out his two blades starting the fight with the niitoryuu form.

"Hahaha you think you two can beat me!" Chaney laughed.

"Don't underestimate us!" Red charged at the man and swung his blades at him.

"Hmph!" Chaney melted the snow and slid on it dodging the attack.

"Get back here!" Red chased the man who still kept his distance away from the sword swinging blonde.

"Get back pest." Chaney created a condensed orb of heat in his hand and fired it at Red, **"Heat Orb!"**

"A ball of heat huh I'll just cut it in two!" Red slashed his blade against it and sliced the orb in half as the two split pieces landed in the snow a huge wave of heat surrounded the area melting the snow. Red smirked at Chaney, "See nothing to it."

"Better check again boy." Chaney pointed to Red's emerald katana.

"What do you mean?" Red looked at his sword to see that the blade has been melted off due to the massive heat, "How did you?"

"Did I forget to tell you that I ate the Atsu-Atsu Fruit I can change the heat of my body to many degrees I can melt many types of weapons that come to my range even steel blades." Chaney gloated.

"Damn it." Red sheathed his blades not wanting all of them to be destroyed.

"That's what happens when you rush into a fight without a battle plan. But you did help me understand his powers so good job." Derren patted Red's back.

"Don't be happy about that one of my prized blades just got melted now I can't use my favorite fighting style!" Red cried.

"Forget about it just leave this guy to me." Derren smiled as he stepped forward towards the pirate commander and puts his hand up in front of himself, "Now time to show you the reason us cooks say, "!f you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen."

"Then lets see you try!" Chaney slid to Derren cocking his heated up fist back.

**"Choque Vague!" **Derren snapped his fingers and fired a electrical shockwave at Chaney.

"You missed!" Chaney teased as he slid to the right dodging the attack.

"Tch!" Derren fired another shockwave at Chaney who then again slid to the opposite direction the attack was fired.

'Darn I can't get a close hit from the guy." Derren growled to himself.

"Maybe you should check behind yourself." whispered Chaney as he somehow was able to slide behind Derren.

_'He was able to slide that fast!' Derren thought._

"Now feel my fiery spirit!" Chaney punched Derren in the gut with his fist covered in extremem heat. Derren was sent sent flying and crashed into the ground as he stood up he coughed up a large amount of blood and strangely smoke.

"Derren!" Red shouted as he aided the chef.

"That guy is too fast for the melted snow if we can could someway get him away from the water then the fight could be in our plain of fighting." Derren thought out loud.

"Die!" Chaney appeared behind them and slammed both his fists against the two pirates faces.

"It burns!" Red cried as he tumbled back.

"Damn!" Derren stopped himself from flying back and landed he coughed up a large puff of smoke and charged at Chaney and fired of many punches against the man but they only inflicted damage on himself. Derren flinched as he gripped his hand hands in pain. Chaney took the chance and fired another orb at Derren. The orb went in Derren's body and set him on fire the man collapsed on the ground and rolled around in the ground distinguishing it.

"That was close." Derren panted he put on both his regular combat gloves and dabbed them with oil and snapped them bursting into flames, **"Diable Mains!"**

"Oh you think a little fire can hurt me?" Chaney taunted.

"Just watch." Derren punched Chaney against the chest and expected to land a little damage.

"Weakling your flames don't hurt me at all!" Chaney thrusts his palm forward and created warm winds of extreme heat both burning and extinguishing Derren's attack.

"Guh!" Derren flew back and hits a nearby building.

"This guy is good." Red rolled near Derren.

"Yeah we need to think of something fast or our goose's are cooked." Derren gritted his teeth as he stood up.

"It seems I have to burn you 2 alive to get the information **Heat Bombs!"** Chaney fired many heat orbs the size of cannon balls at the two.

"Oh crap!" both Red and Derren gasped.

(With Emil and Julian)

The battle in the market of Chilly town raged on May and Emil were assaulted by the 8th commander of the Reye pirate's Sclera. The woman has poisoned May with a deadly venom making her unable to battle the snake woman. As hope seemed lost a hooded man saved them by duking it out with the commander. The hooded man was later to be revealed as a girl with short red hair.

"Are you ready to fight me you scaly snake bitch." Julian readied her arrow at the snake woman.

"Hmm so you were a woman your sssskillsss looked as though they were a man's." Sclera commented.

"Don't underestimate my power just because I'm a girl." Julian fired another arrow at Sclera who dodged the attack with her slender body.

"I can't get a good mark on her." Julian growled.

"My turn to ssstrike **Ssssnake Spear!" **Sclera's tail was fired at Julian.

"Not a chance!" Julian dodged the attack just in time.

"Hmph!" Sclera's tail whipped Julian to the side of a booth causing the snow on the roof to fall on top of her Sclera then spat venom at the pile of snow quickly burning it, "Well she is dead now back to the prince." Sclera viewed Emil running away while dragging the incapacitated May with him Sclera lunged her head forward and bared her fangs, "Oh no you don't!" She enclosed on Emil then shot back as a arrow almost struck her face. She growled then turned to the side to see Julian knee deep in the snow holding her arrow pointing straight at Sclera's head.

"I'm glad you dodged I didn't want to kill you but stop your pursuit." Julian smirked.

"Hmph your ssssstill alive impressive but I'm afraid I must kill you here and now!" Sclera shot her head at Julian who jumped back dodging the attack but the assault was relentless leading Julian to a brick wall where she was trapped. Sclera slithered to the girl and smirked, "No where for you to run now little girl no die!" Sclera launched her head forward baring her fangs. Julian simply smiled at her situation thinking this wasn't the first time she was trapped like this.

**"Bounce!" **Julian hoped in the air over Sclera as the woman snake bashed her head against the wall and staggered back in pain. Julian laughed, "Up here!"

"Impossible no regular human can jump that high!" Sclera grunts while rubbing her forehead in pain.

"I ate the Hazu-Hazu no mi fruit it allows my body to bounce to certain heights it may seem ridiculous but useful to "bounce" out of situations like these now this is where the battle ends!" Julian pulled back 4 arrows as she aimed it at Sclera's tail, **"Hawk Strike!" **Julian fired the arrows at the Snake woman's the 4 arrows shaped a hawk figure as it struck down Sclera. The woman received 4 arrows to the back sending her to unconsciousness.

"I failed you Masssterr Reye." Sclera muttered as she fell down defeated.

"Incredible she defeated a commander with no trouble at all." Emil gasped.

"Hey." Julian landed near Emil and put her hand to her hip, "Now that miss snake lips is done lets take care of your friend she doesn't look well."

"Oh right May I forgot about her!" Emil gasped, "I have to get her back to the ship!"

"Wait let me come too you might need back up if there are strong people like her on the island." Julian smiled.

"Thanks Ms. Julian." Emil smiled.

"Call me June Julian makes me sound like a guy." June nodded.

"Now lets go!" Emil ran towards port with June.

(On the Echoing Dolphin)

"Michael! Cole! Where are you!" Vanessa shouted for her friends she climbed on deck a few minutes ago and couldn't find them anywhere. She checked the whole deck for them but nothing. She gave up and sat in the snow and sighed maybe they went inside for warmth. She opened the cabin doors to see no one in the rooms at all. She sighed and walked outside to see 2 large lumps of snow in front of her.

"How long have these been here?" Vanessa sweatdropped as she wiped the snow off but her chattering while doing it. She wiped the snow lumps top to show another scaring moment for her. It was a pale Michael whose eyes have rolled to the back of his head. Vanessa screamed and slapped Michael who was unconscious, "Michael wake up!"

"Vanessa is that you I can't see anything but a bright light." Michael smiled sheepishly as he was on the verge of death.

"No stay away from the light!" Vanessa cried.

"But I see many bananas and islands everywhere they look so exciting and tasty maybe I could take a little peek." Michael was closer to dying.

"No!" Vanessa cried.

"Mom is that you?" Cole popped out of the snow freaking Vanessa out as he sneezed and said, "That was close I nearly died." Cole looked at Vanessa and waved at her, "Hey doc."

"Is that all you could say look!" Vanessa cried as she shoved Michael in front of Cole's face.

"Hey look I think I see Gold Roger talking with Monkey D. Luffy." Michael muttered still dying of sheer cold.

"What have I done!" Cole shouted, "What should we do!"

"Help me take him inside!" Vanessa and Cole carried Michael and ran to the cabins but Vanessa slipped and dropped Michael off deck and into the ocean. They both screamed knowing that ice cold water will kill him further.

"Why did you do that!?" Cole shouted at Vanessa.

"It was an accident you moron!" Vanessa shouted.

Bubbles rose from the ocean as Vanessa and Cole argued. Michael popped up flailing his arms in the water trying to swim, "Help me!"

"Hey look Michael's okay." Vanessa smiled as she looked at the boy.

"I can't swim!" Michael cried, "And just when my dream involved meeting Red-Haired Shanks!"

"Well you better get him Cole." Vanessa stared at the man.

"Huh why me its freezing down there!" Cole growled.

"Well I can't swim due to me eating a devil fruit and do you want to explain to May on how you let the captain die?" Vanessa evilly smiled.

"Seriously I'm thinking putting you in the same bedroom as May is causing you to be her devil's spawn." Cole muttered angrily as he swam into the ocean after his captain in distress. As Vanessa laughed and waved at the man as he swam after Michael.

(With Red and Derren)

"Damn it these things are getting annoying!" Red panted as he just dodged another heat orb.

"Your telling me how can we beat a guy who is to hot to approach?" Derren wiped his chin exhausted of the furious heat orbs assault.

"It seems like your slowing down it seems I should end this quickly now." Chaney fired another orb of heat at them.

"Shut it!" Red picked up the frying pan from the shopping bag and swung it at the heat orb which deflected it back at the heated up man. Derren gasped in realization as Chaney simply laughed as the reflected attack didn't affect him, "Awesome did you see that?"

"I should've known the frying pan is heat resistant so it won't melt." Derren face palmed himself.

"Alright lets do it!" Red picked up another 2 pans and put one in his mouth, "Now time to show you my true power 3 pan style!" Red charged at Chaney.

"You foolish boy you can't catch me and even if you did I will just burn the metal of your weapon!" Chaney slipped away in the water trail.

"Here I come!" Red used the trail and slipped after the man.

"What!?" Chaney gasped.

"Never expect me to use your water trails did you?" Red chuckled and swung his pans forward, **"Pan Fang!" **Red slammed his pans against Chaney's face sending him tumbling down.

"I guess those pans are heat resistant." Chaney groaned as he sat up.

"Yeah and they won't melt so the battle is even." Red grinned.

"Don't forget you have to catch me first!" Chaney smirked as he slid in the water trail.

"Get back here!" Red tried to jump on the water trail but it was somehow evaporated.

"So you don't copy me I destroyed the trail so good luck in trying to get me!" Chaney laughed.

"What now Derren!?" Red asked.

"That trail of water." Derren examined the water trail then shrugged, "I'm out of ideas."

"Don't just give up!" Red shouted.

"I'm just joking just distract him until I get ready." Derren laughed as he stood up.

"You want me to hold off a heat freak who could possibly kill me?" Red sweatdropped.

"Your the one who wanted to fight something so no complaining!" Derren smirked as he ran in a random direction.

"Fine." Red closed his eyes and shouted, "Hey heat freak I bet you can't catch me!" Red ran away.

"Hah don't underestimate me boy!" Chaney followed Red and slid in front of the boy and punched forward. But Red immediately blocked it with his pan disabling the fatal attack Chaney laughed at the block, "You may be able to negate my attacks but can you handle my strength!" Chaney pushed Red back inch by inch.

"Come on Derren hurry up!" Red grunted.

"Your luck is running out little boy." Chaney smirked as his fist nearly burns through the pan, "Prepare to die!"

"Not so fast!" Derren yelled standing over the water trail of snow.

"Hmm it seems the chef is here?" Chaney glanced over at Derren.

"Water is easily affected by electricity so this attack will end it!" Derren puts on his automatic electro glove.

"Just do it!" Red grunts as the pan finally melted.

"Now goodbye!" Derren punched the ground and created a electrical current streaming down the trail of water and towards Chaney.

"W-wait!" Chaney was severly shocked to the 4th degree and fell unconscious. It was over the heated menace was defeated and the heat wave around him ceased too.

"We did it." Red cheered.

"Yeah lets go back to the ship to make sure there wasn't anymore enemies who've come." Derren said as Red nodded running towards port.

(At port)

"What happened to her!" Vanessa screamed as she examined May. Both Emil and June made it to the ship to heal their downed comrade. Vanessa questioned why June was there but only worried about May and her condition.

"She got poisoned by a Shichibukai commander." Emil sighed.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her." Vanessa nodded as she helped May into the infirmary.

"So you have a little girl as your doctor?" June was surprised a girl Vanessa's age can be a doctor.

"Yeah she helps heal the crew and could be ranked higher then any older adult." Emil smiled.

"Wow this pirate crew is amazing." June smiled, "Do you think the captain here will allow me to join."

"Of course Michael is friendly but can be a little-." Emil began then the door to the boys cabin busted open. Revealing a sick Michael with a high delusional cold.

"Raaawwwwr!" Michael pounded his chest like a crazed gorilla.

"Oh my god!" Emil cried.

"Is this him?" June stared at Michael.

"Reye you bastard you think you can kidnap Emil and threaten his home without a fight. Bring it I'll kick your ass!" Michael screamed while smashing the dining room furniture.

"Michael calm down." Emil sighed.

"Huh!?" Michael saw Emil and his delusional sight changed the boy into a random shadowy figure. Michael grinned, "Reye you bastard I've found you!"

"Oh no!" Emil stuttered, "He's gone insane!"

"Now feel my wrath! **Monkey-!" **Michael was about to continue until he fell to the ground unconscious snoring.

"It seems he tired himself out." June sweatdropped.

"Yeah." Emil shook his head.

"Hey guys we're back." Derren's voice chimed.

"Oh the rest are back." Emil turned around smiling.

"Hey guys how's it going." Red smiled as he opened the door then stared at June, "Who the hell is her?"

"Oh she is June she-." Emil began.

"Wait is she you sister Derren she has the same color hair as you!" Red yelled.

"Don't compare me to a stranger dumbass!" Derren slapped Red across the head.

"Ouch what was that for you bastard!" Red punched Derren in the face leading to a brawl.

"Oh no you guys please stop!" Emil cried as he tried to stop the brawl.

"Reye come out and fight me!" Michael hopped out of sleep and saw Red and Derren fighting and envisioned them as two mysterious figures that he'd thought was Reye, "So there's two of you huh?!" Michael approached the two.

"Wait captain what's wrong with you?" Derren sweatdropped.

"Yeah its us bro!" Red panicked.

"Your not my bro your my enemy!" Michael entered the brawl.

"This isn't what I expected to happen." Emil sweatdropped.

"Their funny I think I will consider joining their crew." June giggled.

"I hope your ready to experience the craziness then." Emil smiled.

"Don't worry I can handle anything." June smiled, "Anyways the way you talk it sounds like your not in this crew."

"Well I'm not I'm a prince of a kingdom." Emil explained, "These guys are helping me on my way home while challenging a Shichibukai ."

"Hmm that sounds interesting." June rubbed her chin then laughed, "That sounds like fun."

"You sound like Michael." Emil laughed.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Operation: Drum Island. Main Goal: To help a Friend!**

**Captain- "Red Monkey" Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- "FK Master" Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- June "The Hood"**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**

**Shipwright- Taken by TheGumTreeGun**

**Musician- Taken by ShadowMwape**


	38. Operation: Drum Island

**Operation: Drum Island. Main Goal: To help a Friend!**

* * *

After the Bandana Pirates have defeated the Pirate commanders: Sclera and Chaney. They regrouped back at the ship to decide their next plan of action. As Michael healed from his delusional sickness he was told on all the events that have occurred and how June saved Emil and May. But the whole story seemed useless once the boy dozed off and ignored the speech. The crew was thankful towards the woman that they all thought of her as a close comrade and wanted her to join the crew. Once Michael woke up again he had announced that June was their new sniper.

Things may have seemed bright but there were more dire news ahead for the pirates. Vanessa walked out the infirmary with troubling news she explained to them that the poison in May's body was not curable for a doctor of her level to do. Everyone gasped as Michael quickly dashed to her and grabbed her by the shoulders he couldn't believe what he was hearing maybe it was just a joke, "You have to be kidding right Vanessa come on May won't die your the greatest doctor I know! May won't die you must've cured her right now heck you guys might be trying to play a trick on me!"

"Michael..." Emil muttered.

"Come on quit it, It's not funny!" Michael shook Vanessa as his tone grew sadder. The cheerful monkey boy that was once known was gone only a captain full of sadness.

"I'm sorry Michael." Vanessa tears up.

"This can't be true your lying!" Michael shouted, "May isn't gonna die you cured me when I was filled with venom."

"Yours was strong but slow as May's venom is increasing in a unstable rate." Vanessa cried, "I can't help her."

Michael stood up and walked into the infirmary as his hair covered his eyes, "There has to be a way I won't lose _**another **_friend!" Everyone stood still as they waited for the intense atmosphere to pass on.

"Whoa I've never seen Michael so serious before." Red's eyes were wide open in shock.

"Yeah he must hate losing friends." Derren commented.

"Wouldn't you?" June sighed.

"I feel so useless!" Vanessa cried as she fell to her knees.

"Its okay Vanessa you can't do everything." Red comforted the doctor.

"Maybe I can go ask for information for any doctors that can help." June stated as she left the cabin and ventured into town.

"I'm gonna go check on Michael." Cole smiled, "Maybe I can help cheer him up."

"Your just gonna screw things up like usual." Derren groaned.

"Shut up stupid cook at least its better than nothing!" Cole shouted and entered the infirmary.

"Let's just hope it will be okay for them." Red sweatdropped.

(In the infirmary)

In the room Michael sat on a chair next to the bed where May laid down suffering from the poisons effect. Michael tried everything from money to annoying but not even a single reaction from the woman. May had a purple blushing hue surrounding her cheeks as she wore a pair of pink pajamas to make it comfortable for her.

"Hey May guess what I used your money to buy a automatic banana peeler and all it costed was a measly 200 million beli from your wallet." Michael smiled hoping May would get up and give him the usual wallop to the face but nothing she laid there suffering from the pain.

"Come on May wake up please hey check it out!" Michael gave a similar facial expression similar to Cole, "Cole Imitation: Huh can't you morons see I'm in the middle of my mid morning nap ugh!" Michael pretended to sleep as a snot bubble appeared in his nose.

"It seems I've interrupted something." Cole coughed hearing the imitation he was annoyed by that but decided to let it go.

"Hey Cole." Michael frowned not let his sight leave May.

"Captain what are you going to do." Cole asked.

"Isn't it obvious we need to help May!" Michael shouted.

"Okay geez I meant how are we gonna do it?" Cole raised his hands in a defensive manner.

"Maybe we could suck the poison out that worked for me when I got bitten by a snake." Michael smiled.

"But this one was a king cobra if you suck it the only thing that will change is that you will get sick." Cole explained.

"Hmmm I guess." Michael rubbed his chin then groaned, "Man I can't let May die I-we need her!"

"Lets just wait for June to come back with any information about the doctor." Cole sighed as he walked towards the door, "You coming."

"No I'm gonna stay here." Michael stared at May.

"Okay." Cole walked outside to the main cabins everyone huddled up in front of the door curious about what happened.

"Well?" Red began.

"He's trying to find a way." Cole shrugged.

"But Michael isn't a doctor." Vanessa replied.

"And without May we're stranded here and June is still out collecting information." Emil groaned.

"It seems like things aren't going well for us today!" Derren shouted.

"Hey guys I have great news!" June barged in the cabin smiling.

"I stand corrected." Derren raised an eyebrow.

"You see I went to the nearby hospital and asked for any help for the doctors." June began, "And neither one of them could help May but their is a way we could find one who can."

"Really?" Emil and Red gasped.

"Yeah all we need to do is go to Drum Island and find the legendary doctor Tony Tony Chopper but there is a down side to this." June frowned.

"What is it?" Cole frowned.

"Its a two day sail from here." June sighed.

"But we don't know how long May's got to survive!?" Red shouted.

"We she has 4 days to be exact." Emil commented earning stares from everyone he sweatdropped, "That Sclera lady told me after she bit May."

"Does anyone want to tell Michael." June began.

"Well I guess... Not it!" Cole said.

"Not it!" Derren shouted.

"Not it!" Vanessa shouted.

"Not it!" June smiled.

"Not it!" Emil laughed.

"Not- Damn it why am I the one who has the worst luck in the ship!?" Red cried.

"Just tell him." Cole pointed to the infirmary door.

"Fine!" Red ran into the room.

"I wonder how Michael will feel about it?" June smiled.

"WAHOO!" Michael cheered.

"I guess he will be very happy." Vanessa smiled.

(In the infirmary)

"You hear that May you'll be okay just be patient." Michael smiled as he grasped May's hand.

"But captain if its a 2 day sail then it will lessen her chances of surviving to 50 percent." Red explained.

"Then we'll have to work harder like my mother used to say always find a way!" Michael grinned.

"Do you want to come out to tell the others this?" Red asked.

"No you tell them I will stay here and give May company sooner or later I will get a smile from her if I keep trying." Michael grinned.

"Well then peace out and good luck." Red left the room.

"Don't worry May until you feel better I won't let you feel alone its better to have a friend to support you in your time of need." Michael grinned and clapped his hands together, "Now to use every funny method known to man. Finally my time has come!"

* * *

**Next Chapter- Breaking the Limit!**

**Captain- "Red Monkey" Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- "FK Master" Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- June "The Hood"**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**

**Shipwright- Taken by TheGumTreeGun**

**Musician- Taken by ShadowMwape**


	39. Breaking the limit!

**Breaking the limit!**

* * *

"Come on May smile!" Michael stretched his face many times as he had many embarrassing drawn graffiti on his face. He seems to have been doing it non stop since they left port of Chilly Town. It had been 2 days and Michael has been trying to help May smile once. The crew began to become bored due to the atmosphere ever since Michael has been preoccupied Cole has just been sleeping, Red was sharpening his blades, Vanessa has been out on deck watching June fish, Emil is helping Derren in the kitchen. The ship was just dull. But from the horizon of the sea they saw an island with many large mountains. June and Vanessa called everyone out to show them the wonder ahead of them.

"Whoa that is a huge mountain!" Red gasped as he stared at the mountain looming over the island.

"They say it is where the pirate king found his doctor Tony Tony Chopper!" Vanessa gasped in awe as her eyes gleamed like stars, "I wonder if we'll meet him here?"

"Remember we aren't here for autographs." Cole states, "We're here to help our navigator nothing more or less."

"Yeah all we need to do is go to the top of the mountain this will be easy." Red grinned.

As the ship approached the island they saw the port up ahead alongside a giant marine ship. Once everyone caught a glance at it they all glared at Red who nervously laughed, "Whoops my bad."

"Well someone better get captain." Cole states glaring at Red.

"I know geez I'll get him." Red groaned.

"Jinx." Derren coughed.

"Aww stuff in a turkey!" Red growled as he entered the cabins.

(With Michael)

"Hey May wake up please." Michael smiled as he rapidly kicks is foot on the ground. He has been wanting to go outside for days but he didn't want to leave a friend behind.

"Urrgh!" May trembled in pain as her face was a small purple hue.

"Don't worry May we'll help you I promise." Michael grinned.

"Hey captain." Red entered the room.

"Did we find land?!" Michael jumped up excitedly.

"Yeah and I also have bad news." Red sighed, "There is a marine ship in port."

"Okay we'll blow them away and just find the doctor." Michael grinned as he puts on his parka.

"Are you sure about that captain?" Red frowned.

"Yeah lets go." Michael smiled and picked May up in the piggyback position, "We need to help May in anyway we can."

"Alright lets go." Red nodded as the two boys left the cabins.

Once they exited the inside of the ship they walked outside they saw that they were already close to port. As the Echoing Dolphin docked near the giant marine ship the crew hid their sails to dissuade any accusations of being pirates. The crew separated into 2 teams: The Doctor Search Team and The Ship Watch Team.

The Doctor Search Team: Michael, Derren, and Vanessa

The Ship Team: Cole, June, Emil, and Red

"Okay remember you only have 2 days until the poison takes full effect of May." Emil reminded.

"We got it and now we're off!" Michael grinned as his team walked forward towards their goal which he has no idea is, "Say Derren where is the doctor anyways?"

"June said that he resides in that giant mountain." Derren points to the mountain.

"We have to climb that!?" Vanessa gasped.

"Really that's too brutal!" Michael screamed.

"Relax they built a gondola to transfer the sick up the mountain. We just have to go there and ride it to the top." Derren smiled as they walked up to the nearby village.

"Cool now where is it?" Michael looked around to see people and many others going through their lives.

"Lets just walk around and we can find it." Derren suggested.

***Cough!* *Hack!* *Cough!***

"Lets hurry to May looks like she may cough up a lung." Michael grunts as he looked back at May breathing roughly. As the crew searched throughout out the town they couldn't find the gondola with their level of navigation. As they rested on a park bench they thought of a new plan.

"So what now we can't find any gondolas anywhere." Vanessa sighed as her hands cupped her cheeks as she slumped down.

"Maybe we should just ask for directions?" Derren suggested.

Both Michael and Vanessa glared at the man for not suggesting it before they ran through the town like idiots.

"My bad." Derren shrugged.

As they asked a man he pointed out to the gondola that was like 10 feet away from where they started. Derren and Vanessa face palmed themselves as Michael laughed at how they missed the obvious well just them he was terrible bad at times if he had to look for a specific location. As they approached the inside of the building they saw a whole crowd of marines huddling into the gondola. As Derren caught glance of this he pulled Michael and Vanessa back hiding from sight.

"What's the big idea we can take 'em." Michael growled.

"Shh!" Derren shushed Michael as he listened in on a conversation.

"Commodore Garret the gondolas have sent up about 5 fleets of our men but their hasn't been reports." said a woman who had short black hair with brown pupils while wearing a regular marine uniform, a orange jacket and black boots on her hip was a long katana with a cross hand guard, "Should we send up more reinforcements?"

"No lieutenant we have to be patient if we want to lure out "The doctor of miracles" Tony Tony Chopper." Garret sighed as he sat in the middle of his soldiers. He had spikey, long red hair with green pupils and has a small goatee. He wore a black and red marine uniform with black gloves and black earmuffs.

"The great doctor lives here!?" Vanessa gasps.

"What was that?" Terry asks.

"Men check it out." Garret ordered.

5 marine soldiers ran outside to see what the commotion was as they peered their heads out they saw the 3 pirates acting casual. They shrugged it off and went back in to tell their higher ups it was just a bunch of kids messing around. The pirates were in the clear all they needed to do was walk away but...

"Whew! Could you believe they didn't realize we were pirates we are so slick!" Michael laughed.

"Pirates?" Garret eye's widened he stepped outside to see both Derren and Vanessa dragging Michael away. Garret's eyebrow twitches, "Get them!"

The marines chased after the 4 in a hot pursuit it seems the soldiers wee not giving any signs of fatigue. As the crew reaches the outside of the village they began to walk through a blizzard. Michael stopped once he felt something wet on his neck he looked back to see that it was May's blood the woman had blood streaming down her mouth as she starts to breath heavily.

"May hang in there!" Michael shouted.

"The poison is beginning to take effect if we continue to go on we may increase the rate of the poison." Vanessa explained.

"We can't turn back those marines are still on our trail." Derren grunts as they continue to trudge on.

"Then we just have to climb the mountain before she dies." Michael stares at the mountain with determination he wanted to save his friend even if it kills him.

"Are you sure?" Derren gasps.

"Yeah let me do this you guys can go back if you want." Michael nods.

"Get the pirates!" the marines shouted.

"We're going with you." Derren stated.

"Yeah there are so many people for us to take on alone." Vanessa trembled.

"Yosh! Lets go!" Michael ran up the mountain with his friends by his side. After a few hours of running the 3 were blinded by the blizzards haze. They stopped to catch their breath and look around it seemed like they have lost their pursuers. Michael looked ahead to see that there was still a long way to go, "We have to continue."

"What happened to those marine soldiers?" Vanessa asked until she felt something against her foot once she looked down she saw a marine hat covered in cuts and blood she picks it up befuddled, "What the-?"

Suddenly large thumps were heard from the front of the group they felt like small quakes leading to the grand daddy of earthquakes. Michael stepped forward and blinked his eyes as he saw many pairs of bunny ears seen in the snowy haze, "Aww its a family of bunnies!"

"Really are they cute?" Vanessa cooed.

"I can't tell?" Michael stared at the bunny ears and saw many more appear behind them, "They are multiplying in a rapid rate."

"Well it is normal for rabbits." Derren smiled.

Suddenly the thumping grows more crazily as they hear something charging at them. They saw a black figure with a gorilla like body charging at them Derren stepped forward, "This can't be good."

"Hey don't worry if its a monkey leave it to me." Michael smiled as he stepped forward he waved at the figure but it didn't seem to stop it jumped in the air and lunged at the 3 the figure sent forward a white furred fist which Michael dodged. As he took his attention away from the fist he looked up at the gorilla who did it but it wasn't a gorilla it was a freaking bunny!

"What the heck!" Michael jumped back.

"It must be some weird combination of a bear bunny hybrid." Derren said disgusted. The Lapahn pounds its chest defining its anger. Both Vanessa and Derren stagger back by the noise as Michael stood there watching it he seemed unimpressed, "That all you got?"

The Lapahn glared at the boy and charged at him. Michael kicked the bunny like monster in the face sending it back, "Haha I bet you didn't expect that huh?"

The Lapahn growled and prepared itself as it got in its stance Michael grinned and got in his. Vanessa walked over to Derren and whispered, "Is he really gonna fight a bunny monster?"

"Well it is rare to see a monkey fight a rabbit, I'm actually shocked I even said that." Derren smiled.

**"Monkey Double Buster!" **Michael shot both his fists against the monster gut sending it back instantly. The boy grinned as he looked up at the beast. But the Lapahn wasn't down yet it looked like it didn't receive any damage. Michael grits his teeth and charges at the beast cocking his fist back as the bunny beast did the same. As the two approached each other Michael was about to send his fist into the targets face but he heard May cough up more blood he stopped and gasped, "May?" Suddenly the beast punches Michael in the face sending him back.

"Michael!" Vanessa ran to her captain's side.

"I can't mess around here I have to get to the mountain top!" Michael wiped his lip.

"Don't worry we'll handle this go on ahead." Derren stepped forward and puts on his glove.

"Yeah hurry ahead we'll catch up later." Vanessa stood by Derren's side.

"Thanks guys!" Michael ran ahead towards the mountain leaving Vanessa and Derren to face off against the Lapahn.

(With Michael)

"Okay I think I see the mountain up ahead!" Michael shouted until he stopped when he spotted more Lapans in the way. He growled and charged at them, "Get out of the way **Monkey Iron Fist!" **Michael swung his fist at one of the beast's faces but they immediately dodged it and roundhouses the boy to the side. Michael got up from the snow and breathed heavily.

"Damn it I can't waste time here I have to get up that mountain." Michael pants in pain then charges towards the mountains. The blizzards haze blocked the view of a few Lapahns who revealed themselves and beat the boy senselessly until he fell back beaten to a bloody pulp. Michael fell into the snow as May's arms unlatched from around his neck causing her to fall in the snow face down.

"May." Michael grunts weakly as he stares at her. He then saw the crowds of the Lapahn hopping after her intending to end the woman for getting in their territory. Michael reached out his hand at them, "Stop."

The Lapahns cock their fists back baring their claws claiming to stab the sickened woman to a pulp. Michael reached out in pain, "Stop it!" The Lapahn send their claws down on May. Michael breathed in with his eyes full of rage, "I SAID STOP DAMN IT!" Suddenly a burst of power sends the Lapahns falling unconscious immediately. Michael breathes heavily and gave a tired smile, "Thank you for listening to me." He gets up and walks to May he carries her in the bridal position and started to walk towards the mountain.

After a few steps he heard many thumping noises against the ground. The boy looked ahead to see a couple more of the Lapahns jumping really hard creating the mountain to rumble. Michael stood his ground as a entire avalanche falls to his direction the teen stood there and glared at the avalanche. His heart beats in a rapid fashion he wondered if this was the fear that's keeping him from moving. No, it wasn't fear but courage if he wanted to run he would've but he was stubborn as hell to not let a avalanche get in his way. Suddenly something weird happened to his body green smoke exudes from his body as his body temperature sky rocketed. The boy charged at the incoming snow fall and took it head on it may have seemed like he just killed himself but your wrong he was seen running through the snow melting it in his way. As the avalanche ended the boy jumped up in the air and onto the snow he quickly took a knee and breathed heavily his body felt like a ton of bricks could that strange power he used injure his body internally. He quickly stood up and started to walk through the snow.

After a few more hours of mindless trudging through the snow Michael makes it to the mountain itself and decided to climb it. He felt that May wouldn't survive the cold if she didn't have more warmth so he puts her down and took off his parka and gave it to her the boy puts her in a piggy back position and starts to climb the mountain by hand he needed to hurry or it will be the end for both him and May.

(With Derren and Vanessa)

"That was close!" Vanessa gasps as she flew over the avalanche with her butterfly wings while carrying Derren.

"Yeah I hope Michael didn't get caught in that." Derren sweatdropped.

"Let's just fly to the top!" Vanessa smiled.

"No it would be too much pressure on your wings lets just return to the ship all we have to do is hope that Michael and May are alive." Derren sighed.

"Okay I hope your sure?" Vanessa sighed as she flew back to town.

"I always am." Derren smirked.

(With the Ship Watch Team)

"I can't believe we're stuck on watch duty!" Red groaned as he slumped down on the ships railings

"I think its better for me I can't actually fight." Emil smiled.

"Hey man don't give excuses don't you want to explore the place Monkey D. Luffy single handedly climbed the mountain of Drum Island!" Red said with dramatic effect.

"Well no actually I just want to be safe." Emil sighed.

"Damn it!" Red screamed, "Its boring!"

"Red quiet down I'm concentrating." Cole shushed the boy as he played chess with June, "Now which piece do I move?"

"Take your time." June smiled.

"Huh what the hell you two are playing chess!?" Red shouted at the two adults.

"Its best to train the mind then body from time to time." Cole stated.

"Why don't you watch you can go next if you want?" June smiled sweetly.

"Ugh what's the point I have nothing better to do!" Red groaned as he sat down next to Emil watching the game of challenge and wits.

_'I wonder what Michael and the others are doing?' Emil thought._

(With Michael)

"Oh god its cold!" Michael shouts as he climbed the mountain as the blizzard raged on. The boy's body has begun to undergo frostbite. He climbed the mountain ledge by ledge slowly getting to the top his fingers have begun to go numb negating the pain given to him by his bloody fingers. He made sure May was secure so she won't fall off the mountain. As the climb continued Michael starts to talk about the top worst moments of his life to May, "Between being afraid of Aina! And terrified about my mom finding out I'm a pirate of my own crew I would have to say this would be number 3 of them all!" There was no response, "Ya know your a horrible conversationalist!" Michael took one hand and grabbed a ledge which broke when he applied pressure he started to fall down the mountain as he dug his fingers into the mountain side, "No!"

Attempt 2

"Okay I can do it I just have to focus!" Michael pants as his bleeding hands scaled the mountain again as he approached the mountain top. Michael smiled, "Almost!" Michael tried to grab another ledge but he lost control of his balance and slid down the mountain, "Oh god why!?"

Attempt 5

"Please God please don't ruin this for me." Michael cried as he scaled the mountain for the fifth time his fingers felt like they were cut open to the bone and his skin was completely pale. Michael finally made it to the top of mountain once he touched snow he pulled him and May up onto the ground and looked up at the sky grinning, "YES I FINALLY DID IT I CONQUERED THE MOUNTAIN!" The snow beneath Michael started to crumble as it slid off the mountain side dragging him down, "I DIDN"T CONQUER THE MOUNTAIN!" suddenly a brown furry hand grabbed Michael by the tail stopping the boy from falling and dragged him onto the mountain top the figure looked down at the two and sighed, "Another one?" He heaved May over his shoulder and dragged Michael by the tail as he entered a giant castle.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Meet the doctor!**

**Captain- "Red Monkey" Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- "FK Master" Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- June "The Hood"**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**

**Shipwright- Taken by TheGumTreeGun**

**Musician- Taken by ShadowMwape**


	40. Meet the Doctor!

**Meet the Doctor!**

* * *

**Drum Island- Coast; Echoing Dolphin**

* * *

"Checkmate." June moved her piece and took Cole's king.

"Grr damn it you stole my king." Cole scratched his head in anger it was like the 5th time he lost.

"Wow you suck." Red commented.

"Shut up! Anyways June I want a rematch!" Cole shouts.

"Hey wait you can't do that we haven't gotten to play yet!" Emil shouts.

"Watch it princey!" Cole growled.

"Yeah why do you get to keep playing?" Red got up in Cole's face.

"Get out of my face." Cole smirked evilly.

"Make me." Red growled.

"Hey guys calm down its just a game." Emil sweatdropped.

"BUTT OUT!" Red and Cole shouted in unison.

"Eeep!" Emil hid behind June.

"Hey guys!" Derren shouted above the ship.

"Huh?" everyone looked up to see Vanessa carrying a injured Derren as they fly over to the ship.

"Oh it's him." Cole groaned.

"Hey everyone." Vanessa gulped as she and Derren landed on the ship.

"Hey where is Michael?" June asked.

"Um Michael who?" Derren sweatdropped.

"Buster D. Michael the boy with a monkey tail, The boy who is our captain The boy who does psychotic things, The glutton, The Nakama freak that Michael." Cole states.

"Oh him well we-." Derren trailed off.

"We lost him in a avalanche!" Vanessa cried.

"You WHAT!?" June screamed.

"It's okay there is a 20% chance he survived." Derren sweatdropped.

"What about May?" Emil screamed.

"Well about a 2%." Vanessa breathed in sharply.

"So what your telling me is that you left our captain stranded in a giant avalanche and you came back here to tell us this!" Cole scolded them.

"Sorry." Derren and Vanessa bowed in respect.

"That won't change anything at all!" everyone screamed at the two.

* * *

**Drum Island- Drum Castle**

* * *

In a bedroom there laid May healing from her poisonous death experience her purple hue cheeks were gone and her breathing returned to normal. The woman seemed to have worn her regular nightwear with her right arm bandaged for some reason. As May's eyes open for the first time she gets up and looks around, "Where am I?"

"Your awake." a childish voice said.

"Hmm?" May looked to the side of the bedroom to see a small reindeer person with a blue nose was hiding behind the door he wore a big red top hat with a x logo with a black cap over it, he wore a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, black shorts and he wore opened eye circle frames.

"You had a level 10 poison injected in you so I healed you with some remedies." the reindeer states.

"Oh thank you but where am I?" May asked not phased about who she is talking to.

"Your in our castle we found you and your friend beaten near the mountain ledge." the reindeer explained.

"Me and my friend? Oh that's right that Sclera person poisoned me did she get Emil too?" May realized what had happened to her.

"I don't know who Emil is but does he have a monkey tail?" the reindeer asked.

"Monkey Tail? So its Michael where is he?"

"He was in bed but once he woke up he locked himself in one of the castle's rooms and hasn't been out ever since." the reindeer explains.

"Really huh?" May stared at the reindeer who a few seconds, "Aaaaaah! A talking reindeer!"

"You just realized!?" the reindeer shouted.

"Anyways who are you?" May instantly calmed down.

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper one of the inhabitants of Drum Castle." Chopper introduced himself.

"Wait Tony Tony Chopper your were one of the straw hat pirates right?" May gasped.

"Um yes." Chopper looked down in sadness.

"Well this is great I didn't expect to see a celebrity here." May smiled.

"Celebrity?" Chopper gasped then did a weird dance and blushed in happiness, "You jerk you complimenting me won't make me happy!"

"He seems happy to me." May sweatdropped.

"Anyways your boyfriend seemed to have gone through hell to bring you up the mountain." Chopper smiled.

"Wait we're on a mountain?" May gasped, "And Michael climbed it for me?"

"Yeah he seemed to have put you in front of himself to be healed even in his horrible condition." Chopper smiled.

(Flashback)

"I have to heal you fast!" Chopper screams in his gorilla like form as he laid Michael on the floor with May.

"No." Michael pants heavily as he grabbed Chopper's leg, "Don't worry about me please help May."

"But your wounds and injuries are fatal." Chopper gasps.

"Please help May she's sick." Michael gasps for air then screams, "If May doesn't survive then don't even bother trying to help me! Please help her!"

"Alright don't worry." Chopper sighed.

"Thank...you." Michael faints as he releases Chopper's ankle.

"He looks just like 'him'." Chopper states as he stares at Michael.

(In the present)

"He really said that?" May blushed while looking down.

"Yeah he must really like you." Chopper smiled.

"Wait did you say he was my boyfriend?" May asked.

"Yeah." Chopper nodded.

"He is not my boyfriend he is like a little brother than a boyfriend." May explained.

"Then why are you blushing?" Chopper asked.

"Shut up!" May hissed at Chopper.

"Aaaaah your scary!" Chopper cried.

"Ooops sorry." May apologized.

"Anyways I have a question how did you get infected by that venom?" Chopper asked as he entered the room and sat down near May.

"Well we are fighting a Shichibukai so we dealt with their commander Sclera who ate a devil fruit which had poison involved in it." May smiled.

"A Shichibukai which one and why are you facing one?" Chopper asked in amazement he hasn't heard of such recklessness in a while. And had expected it from his deceased captain.

"Well its a long story it started when..." May smiled happily to tell Chopper the story.

(With the marines)

"Okay men we are going full force against the ex pirate Tony Tony Chopper this time me and lieutenant Terry will accompany this chosen fleet." Garret states to his remaining marine soldiers, "We will show the world that justice will prevail!"

"Yes sir!" the marines saluted as they boarded the gondola to the giant castle on the mountain.

"Lieutenant are all the arrangements completed." Garret asked.

"Yes sir all the men are equipped with weapons." Terry saluted.

"Great now all we have to do is wait I feel pretty sure this will go our way." Garret grinned.

(With Michael)

"Aaachoo!" Michael sneezed, "Whoa wonder what that was well anyways lets go back to business." Michael walks forward to the middle of the beaten and destroyed room. He seemed to have trained ever since he has woken up.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Awoken with a BIG problem!**

**Captain- "Red Monkey" Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- "FK Master" Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- June "The Hood"**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**

**Shipwright- Taken by TheGumTreeGun**

**Musician- Taken by ShadowMwape**


	41. Awoken with a BIG problem!

**Awoken with a BIG problem!**

* * *

**Drum Island- Coast; Echoing Dolphin**

* * *

"Okay so we lost our captain and navigator what else happened!?" Cole shouts at Derren and Vanessa.

"Don't scold me like it wouldn't have happened to you smartass!" Derren growled.

"You better watch it shitty cook or I'll-!" Cole began but stopped when June stood in the middle of them separating the two.

"Fighting will not solve anything all we need to do is think." June states in a serious tone.

"Fine." Derren grunts.

"He started it." Cole growled.

"We need to go up that mountain to find the truth if captain made it or not." June pondered, "But by hearing Derren and Vanessa's story on how the marines have the gondola under control so the only method we have is to climb the mountain."

"Which is dangerous." Cole implied.

"Yeah if only we have something to launch us to the mountain top." June said.

"Well..." Emil trails off as he stares at Red.

"You shut your mouth!" Red hissed hiding something of importance.

"What as first mate you have to tell me!" Cole ordered.

"I don't have nothing man." Red spat.

"Emil?" Cole looked at Emil.

"Red and Michael upgraded the cannon to shoot man sized objects!" Emil snitched.

"Snitch." Red sighed.

"Wait is that how the refrigerator disappeared last week?" Derren asked.

"Yeah but we replaced it when we went to port anyways." Red smiled.

"What you-!" Derren began but was cut off by Cole.

"Great with that cannon we should be able to fire the person to the mountain top." Cole smiled.

"I wonder what poor sucker will be shot out the cannon?" Red laughed.

But suddenly he felt many cold glares at him he saw everyone smirking at him with evil expressions. Red stammered back and sweatdropped, "Why are you guys looking at me?"

"Well you did upgrade it." Cole smiled.

"So you should be the one shot out of it." Derren smirked.

"Wow your so brave Red." June smiled.

"NOOO!" Red cried.

* * *

**Drum Island- Drum Castle**

* * *

(In the bedroom)

"So how long have you been up here?" May asked.

"Well ever since our captain died I've been staying in Drum castle to heal some of the sick. Some people come up and inhabit the place to help me but today I let them all enjoy their day off." Chopper smiled.

"So this place is technically a hospital?" May implied.

"Yep." Chopper smiled.

"That's cool but I've been wondering where is the rest of the crew?" May asked.

"Well Zoro is somewhere in the grand line lost, Robin and Franky are currently residing in Water 7, Brook is on another concert tour with Laboon, Nami is back on Cocoyashi Island in the east blue she is currently taking pissed off right now so we're avoiding on visiting her, Usopp is in the Shabondy Archipelago, as Sanji is in the All Blue watching over his new restaurant stationed there." Chopper smiled.

"Wow, And why is Nami mad?" May asked.

"Well she is angry that one of children went off into the grand line." Chopper gulped, "I wouldn't want to be Luna right now."

"Wait "Cat Burglar" Nami has a kid?" May asked.

"Well kids to be exact." Chopper smiled, "Her oldest is Monkey D. Volkner and her youngest is Monkey D. Luna."

"Wait Monkey D. is in both their names so the father is!" May gasped in realization.

"Yes their father is the late pirate king Monkey D. Luffy." Chopper nodded.

"Wow that's interesting anyways is Volkner a pirate too?" May asked now interested in the topic.

"Actually he joined the marines as a Vice Admiral." Chopper explained.

"I would have thought that the Pirate King's son would follow in his footsteps." May said.

"I don't know why he's a marine but he's my captain's son so I expected no less." Chopper grinned then remembered about May's friend, "That's right your captain is still training he could hurt himself if he keeps doing that!" Chopper ran out the room leaving May alone.

"Well I guess I should rest." May laid down in bed resting.

(In front of the castle)

"Okay men we do this with caution." Garret states as he faces his soldiers with Terry by his side, "We are dealing with a genius from the Pirate King's crew if we screw anything up we'll be dead so stand with pride and fight smart we are the marines and shall bring judgment to pitiful criminals!" Garret increased his men's morale earning a salute from them.

"Sir we are ready to raid Drum castle on your mark." Terry informed.

"Okay." Garret nodded then turned around to see the giant castle in front of them and shouted, "Charge!"

The marines charged straight for drum castle's giant doors but suddenly stopped when they heard screaming. They looked around to see nothing that created the noise but once they looked behind themselves they saw a blonde teen being hurled straight for them.

"Watch out!" Red screamed as he approached the marines.

The soldiers simply stepped to the side letting the teen fly past them and hit the giant doors knocking them down. Garret smirked now they didn't have to waste their time with breaking the door down, "Now men charge!" Garret lead his soldiers into the castle while trampling Red leaving scuff marks all over the boy.

"Ouch!" Red squeaked.

(In the hallways)

"Now we split in two groups when we find the pirate make a simple signal and the other team will arrive to help got it?" Garret told Terry.

"Yes sir!" Terry nodded as she ran with her group down the hallway.

"Now we can finally put this pirate behind bars." Garret smirked as he ran down the hall with his other team. The man lead his group to a barricaded door near the hallway and examined it he then got the idea that Chopper was hiding behind it so he can somehow get away from their justice. Garret banged on the door and shouts, "Open up pirate we know your in there!"

There was no response.

"Fine if you won't come out we'll just have to break in!" Garret unsheathed his blade and slashed the door in two making an entrance as the group enters they saw a beaten room with many broken walls and destroyed furniture. They entered and saw no one was there they remained vigilant and kept their guards as they inspected the room. Garret was dead set on surveying the room not leaving anything untouched or untouched as it was. Nothing could get the drop on him nothing.

"Yo bro!" Michael lands in front of the marine group shocking everyone except Garret, "Who are you people huh wait I see whats going on here." Michael's eyes became beady as he examined them.

"What do you mean boy?" a marine asked.

'Why does he look so familiar?' Garret glared at Michael trying to remember something he knew that face he didn't see him once no but twice.

"You must have conquered the mountain too!" Michael cheered, "Yeah I conquered it a long time ago but you guys are number 2 so don't be sad."

"Listen boy you'd best get out of here there is a pirate lurking in the castle." a marine warned.

"So I'm a pirate." Michael bluntly said.

"What!?" the marines gasped.

"Wait your that new rookie that entered the grand line." Garret remembered where he saw the boy he was given reports and wanted posters on the new rookies causing a stir in east blue. And he heard the boy say something about being a pirate near the gondola, "This will be a lucky day for justice indeed today we will capture two fiends in one day!"

"Wait your marines!?" Michael gasped.

"Knowing who we are you surely must surrender am I wrong?" Garret smirked.

"Well..." Michael grinned then got in his battle stance, "I'm actually excited!"

"Huh?" Garret arched an eyebrow.

"I've been in here working on a new technique, now that you guys are here I can finally put it to the test tchihihihi!" Michael laughed.

"He's insane just get him." Garret ordered his men to attack.

"Yes sir!" the marines charged at Michael as Garret watched.

"Come on!" Michael charged at them and pumped his fists back and forth straight at them, **"Monkey Frenzy!" **the many punches immediately beat down a couple of the marines. But Michael wasn't done yet he cocked both his fists back under his shoulder and punched them forward against a marine's gut,** "Monkey Double Buster!" **the marine was shot back into more of them and knocked them out. Suddenly the remaining marines charged behind him and raised their blades at the boy Michael spun around and slammed his tail against their sides, **"Monkey Tail Whip!" **The tail slammed the soldiers into the nearby wall.

As Michael picked himself up he stretched out his legs and smiled, "What a great work out."

"Interesting you took them out with no signs of fatigue." Garret smirked as he unsheathes his blade and points it at the teen, "But I'm gonna have to see to it that you won't use those limbs to hurt my men again."

"I can't believe I've never said this the entire time I've been in the grand line." Michael smiled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Garret sweatdropped.

"Prepare yourself because its time, Monkey Time!" Michael charged at Garret.

"Hmph!" Garret swung his blade.

"Yipes!" Michael dodged to the left and watched how a snip of his hair was cut by the blade. The boy cocked his fist back and shot it forward towards Garret's chest, **"Monkey Iron Fist!"**

"Too bad!" Garret took on the attack and let it crash against his chest showing no damage.

"That's new." Michael said.

"Hyah!" Garret swung his blade pushing Michael back.

"What technique is that?" Michael said, "Is it the same one Aina uses?" Michael remembered in Logue town in how Aina endured his attacks by using a weird move.

"You mean the new commodore well she uses Rokushiki while I use haki to harden my body." Garret explained.

"Haki?" Michael sweatdropped.

"I think I should stop explaining it to you and just end your resistance quickly."

"I might not know what haki is but I know one thing." Michael cracked his knuckles, "I can take you down!"

(With Red)

"I can't believe those guys shot me up like that they could've given me a chance to get ready first." Red pouted as he walks down the hallways of the castle.

"Stop right there!" a feminine voice shouts.

Red looked down the hallway to see Terry and her marine group walking towards them and by judging by the woman's face she meant business.

"Who are you?" Terry asks suspicious.

"Why should I tell you my name when I don't know yours?" Red tried to play it cool.

"Right excuse me for my ignorance." Terry states, "My name is Terry Glockenspiel marine lieutenant and you are?"

"I am Red Holmes Swordsman of the Bandana Pirates-." Red realized he almost gave his identification to the marines, "Wait why am I giving you my information?"

"So your a pirate huh I'd never expect a boy your age can become one and be courageous to tell anyone." Terry unsheathes he katana, "Be a good boy and come with me."

"No way!" Red unsheathes two of his swords and points one at Terry and her marine soldiers, "I have to find Michael and May so I won't lose to you!"

"Hmph don't cry when I cut you." Terry charged at Red with her marine soldiers backing her up.

"Stop treating me like I'm a child I'm a fifteen year old that's totally a teenager!" Red growled as he lunged at the marines.

* * *

**Next Chapter- My Secret Weapon!**

**Captain- "Red Monkey" Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- "FK Master" Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- June "The Hood"**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**

**Shipwright- Taken by TheGumTreeGun**

**Musician- Taken by ShadowMwape**


	42. My Secret Weapon!

**My Secret Weapon!**

* * *

"Take this!" Michael kicked Garret in the face.

"Hmph not gonna work." Garret took on the attack by using busoshoku haki to block the kick.

"Man I'm not making a single dent at all." Michael sighed.

"If your done then I will just oblige in capturing you!" Derren lunged forward and thrusts his blade forward multiple times which Michael dodged thoroughly barely dodging each attack. As Michael was about to begin his counter attack Garret slapped him back with the side of sword. The boy rolled around on the ground by the attack.

Michael quickly stood on his feet and launched himself forward aiming to land a hit on the man. As Michael got in melee distance he landed many blows against Garret who blocked it with his sword.

"Pathetic!" Garret pushes Michael back and swipes his sword forward aiming to decapitate the boy.

"Dodge!" Michael bent back dodging the blow and quickly spun around and lands swift kick against Garret's neck. He sweatdropped when he saw Garret didn't flinch at all. Garret used his haki to give a strong push against Michael who then was knocked off the man's shoulders into the air and spun around in a fast rate. Garret smirks as he raised his blade into the air after Michael and shouts, **"Blade Rush!" **Garret launched himself forward intending to impale Michael.

"Keh!" Michael stopped his spinning and saw the incoming attack and swung his tail around over his head and threw it at Garret. The tail wrapped around Garret's sword as he got a good grip Michael swung his tail around swinging Garret like a rag doll and back down to the ground. As Derren crashed to the floor he created a medium sized crater.

"Got him now." Michael grinned as he remained airborne.

"Did you think that would hurt me?" Garret wiped himself clean as he stood up from the crater unscathed. He looked up to see a spiraling Michael falling straight to him. Garret smirked, "When will you lean, your attacks won't have any affect on me." Garret coats his body with an invisible armor with his busoshoku haki.

**"Monkey Spinning Axe Kick!" **Michael lands a devastating blow against Garret's right shoulder. With this attack he finally was able to see a reaction from Garret. The man grunts in pain as he back steps away from the teen to grip his shoulder in pain.

"How?" Garret groans as he stares at Michael, "I used haki how could cause me so much damage?"

"Are you done?" Michael asked as he rolled his arm around, "Because I can still go!"

"Your a feisty one aren't ya?" Garret cracks his neck and points his sword forward at the boy, "Don't think one kick can take down a commodore like me." Garret charges at Michael and swung his blade over his head. Michael immediately dodged and stepped to the right but unfortunately for him Garret was still attacking the man coats his blade with busoshoku haki and slashed his blade forward creating and x sharp air projectile flying towards Michael, **"X Slash!" **Michael panicked and jumped in the air avoiding the attack.

"That was close." Michael wiped his forehead.

"Hey up here!" Garret caught Michael's attention trying to tell the boy he was above him.

"Oh this won't end well." Michael's eyes buldged.

"Death awaits you now **X Wave Flurry!" **Derren fired off many sharp air compressed projectiles in the shape of x's at Michael. The boy was sent down to the ground due to the attacks strong force. As the attack ended Michael was laid out in the crater as Garret landed he decided to do the final blow.

"Take this!" Michael jumps out the crater covered in bruises and punched Garret who simply blocks it with his sword.

"Nice try." Garret grunts.

"Heh!" Michael smirks, **"Monkey Spiraling Bullet!" **Michael twists his wrist as his fist was still planted on the blade. After the action was completed Garret was sent flying backwards spinning.

"Bet you didn't see that coming!" Michael grinned as he laughs.

"I said it once and I'll say it again futile." Garret walks out the rubble still unscathed. It seems Michael's attacks are barely causing any damage to the man. Michael frowned and tilts his head thinking of a plan but this proved difficult he wanted to show something but what?

(Outside the room)

"I wonder if that boy is still training?" Chopper sighed, "He'll die if he continues." As Chopper approaches the room he saw a huge mess around the door and shook his head, "Does anyone ever respect others and their property?" He walks to the door frame to see something shocking he saw Michael going against a man he had never met before. Wait he has the marine attire on could he be here to capture him? It would explain the many marine attempts to capture him. Chopper grew angry at the sight of a marine fighting his patient and was about to storm in and knock his block off but he suddenly heard the conversation between enemies.

(Inside the room)

"That's right I remember now." Michael grew serious as he stares at Garret as usual his eyes didn't have hate in them at all but sheer determination, "Ever since I entered the grand line I've been feeling a shift in my power I realized that many strong people reside in it and if I couldn't beat them then I would eventually lose everything."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Garret sweatdropped.

"Back in the east blue there were these animal people who use a technique called **Nature's Wrath** it required them to use the nature energy around them to give their strength an extra boost. I tried to use it once and nothing changed about my strength then as I travelled more I realized I couldn't use nature energy but I could increase my power to the limit if I focus enough." Michael breathed in and spread out his legs and breathed out, "That's why I trained and trained and trained to finally understand it and now I can see if it's ready for use!" Suddenly Michael's body heat raises to extraordinary heights as green smoke escapes from his body, "Using this I know you won't stand a chance!"

"What?" Garret gasped.

"Everything about me is has raised to the next level behold **Jungle Law!" **Michael grins as he stood straight up staring at Garret.

_'So cool!' Chopper thought as his face was amazed._

"So your body just exudes smoke how absurd it won't change a damn thing!" Garret smirked.

"Then try and land a blow against me then." Michael grinned he believed in his power's expectations.

"If you say so." Garret charged at Michael and swung his blade at him. But something was weird the move was dodged and there was no reaction of Michael moving at all. He decided maybe his wrist twitched and he missed by accident so he took and swung but nothing Michael wasn't touched at all. The teen waved his monkey tail behind him as he crossed his arms, "Do you believe me now?"

"Shut up your power is nonsense!" Garret rapidly cuts away as he tries to land a blow against Michael. Each attack was somehow evaded by the monkey boy. Growing tired of the attempts Michael disappeared in a green flash. Garret was puzzled as he saw that his target somehow disappeared.

"Where did that brat go?" Garret growled.

"Right here." a voice sang Garret turned around to see Michael taking on a weird stance the boy had his hand out while his right fist was cocked back.

"What are you doing won't it be hard to land a attack from that far away?" Garret asked in a non caring tone.

**"Monkey Sonic-!" **Michael began as he focused on Garret. His eyes were envisioned like a missile screen it took awhile before he finally targeted Garret.

"Heh pitiful if your just gonna stand their then I will just deal the finishing blow!" Garret lunged at Michael.

**"Snipe!" **Michael punched forward creating a air projectile in the shape of his fist as the fist makes contact with Garret it sent the man flying to the wall.

"What the hell!?" Garret picked himself up to see Michael was gone.

**"Monkey Sonic Bullet!" **Michael appears in front of Garret and punched him in the face sending him flying to the right.

"Guaaag!" Garret coughs up a large amount of blood then in slow motion Michael appeared over the man with his foot aiming for the man.

**"Monkey Sonic Stake!" **Michael jammed his foot in Garret's gut crushing the man into the ground. Michael quickly backflips away to gain some distance. He saw the man get up and balance himself on his blade trying to stand up he pants heavily as he glared the boy down. Michael grinned, "With this I can handle any guy who tries to hurt my friends especially Shichibukai Reye."

"Don't talk like you've won!" Garret growled at Michael, "As long as I'm still standing I won't let you leave here alive!"

"Then I have to end the battle." Michael plainly said as he cocked both his fists back, **"Monkey Sonic Landslide!" **

"Your attack won't hurt me not if I use the full extent of my haki!" Garret uses busoshoku haki to use an invisible armor to block the incoming attack. As Michael quickly approached and dug his knuckles into the man's gut's the force of the attack broke through the invisible armor and creates a large blow against Garret. The man coughs out a large amount of blood as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The attack wasn't done there as a few seconds go by a large amount of air escapes through Garret's back.

Michael had done it he had defeated a strong opponent and shown full use of his powers he could no protect everything precious to him. The boy pants crazily as he goes on one knee and looks down, "The side effect for this power is dangerous each time I use it my body wears down and I can't function straight." Michael's transformation wears off as he falls forward but he didn't hit the ground he was supported up by the reindeer doctor.

"You did well young one." Chopper smiled as he stared at Michael who was smiling as he grew unconscious and grinned, "You really do resemble him."

(With Red)

"What's wrong with this chick!" Red screamed as he ran down the hallway away from Terry.

"Get back here you started this fight and now your gonna finish it!" Terry screamed as she pursued the boy.

"Man I hope I can find better ground to fight her. Red managed to take out the marine lackeys but when he faced Terry she was a whole new ball game she was beyond his expectations. Her attacks were swift and deadly it looked like she was light as a feather. Terry began to advance forward and thrusts her katana at Red, **"Advance!" **her blade creates a thrusted air projectile at the boy.

"That's too fast!" Red gasped as he jumped forward and crashed into a door as he broke through it he was shown to be in a chamber that had many stairs leading upstairs. Red balanced himself as he stared at the door ready for anything.

"Now that your cornered I assume you won't run away." Terry states as she walks into the chamber.

"I wasn't running away I was getting better ground." Red smirked.

"Nice excuse kid." Terry shook her head.

"Hey how many times do I have to tell you I ain't no kid I am a man!" Red hissed.

"In my eyes you will always be a kid." Terry smirked as she points her katana at the teen, "En garde!"

"I don't know what that is but I'm gonna just take it as lets begin!" Red charged at Terry and clashed blades with her. The woman kicked back Red and thrusts her blade forward aiming to impale Red's neck.

"Whoa!" Red used the side of his sword to block the would be fatal thrust. Terry scrapes the blade against Red's trying to irritate the boy. It worked Red stepped back irritated by the scraping metal Terry then thrusts her blade into Red's shoulder causing the teen to grip his shoulder in pain.

"Point for me." Terry smirked as she tapped her blade on her shoulder.

"What type of sword style are you using?" Red gasped he had never seen someone fight like that. Could it be something used in a kingdom or was it just man made just like his.

"I'm a fencer." Terry boasts.

"A fence?" Red sweatdropped.

"A fencer I use slender swords in combat which increases my strength in both speed and precision." Terry grinned.

"Well I'm a 3 sword style swordsman." Red stood up gripping 2 of his swords.

"If you are then why don't you show me its power unsheathe your third blade." Terry said.

"Well I can't at the moment it's kind of melted to the sheathe." Red sweatdropped as he remembered his fight with Chaney.

"And you say you specialize in Santoryu your just a phony." Terry giggled at the poor boy.

"Hey I might not be able to use my favorite style but lets get one thing when it comes to swords I'm the best!" Red grinned.

"We'll just have to see about that then." Terry readied herself.

(With the rest of the crew)

Worried about their friends they used the gondola to climb up the mountain.

"You bastard this is all your fault!" Cole shouted at Derren.

"Shut it dumbass like you would've have done the same if you were about to be caught in the avalanche!" Derren shouted.

"At least I would make sure the captain was safely secured!" Cole growled.

"Will they ever stop fighting?" Emil sweatdropped.

"By the way their going at it no." June smiled.

"Yay we're going to the mountain!" Vanessa cheered.

"You seem happy." Emil states.

"Yeah I've never climbed a mountain before, I only seen one up close." Vanessa giggled.

"Well I just hope everyone is okay." June sighed.

"Knowing Michael he is probably braving any danger there like a hero." Vanessa smiled.

(With Michael)

"No get away from me!" Michael tried to crawl away from Chopper who was in his heavy point.

"Hold still just take the syringe it won't hurt!" Chopper tried to pin down Michael.

"No! Needles freak Michael out!" Michael cried as he weakly crawled to the door. He would've been successful if a person didn't get in his way. He growled and looked up to see the person in front of him. The glare turned into a smile as it was just May who covered herself with a blanket. Michael quickly responded to this and hugged her, "May your okay I'm so glad you didn't die!"

"Thanks Michael hey could you do me one favor?" May smiled.

"Yeah what is it?" Michael unlatched the hug and stared at her.

"Take you freaking shot!" May drop kicked Michael's head sliding to the wall as then hit his head against it his body went limp. May turned to Chopper and gave an innocent smile, "Now you can do your thing doctor." The reindeer was against the wall stricken with pure fear he got scared by May's sudden burst of violence and nodded. He ran to Michael and gave the boy the syringe. As May watched she gave a look of concern for the boy.

'Don't be reckless and stay alive captain, stay alive.' May smiled as she watched Chopper do his medical procedure.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Let the sparks fly!**

**Captain- "Red Monkey" Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- "FK Master" Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- June "The Hood"**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**

**Shipwright- Taken by TheGumTreeGun**

**Musician- Taken by ShadowMwape**


	43. Let the sparks fly!

**Let the sparks fly!**

* * *

**Drum Island; Drum Castle- Stairway room**

* * *

"Hah!" Terry thrusts her Katana forward aiming to impale Red.

"Toh! Back atcha!" Red blocked the attack and parried a blow. Terry quickly responded to the blow and quickly stepped back avoiding any further damage. The woman smirked she had never have expected the boy to last this long.

"What's so funny?" Red arched an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing just happy to see the youth today growing stronger." Terry smiled.

"Wow you sounded like a old woman how old are you like 54?" Red sweatdropped.

"On second thought it seems today's youth seem to grow stupid each day." Terry grew a red tick on her forehead.

"At least I'm not old." Red insulted.

"That's it boy your head is mine!" Terry lunges forward and rapidly thrusts her katana forward with precise strikes.

"Grr!" Red blocked each thrust with his katana but felt something off about the attack, _'It feels like my katana blades are shaking by each blow.'_

"Blocking won't help I will still win either way!" Terry smirked as her attacks grew furious violently shaking Red's katana's.

"Damn I should've known its a sword break attack!" Red gasped and began to use a move to escape the techniques grasp, **"Demon-!" **Terry declined her assault then jumped back to avoid the attack. **"Hurricane!" **Red swung his blades around creating a red hurricane.

"Impressive but your reaction to the attack was a little slow." Terry lectured Red.

"Be quiet I don't need a marine telling me how to fight!" Red points his blade at the woman.

"Oh well the young ones like you have to learn the hard way." Terry shrugged.

"I won't be learning nothing from!" Red sheathed one of his blades and held one over his shoulder, **"Fierce Demon Fang!" **Red fired off a giant red shockwave at Terry. The woman sighed and shook her head she simply thrusts her blade forward with precise strikes and nullifies the shockwave, **"Heavenly Thrust!"**

"Dang it!" Red unsheathed his sword and started a close range sword fight. The blades flew around clashing against each other. Many sparks dropped to the ground with each heavy impact given by the two swordsman. Red's attacks were incomplete due to him blocking Terry's deadly attacks. **"Advance!" **Terry's blade was already thrusted into Red's torso.

"What speed." Red grits his teeth as he jumped back from the sword.

"Your reaction time is seriously slow, that's why I keep telling you so you would at least last longer in this fight." Terry sighed.

"Never I will fight the way I want to!" Red groaned as his torso bled out.

"Then prepare to experience true hell **Gentleman's Rush!" **Terry instantly appears in front of Red and thrusts her blade forward many times, Red reacted and blocked the blows but the attack kept pushing him back to the wall leaving him cornered. As Terry managed to trap the teen she thrusts her blade forward towards Red's head. Red saw the would be fatal blow and ducked the attack by rolling to the side. As he watched Terry thrust her blade forward against the wall the bricks collapsed due to the blades powerful force. She simply turns to Red's direction and stared him down, "That attack was supposed to crack your skull open but kudos for dodging it boy."

'Man this person is tough maybe I should really take her advice or I really will die!' Red thought as he remembered he couldn't use any of his santoryuu techniques, So he had better use his reaction to at least land a blow against the woman. Red stands up and readies himself as he points his blade at her.

"You seem more confident than before I hope this means you'll last longer." Terry smirked and lunged forward at Red the teen quickly reacted and jumped back avoiding any attacks given by her he swiped both his blades forward creating two shockwaves, **"Double Demon Fang!" **Terry breathes in and out, **"Parry." **She stepped to the right dodging one shockwave as another heads her way, **"Advance!" **Terry thrusts her blade forward dispersing it as the smoke begins to settle she heard footsteps coming her way a voice yelled, **"Oni Giri!"** she turned around and thrusts her blade forward to catch Red's two blades which were locked in a x position.

"Nice try." Terry kicked Red back and lunged forward.

"Heh!" Red grinned as the woman approached.

"What!?" Terry gasped as she saw Red hold both his swords over his shoulder.

"You fell for it **Demon Tunneling Fang!" **Red swung his blades forward with all his might creating a shockwave like hurricane pushing/ cutting Terry back.

"Raarg!" Terry was sent flying back to the wall and slammed onto it as he torso bleed out.

"Haha I guess I'm stronger than I thought!" Red laughed.

"You fool this fight is more than just over!" Terry stood up not phased by the cut at all.

"Huh? Aren't you supposed to wince in pain?" Red gulped as he stepped back in fear was this woman a monster or what?

"Just using one move doesn't decide your strength its the way you finish the fight you evaluate yourself!" Terry growled.

"Whatever I'm a pirate so I don't have to listen to you." Red picked his ear.

"I guess I have to teach you a lesson then you will never forget." Terry places her katana in her left.

"How does switching grips help me learn a lesson?" Red sweatdropped.

"You'll find out soon enough boy." Terry smirked.

**"Demon Fang!" **Red fired a shockwave at the woman.

"Hmph!" Terry lunged forward and disappeared dodging the attack.

"What?" Red gasped.

"There." Terry appeared behind Red.

"You didn't even touch me?" Red asked.

"Oh I did look." Terry raised her katana to show blood against it's edges.

"But I don't-!" Red looked down to see his abdomen was covered in blood he quickly got on a knee and coughed up a small amount of blood,_ 'How did she do that so fast was changing her sword arm the reason why?'_

"Now stand up I still have to give you a good thrashing." Terry states as she turned back to the boy.

"Gugh! you just got lucky." Red groaned as he stood up.

"Really that stab against your shoulder says otherwise." Terry mocked as Red yelled in pain as her attack was instant.

"Stop that!" Red growled as he slashed forward but Terry dodged with little effort.

"By the way this is going I'm gonna win this fight!" Terry smirked and instantly thrusts her blade forward against Red's chest.

"Guagh!" Red coughs up a large amount of blood.

"Give up little boy your out of your league here you can't win!" Terry smirked and disappeared.

"No I have to for my friends!" Red struggled to get up.

"Stay down!" Terry's blade thrusts forward against Red's cheek scaring it, "Just give up your weak if you can't keep up with me then you can never protect anyone!"

"I know I can't keep up with you but I can at least try to fight back!" Red's cheek bled. The teen readies himself as he awaits for Terry.

"Foolish boy..." Terry instantly strikes Red many times gauging his body like a shish kebab but the teen kept standing through each attack.

"Focus clear your mind of pain." Red breathed heavily as his body was covered in bloody cuts.

"It seems you were just another waste of a swordsman farewell!" Terry charged at Red about to do the final blow.

_'I feel it my eyes see a vision of here next attack I got her now!' _Red thought as he readied his blades.

**"Advan-!" **Terry was stopped once Red's blade brutally slashed horizontally along her lower chest.

**"Raging-!" **Red began as he spun around and slashed his other sword against the female swordsman. He quickly shouldered her back then swung both his swords upwards against her chest, **"Beast!"**

"Graaaaaaaah!" Terry cried out in pain as he new scars released a moderate torrent of blood. As she collapsed she stared at Red, _'It seems I've underestimated you...today.'_

"I did it I won!" Red grinned as he saw Terry do something it seemed like she was pushing her blade towards the teen. Red ran to her and quickly helped her out but the woman rejected the offer she already felt shame by losing she wouldn't live with herself if she accepted help from her enemy. She pushed her katana to Red and smiled weakly, "Take it you won..."

"Are you sure?" Red frowned he felt bad she may have been his enemy but he still was a softy towards everyone. Terry nodded as she slowly closed her eyes and grew unconscious, Red sheded as tear and took the blade and its sheathe he puts them with their new comrades inside his belt and walked out the room he looked back at Terry and nodded, _'Thank you Sensei Terry you taught me something important today.'_

(With Michael)

After the syringe epidemic Michael laid down in bed and relaxed it seemed his battle with Garret had tired him out. May sat next to him and watched the boy sleep she smiled and wondered how long he has done it for her. On the other side of the room was Garret who was patched up and restrained to the bed Chopper tightened the restraints so that the man wouldn't cause any trouble once awakened. As the door to the bedroom opened Chopper peeked his head through and smiled, "Hey guess who is here?"

"Um who?" May played along.

"Your friends!" Chopper opened the door to reveal the crew standing behind him.

"You guys!" May smiled as Vanessa rushed to her side and hugged her.

"May your okay!" Vanessa cried.

"Of course thanks to Doctor Chopper." May smiled.

"Chopper!" Vanessa gasped as she stared at the reindeer in awe, then her eyes turned into hearts as she cooed, "He is adorable!"

_'Adorable!' Chopper gasped. _Then the reindeer smiled and did the weird dance, "You jerk your compliments don't make me happy at all!"

"He looks happy to me." Cole, Derren, and Emil sweatdropped.

"Anyways where's Michael?" June smiled.

"Who are you?" May asked she had never met June properly due to her illness.

"Oh May this is June she saved our lives when we confronted that Commander remember?" Emil explained.

"She even helped us navigate to the island." Vanessa chimed.

"Really that's great thanks for helping the crew in my absence June." May smiled.

"Don't mention it." June smiled.

"Who would have thought a woman could do all that without breaking her nail!" Cole laughed.

"What was that!" June glared at the man.

"I was just joking." Cole puts his hands up defensively.

"Well its not funny being sexist Cole do you think all women are like that huh?!" June screamed at the man.

"No I was just-!" Cole tried to defend himself.

"Its because of you sexist pigs that women are given a weak name!" June scolded the man.

"Anyways where's Red?" Derren asked May.

"He's here?" May gasped.

"Hey how come everyone's having a party without me?" Red cried as he entered the room crying he felt left out he saw June scolding Cole as Emil watched in fright, Chopper and Vanessa playing while they talk about medicine, and May and Derren looking straight at him.

"There he is." Derren smiled.

"This isn't fair I fought a marine too it does it hurt you guys to tell me about this?" Red cried.

"Well you got shot out of a cannon so that would be the highlight of your day." Derren shrugged.

"Wait you shot him out of a cannon, I thought I forbid that." May frowned.

"Well Michael and Red modified the cannon and fired many objecs in the sea, so we used it to see if we could shoot him up here faster." Derren explained.

"So you guys messed with the cannon without my permission!?" May glared at Red.

"Snitch." Red sighed as he stared at Derren.

"Hey guys lets take a picture!" Vanessa smiled.

"Yeah a picture would be nice." June smiled as she stopped scolding Cole.

"What about Michael?" Emil points at the boy.

"Let's take it when he's asleep." Chopper smiled.

"Yeah." everyone nodded as they surrounded Michael's bed side.

"Okay everyone its ready!" Chopper jumped off the stool as the camera was set to automatically take the photo. The reindeer ran to the crew's side and smiled along with them, "Cheese!"

"What?" Michael woke up groggily as he stared at the camera.

"Mmmwah score!" Vanessa puts a mistletoe over Michael's head and kissed his cheek as the photo was taken.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Mom's coming to visit!?**

**Captain- "Red Monkey" Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- "FK Master" Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- June "The Hood"**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**

**Shipwright- Taken by TheGumTreeGun**

**Musician- Taken by ShadowMwape**

* * *

**Miruto21: Its been awhile since I've done this.**

**Michael: Yup.**

**Miruto21: Anyways Michael theres a special person about to visit you.**

**Michael: Really who!?**

**Miruto21: I'll give a hint she kind of started the Pirate Age.**

**Michael: Really just tell me who it is!**

**Miruto21: Your mom!**

**Michael(Petrified in fear): M-Mom.**

**Miruto21: Yep aren't you excited.**

**Michael(Runs out Miruto's office crying): NOOOO!**

**Miruto21: I wonder what's got him down?**


	44. Mom's coming to visit?

**Mom's coming to visit!?**

* * *

As the crew enjoyed their stay at Drum Castle they soon had to leave and head for the Houheikyuu island. Before leaving the castle premises Chopper gave Vanessa a book of cures and diseases she may need to use on the voyage. Vanessa thanked the reindeer with a big hug and followed her crewmates to the gondola.

"Do we have to walk back to the ship?" Michael pouted.

"Yes." Cole groaned.

"But why?" Red pouted.

"Because we don't have any means of transportation geniuses." Cole sighed.

"Well you could carry us." Vanessa suggested.

"Yeah!" Michael and Red cheered.

"Get away from me!" Cole shouts as he ran away from the three.

"Piggyback ride!" Michael, Red, and Vanessa cheered as they chased after Cole.

"And to think that those 2 are wanted pirates." May groaned from Michael and Cole's behavior.

"I know but it seems like they're having fun." June giggled in her hand.

"Yeah." Emil smiled.

"Emil why not join in you only get to be young once." Derren smiled and pats the boy's back.

"O-oh is it really okay?" Emil stuttered.

"You won't enjoy life if you shirk every obstacle, So just have fun." Derren grinned.

"F-fun okay!" Emil smiled and joined in on chasing Cole.

"Now its 4 against 1 Cole what are you gonna do about it!?" Michael laughed.

"Damn you guys just leave me the hell alone!" Cole shouts.

"NEVER!" The 4 young pirates screamed.

* * *

**Drum Island; Coast; Echoing Dolphin**

* * *

"Hey May do you need help?" Michael asked as they were about to board the ship.

"Michael for the 78th time I'm fine thanks." May smiled sheepishly.

"Okay if you need anything just call on me okay!" Michael laughed.

"I always will." May blushed.

"Huh!? Are you serious?" Michael's eyes widened.

"But you said to call on you whenever I need something." May gasped.

"I was saying that to sound cool, I'd never thought you would really fall for it!" Michael screamed.

"Stop screaming like I'm the bad guy your obviously the one at fault!" May gave Michael and terrifying Kick to the head sending him straight into the ice, cold ocean.

"Damn it seriously again." Cole sighed as he dived in for his idiot for a captain.

"Hmph!" May huffed as she climbed on board the ship as a terrified Red, Vanessa and Emil huddled up shivering.

"She's scary!" they all cried.

A few minutes later Cole dragged Michael on deck and shivered due to how cold the water was and how the icy wind wasn't helping. May simply ignored his complaints and regained her role as Navigator back she then used the eternal pose for their next destination. Everyone was happy to have May back it felt like the crew was finally complete and now nothing could get in their way.

"Their are the Bandana Pirates!" shouted marines from a faraway marine ship.

"Damn it the narrator jinxed us!" Red shouted.

"Damn it Red don't break the 4th wall!" Cole shouted.

"If you guys are done arguing we should handle this!" June shouts as she readies her bow and arrow.

"Don't let the escape sink their ship!" a marine captain shouted, "Read. Aim. Fi-!" The marine was cut off once their ship was cut in half in a instant. Everyone gasped seeing a mighty marine ship fall into the ocean in half.

"Well good job Red you saved us." Derren patted Red's back.

"Um that wasn't me." Red frowned.

"Wait if it wasn't you then who was it?" Derren asked.

"Lets think about that after we leave we're wasting daylight!" May ordered.

"Right." Michael nodded awakened from his drowning induced coma.

"We're ready anytime captain." May smiled.

"Tchihihihihi cool!" Michael laughed then jumped on the railings and breathed in, "Release the sail!"

"Right!" Cole and Derren untied the sails.

"Raise Anchor!" Michael shouted.

"Yes sir!" June nodded as she raised the anchor.

"Now set sail!" Michael grinned.

"Aye!" everyone cheered as the echoing dolphin left Drum Island's coast and into the ocean.

"Hmm?" Michael rubbed his chin as he stared out to see the destroyed Marine ship, _'I think I've seen a cut like that before but where?' _

"Hey you guys I'm gonna make a midnight snack so just relax until then okay." Derren smiled as he leaned on the cabin doorframe.

"Ooooh snack time what is it for today?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Tacos." Derren smiled.

"Hmph if your making them then they'll taste horrible." Cole smirked.

"That's it dumbass your not eating anything all your servings will go to Michael's bottomless stomach!" Derren points at Cole.

"Yay!" Michael cheered.

"Fine I wouldn't want to eat your crappy food anyways." Cole sighed and sat down.

"I could catch some fish for the tacos." June smiled.

"No don't worry I got the ingredients already." Derren grinned.

"What's wrong Red?" Emil walked to a sulking Red near the railings.

"May confiscated my swords and the cannon." Red cried.

"Well it was your fault for not mentioning it to her." Emil smiled.

"Shut up she wouldn't have known if you would have kept your mouth shut!" Red shouted.

"H-hey calm down." Emil stuttered.

"Calm down! Calm down if it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this mess!" Red screamed.

As the commotion went on Michael played patty cake with Vanessa he was disappointed since the game involved no cake but it was better than doing nothing.

"It's good to be back." May sighed as she stared at the ships activities.

The day went on the crew had a fun dinner together and everyone was happy. As night came May and Vanessa woke up from their sleep and walked to the male cabins. June passed them and was curious in what they were doing. As she followed them she saw the two sitting near the door listening in while they sleep.

"What are you two doing?" June asked.

"Oh hey June." Vanessa smiled.

"We're just here to listen to the guys and the occasional sleep talking." May smiled.

"Sleep talking?" June sweatdropped.

"It hilarious you have to hear before you can judge." May smiled.

"Okay." June shrugged and puts her ear on the cabin door hearing nothing but snores.

"Hey Derren make me more meat." Michael mumbled in his sleep.

"You bastard can't you see I'm busy sleeping." Derren mumbled.

"Shitty cook your always sleeping." Cole mumbled.

"So do you." Red mumbled.

"Not cool man." Cole mumbled.

"Can I have some meat?" Emil mumbled.

"No." everyone mumbled.

June was finished listening to their sleep argument and giggled these guys fight when they're awake and when they're asleep, "They sure do seem to have tons of energy to be able to do that."

"We prefer to call them monsters." May smiled.

"Yeah they can be scary when angry." Vanessa shivered.

"Well I think that's enough fun lets get back to bed." June smiled as she walked to the girl's cabin with May and Vanessa behind her.

The next day everyone woke up and went back to their usual daytime schedule. On deck Michael was all alone since everyone pretty much had done their own thing to do. He pointlessly watched the ocean as it sailed past the ship the snowy sky was gone and the climate was normal. In the dinning room May was reading a newspaper trying to update her knowledge of what's happening around the world. There was one thing that caught her eye though it seems that there has been a major outbreak of slaves escaped the underground world and may be hostile.

(With our Idiotic Protagonist)

"Its so boring." Michael sighed.

"Hey Michael if your bored then I can show you how to fish." June smiled from the railings.

"Really?" Michael gasped in excitement.

"Yeah why not." June giggled.

"Thank you!" Michael cheered and stood next to her.

"Here is your fishing rod and here is your bait." June handed Michael the fishing equipment.

"Okay now what?" Michael stared at the fishing rod.

"Now throw it into the ocean." June smiled thinking Michael knew what she meant.

"Sounds easy." Michael threw the fishing rod into the ocean then looked down, "Did I do it wrong?"

"It's okay Michael we all make mistakes." June sighed, _'That was my favorite one too.'_

"Let me show you how I fish it's fun and easy." Michael sat on the railings and dipped his monkey tail in the water.

"I think that's a little old fashioned Michael it won't work that fast." June sweatdropped.

"Hey I got something!" Michael cheered as he felt something bite his tail.

"Maybe I was wrong." June shrugged.

"Whoa this one seems big I wonder if Derren can cook it?" Michael drooled as he tried to pull the fish up but it was to huge.

"If its that big then you should let it think its winning then reel it in." June smiled.

"Okay." Michael smiled after a few seconds he was pulled into the ocean.

"What just happened?" June gasped.

Suddenly a sea serpent emerges from the ocean with Michael holding it's jaw open. Michael was then weakened by the sea water and was easily devoured by the monster. June screamed then prepared herself to kill the serpent she fired a couple of arrows at it but the sea king's slender body avoided it. The monster swam away trying to avoid any more danger already satisfied with its catch.

"Damn it, It's getting away!" June screamed.

Suddenly a shing noise was heard June looked at the Serpent's head be decapitated and fall into the ocean.

"What how did?" June suddenly saw the serpent sink into the ocean, "Oh no Michael can't swim guys get out here!"

"What is it!" May asked as everyone exited the cabins.

"Michael got eaten by a sea king that was killed by something weird but now he's drowning!" June screamed.

"How could all this happen we left him alone for 10 minutes!?" May screamed.

"Well we can't just stand here someone has to save him." Red shouted.

"Um Cole." Emil began as he stared at the man with his arms crossed.

"I'm not doing it." Cole stated.

"But why?" Vanessa asked.

"Look I respect captain and all but I am sick of always swimming after him why don't one of you guys do it?" Cole groaned.

"Well because we don't want to." Red sheepishly answered.

"That's not a reason at all!" Cole shouted.

"But Cole remember you still owe me that debt you can pay it off if you do this." May smirked.

"Your still hounding me on that I'd thought your near death experience would change you!" Cole shouted.

"You thought wrong." May laughed.

"Well isn't anyone going to save Michael?" Emil shrugged.

"Wow you guys are slow." chimed a feminine voice.

"Whose there!" Derren shouted.

"Up here!" said the female voice.

The whole crew looked up at the sails to see a strange sight it was a woman with long, blue hair, pale skin and brown eyes she wore a long sleeved blue cardigan, black jeans and black sandals on her hip was a blue belt which held a sheathed cutlass. The most remarkable feature about her was that she had a red x shaped scar on her right eye. Over her shoulder was an unconscious Michael covered in sea water.

"Who are you?" Cole growled as the woman jumped off the sails and lands in front of the crew.

"What can't a mom save her son when he is about to die." the woman smirked.

"Huh son?" May gasped, "Wait your-?"

"Yes that is correct your captain is my one and only son." the woman smiled.

"WHAT!?" everyone gasped.

"But she doesn't look like Michael at all." Vanessa sweatdropped.

"I don't know maybe its just genetic." Red shrugged.

"Wait captain told us that his mother is "Blue-Haired" Donna of the four pirate emperors." Cole gulped.

"A Yonkou!" both Emil and Vanessa screamed.

"This Yonkou is fabled to have been able to cut even a island in half." Derren stated.

"I don't usually let rumors of me around but I can say that this one is true so don't mess with me kids!" Donna smiled.

"I can't believe Michael was raised by this woman." Cole sweatdropped.

"As much as this is flattering shouldn't you worry about this?" Donna points to the unconscious Michael.

"Oh right we forgot!" Vanessa gasped.

"Is this seriously the crew my son managed to dig up?" Donna groaned and shook her head.

* * *

**Next Chapter- I'm not a baby!**

**Captain- "Red Monkey" Buster D. Michael- 32 Million Beli**

**First Mate- "FK Master" Cole Yamada- 25 Million Beli**

**Navigator- May S. Yuriphie**

**Swordsman- Red Holmes**

**Cook- Derren Harlow**

**Doctor- Vanessa Lewis**

**Sniper- June "The Hood"**

**Archeologist- Taken by ThiefofStealth**

**Shipwright- Taken by TheGumTreeGun**

**Musician- Taken by ShadowMwape**


End file.
